The Siege
by pnai-87
Summary: Quiet determination, subtle aggression, unending patience and unwavering love...all leaving her utterly confused. An unpredictable, overwhelming siege. RuixTsukushi, AkiraxTsukushi
1. Decision

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what room Makino Tsukushi is in?"

Rui had to smile at the furious blush that stole over the head nurse's face. She must have been at least 60.

"Makino Tsukushi? Ah, yes she is in room 219. Would you like me to take you there, young man?"

He politely declined and made his way to her room. It was the second time in the last month her incredibly busy work life had sent her to the hospital. Overworked, undernourished, and sleep deprived she had collapsed. _I must remember to thank Yuki-chan for letting me know._

He stepped into her room, and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him. Pulling up a chair he noticed the handful of daisies at her bedside table. Visiting hours were over, so most likely her parents had come and gone.

He rested his eyes on her, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept. The look on her face was a new discovery for him. In the few years he'd known her, he'd thought he'd seen every expression of her myriad emotions cross her face.

In anger, her eyes were lit with steel fire, her face a delightful mixture of fury and frustration. Her determined belief that she was right, and how dare you tell her differently had always charmed him. Lately, he had such trouble suppressing the urge to kiss her when she got angry.

She was most difficult to resist during her moments of vulnerability. Drained and just past tearful, he likened her to a lost kitten he couldn't help but protect. She could ask anything of him and he wouldn't deny her.

Tsukushi at her happiest was when he couldn't take his eyes off her. Though she was usually energetically cheery, he'd seen her with a look of quiet joy and blissful contentment, like when it was just the two of them at their emergency staircase. But this unguarded expression she wore now was something else entirely. The muscles in her face were lax, and as she slept she radiated an aura of complete peace. As if nothing in the world could touch her. Was it any wonder he'd lost his heart to her?

_I wonder when it started._ He thought to himself. _When did I begin to fall for Makino Tsukushi?_

At first she was just a bothersome creature that imposed on his solitude. It had happened before. Girls that wanted to get close the quiet member of the F4 would show up everywhere he went. He had sensed her feelings, even back then. She got so shy and flustered that he couldn't really make himself dislike her. She was clearly different from other girls, that much was certain. When he and his friends walked by, instead of screaming or desperately trying to get their attention, she looked both curious and unimpressed with the fuss everyone around her was making.

She came to the staircase, not to see him, but to scream out her frustration and escape the wretched oppression Tsukasa inadvertently forced on her. She understood him, did not try to change him and before he knew it, he had come to count her as a genuine friend. From there his feelings had only escalated.

_And now I'm in love_. Even while she was still with Tsukasa, loving him even when he was promised to others, his feelings did not fade. Looking back, there never was any panic with the discovery, nor frantic denial, only a warm calm, from the very beginning. _So different from what I felt for Shizuka_. It was stronger, overwhelming and consuming, as if his heart recognized something real and lasting.

He reached out and stroked the soft skin of her hand, marveling absently at how such small fingers could be so calloused. _It's not going to be easy_, he reflected, _her heart still belongs to Tsukasa, but I can definitely make her happier_. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "I guess I'm going to chase you, Makino." He laid his head beside her on the pillow, not leaving the chair. "Should be fun, ne?"

And so it began.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

This is a rewrite over the original first chapter. I'm currently working on Chapter 19, and thought to strengthen the beginning chapters for flavor. Enjoy!


	2. Wait and See

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

_Something's different about him_, Tsukushi thought, peering speculatively at the man walking beside her. After waking to find his face precariously close to hers, nearly a week ago, she sensed a change in him. Something she couldn't quite pin point.

This morning, she was surprised to find him waiting for her outside her apartment. She had walked right past him when he called out to her. "Makino." He said, spacing out the syllables in her name.

She blinked at him. "Hanazawa Rui? What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to school." Rui replied, amused at the incredulity in her expression.

She stared. "It can't be past six." She looked searchingly into his eyes. "Are you drunk?"

He chuckled. "I felt like waking up early."

Her eyes widened. "Eh?" Her hand went to his forehead, then her own. _No fever._ "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah. It was nice, very peaceful."

_Well, he seems okay._ Though she was still confused as to why he was there, she had long since given up trying to figure him out. Strangely enough, the trip wasn't nearly as awkward as she imagined.

In the past, she had gone on many outings with one or all members of the F4 and it was always the same. People staring, waiters tripping over themselves to ensure 210 satisfaction and fangirls making a general fuss. She'd be lucky not to lose them in the growing crowds. It was usually an awkward nightmare, but with Rui…of the four of them, Rui actually attracted the least amount of attention, so it shouldn't have surprised her that walking with him to the station, talking on the metro, and walking the rest of the way to school felt so _normal_. It was a nice change.

(-)(-)(-)

"What do you mean, he wasn't there?" Akira demanded.

"Just what I said." Soujiro replied, winking absently at a group of girls passing by, barely noticing when they exploded in a blushing frenzy. "When I asked, the maid just said that the young master had already gone out."

"It's Rui. If he isn't asleep in bed, where else would he be?" Akira leaned against the pillar and assumed a thoughtful pose. "Maybe something's happened with Makino. Did Yuki call?"

From his seat on the steps, Soujiro was about to reply when something caught his attention. "Ah, I think something did happen with Makino, but I don't need Yuki-chan to tell me that."

Akira followed his gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise. There, walking through the gates was Rui and Makino. Tsukushi was laughing at something, and Rui had an expression on his face they didn't see often: bliss.

"Oi, Rui. So, this is where you've been all morning." Soujiro said, flashing a grin. "I had wondered why your bed didn't even look slept in."

Tsukushi went red. "Hanazawa Rui just walked to school with me, that's all!"

"Don't be so cold, Makino," Akira chided, teasingly. "If you didn't enjoy yourself, you should at least try to be kinder."

"I-I…"She stuttered, then she met Rui's calm marble eyes. The cheerful wink he sent her, gave her the courage to try something to wipe the sly grins from their playboy faces. Giving them a slow smile, she reached for a lock of Akira's hair. "Don't be jealous, Aki-chan." She tiptoed up, and whispered intimately in his ear. "I'm sure you'll be just as good."

Stepping back, she nearly laughed out loud from the blank shock on his face. "Will you walk me to class, Rui?" She smiled at him, laughter in her eyes.

He gave his friend an amused curious look, before walking away with her.

Soujiro watched them go, speculating. He turned to Akira just as he was recovering from Makino's sudden burst of flirtation. "Did you see that?" Something had passed between them when their eyes met, he was sure of it.

"It wasn't anything we haven't seen before." Akira replied with a shrug. "You know those two have always been close."

"Yes, but it's different somehow. I mean, has Rui ever gotten up early for anybody? Even Shizuka stopped bothering after awhile. He's up to something."

"Do you think he still has feelings for her? Is that wise? After what happened with Tsukasa… I know it's been a year, but they really had something. I didn't think they'd break up."

Shortly after Tsukasa's departure for New York, Tsukushi retreated into herself. Though she was too strong to cry in front of them, they had seen her with bags under eyes, looking paler, and steadily losing weight. They had all been worried and did all they could think of to cheer her up, but in the end it was Rui who made her smile again. She had returned to her old self lately, but the memory of heartache never really fades. She never once talked about what happened.

_If Rui decides to pursue her_…Soujiro and Akira shared a look. All they could do for now, was wait and see.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

After re-reading this chapter I just wanted to add how differently Rui fit into Tsukushi's world than the others. It will matter later.


	3. Baking

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ne, Makino. What is that?" Rui asked, eyeing her lunch.

"Rice balls with seaweed and prawns." She answered, not looking up from her book, trying to ignore the looks and whispers that buzzed around the cafeteria. _So he sits with me at lunch. He's been sitting with me at lunch for the past three years, get over it already._

"I see." Rui blinked at them before saying. "May I have one?"

"Sure." And just as she was about to bite into the one in her hand, Rui got there first. "Hey!"

He sat back, chewing the small entrée. "Yum."

She stared at him, "I can hardly believe this would taste good to your spoiled pallet."

"Well, I'd never tasted one before." He plucked another one from her bento and popped in into his mouth. "It's good to try new things."

"You are a strange one, Hanazawa Rui." Her eyes went back to her textbook. She had a test right after lunch, and wanted everything fresh in her mind.

"You made this yourself, ne? Have you always done the cooking in your family?"

"Mama taught me how to make some of the simpler dishes when I was young. She was working a lot during those days and then she got pregnant with Susumu. I wanted to help out. Then I picked up some techniques and recipes at the places I worked at." She turned the page, and checked her notes.

"Will you teach me?"

"Eh?" She looked up from the book and met his eyes. "You want me to teach you how to cook? But—"

"Please?" He asked, cutting her off. "I would really like to learn."

_It's really difficult to say no to those eyes_, she thought, _when did that happen?_

Seeing her hesitation, he tried a new tact. "My parents' anniversary is coming up. This will be the first time they'll be home in years. They usually just go somewhere together. I'd like to make it special, by cooking dessert myself."

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "You're such a sweet guy, Hanazawa Rui." She reached up and ruffled his hair a little. "Alright, I'll teach you how to bake the best desserts."

His face lit up, "When?"

"After school." She gathered her books. Lunch was over.

"But don't you have to work at the dango shop after school?"

She shot him a grin. "That's right."

(-)(-)(-)

"I can't believe Rui." Soujiro grumbled, annoyed. "Not only does he ditch us at school, but he disappears right after without a word! He's never done that before."

"He's probably got a lot on his mind." Akira said, amiably, "Besides, that's why we're going to see Makino, isn't it? If anyone would know, she definitely would."

"We've been friends since Kindergarten, why does the working virgin know more about him than we do?"

"Yeah, what right does she have to steal him away from us?"

"Just because he might have a thing for her, doesn't mean he can suddenly ditch us whenever he wants to."

"Where's the loyalty?"

"Exactly, he's—" Soujiro stopped, realizing how he sounded. He met Akira's laughing eyes with a rueful look. "Damn. I sound like Tsukasa, don't I?"

Akira clapped his friend genially on the shoulder. "Yeah, you do. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

When the entered the small shop, they saw it was only Yuki behind the counter.

"Welcome, Mimasaka-san, Nishikada-san. Have you come to buy out the shop today?" Yuki asked, giving them a friendly smile.

"Not today, Yuki-chan. But—" Akira glanced at the rows of cakes meaningfully.

"There are no super deluxe double chocolate truffles at this time." She said, cheerfully.

Akira groaned. _Great. I'm sure the twins will love hearing that._

"Yuki-chan? Isn't Makino supposed to be working today?" Soujiro asked, looking around

Her smile widened. "Tsukushi is here, Nishikada-san. She's in the back doing some baking." She let out a giggle. "Would you like to go see?"

"If she's busy…" He wondered over her impish grin when she led them to the back room. To his knowledge there was a kitchen back there, but everything was usually prepared before hand.

"Ne, you need to cup it more firmly and then roll it delicately between your fingers."

Soujiro raised a brow. _That's Makino's voice_.

"It's so small, won't it break apart?"

Akira's eyes widened. _What's Rui doing here?_

"Such things are made of stronger stuff. Okay now put it in, the hotter it gets the tastier it'll be when you eat it."

Soujiro and Akira stumbled in, slightly appalled at what they were hearing. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

Both pairs froze when the saw each other.

Tsukushi had her hand on the handle of the large stove, having just pulled it down, while Rui had a tray laden with dozens of dough balls in his mitt covered hands.

Akira had fallen on top of Soujiro when they rushed in, creating a rather interesting picture.

"Ne, Nishikado-san, Mimasaka-san." Yuki said, from beside them. They looked up at her, and blinked at the sudden flash. Yuki lowered the camera and grinned at them. "This will look good on my photo wall, or maybe I will sell it." She giggled at the gapping horror on their faces, making her way back to the front counter.

"Women are scary creatures." Soujiro muttered at her retreating figure, as Akira got off of him.

"What are you doing, Rui?" Akira had seen some pretty strange sights before, but seeing one of his best friends wearing an apron and oven mitts was a new one.

"Baking." He said, simply. Closing the oven and setting the timer.

"Baking?" They repeated.

"Yeah, and if you're good, we'll let you have some." Tsukushi said, moving the used mixing bowls and cooking utensils to the sink.

Rui went to the cupboards and took out several small jars of powder. "Tsukushi?"

She glanced over at him. "The cocoa, the cocoanut and the nuts, Rui."

He put back all but three jars.

"You wouldn't happen to be making truffles, would you?" Akira asked.

(-)(-)(-)

Later that night, Yuki closed up shop, Tsukushi and the others having long since gone home. When her friend had come in for her shift informing her that she and Hanazawa Rui would be in the back baking, she was more than a little stunned. _That pretty boy, in our kitchen?_ She had wondered what he thought he was up to. If he wanted to learn to bake so badly, he had a team of chefs eager to present themselves for his disposal in his own kitchen. No, it was just an excuse. Sure, he probably wanted to do something special for his parents, but spending time with Tsukushi was definitely his aim.

She watched him speculatively as he listened to Tsukushi's instructions. Though he paid strict attention to her every word, his eyes would sometimes take on a dazzled look. She laughed, shaking her head. _It looks like he's finally making his move._ She marveled at how smooth his plan was. _No doubt, he'd wrangle a date out of this later._ The next few days would be interesting, that's for sure.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

The point of this chapter was to give Rui a starting point. His goal is to grow closer to Tsukushi and expose her to his company in a more intimate sense without her immediate knowledge. Basically, Yuki is right. I hope you like the next chapter. Thanks so much for the support!


	4. Introduction

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"Hanazawa Rui, you'll leave a dent in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Tsukushi commented.

Rui said nothing, continuing to calmly walk back forth over the parlor floor. What was initially a way to spend time with Tsukushi had become a genuine project for his parents. He had not only set up a romantic atmosphere for their dinner, but had spent that last two days baking the desserts Tsukushi taught him. It was the most effort he'd ever put into something for them.

"What if they don't like it?"

She had to smile. He was being so adorable. "If you're so anxious, why don't you just go in there?"

"By now they're still on the main course, the dessert entrée won't be brought out until a little later." He had asked a maid to let him when they'd serve it. He stopped pacing when she put a hand on his shoulder.

Grinning she said. "If they disown you, I'm sure Mimasaka-san or Nishikado-san would take you in, ne?"

He sighed, and gave her a weak smile. "Comforting."

"Relax, would you? It's not like anything on the dessert trays are going to taste horrible. The worse that could happen is that your mother chokes on one of the nuts in the chocolates."

"Quit trying to comfort me." He said, not stopping his trek around the room.

"Young Master Rui, we are serving the desserts now." A maid said, poking her head through the door.

"Ah, thank you, Yumi-san."

Rui took a deep breath and touched the handle to the adjoining dinning room. He paused. "Tsukushi, would you like to meet my parents?"

Tsukushi's eyes widened. "Eh? Right now? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's their anniversary. I wouldn't want to ruin it for them."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, my mother is not like Tsukasa's." He held out his hand.

She hesitated. _Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden?_ Shaking it off, she placed her hand in his and let him pull her through the door.

The scene before her couldn't have been more romantic. In place of the long table was a loveseat, facing away from the door and toward the small fireplace. Candles lit the room, and an old fashioned record player sang out a beautiful ballad.

"Father, Mother. Happy Anniversary."

A blond head popped up from the couch. "Ah, Rui dear." The woman was quite beautiful, obviously a foreigner. She smiled warmly at her son, "Cook tells us that you made the desserts."

Rui nodded.

"An exceptional job, my boy." The man beside her said, rising from his seat on the floor. An unsmiling mouth, and familiar marble eyes lit on her. Behind him was a round coffee table that held the array of desserts Rui baked the day before.

_He was feeding her,_ Tsukushi realized, slightly embarrassed to be intruding on such a sweet moment.

"And who is this?" His mother asked, glancing at Tsukushi. Her gaze was politely curious; none of the appraising calculation Tsukushi had been accustomed to seeing.

"This is my dear friend Tsukushi Makino." Rui said, gently nudging her forward so she stood in front of him.

His father raised a brow, at his son's expression. _Dear friend, eh?_ But he smiled genially when she bowed respectfully to them. "Ah, so this is the famous Tsukushi Makino. I've heard quite a bit about you, young lady."

She shot Rui a nervous look. "Nothing bad I hope."

Rui's mother chuckled. "Far from it. You seem to have captured the respect and admiration of the F4. Tell me, how did you accomplish such a thing?"

Tsukushi blinked, then gave a small shrug. "In war, occasionally the lesser generals must concede to the unwavering resolve and steel will of their adversaries."

Rui outright, burst out laughing, at the blank confusion on his parents' faces. _Of all the things she could have said, _he thought fondly.

Tsukushi caught a glimpse of the time on the tall grandfather clock. "Ah, it's late. I should be heading home." She bowed to his parents. "Happy anniversary, Hanazawa-san. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"The pleasure is ours, Makino-chan." His father nodded to her.

"I hope you'll join us for dinner someday soon." His mother said, gracing her with a gentle smile.

"I would like that." She said, returning the smile with a shy one.

"I'll take you home, Tsukushi." Rui said, opening the door for her. With a last bow to his parents they left.

"Delightful child wasn't she, Darling?" His mother commented, lowering herself to the loveseat. "I've never seen Rui smile so much, let alone laugh that way before."

"It seems our little boy has truly fallen in love, he'll chase her no doubt." He looked down at the entrees his son had prepared. _I wonder if she was the one that taught him how to make all these. Truly remarkable._

"He'll not stop until she is his, and she'll be none the wiser. He takes after his father in that sense." She said, affectionately reaching for his hand.

He smiled at her. "But of course. I wish him luck, until then shall we continue where we left off?"

(-)(-)(-)

"They liked you."

Tsukushi blinked at him. "You think?"

They stood outside her apartment, just outside her door.

Rui nodded, "Thank you for helping me make this night so special for them."

She smiled. "It was no trouble. You're parents seem very in love. They probably would have been fine with just a box of cookies."

"You have to let me treat you to something. How about a movie this weekend?"

Her eyes snapped to his. _Did he just ask me out?_

"As a thank you for teaching me how to bake. And I never really experienced a real movie theater, with regular people and stale popcorn." His tone casual, non-threatening.

Tsukushi relaxed. _It's no big deal. It's not like he sees me that way. It'll be like going with Yuki_. "Okay, you're on. You buy the tickets, and I'll spring for the snacks."

His eyes lit up, "Great. Well, I'd better let you study. Goodnight, Tsuksuhi." He gave her a peck on the forehead and made his way down the stairs. _The first step_, he thought triumphantly, _better make it count._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

What do you think? As of yet, I have no real layout for how the story is going to go, no plan, just winging it basically. Anything in particular anyone wants to see? Message me your requests.


	5. Movie Date

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, nor do I own the movies mentioned in this chapter.

(-)(-)(-)

"You're going to what?" Yuki demanded, incredulous.

"I'm going to catch a movie with Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi repeated, giving her friend a puzzled look.

"A date?"

Tsukushi laughed. "No, nothing like that. He just wants to thank me for teaching him to bake."

Yuki stared at her. _Can you really be this dense, Tsukushi?_ "You're going to the movies with Hanazawa-san." She repeated slowly. "Tell me, Tsukushi, have you met his parents yet?"

"Yes, just last week. They seem like nice people." She blinked at the sudden switch in topic.

"You've met his parents, and you eat lunch with him everyday. He brings you to work, and picks you up afterwards. Now, you're going to the movies with him. All this doesn't seem strange to you?"

"Why would it? We're friends, Yuki. What's so weird about me meeting his parents? I've met yours haven't I?" She paused and served a customer that had just walked in. "And so what if I eat lunch with him everyday? He's bored, and seems to like my company. He brings me to work and home afterwards, because he says it's dangerous for a girl to be traveling alone through the city. So, what?"

_Guess there's no other way to say it._ "He likes you."

Tsukushi went blank for a moment, and then started giggling. "Yuki, what's with you? We're just friends. He doesn't see me that way."

"Didn't you say he once told you that he liked you? What if he never stopped?"

She shook her head. "Hanazawa Rui loves Shizuka-senpei. Why would he waste his time on me?"

Yuki tried one last time. "Nishikado-san said once that he's closer to you than any other girl, including Shizuka-san."

"That's ridiculous. We've been through a lot together, so of course we'd be close, but he loves Shizuka-senpai. Always has, and always will. Can't we be close without being a couple?"

Yuki gave up, mentally throwing up her hands. "Okay, okay. So, what movie are you going to see?"

Tsukushi shrugged. "I don't know. Hanazawa Rui just said that he wanted the experience. I don't even know what's playing, but…" She glanced at the wall clock. "Ah, it's almost time." She took off her apron and went to the back to change. "Ne, I really appreciate you covering the rest of my shift, Yuki. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble. It's not like you go on a date with a cute guy all the time." She teased.

"You think I'm cute, Yuki-san?" A voice behind her asked.

Practice kept Yuki from blushing. "Hanazawa-san, you surprised me." She looked him up and down, noting his casual attire. "I don't think she's going to have a good time with you, Hanazawa-san."

Rui blinked. "What do you mean?"

She smiled apologetically. "You're just too beautiful. You'll be surrounded by a throng of girls and poor Tsukushi will get mauled into the ground." She sighed dramatically, resting the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, dear Tsukushi, why must you be constantly pursued by such troublesome boys?"

"Yuki!" Tsukushi came out, glaring at her. "Don't be mean to Hanazawa Rui."

Yuki giggled. "Sorry, sorry."

Tsukushi shook her head, and then turned to smile at Rui. "She's been a little different since she went out with Nishikado-san. Mah, shall we go now?"

"O-Okay." But her comment about the other girls bothered him.

"The closest movie theater is only a few blocks away. Is it okay to walk there? We can look into all the shops on the way."

He nodded gamely.

The Dango shop was just one of many in the zone between the Shopping District and the Market District, so there were dozens upon dozens of random shops, that didn't have the capital to start out in either direction, selling their wares. They passed hat shops, joke shops, and pet shops of animals that Rui wasn't quite sure were from Japan. They also saw a more unique variety of people, than he was accustomed to seeing. There was a man with a blue Mohawk and several dozen piercing throughout his body and a woman who bodily advertised the tattoo parlor she worked at.

_Interesting place_, he thought decidedly, _very interesting._ It was the sort of place one could walk around for hours, and always see something worth seeing.

"They plan on having a fair here in a couple of weeks," Tsukushi told him, noting his fascination with the shops. "It's like a cross between a bazaar and a carnival. It's also when the shops like to bring out new inventory, and some really go all out on presentation. You should come."

"Sounds like fun." He became acutely aware of the growing crowed behind them, made mostly of females. _Yuki-chan must be psychic. _"So, what movie are we going to see?"

"I have no idea." She said cheerfully. "There's the theater." She pointed to the building across the street.

It was a small, old building, barely three stories and in bad need of a paint job. The sign, however, seemed to try to make up for it. GOLDEN AGE CINEMA flashed in bright lights. Below it was a light board, displaying the movies that were playing.

"Between Mogeta III: Power Friendship Circle and SAW IV, which would you like to see?" She asked.

Rui took out a quarter. "Heads." He said, flipping the coin.

(-)(-)(-)

Heads ended up being SAW IV.

"I'll be at the concessions stand, Hanazawa Rui. Why don't you find some seats for us?"

They still had fifteen minutes before the movie, and the theater seemed to be filling. He made for the two empty seats in the back row.

He lowered himself into the aisle side seat, and made himself comfortable. _I could take a nap before the movie starts._ Just as he shut his eyes he sensed a threatening presence looming over his shoulder.

"Hi there," A girl said, tugging at his sleeve. "Can we sit with you?"

"It's going to be a very gory movie, and sitting with you is bound to make it less scary." Another girl said her voice low in an attempt to be flirty.

"And you seem so lonely sitting by yourself." Said a third. "We could keep you company."

He bristled a little when he felt someone stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm with someone." He said simply, opening his eyes to look at them.

"You mean that girl you came in with? She's not very pretty." The blonde leaned forward with practiced coyness. "Surely, I can show you a much better time."

He raised a brow. He would have expected this sort of thing at a night club, not in a dimly lit movie theater. "No, thank you." His tone was polite, and firmly dismissive.

"Come on, Handsome," The red head boldly reached out and traced circles in his shirt. "We won't bite."

He contemplated them for a moment. There were two ways he could handle this: be cruel or be kind. "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone." He gentle extricated the wandering hands from his persons. "When you've waited as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about devotion." He saw Tsukushi approaching and turned to smile at her.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Rui. The lines were very long." She carried with her a tub of popcorn cradled in her arm, and each hand held a tall drink. "Diet Dr. Pepper, right?"

He smiled and reached for his drink. The girls, he noticed, had already made their exit. He moved his legs aside to let her through. "I hear it's going to be gory."

She grinned at him. "Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

Then the lights dimmed, and the projector went on.

Though the movie was mildly entertaining, Rui couldn't keep from glancing at Tsukushi. She sat next to him, her legs drawn to her chest and her eyes wide, completely absorbed in the events that unfolded on the screen. He heard her breathing quicken each time blood was about to be shed, and she'd flinch at the sight afterwards.

"Adorable." He murmured.

When the credits rolled, and the lights came back on, her face was pale and her eyes were still wide with remnants of terror.

He walked beside her as they left the movie theater. She had hardly said a word, and it was beginning to worry him a little. "Good movie, ne Tsukushi?"

He was startled, when she started laughing.

"That was the best yet!"

"Eh?"

"I've seen every single SAW film." She told him, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Each one more horrible than the last. The first one gave me such nightmares." She giggled. "But this fear…there's something so thrilling and liberating about such a terrifying movie."

He chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. _Is there any other girl who'd react like this?_ "You are one of a kind, Tsukushi."

She smiled. "This was a lot of fun, more fun than I would have thought." They took a seat at a nearby bench, waiting for the car Rui had called for earlier. "You're really a down-to-earth kind of guy aren't you, Hanazawa Rui?"

She was nervous, at first, that he'd be uncomfortable in the crowded chaos of the Saturday showing, or that he'd be disdainful of the small theater, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It was fun." She said again. "Would you like to go again, sometime?"

"Sure, but…" He frowned. "I didn't really understand the ending. Why would––"

"Ah, that's the way the movies are. You have to watch the next one to understand the ending to the one before." She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to him. "So how was it? The movie with the stale popcorn experience?"

He smiled. "It was fun." He echoed.

(-)(-)(-)

On the car ride home, Tsukushi was suddenly conscious of how close tonight had been to an actual date. _A boy picks a girl up from work, they window shop, see a movie and he takes her home._ She could feel the beginnings of a blush stain her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to dismiss her foolish musings, but Yuki's comment for earlier rang in her ears. _"Didn't you say he once told you that he liked you? What if he never stopped?"_

When they pulled up in front of her house, Rui went out to open the door for her, and walk her to the staircase.

For some inexplicable reason, her heart began to race faster. She couldn't look up at him, but her feet wouldn't let her move away. She tensed, when he reached for her hand. He merely gave her knuckles a light kiss before letting go, but the gesture was somehow more intimate than a real kiss.

"Good night, Tsukushi. I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded, unable to find her voice and bolted up the stairs.

He watched her run with a whimsical smile on his face. Tonight had been a complete success. _Until next time, Tsukushi, sleep well._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N I was totally going to skip over the movie, but I had a feeling that certain viewers would have been disappointed, so I hope I did it well. Stay tuned for Chapter 6.

Looking back during re-write, I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters.


	6. Willing to Wait

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, and the article mentioned below isn't mine either.

(-)(-)(-)

Monday morning, Tsukushi left for school unaccountably relieved that Rui wasn't waiting to walk with her. She wasn't quite sure how to act towards him. Her hand still tingled from the where he had kissed her, and the memory still brought a blush to her face. _Why did he do that?_

She could only recall the few time he had done such a shockingly random act. The lonely night on the beach, his apartment in New York, and the countless times he held her in his arms. _But those were all for the sake of comfort, wasn't it?_ When he kissed her hand that night it was…different. Almost romantic…She shook her head, trying to dispel that vein of thought. "I'm making too big a deal out nothing." She said, aloud. Deciding to simply pretend it never happened, she made her way to school.

As soon as she got to her locker, she was surrounded by Yuriko and her cronies. Suppressing a sigh, she turned to face them.

"Heard you thought yourself good enough to go on a date with Hanazawa-sama." Minako sneered.

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. _Wow, news travels fast._

"Doumyouji-san finally tired of you, so you latch on to his best friend? The nerve of you!" Erika reached out to slap her.

Tsukushi caught her wrist and let it fall.

"Ugh! Erika-chan, she touched you. Better go wash up before you get rabies." Yuriko told her, shirking away from Tsukushi.

"I bet Hanazawa-san was so bored with you, he probably just wanted to use your body. About all people like you are good for." Erika said.

Tsukushi clenched her fists. _I will not let these bitches force me to their level._

"Say, I heard that the boys in middle school used to pass you around," Yuriko said, nastily. "You and that pathetic little friend of yours from—"

She was cut off when Tsukushi yelled at the top of her lungs. "BE GONE EVIL SPIRITS!" She slapped a sutra on each of their foreheads.

The three girls recoiled, but Yuriko straightened. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, commoner! My father could ensure that you're entire species is wiped out."

Tsukushi stared right into her eyes. "Oh, restless spirit that has possessed this girl, I bid thee to release her!" She whipped out her water bottle and began splashing them. "You three must repent, to be freed! Repent! Repent!" They screeched, running from her as she chased them down the hall, stopping a few step from the staircase and smiling at their retreating forms.

_Well, that was fun. _Grinning to herself, she returned to her locker, grabbed her books and walked to class.

(-)(-)(-)

"Okay, Rui. Spill it. What's going on between you and Makino?" Akira demanded.

They had watched him turn into a different person over the last few weeks. Each day he seemed to get more and more familiar with Tsukushi. Every time they brought it up, however, he would find a way to avoid the topic and leave. Sleeping all weekend was the last straw. Now, they had him cornered in his bedroom. They _would_ get their answers _today_.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked, leaning against the headboard. _Two days, not bad._ He had wondered how long they'd hold out before confronting him.

"You're chasing her aren't you?" Soujiro said, watching his face remain politely curious.

"What makes you say that?" He yawned absently.

"Don't give us that. You've been all but stalking her since she started teaching you to bake." Soujiro crossed his arms.

"Every time we see you, you're usually with her. Not to mention you always look pretty cozy when you're together." They hadn't missed the casual touches he'd give her, or her unconscious acceptance of them.

"I think you guys are making too big a deal out of nothing."

"Oh, yeah? I heard you introduced her to your parents last week. Was that nothing, too?" Akira challenged.

Despite their close friendship with Tsukushi, none of them dared introduce her to their parents. With the exception of Akira's mother, they couldn't risk their disapproval or what they might do to Tsukushi. The fact that Rui took her home and presented her to his parents on their anniversary spoke volumes of his intentions.

Rui just smiled a dreamy faraway look on his face._ Apparently it went well._ They both thought.

Akira felt compelled to voice their silent worries. "Rui, do you know what you're doing? Forget about how Tsukasa would react, do you really think Tsukushi could handle another emotional upset? Strong as our weed girl is, her heart is just as vulnerable as the next girl, more so because she tries so hard to pretend she doesn't care."

"And don't say you aren't going to hurt her." Soujiro said when Rui opened his mouth. "You're one of her closest friends, and you plan on changing that. What if it doesn't work out? What if it turns out the same as with Tsukasa?"

They waited in tense silence for his reply, a grim stillness settling in the air. Rui met their gazes soberly. "I have to try." He rose to his feet. "I don't want to spend my life playing it safe, and wondering what might have been. I don't think I could stand that much regret."

"She sees you as a friend. Not even as a guy, just as a friend. Do you really think she'll see you different any time soon? I don't think she's even over Tsukasa yet." Soujiro cautioned. "Falling for you might take years."

"I'm willing to wait. I gave her up twice, but now…" He trailed off. "I'm willing to wait."

They noticed the determined glint in his eyes. They knew now that Rui wouldn't back off this time, in his own way he intended to win Tsukushi. As his friends there was only one thing they could do.

"Okay, we're with you then." Akira clasped his shoulder.

Soujiro flashed a grin. "Good luck with the working virgin, you're going to need it."

(-)(-)(-)

"Tsukushi, you didn't." Yuki said, giggling

"I did, and you should have seen how white they went. Apparently Yuriko's mother is very superstitious, if word got out that she might be possessed…" They shared a look and started laughing.

"Bravo, I only wish I was there to see it."

"I have a feeling, life at Eitoku just got a little bit better." Tsukushi knelt to rearrange the cakes in the display window.

"So, how was your date with Hanazawa-san?"

Startled at the question, Tsukushi hit her head as she hastened to stand up. "It wasn't a date." She rubbed her head, wincing at the slight bump.

"Call it whatever you want, how was it?"

She shrugged. "It was fun. We window shopped, saw a movie and he took me home."

Yuki pouted. "Boring. What movie did you see?"

This time she smiled, her eyes lit at the memory. "SAW IV."

She giggled when her friend groaned. Yuki had never really understood her fascination with the series.

"Ugh, you haven't a romantic bone in your body, do you?"

"Not a one."

"Did he at least kiss you goodnight?" Yuki noticed how still she went, not to mention the sudden blush on her cheeks. "Tsukushi? He did, didn't he?" She clasped her hands eagerly. "Oh, how was it?"

"He only kissed me on the hand," She murmured, "He was raised a gentleman, right? It was probably habit."

She nearly jumped when Yuki squealed. "He kissed your hand? How wonderful!"

"It's not that big a deal, Yuki."

She shook her head. "It is a big deal. When a boy kisses your hand it means that he adores you."

Tsukushi raise a brow. "Where did you read that nonsense?" She sighed when she pulled out a fashion magazine. "I should have known."

Yuki flipped to an article, and Tsukushi rolled her eyes at the title. If a kiss is the language of love, then we have a lot to talk about. "See? A kiss on the hand means I adore you, a kiss on the forehead means I cherish you, and a—"

"A kiss on the ear means I want to take you now." She read aloud, making Yuki flush. "Yuki, you need a boyfriend."

She turned as she heard a customer walk in. "Welcome, may I help you?"

"Ah, Tsukushi-chan, I was hoping you'd ask that."

Tsukushi blinked at the familiar looking woman. "Mimasaka-san?"

She smiled, prettily. "I have a request of you, dear girl."

(-)(-)(-)

A/N And Akira's mother makes the scene. This chapter was more like filler for something bigger, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.


	7. Model

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, and this definitely a Rui x Tsukushi fic.

(-)(-)(-)

It was just after ten when Akira got home. The minute he stepped through the door his ears were assaulted by a flurry of noise.

Identical voices called out to him from the main parlor. "Onii-chama!"

Memu and Emu ran to him, clinging to his arms they cried. "Make her stay, Onii-chama!"

He raised a brow, and saw a familiar looking girl tied to the chair. "Hey, Makino. What're you doing here?"

She scowled. "Tell them to release me, Mimasaka-san." She struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair. "I don't care about their vision, and I have better things to do than be their dress-up doll!"

"But you're what we're looking for." Emu insisted. "You have the body type and the average looks. Even your flat hair is perfect."

"Your background and everyday habits will be perfect to test out the strength of the designs, and your input will be most helpful. Please reconsider." Memu said.

Akira smiled in amusement. His sisters had recently found that they had a flair for fashion. Memu, the shier of the two, had a talent for designs. Emu, the more outspoken twin, was into photography. They intended to create their own line of clothing and only needed the right model. It appeared they had found her.

"I told you already," Makino growled. "I have too much to do. I have a full time course load, and I work two part-time jobs. I don't have the time."

"Onii-chama!" They said plaintively. "Make her agree."

He patted their heads. "And how do you propose I do that? She's immune to my charms."

"Mimasaka-san! Just tell them to release me. Aren't they a little too old to be whining to you when they don't get their way?"

They frowned at her. "We are both twelve years old, and we do not whine."

She frowned back. "Surely, you're old enough then, to respect the wishes of others."

They both flushed, indignantly.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Surely someone in your position would jump at the chance to be our model." Emu said, crossing her arms.

"And we'd pay you. You'd make more in a week than you would at your two jobs for an entire year." Memu added.

"No one has ever really denied you anything have they? Typical rich brats." She gave another futile attempt to free herself from the ropes. "Someone in my position…"She muttered. "And if that line didn't work, money would right? Just typical."

"Don't be too hard on them, Makino. It's the only way they know. Consider the type of people they're around everyday." To show he was on her side, Akira went to untie her.

Memu and Emu went to stop him, but stilled with the quelling look he sent them.

"Humph. You'll never be taken seriously in the fashion industry or any industry, if you behave like this." She rotated her wrist to get the circulation back, and smiled gratefully at Akira. "Thank you, Mimasaka-san."

"But, this is our dream." Memu said, quietly. "Without a model, without your input…it'll be impossible."

Tsukushi sighed. _They're going to start crying any minute,_ she thought. "This is what I mean. Appealing to Akira-san, trying to buy me off and then playing on my sympathies are all childish and manipulative ways to get what you want. You girls need to understand that you can't always have what you want and you can't force people to bend to your will." She placed a hand on each of their heads, bent down to meet their eyes. "It's a part of growing up, ne?"

Akira felt a renewed fondness for her. _You are seriously a lady of class, aren't you, Makino?_

As she stood up to leave, Memu and Emu both grabbed her hand. "Wait." They said in unison.

She glanced at them patiently.

They shared a look, uncertain how to proceed.

Tsukushi's eyes widened when they fell to their knees. "Oh, don't do that…"

"Please, Makino-san." Emu said, "Forgive us for our disrespect and our impertinence."

"We know we have no right to ask," Memu said, "but please reconsider working with us. We'll agree to any of your terms, just please be our model."

They were prostrated at her feet, heads bowed, practically begging her. She cast a helpless glance at Akira, but he seemed as equally stunned as she.

"Surely, there's someone better qualified than I, you could hire." She reasoned. "I'm not very pretty, and I'm uncomfortable in front of the camera."

They shook their head. "We've looked for months, traveled everywhere and in the end no one was good enough." Emu sighed. "And it's not just beauty, character is important too. Just when we thought we found someone, Onii-chama would meet her and then she'd show her true colors."

"Then we saw you." Memu murmured. "We remembered you from when you came over a few years ago, Onii-chama called you his friend. At the time you were with a group of children at the playground near Higurashi Park. Your clothes were simple, and you seemed to be having so much fun."

"It was your smile that drew us. We've never seen anyone smile with such pure enjoyment. You're the type that embraces life wholeheartedly, with all its hardships and disappointments, without once giving up."

"That's when we knew. We had to have you. We did some background research on you, and everything we learned only made us more determined to get you. Please, do this for us. Please." Memu flattened her hands onto the marble tile floor and lowered her head. Her sister followed suit.

Akira watched Tsukushi's face. She looked both torn and appalled at the situation. He glanced at his sisters, still on their knees and marveled at the sight. _They must really admire her._ He knew they must also be desperate for their pride to allow them this. _What will you do, Makino?_

She squatted down in front of them. "That's gotta be getting uncomfortable." She put a hand under their chins and they lifted their eyes to hers. She stared into identical green eyes for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Okay, I'm all yours."

They launched themselves at her, thanking her effusively. "But I reserve the right to refuse to wear something. I have no intention of becoming something other than your dress-up doll, understood?"

They nodded, eyes lit with excitement. Tsukushi smiled a little. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro was irritated.

It wasn't often he was irritated, but when his friends were constantly missing, leaving no word of their whereabouts, he felt he had a right to be. Worse of all, he was _bored_. Class had started an hour ago, but he really didn't feel like going. Neither Akira nor Rui were answering their hand phones. Even Tsukushi had disappeared.

So there he sat, on the seat of the fountain in front of the school waiting for something interesting to happen.

He gave a start when his phone went off in his back pocket. He smiled at the name that came up. "Yuki-chan?"

"Are you pouting right now, Nishikado-san?"

He frowned, _I am not pouting. _"Only because you aren't with me, Yuki-chan. When will you finally give in to your feelings and run off with me to Barcelona?"

"Barcelona is it? Last time it was Greece. Besides if I go with you, who will take care of my growing harem?"

He laughed. It had been awhile after their tryst together, that they had come to the easy relationship they had now.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice?"

"I just called to tell you to prepare yourself."

He could just picture her impish grin. "For what exactly?"

"For a shock that will render even the great Nishikado-sama speechless."

"What are you talking about? Why do you always talk like you know something I don't?"

"Because I usually do. Nishikado-san should learn to expect the unexpected. Good luck!"

It took him a moment to realize she had hung up. _Sometimes I think I warped the poor girl's personality when I went out with her._ He sighed, and looked up to see a car pull up to the school.

Recognizing the crest on the door, he stood up. "Oi, Akira. Where the hell have you been?" He asked when his friend stepped out of the car. He wasn't prepared, however, for the beauty that got out next to him.

Her outfit itself was a thing of wonder. She wore a light brown skirt, embroidered with a star-like diamond pattern and her blouse, which looked to be made of white silk, had little crystals sewn in. The effect of the sun's reflection, made a rainbow seem to shimmer around her.

"Hello, Beautiful." He said, giving her a charming smile.

She blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

"But of course I am. Say, have we met? I never forget a pretty face, and I know I've seen these baby browns before. Perhaps on the cover of a magazine?" He reached out and touched her dark hair. He took half a second to admire how well the spirals of curls framed her face, and how the expertly applied make-up enhanced her looks rather than hid them. _Still, there's something familiar about this girl._

She cast her look down for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. "You truly don't remember me, Nishikado-san?" She turned her head shyly. "We see each other almost everyday, surely you remember my name."

Curious at how silent Akira had gone, he racked his mind for her name. Giving a mental shrug, he thought to fake his way out and perhaps win her phone number. "With a lovely vision before me, it is difficult remembering my own name let alone that of an angel's." He took her hand and brought it to his cheek, cradling it there. "End my torment, and tell me your name."

He blinked in surprise when the girl started laughing.

He glanced at Akira in confusion. _Was it something I said?_ His friend shook his head.

"Now you've done it, she's never going to let you forget this."

"Ne, what's going on?"

The girl turned and waved at Rui as he approached them. "Hanazawa Rui. Did you just get here?"

He blinked at her, then smiled. "Yeah. Is that a new outfit, Tsukushi? It looks good on you."

She blushed, and gave a small twirl. "Thank you. Nishikado-san seemed to think so too." She cupped her face in exaggerated cuteness. "Do you really think I look like an angel, Nishikado-san?"

Soujiro was frozen in both shock and horror. He was one step away from accosting Makino? The pretty girl he was looking at was Makino? _I think I'm going to be sick._

Akira waved a hand in front of his face. "I didn't know you were a sadist, Tsukushi. He may never trust another pretty face again."

"Maybe I did go a little overboard, but who asked him to start flirting with me?" She patted his shoulder genially. "Ne, Nishikado-san, didn't Yuki call to warn you?"

His eyes flashed in surprise, but darkened in exasperation. _"Nishikado-san should learn to expect the unexpected."_ So, that's what she meant.

Across town at her own school, Yuki was smiling to herself. _It's so much fun playing with Nishikado-san._

(-)(-)(-)

Now that she had had her fun with Soujiro, Tsukushi braced herself for the rest of her day.

She woke that morning, to the sound of a hair dryer running near her ear. Her eyes opened to Emu putting God-knows-what on her face and Memu drying her hair in what had felt like hundreds of rollers. Then they had hidden her school uniform, and proceeded to force her into some kind of outfit, before she even had a chance to ask how they got into her apartment.

After that Akira had ushered her to school, while she futilely tried to argue about going against the dress code.

"_We need to test out the consistency of the blouse in the school environment. You will be doing this for all the outfits we design." Emu told her._

"_We ask that you also take notes on how the outfits feel the whole day, and how others react to them." Memu said._

"_You've got to be kidding! This is the university division of Eitoku. Rules are taken very seriously there, and it will reflect badly on me if I break them, just to show off and test out these clothes. Can't I just wear them after school?"_

_They shook their heads. "We've already informed the Headmaster, and he probably sent a memo to your professors. It should be fine right?"_

"_This is my future your guys are playing with!"_

_Akira put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Tsukushi, I'm sorry they did this without telling you. I've made them promise never to go to such lengths again."_

"_It's not just that…" But she felt that she was just wasting her breath. "Never mind. I'll wear the clothes."_

She was fascinated with how the sun reflected off the small crystals, and the fabric itself was very comfortable, but…

She glanced into her classroom, and saw Yuriko and her friends gazing at a magazine while the teacher lectured. _So much for my temporary bit of peace._ Straightening her shoulders she slid the door opened and stepped in.

Silence reigned, as she apologized to the teacher for her tardiness. He nodded and continued writing on the board.

She walked to her seat at the window, aware that all eyes were on her. As soon as she sat down they got the full effect of the design. Someone gasped and then the whispers started.

"What is she wearing?"

"I can't believe her! Not adhering to the dress code? Unforgivable!"

"Just because she hangs around the F4, doesn't mean she should get special treatment."

"But, she looks kinda…cute."

She rolled her eyes, and focused on the teacher's lecture. _It's going to be a long day._

(-)(-)(-)

By lunch Tsukushi was seriously contemplating murder. During her last class, a missive had arrived informing her that not only was she to move in with the Mimasakas that evening, but she was also required to have an evaluation paper ready for Memu and Emu when she arrived. _Those brats!_ All day she was gawked at, like some sideshow at a roadside circus. The few, who were brave enough to approach her, ran crying in the opposite direction as she vented her growing ire at them.

"Having a bad day?"

She looked up, as Rui took the seat adjacent to hers. "The first of many until they get used to it."

"Akira tells me you're helping out his sisters."

"I've consented to be their dress-up doll, had I known what that entailed I would have…" She trailed off when he leaned his face close to hers. "H-Hanazawa Rui?"

He took a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips. "Are you mad at me, Tsukushi?"

Try as she might to resist, his proximity was beginning to overwhelm her. Thoughts of their "date" rushed at her. She couldn't stop the blush. "N-No. Of course not."

His eyes smiled at her. "I'm glad. You seemed to be avoiding me the other day. Didn't you have fun at the movies with me?"

"I…Yes, I had a great time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you. I just…"_Mah! Come on, Tsukushi, this is Rui! You can talk to him, just focus!_ "I didn't know how to face you."

That got his attention, if only a little. He drew back slightly, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing, but when you kissed my hand…" Her face burned hotly. "No. Never mind. I'm being silly, it was probably a habit for you and I was just caught off guard." She offered him a weak smile. "It's a little hard remembering we're friends when you do things like that. If you could warn me next time…"

He smiled. "Okay." He said, simply, watching as she relaxed somewhat. "Would you like some help with the evaluation report the twins, no doubt assigned you?"

(-)(-)(-)

A/N I just want to apologize to my ever-faithful readers. I had put up chapter seven, but I took it off again, because I wasn't satisfied with how it was. Gomen ne. As an apology, I made this chapter a little longer than the others. Chapter 8 is next. Again, Message me with any possible request.


	8. Sweet Moment

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, and I feel I need to add that any similarities with this fic and other fics are purely coincidental.

(-)(-)(-)

"So tell me again, why I have to do this."

"After reading your evaluation, the girls have become obsessed with making the perfect outfit." Akira told her.

The evaluation she wrote was both constructive and objective, but having never been spoken to so frankly, the twins didn't take it well. They had broken into sobs for hours, before starting on the next design with a fury.

"They don't like you very much right now, but I think they'll get over it."

Tsukushi lowered her head. "I didn't mean to make them cry."

Akira's eyes softened. He couldn't deny that he had been angry with her for upsetting his beloved sisters, but he appreciated what the experience had done to their character. "It's okay. They'll thank you for it someday."

She groaned. "Oh, don't say that. Papa would say that to Mama, right after she scolded us." She looked up at him in mortification. "I'm turning into my mother!"

Akira chuckled.

"But you still haven't answered my question, Mimasaka-san. Why are we doing this?"

He stilled his movements, one hand in hers the other resting on her hip. He had been teaching her how to dance since breakfast that morning. "It's because of that dress. Memu said that you're to do everyday things in the outfits they design for you. For dresses, they have to make sure that no matter what you're doing you are comfortable. That includes all forms of dancing."

The explanation seemed weak somehow, but she figured they knew clothes better than she did.

At first glance the dress was simple. It was a black ankle length, with a floral design winding around her form, but upon closer inspection the fabric seemed to move. Memu has mixed something into the thread, allowing each strand to flex and stretch ever so slight. Tsukushi likened it to a chrysanthemum swaying with the evening breeze.

"Ne, you can take a break now, Onii-chama." Emu told him. "Nee-chan, how does it feel?"

It still surprised her to be addressed that by someone other than her own brother, she smiled warily. The question was asked politely, but she saw the hint of challenge in the young girl's eyes.

"Be honest." Akira reminded her.

"It's holding up so far, but…"She began.

"But what?" Emu demanded.

"Dancing in an empty ballroom with one man, is hardly the same as dancing at a social gathering and dealing with the stress levels in that environment."

Her eyes went wide, then she nodded resolutely. "Okay then. You are going to wear that at the dinner party."

"Eh? What dinner party?"

"Next weekend the heir to the Arisada financial group is celebrating his eleventh birthday. We have been invited, and you are coming with us."

For a moment, Tsukushi was speechless. Then, "The hell I am!"

"The hell you're not!" She retorted. "As you pointed out, dancing here is not the same as dancing in the true party setting. The dress needs to be tested so we can make the final altercations before adding it to the complete list. The deadline is in six months, and at that time we need to complete a whole wardrobe. We _will_ meet that deadline. You are going to that party and any other ones we ask you to."

"Have you even thought about how the other guests will react to my presence? I'm a commoner, I won't know anyone there and I won't be welcome."

"The F3 are going." Akira said. "And they don't necessarily need to know who you are or what you look like. You could wear a mask and go by another name. You don't even have to tell anyone anything about yourself."

Memu and Emu nodded enthusiastically. "Onii-chama is brilliant as always."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "So I'm just to stay silent the entire night am I?"

"What do you mean, Onee-chan?" Memu asked, already planning her ensemble. "You don't have to stay quiet, just try to remain a mystery. People love mysteries no matter their class."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. To make it more real, you shouldn't tell the others you're showing up." Akira was beginning to warm up to the idea.

"And the less people know about you, the more they'll pay attention to you and what you're wearing. It's perfect." Memu said, eyes shining with excitement.

"But we definitely need to teach you some proper etiquette, Tsukushi." Akira told her. "Don't worry, by the end of the week you'll fit into our world perfectly."

Tsukushi sighed, deflated. _I can't win when I'm clearly outnumbered_. "Suddenly I'm too tired to care anymore."

The rest of the day was spent telling her of the prominent families that were going to be there, mostly who to avoid and not to offend. Tsukushi only hopped she'd survive the week with no permanent damage to her sanity.

(-)(-)(-)

While Tsukushi was otherwise occupied, Akira thought to enlist Yuki in their quest to help strengthen Rui's case.

"Mah, are we back to this?"

Soujiro smiled up at Yuki as she walked into the café. "What do you mean, Yuki-chan?"

She crossed her arms and glanced at the two of them. "When you asked me to lunch, I only agreed because I was hungry. Why does this smell like a conspiracy?"

Akira clutched at his heart, in mock hurt. "Wah! Yuki-chan is so cruel!"

"Humph. You did this with Doumyoji-san, and now with Hanazawa-san. Can't you just wait for nature to take its course?" Still she sat down, and opened her menu.

"If we do that, then by the time anything interesting happens, we'll be too old to care."

"The world isn't around to entertain you, Nishikado-san." She gave the waiter her order, and they did likewise. "Besides, I don't think Hanazawa-san has my approval yet."

"Eh? You're approval? What do you mean?" Akira asked, and grinned when she gave him an antagonized look.

"For Japan's most notorious playboys, you sure don't know much about women do you?"

"We know plenty." Soujiro said, slightly offended.

"Oh? Then answer me this." She caught his gaze. "What flower should you give a girl the first time you meet her?"

"Roses." They answered simultaneously.

She made a buzzing sound. "Wrong. The correct answer is White Periwinkle. Roses are symbols of love, while the White Periwinkle symbolizes the pleasure of a memory. The memory of your meeting. Which will mean more?" She smiled at the stunned looks on their faces. "That's why I don't think you should interfere with Tsukushi-chan and Hanazawa-san. You've never been in long-term relationships, so you don't really know how much harm you could be causing in your meddling." She took a bite of her Chicken Salad, and waited for them to come up with an argument.

"White Periwinkle, huh?"

She was startled with the thoughtful look on their faces.

"But what did you mean about Rui not having you're approval?" Soujiro asked.

"When a man wants to marry a woman, he needs the approval of her parents. When a boy wants to date with a girl, he needs the approval of her best friend. If I told Tsukushi that I didn't like Rui, she'd think twice before going out with him."

"Eh? A best friend really has that kind of power?"

"The closer the friendship, the deeper the trust. Isn't it kind of the same with guys?"

They exchanged a look, and shrugged. She had a point.

"So why doesn't Rui have your approval? You seemed to give it so easily to Tsukasa."

"I didn't approve of Doumyoji-san until he saved her in that blizzard. Now, because Tsukushi-chan was so heartbroken after him, my standards are much higher. But I don't think Hanazawa-san is even at that point yet." She wiped her mouth, and took a sip of her tea.

There was more depth to girls than they ever thought before. "This is educational. I will never look at a girl the same way again." Soujiro murmured.

"Anyway, to Tsukushi-chan Hanazawa-san is just a good friend. She's convinced that he still loves Shizuka-san, and she doesn't really see him as a man. He's cute, sweet, and is more like a brother than a lover. He'd have to clear those hurdles before facing me. Good luck to him, but if you plan on interfering at all, count me out." She stood up, and put a few bills on the table. She rolled her eyes at the continued thoughtfulness in their expressions.

She walked back to work, contemplating the possible scenarios of trouble those two could come up with. It wasn't as if she _disapproved_ of Rui, she just didn't care for the almost manipulative way he was trying to get close to her friend. _It's dishonest to pretend to be only a friend, with the intention of grasping something so much more._ Still, her loyalty belonged with Tsukushi, so for now she'd keep an open mind about that Hanazawa Rui.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ne, Rui. Do you think you could say something? It's rather creepy only listening to you breathe." As soon as Yuki had left them, they called Rui to give him what they felt was useful insight on the female psyche.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Rui asked.

"Well, you could tell us what you plan on doing now that you know how she feels about you." Soujiro suggested.

"I've already known. Getting Yuki-chan's approval was something of a surprise, but not unexpected. Really though, things are fine the way they are for now."

"The longer she thinks of you as a brother, the lesser likely she ever think of you as anything else." Akira told him.

"And what if she gets a boyfriend? She says she doesn't have time for one, but you never know." Soujiro forewarned.

"I think maybe Yuki-chan was right on the mark when she told you that you didn't really have the experience to meddle in other people's relationships." His call-waiting-ring was going off, and he smiled at the name the came up. "I appreciate the help, but I know what I'm doing. Later." He pressed a button on his phone. "Hello?"

"Hanazawa Rui."

"Tsukushi. Doesn't it get tiring saying my full name every time—"

"I need you."

"Eh?" Startled, he nearly dropped the phone.

"Please? I can't take it anymore. I need you to come get me, Hanazawa Rui."

"Y-Yeah, okay. Where are you?"

(-)(-)(-)

About 30 minutes later, Tsukushi had hopped into his car the second he drove up to the hotel. For the past three days she's had almost no sleep, as Memu and Emu had not only forced to walk everywhere in three inch heels, but had her tutored in every aspect of knowledge one of their class was expected to know. She had just sat through hours of a French man yakking at her when she snapped and decided she needed a break.

"Ne, thank you so much, Hanazawa Rui." She sighed, and settled herself more comfortably into the leather seat.

He drove on, having no real destination in mind. "It's okay to run away once in awhile."

"I'm not running away, I'm taking a self-approved break."

He chuckled. "Those are nice. I've had my share."

"So, where are we going?" She asked. They had left the business district and had long since passed any houses.

"I think there's a beach coming up." They glanced at her long shimmering dress at the same time. "I'm sure they sell beach clothes on the boardwalk."

She shook her head. "I had just enough time to grab my bag. Just point me in the direction of a changing room."

He parked the car, and Tsukshi went toward the changing tent near the pier. When she emerged, she wore simple faded jeans and a light grey halter top. "Much better." She said.

The walked along the boardwalk, stopping each time something caught her eye. She picked up a necklace with a black pearl pendent before setting it down again. _It's pretty, but I should save my money._

They stopped at a food shack, and bought some ice cream. "Let's walk on the beach." Rui suggested.

As Tsukushi bent down to remove her shoes, Rui's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Bring her back, Rui-sama!" Came a fierce growl.

"Who, Emu-chan?"

"Tsukushi nee-chan! She ran out on her French lesson, and she still has our dress. Bring her back right now."

"No."

Tsukushi gave him a wide smile, and he let himself bask in the warmth that followed. On the phone, Emu was clearly incensed with his denial. "She's got a job to do, Rui-sama."

"Even models need a break, ne? Don't worry. I'll bring her back safely." He hung up on her irate squeaks and turned off his phone. He took a step back when Tsukushi threw her arms around him.

"Hanazawa Rui, you're the best!"

He savored the feel of her soft body against his, and drank in the sight of her. She leaned in his arms, a smile on her face and shining fondness in her eyes. His heart beat a little faster.

She released him, only to have him take hold of her hand. Though the move confused her a little, she didn't pull away. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. Without her realizing it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, their fingers shifted to intertwine between them.

It was moments like these that Rui treasured above all others with her. They gave him hope that one day she'd look at him, really look. "We should head back."

She gave a resigned sigh, and nodded.

The drive back was quiet, a comfortable quiet.

As he walked her to the door of the Mimasaka cottage, he stopped her just short of the front steps. When she gave him a questioning look, he took out the necklace he had bought earlier. "I noticed you looking at it."

She swept her hair to the side, so he could fasten it on her. "Thank you, Hanazawa Rui." On impulse, she tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing. Just as she was pulling away the door opened.

"Well, looks like we interrupted something." Akira drawled.

"Unforgivable! A true lady never puts boys above her work!" Emu sputtered.

Memu calmly inquired on the dress, and reached for her bag.

Not bothering to bluster her way through the embarrassment, she muttered a quick goodnight to Rui, and dashed inside.

Emu gave him a stern glare. "You won't get away with it again, Rui-sama." With a huff, she stormed inside, her sister following in her wake.

"Care to share any of the juicy details with your good friend?" Akira asked, noting the all-too-pleased satisfaction in his eyes.

Rui had already turned and walked to his car. "See you tomorrow, Akira." He waved over his shoulder, and drove off towards home. _A brother, huh? I'll have to change that very soon._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N I'm happy with this chapter, all things considered. I appreciate all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Look forward to Chapter 9. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but then I never really do with my chapters.


	9. His Kiss

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, the dress Tsukushi wears is not mine either.

(-)(-)(-)

"Rui, do you think you could stop looking at your cell long enough to answer my question?" Soujiro wouldn't be surprised if he found a picture of Tsukushi on his display screen.

Rui looked up, giving him a blank look.

"She's not going to call, you know. I had offered to bring her, but she said that she had other things to do."

"What was your question, Soujiro?"

"Where were you yesterday? I called you, but your cell was turned off."

Rui shrugged.

A sly grin bloomed on his face. "You were with Tsukushi weren't you? You dog, did you finally get somewhere with her?"

"I took her on every surface of her apartment. She could hardly speak when I was finished with her."

Soujiro's eyes widened in shock, jaw slight dropped. "You're joking."

Rui waited a beat, and then nodded. "Yes."

He sighed. "That was cruel, man. I can't believe you—"

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Akira remarked, walking up to them.

"Hey, Akira. You're late. Where are the twins?"

"Ah, they're on the way. Said they wanted to make an entrance, whatever that means." He said, carelessly. He looked around the crowded room. "Anyone interesting here?"

"The brats over there." Soujiro gestured to the foursome sitting on the raised platform at the front of the room. "The birthday boy, and his friends…they kind of remind me of us."

"They call themselves the R4. The Royal Four." Rui commented.

"Oh look. Does that kid, that Daisuke Arisada, look familiar Rui?" Akira asked.

The birthday boy sat in a throne-like chair, an expressionless look on his face. As people approached them to extend their respectful greetings, his friends would ask them strange, almost rude questions and they'd escape to the safety of their tables. Daisuke paid others little attention. A young girl actually had the courage to walk up the platform stage to talk to him, only to be running in the opposite direction blushing madly from the slightly curious look he sent her.

Rui's lips twitched. _Was I ever that bad?_

Suddenly they became aware of the stillness and silence that reigned over the room. The musicians had paused and the other guests were had stopped mid-conversation. Everyone was staring in the direction of the grand staircase. Akira smiled to himself, _And so the mysterious Lady X makes her entrance._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi was officially freaking out.

At the last minute, Memu had decided that she wanted her to wear a different dress, which inevitably ended in a mini-argument with Emu. Despite looking alike, they had polar opposite personalities and yet when it came to getting their way they were evenly matched. In end they came to an agreement, she would wear another dress, but at the next party Emu would be in charge of her.

So, there she stood at the top of the steps in a shimmering yellow silk blouse with matching skirt, designed with a combination of sequins and embroider on both the dress itself and the trimmings. It was a modest cut, sleeveless yet classy. Hanging over her left shoulder was what Emu had called a Lehenga Choli, which was basically an Indian style drape. To complete her ensemble she wore a cuff bracelet on both wrist, and also the necklace that Rui had given her. She was pleased with the outfit, but with the way everyone in the room was staring at her, she had to fight the urge to turn on her heel and run.

"Don't even think about it." Emu hissed. "You will not run."

"It's alright, Onee-san. They are all simply stunned at how beautiful you are." Memu said, kindly.

To conceal her identity, they had her wear a mask that covered the top half of her face, but she had never felt more exposed. Before she could stew in her own nerves, they each took her hand and led her down the stairs. As they made their way to the platform, the murmurs and whispers caught her ears.

"Who do you suppose is that?"

"Are those the Mimasaka twins? Do you think that she's their new pet?"

"Perhaps she's an heiress of a recluse. Ah, but that dress is lovely."

She blinked up at the boys on the platform. _There's something familiar about them…_Her eyes widened in recognition.

She bowed along with Memu and Emu. "Happy Birthday, Arisada-chan." The twins said in unison. Tsukushi decided to say nothing.

"Wearing the same clothes shows a boring lack of individualism." One boy said, cocking his head.

"And why do you speak at the same time? Only little children still do that." Said another, his hair noticeably longer than the others.

"Humph, I'll bet you're the same as the prissy little girls who always come to these things." A curly-haired boy stated, with a frown.

The boy on the throne remained silent, waiting for their reaction.

She was proud to find, that the girls didn't look the least bit intimidated. Emu turned to her sister and said. "Ne, Memu, what was it that Nee-chan always tells us about respect?"

"Those who have none for others, have even less for themselves." Memu answered. "And she also has a saying about class."

"Those who show none, obviously have none." They gave a respectful and almost mocking bow to the boys and turned to walk to a table.

Tsukushi made to follow them when Daisuke called out. "Ne, do we know you?"

She blinked. "Perhaps." She allowed. "It is an honor seeing the R4 getting along so well."

"You can sit with us." The curly-haired boy said, grudgingly. The other two nodded in agreement, flashing her charming smiles.

She shook her head. "I appreciate the generous offer, but I should sit with the people that brought me." She bowed, and smiled at Daisuke. "Happy Birthday, Dai-chi."

For the first time all evening the solemn boy smiled back. "Thank you, Nee-chan."

To her relief, the music started up again, and people went back to their conversations.

"Do you know those boys, Nee-chan?" Emu asked, when she came to their table.

She nodded. "I used to babysit them. I met Daisuke at the Teen of Japan contest, and so whenever he wanted to go out and do something he'd call me. He'd invite his friends most of the time too."

"Ah, Onee-san, you're a real mother figure aren't you?" Memu said teasingly.

Tsukushi giggled. "Hardly, but that's kind of you to say."

"What's this, what's this?" A voice drawled. "Since when do you two know such a cute Onee-san that I don't?"

Remembering she was playing a part, Tsukushi repressed the urge to hit him. "Do you two know this boy?" She asked the twins.

Emu and Memu smiled, playing along. "This is Nishikado Soujiro. He's a friend of our Oni-chama."

"Nishikado? Is it customary of the heir to a prominent family to speak to a lady as if he was picking her up at bar?"

Soujiro felt his face heat. Girls usually took his teasing at face value. "Forgive me. I forget myself sometimes, particularly in the presence of such unrivaled loveliness. May I have the honor of your name, and maybe a dance?"

Tsukushi lips twitched. _Déjà vu._ "Perhaps later." She saw Rui and Akira approach them. "If I'm not mistaken, you are yet another heir to a prominent family are you not?" She glanced around the room. "Quite a bit of those here."

Rui stared at her with such bored disinterested eyes, she fought back the grin. She stood and bowed to him. "A pity, that such a handsome face has no smile."

Rui reached out to cup her face. "A pity that such a lovely face hides behind a mask, and isn't so forthcoming with an identity."

_Such a suspicious nature,_ Tsukushi thought to herself, amused. "Sometimes formal introductions aren't really necessary, are they?" She lifted her hand to touch her necklace, his gaze drifted toward it. "There are times when all you have to do is look at someone to feel as though you've known them for years, ne?"

Surprise flashed across his face, before displaying a neutral expression. "An interesting theory. Would you like to go out on the terrace? The stars are bright tonight."

"Ne, Rui, aren't you already spoken for? Just what would Tsukushi think of you?" Soujiro's tone was teasing, but there was firm disapproval in it as well.

This time Tsukushi smiled, a combination of kindness and more than a little amusement in her eyes. "Nishikado-san really needs to learn from his mistakes, ne?"

As Rui led her away, Soujiro had once again gone pale as Akira informed him of the lady's identity.

Memu and Emu giggled at the expressions crossing his face.

"How was I supposed to know that was her?" He muttered, frustrated. "I'm not used to seeing her like that!"

Emu grinned. She had been the one to do her hair and make-up. If Soujiro found her attractive, then so would every other male in Japan. They'd take the fashion world by storm. "Expect the unexpected, ne?"

It caused their ego no little boost, that the conversations around them revolved almost solely around their Tsukushi-nee-chan. Tey ladies wanted similar wardrobes, and the men were curious of her. _Success, _the twins thought in triumphant.

(-)(-)(-)

"I didn't think you'd be here." Rui said.

"Memu and Emu want to gain exposure for their clothes. My being here is a marketing strategy. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly when I froze on the steps."

"You caused quite a stir." He looked her over and sighed. "I hardly recognize you."

Tsukushi giggled, and turned to model the dress for him. "I don't know what it is, but this past week, wearing all these clothes…I don't know. I've felt different. Like princess." She assumed a thoughtful pose. "A princess for hire."

Rui laughed. _The things she comes up with._ "You look cute."

She flushed. "Well, I don't know about that. Nishikado-san seems to think so though." She snickered a little. "Maybe he's going to fall for me."

"If he is, it'll be a little problematic. I saw you first."

"Eh?" She blinked at him, confused. "What're you talking about, Hanazawa Rui?"

She took a step back when he stepped closer, and again until her back was against the railing. Without warning his mouth was on hers.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was stand there as he slowly but surely wiped her mind of everything but the soft pressure of his lips against hers and the rapid beat of her heart. Then it was over.

If it weren't for the railing, her knees would have buckled underneath her. Eyes wide in shock, she brought a trembling hand to her lips. "H-Hanazawa Rui?" She whispered.

"I've wanted to make something clear for a long time, Tsukushi." He tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm in love with you."

She gaped at him. "What?"

"We can stay friends, if you want, but know that I'll be doing whatever it takes to get you." When she only continued to stare at him, he gave a superfluous bow and went back inside.

"_He likes you."_ Yuki had told her. Such a simple statement, but she had chosen to disregard it. _Why did it turn out like this?_ The movie. His kiss on her hand. The walk on the beach. His body so close to hers when he kissed her. _Why didn't I see it coming?_

"_I'm in love with you."_ It was something every girl wanted to hear, more so from a great guy like Rui.

She had heard the heartfelt phrase before, but it had only resulted in short term happiness with long term pain. _I don't want to go through it all again._ But this was Rui. He'd never hurt her.

She looked inside at a scene she would never have seen herself in. It all came down to them being in different worlds. She didn't belong in his, and he could never be content in hers. _What am I going to do?_

(-)(-)(-)

A/N I get a lot of reviews saying how "sweet" Rui is, and what a "nice" guy he is. I've even got a few saying how much they'd like a guy like him. Boy, are you guys in for a surprise. With Tsukushi fully understanding Rui's position, the trust in their friendship has been firmly uprooted. Stay tuned for Chapter 10.


	10. Sleep Over

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Nami Mitsukai is a character from another fic of mine entitled _Ranma's Submission._

(-)(-)(-)

"Onee-san? Is everything okay?" Memu asked.

Tsukushi blinked at her.

"You've been sighing an awful lot lately." Emu commented. "We can do this later if you want."

She was in the middle of a photo shoot. Emu and Memu had already completed the summer line, and the designs for the fall line were being looked over by the company their mother owned so they were taking it easy until after the holidays.

"I'm sorry." She told them. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

They nodded, understandingly and she made her way to her sanctuary: the second floor study. It was a small room, she had discovered in an attempt to hide from the twins. Shelves of books lined the walls, and a small fireplace sat in the corner. She lowered herself to the window seat, bringing her knees to her chest and looked out on the view of the rolling greenery of the Mimasaka estate.

She sighed. It had been nearly two weeks since the party. That fateful dinner party. She'd wake in the middle of the night, her dreams haunted by the look in those cold marble eyes. During the day she'd find herself thinking of him, and wondering what he intended. Sometimes she'd curse him for the awkward shift in their relationship, and then herself for being so dense as not to have seen it earlier. _What am I going to do?_ So far she had been able to be around Rui without the memory of that "incident" turning her into a stuttering, blushing mess, but she felt as if their friendship had been resolutely shaken.

"If you think too hard, your pretty head's going to implode." Akira drawled, walking in. "And then the twins will give me all kinds of grief."

She rested her head on her knees, and looked up at him. "Better you than me." She said, sweetly. "You'd probably look better in their clothes than I ever could."

"Oh, I don't know. I would think I'd be missing something very important." He cupped his chest, making her laugh. "There, a smile at last."

"Hmm? Haven't I been smiling?" She blinked when he sat down beside her.

"You know, you can talk to me whenever you need to right? You've become like another sister to me, Tsukushi." He reached out to rub her head.

She turned back to the window, swatting at the offending limb. "You want I should call you Onii-chama too?"

He grinned. "What this? Are you perhaps thinking of…incest?" He laughed at the furious blush that came over her face. "No worries, I'm always up for new experiences."

"It would serve you right if Memu and Emu ended up dating guys that are exactly like you." _That wiped the grin off his face,_ she observed. Akira had actually gone a little pale. "In fact…I think I saw Memu making eyes at one of the guys she danced with at the party. I'm sure that he was more than a couple years older than her. Ah, young love."

"S-Shut up. Like I would let her go out with some money-grabbing punk." He muttered.

"What makes you think you'd have a choice?" She reasoned. "After all, if two people are in love, what can you really do to stop it?" She giggled when his face went red with frustration. _So, even Akira has a cute side._

"I-I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He declared, crossing his arms.

_Is he pouting?_ Grinning, she patted his cheek. "Now, now. You should calm down, Aki-chan. Worry will cause you to bald early, ne?" She leaned back and studied his profile. "Actually, Akira-kun, I've been meaning to ask…why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean a real girlfriend." She said, when he opened his mouth to reply. "Someone exclusively yours."

He looked thoughtful, and then shrugged. "I haven't found the right girl, I guess."

She sighed, unsure now why she asked. "Why do I feel like there's more to it than that? I've seen you and the women you go with. You're charming as ever, but still holding yourself back somehow. It's the same with Nishikado-san, but I've always believed there was something else there too. And Rui…" She made a face. "Rui's taste in women has severely declined."

He chuckled. "I don't really know where you're going with this, but for me it really is that simple. Besides, I've got plenty of time, ne? Why not sample as many pretty flowers as I can, before picking one for myself?"

She stared at him, and his innocently honest expression. _He really is like this, isn't he?_ "Maybe I'll introduce you to someone." She said, thoughtfully.

"Eh?" His eyes widened for a fraction, before shrugging. "Don't do me any favors, Tsukushi."

"But I've got a friend that—"

"Don't even go there. I'm not interested in younger girls remember?" The mutinous look in her eyes worried him though.

"We'll see." She said calmly, before leaving the study to return to the photo shoot.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Akira thought.

(-)(-)(-)

"Alright, Rui, spill it. What did you do?" Soujiro growled.

Rui raised a brow. "You seem to be irritated, Soujiro."

"Don't start. What did you do to Makino? She's been acting weird and because of that…" He clenched his fists.

"Soujiro, it's a little unfair of you to be taking this out on Rui." Akira commented, his normally cheery grin a little strained. "It's not really his fault."

_What are they talking about?_ He wondered.

The three of them sat together in the F4 lounge in the dinning hall.

"Like hell it's not. He must have done something to Makino for it to snowball unto us."

"It's not really like that." Akira insisted. "She means well. It's only a harmless bit of match-making."

That got his attention. Rui's eyes grew more alert.

"She's only doing this to get whatever Rui did off her mind." He clenched at his hair in frustration. "So tell me, Rui. What did you do to her?"

Rui debated for a second before shrugging. "I kissed her, and told her I loved her."

They stared at him in astonishment. "You did what?!"

"Wow, surround sound." He mused.

"It _is_ your fault then." Akira groaned.

"What happened to waiting for her, you jerk?" Soujiro demanded.

He shrugged helplessly. "I didn't mean to. With her looking like that, and everyone staring…I couldn't help it."

Akira gave a defeated sigh. "You should calm down, Soujiro. He can't help what he can't help."

"But Makino is…"

"What exactly is Tsukushi doing, Soujiro? You haven't said."

"Tsukushi decided that I needed a real girlfriend, so she plans on setting me up with someone." Akira answered. "Some people saw me with her, and she let it slip that she was looking for some candidates."

"And because of that, girls have somehow got it in their heads that I'm in the market for a long-term relationship! Do you know how hard it is to seduce a girl into your arms when she thinks she's going to be there forever?" Soujiro paused for a second, "And why am I the only one still calling her Makino?"

"Aww, don't be jealous, Nishikado-san." Tsukushi said, walking up to the staircase, a duffle bag over her shoulder. "After all, these two have never likened me to an angel. Or forgotten their names in my presence." She fluttered her eyes lashes, and grinned

"Shut up about that!" He snapped flushing. "My life is a dried up living mess because of you."

"Eh? Well, I think celibacy looks good on you." Ignoring his sounds of frustrated outrage, she handed the duffle bag to Akira. "Ne, please do not come home for the next few days."

Akira frowned. "Why?"

"It's been declared a boy free zone." She had the grace to look apologetic. "Emu and Memu decided…your mother also seemed to like the idea."

"And what will you all be doing while I'm gone?" He asked suspiciously.

She shrugged.

"How cruel, leaving us out on purpose!" Soujiro whined.

"Ne, what exactly do girls do in boy free zones?" Rui asked.

Tsukushi's eyes went blank the minute she met his gaze, before clearing. "Oh, you know…talk, watch corny movies, do up each other's hair…little things."

Rui smiled. "Sounds like fun. Can I come?"

"If I brought you, Hanazawa Rui, the twins will think it okay for a boy to be in a boy free zone. Memu-chan might want to have a boy over too." She looked meaningfully at Akira, who promptly looked paled.

"There's no way you're going, Rui." He said, flatly.

Soujiro gave him a puzzled look. _Why's Akira so flustered all of a sudden?_

"Anyway, I've got to get to class. See you three later." She nodded at them, and made her way back down the stairs.

"She doesn't seem upset." Soujiro commented.

"She wouldn't tell us, even if she was." Akira told him.

Rui sighed. Part of him regretted his rashness that caused her discomfort with him. He should not have lost control like that. But at the same time, he was happy. _Her lips were so soft…_

"Uh-oh. He's got that look." Akira observed.

"Whipped." Soujiro said, in disgust. "Not an ounce of guilt either. My life's just suddenly turned so dull, and he's mooning over a girl." He slumped into his seat. "We could always sneak in to that boy free zone." He murmured, halfheartedly, silently mourning his sex life.

"Do you really want to go?" Rui asked him. "I'll bet Yuki-san will be there, and who know what she'll say to add fuel to Tsukushi's fire? She's become very outspoken, it suits her, but at the same makes her unpredictable."

Soujiro sat up straight, the possibilities and dangers hitting him at once. _Girls…in one house…for days…talking…_ "What do you think they do at those things?"

Recognizing that look, Akira gave an inner groan. _He doesn't know, and the not-knowing will drive him nuts._ "And just what do you think they'll do to us, if we got caught?"

Soujiro scoffed. "Please. Who knows every passage of your house better than we do? They'll never find us."

Akira thought about it for a second and firmly shook his head. "Forget it, man. For all I know, that friend she's going to set me up with is going to be there. I'll pass."

"Fine. Crash at my place until it's over. Rui?"

Rui shook his head. "She's always with us, Soujiro. Let her have some fun with her girl friends."

"I'm not going to join them, just satisfy my curiosity." He sighed. "You guys are just no fun anymore. The F4 has totally lost its edge." No matter, at the end of the week he'll have gone where no man has gone before: The boy free zone.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ne, what's this called again, Nee-chan?"

Tsukushi looked down at her from the ladder. "It's called a sleep-over, Emu. Friends all come to a house to stay the night, and all night everyone has fun doing this and that." She took down the vase from above the fireplace and carefully brought it down. They had chosen one of the smaller family rooms as their base, and were removing all breakable goods.

"But, we have no friends, Onee-san." Memu said, bringing in pillows. "All the girls we know dislike us for some reason or another."

It was said with such nonchalance, that Tsukushi almost missed the bitter sadness in the young girl's voice. "It's because you two are rich."

They looked at her in surprise.

"I declared war on the F4 because they were rich. They had these irritating airs of superiority, which I disliked. Doing whatever they wanted to whomever they wanted, without thought at all of consequence…" She clenched her fists, willing away the memories of her anger. "It was only when they showed me that they were also human that I began to accept them. If you act like normal people, instead of daughters to a richer man, you'd probably have more friends."

"And that's why you, Tsukushi, are my best friend." A familiar voice remarked.

Before she could turn to face the newcomer, she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder as the girl threw herself on top of her. "Shigure! You made it."

"But of course! I wouldn't miss a sleep-over with Tsukushi-chan for anything in the world!"

Tsukushi laughed. _She hasn't changed at all._

Memu and Emu were gapping at them with astonishment. "Y-You are…Okawahara Shigure!"

Shigure waved smiled cheerily at the younger girls. "Hello. You must be Emu and Memu Mimasaka. I wondered why Tsukushi asked me here of all places." As they only continued to stare at her, she squealed. "You are two are so cute!" She pulled them into a tight hug, nuzzling their heads.

"Has the party started without me?" Yuki asked, walking, a box of various videos under her arm.

"Yuki Nee-chan, help!" They said in unison.

"Shigure-san? Long time no see!" Yuki greeted.

"Ah, Yuki!" In an instant she released the twins and went over to where Yuki stood. "And you brought your collection. Awesome! I haven't even seen some of these yet."

Tsukushi giggled, at the looks of relief on their faces. "She's quite different from what you expected, ne?"

"Is this everyone, nee-chan?" Emu asked, almost hopefully.

"One more, I think." She looked around the room and admired their handiwork. They had transformed the elegant room into a cozier replica of itself. The marble tiles were covered with soft, blue carpeting. Most all the furniture was removed, save for the flush red couch and armchair and the long coffee table. Memu and Emu had brought in pillows from all the empty rooms in the house, along with blankets and futons. Prior to his banishment, Akira had helped set up a projector next to the far wall. All they needed to do was put in the movie to the attached player and project it onto the white sheet that hung there. The girls were delighted with the make-shift theater, and greatly looked forward to the night to come.

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro saw Yuki walk in from the bushes on the side of the house. _First Shigure and now Yuki. What exactly do you have planned, Makino?_ If he remembered correctly there should be an unused service entrance on the other side of the front steps. Just as he stepped out of the bushes a car pulled onto the driveway. "Thank you for the ride, Oba-san. Drive safely."

He had just enough time to dive back into the bushes when she made her way up the walk. He caught a glimpse of waist length hair, and cool green eyes. _Who's that?_ He thought he knew all of Tsukushi's friends, who was this beauty?

Filing the question away for later, he dashed to the service entrance, jiggled the handle and let himself in. The house was first designed so the servants were not seen or heard, so that meant little hallways and passages in the walls wide enough for two or more people to walk through. There were false walls and little peepholes everywhere, some they took advantage of when dislikable relatives were visiting. As he neared walked farther into house he began to hear voices.

(-)(-)(-)

"Nami, I'm so glad you could come." Tsukushi said, giving the girl a hug. "It's been far too long."

"Apparently it has. Since when have you been talking like that? You sound like a socialite." The girl said.

Tsukushi laughed. "Sorry. I meant…Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes." And hugged her tighter, before letting go.

"Who's this, Tsukushi?" Shigure asked. Yuki looked puzzled as well.

"Oh, my bad. This is Nami Mitsukai. You remember her don't you, Yuki? The three of us were inseparable in elementary school, until she had to move before we started high school."

Yuki's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah! Mimi-chan!"

Nami giggled. "I haven't been called that in years."

"Well, since you're Tsukushi and Yuki's friend, you can be my friend to!" Shigure squealed, taking the girl's hand and shaking it.

"So, where have you been, Nami? Did you just get back into town? I emailed the invitation, but I wasn't sure if you'd make it, and I'm never sure where in the world you've traveled to." Tsukushi said.

"I was in a small town called Nerima, until my Oba-san remarried. She wanted to reconnect with me, even though I'm the one that left home. I go to Eirin University now."

"Eh? Me, too!" Shigure said. "Why haven't I seen you around?"

Nami smiled. "I try not to stick out, sempai." She turned back to Tsukushi. "By the way, where are the little girls you say dress you? I wanted to thank them for letting me come."

"Ah, they're kinda having their own sleep-over. They forgot that they were invited to one, and decided to go." She shrugged. "It's just us four tonight, I've given the servants the night off."

"What should we do first?" Shigure asked.

Tsukushi and Yuki shared a look. "Hot spring?" Tsukushi questioned.

"Hot spring." Yuki confirmed, nodding.

(-)(-)(-)

"Uwah, this feels so good." Shigure sighed. "The Mimasakas make their fortune in finding new and innovative ways in helping people to relax. From medicine, to entertainment, to homes. Their hot springs are first rate."

There was a special bathroom in the Mimasaka mansion reserved for guests and really rough days. Probably three times the size of her apartment, it was designed to look like hot springs in the far reaches of the mountains.

"Ne, Tsukushi. Your birthday is coming up isn't it?" Nami asked, running a loufa up and down her arms.

"Don't remind me. I'm hoping the guys will forget it, or that I can hide before they can force me to celebrate it." Tsukushi reclined in the stone tub, letting the hot water seep in and sooth her tense muscles.

"You know better than that." Yuki commented. "They're always one step ahead of you in these things. They'll have you dressed up, and in the middle of a huge party before you're even awake enough to put up a fight."

The three laughed, as Tsukushi made a face.

"You could ask them not to make it too flashy." Nami suggested. "That Hanazawa Rui person, seems the type to respect your wishes. He could convince the other two to do likewise."

At the sound of his name, Tsukushi visibly stiffened. A reaction that did not go unnoticed.

Shigure and Yuki pounced on it.

"How _are_ things going with you and Rui, Tsukushi?" Shigure asked. "I know that you guys got really close in the last year, closer than you've ever been, but lately…you haven't once brought him up in our phone conversations."

"That's because he confessed." Yuki told her. "They way I've heard it, he got jealous at that dinner party you went to and couldn't help himself. It all confirms what I've been telling you all along."

_Translated: I told you so._ Tsukushi thought, shirking back a little under their intense gazes. "B-But Shizuka-senpai­–"

Yuki tossed a sponge at her. "You've got it backwards. What you think he feels for Shizuka-san, is what he feels for you and what you think he feels for you is what he feels for her!"

Tsukushi sank weakly into the water. "I actually understood that. But it can't be true! Hanazawa Rui is confused!"

"Quit living in denial, Tsukushi." Shigure shook her head at her. "The guy gave you up twice, has had feelings for you even while you were in love with someone else, has always been by your side and has already confessed how he feels. Can't you accept his feelings?"

_But that would mean losing him,_ Tsukushi bit her lip. _Even if I did grow to love him, we're too far apart for it to work out._

Nami was watching her face intently and noted the troubled expression there. "You don't have to push yourself, Tsukushi. Why don't you try talking to him? I'm sure you'd be able to convince him that his feelings for you are as a sister, not a lover. That way, you've cleared the air at least."

She gave her a grateful look. Nami had seen, and understood her feelings. "Thank you. All of you. I'll deal with this on my own, for tonight let's just enjoy our boy free zone."

They nodded, the slight tension receding immediately. Tonight was girl's night. They would make the most of it.

(-)(-)(-)

Late that night, Tsukushi reached for her phone. She had waited until everyone had gone to sleep and collapsed into their futons before calling him. _I'm going to clear the air._

The phone rang a few times before a sleep voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hanazawa Rui. I'm sorry to be calling you so late."

"Tsukushi? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask if you'd make time for me tomorrow."

He didn't reply for a moment. "It's going to be one of _those_ talks isn't it?"

She giggled weakly at the resignation in his voice. "I'm afraid so. Meet me at our spot before class, okay?"

"Sure, okay."

"Well then, I'd better let you get back to sleep. Good night, Hanazawa Rui."

"Sweet dream, Tsukushi."

Tsukushi shut her phone, and lay back down onto her pillow. Tomorrow, for sure, she'd say exactly what was on her mind and not hold anything back. _And then things will go back to normal between us._

Or so she hoped.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N This was a longer chapter than usual and I really hope nothing got cut (as in files that are too long don't get uploaded completely), but you're reading this than most likely nothing got cut. Despite how long it is, this chapter was more or less filler as well. Her real reaction comes in Chapter 11, and right now it's looking a bit anticlimactic, ah well.

Also, I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites and alerts I've been getting. It helps motivate me to keep updating when I get a new one each time. So, thank you. I'll try to update soon.


	11. Hope Changes

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi took a deep breath and steeled herself. She had to be firm. She had to tell him exactly what she thought and how she felt. Pushing open the door to the emergency staircase, her heart softened almost immediately. _There goes all my determination,_ she thought ruefully.

Sitting at the corner, was Rui. He probably arrived a lot earlier, judging by how deeply he was sleeping, but he wasn't alone. A total of four kittens were dozing with him. Three on his legs and one on his shoulder, having obviously climbed out of the box under Rui's arm.

Crouching down to get a better look, she noticed that each one appeared completely different yet had common traits. The kitten on his shoulder had black fur and white paws. The one nearest his feet was a fluffy, ball of white fur. Stretched out beside it was a purely black kitten. The last one was a lovely grey color and clearly the alpha cat, for it lay curled directly on Rui's lap, not even asleep, just staring at her intently. They were all so small, and were obviously siblings.

"He probably found you four on a corner somewhere, and decided to take you home." She murmured. "How am I supposed to talk to him firmly when he does things like this? It isn't fair."

"All is fair." He murmured, slowly opening his eyes.

"In love and war?" She asked, warily. _Something tells me this guy can play just as hard as those playboys._

She glanced down as the white kitten rubbed against her ankle, purring.

"That one likes you." He commented, as she picked it up and held it awkwardly. "You can keep her if you want. She seems to have chosen you."

Tsukushi opened her mouth to decline, but hesitated when the creature in her arms climbed up her shirt, and burrowed in the hollow of her shoulder. "Thank you, Hanazawa Rui." She said, slightly defeated. Somehow, all the fire she had when she called him last night, evaporated the second she opened the door. "Jeeze, way to take the fight out of me."

She stood up and faced away from him, trying to collect her thoughts. The kitten meowed in protest at her sudden movement. Stroking her fur absently, she was struck at the nostalgia of this place. "When I first ran out here I was so mad. Doumyoji had once again forced someone out of school, and I couldn't keep it in. I screamed it out, and though I felt better, I knew it would only happen again in a few weeks." _Memories, so many memories..._ "Yelling at him, that day in the dinning hall…it was so liberating. I didn't have to suppress anything anymore. I could just say what I felt and know that I was strong enough to deal with the consequences. You make me feel that way, Rui."

She turned her head at him. "When the F4 red-tagged me, and everyone wanted to haze me out of Eitoku, you gave me the strength to stay and keep fighting. When you saved me from the mob that time, I felt…so incredibly grateful. I really liked you then." Though her gaze was on him, her eyes looked so far away. "But I gave you up, and pushed you to go with Shizuka-senpei, whom I admired so much. Then Doumyoji and I…fell in love. We went through so many hard times, and when I wasn't strong enough or brave enough, you were always there."

She blinked as her eyes began to sting with tears. "And when it ended…all that overwhelming pain…I nearly cracked. But again, you were there for me. You've given me so much, Hanazawa Rui, without asking anything in return." She swiped frantically as the tears began to flow. _What the hell? Why am I crying?_ "When you kissed me, and told me how you felt…I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could. I pretended it didn't happen." She could see now that it hurt him, but she had to be honest. _That must be it. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't lie to him._ "I don't like avoiding you, Hanazawa Rui. We've been friends for so long…I assumed you'd always think of me in the same way. When you said you loved me…" The blush was uncontrollable. "It scared me. Worse than the last time you said those words. Nothing good can come out of loving me, Rui. Nothing. You need to find someone else. Someone much worthier of you." The tears would not stop. All she could think about was that she would lose him. The one person who had always been by her side, she had to push away, for both their sakes.

Rui had listened to her, knowing that she'd reject him. He was prepared to fight, however unfairly, but she looked so vulnerable. As she started to sob, he stood up, dislodging the kittens on his lap, and pulled her into his arms. He held her, letting her cry out her worries and fears. "Shh, don't cry. Please don't cry." _I want to kiss her,_ he discovered, not for the first time. _I shouldn't, but I want to. Badly._ He settled for holding her closer. "I can't help how I feel, and I know you can't either. It's alright, I don't hate you."

When her sobs quieted to sniffles, she was too weak to do anything but lean against his chest. "Why do you always know just what to say? I can't fight you, Hanazawa Rui. I could once, but not anymore."

_A dangerous confession,_ he acknowledged. "Now, that doesn't sound like you. What would your family say to see you so weak and yielding?" As expected she stiffened, that delightful spark returning to her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, you're much easier to manage like this."

That did it. She pulled out of his arms, and frowned. "Hanazawa Rui, you're too much. Manage me will you?" She took a calming breath, but was still slightly agitated. "I don't understand you. How could stop loving someone was wonderful as Shizuka-senpei? I think you're confused, Hanazawa Rui." She took a step back and pointed at his face. "It's impossible between us. I can't think of you that way—" The rest ended on a squeak when he suddenly pinned her against the wall, startling the kitten on her shoulder. She blinked at them and jumped to the ground to her siblings.

"Is there nothing between us, Tsukushi? Can you look me in the eye and truly say it's impossible?" He held her gaze, and seemed to look into her very soul. It unnerved her, but at the same time held her in place. _Just like that night…_

"Why are you doing this? When have things changed this much?" Her voice didn't waver, but it was a close thing.

"Answer my question, Tsukushi." His voice was calm, betraying none of the odd desperation he felt. He had to know. Was it even possible? _Give me just a little bit of hope._

She couldn't look away. "I-I don't…" She trailed off when he moved in closer, his nose nearly touching hers. She gave an audible gulp. _Has he always been this predatory?_ At the moment she felt very much like cornered prey. "B-Back off, Hanazawa Rui."

He raised a brow at the flustered look on her face. _Cute. _"Not yet. Did you know," he shifted to breath in her hair. "that I dream of you?"

A flush crawled up her cheeks. "Y-You do?"

"Mhmm. Every time I close my eyes."

A lesser girl would have buckled by now. The kittens, the sweet words, the look in his eyes…Just how the hell was she supposed to defend herself?

"You can't." She whispered, suppressing a shudder when he breathed on her ear.

"Can't what?" He whispered back.

"You can't have me." She tilted her head to meet his eyes directly. "You can pull all the romantic crap you want. Buy me expensive gifts, take me to exotic places and use practiced moves to seduce me. None of it will be enough." She braced her palms against his chest and made to push him away, when he stepped back on his own.

"Then I won't do that." He said. "There's no hurry. I'm very patient." _I'll wait until you're ready to give yourself to me completely._

Suddenly the predatory air about him was gone. He was the sweet and kind Hanazawa Rui again.

"When is the festival?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" She blinked. "You mean the one around the Dango shop? I think it's…tomorrow night." _Had it been only two months since that movie?_ It felt so long ago, and so much had happened. "Do you…do you still want to go?"

He nodded. "I'll try not to stand out, like last time."

Tsukushi couldn't help the giggle, all traces of their previous tension gone. She had wondered if he noticed the mob of women that followed them to the theaters. "We'll have to invite the others." She remarked.

"When we get there." He agreed.

She smiled, and for the first time in weeks it reached her eyes. "Okay, I'll see you then." She bent to pick up the white kitten. When she made up the stairs, she paused to throw him a glance over her shoulder. "You still have to get through Yuki, Hanazawa Rui."

As she shut the door behind her, he gave a sigh of relief. _Hope._

(-)(-)(-)

It was around three in the morning when Soujiro crawled out of the passage of the Mimasaka house. Half the time he could have sworn they knew he was there, or at least that Yuki knew. She would tend to turn the conversation to topics he'd much rather not have listened to. The things he learned about the female body were enough to make priesthood look appealing.

Akira had just laughed at him when he dragged himself through the front door. "I told you not to go. It's called a boy free zone for a reason. The girls don't want us there, and we certainly don't want to be there." He couldn't help but be amused at his friend's disheveled appearance. "So, did you learn anything interesting?"

"Makino has a friend we don't know about. She was pretty cute." His voice was strained. Exhausted and slightly disgusted from his night's adventure, he fell into bed. "She called Rui. Said something about…meeting him today…their spot."

Akira waited for him to continue only to find that Soujiro had fallen asleep. "Their spot, huh?"

He checked the wall clock. _If I go now, I could probably catch some of that conversation._

Making his way to the high school section of Eitoku, he stood just at the bottom of the emergency staircase. He had known for sometime that the place was special to them, and though he sometimes stroveto keep it a secret from others, he couldn't help but eavesdrop now and again.

Their voices carried down, but they must have been there for some time, because he seemed to have caught the tail end to the conversation.

"You still have to get through Yuki, Hanazawa Rui." Makino said, and a moment later he heard the door close.

Akira raised a brow. _I wonder what she meant by that._

"I know you're down there, Akira." Rui called.

Chuckling to himself, he climbed the stairs. "Yo, Rui. What're you doing here this early?"

"Are you busy today?" He asked, ignoring his question.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, warily eying the mewing creatures Rui placed in the box. He hated cats. "Please tell me it has doesn't have anything to do with Yuki-chan. I really don't want to face her with this kind of thing. Last time—"

"These kittens need a home." He remarked. "If I brought them over to your house, wouldn't Memu and Emu love them? Ah, but you hate cats don't you, Akira?"

Akira stared at him. _Blackmail?_ He marveled at the changes in his friend. _You're going to play hardball aren't you, Rui? All for the girl you love._ "I'm sure Yuki-chan would know someone who would like an adorable kitten of their own. We can ask when we go see her."

(-)(-)(-)

_So, it's finally come to this,_ Yuki thought, sitting across from Akira and Rui at the café shop. She sipped her tea, and waited for one of them to speak up. The kittens had softened her somewhat, but it would take more than that to win her over.

"So, Yuki-chan. I heard you were at my house last night. A slumber party of some sort, right? Was it fun?"

She smiled. "Very much. We've all been so busy lately. It was nice to spend time together. I appreciate that neither one of you was foolish enough to sneak in and eavesdrop."

_She knew Soujiro was there._ Akira realized, chuckling. "Wise men choose their battles."

"Indeed. So, tell me, Hanazawa-san, what makes you think that you're good enough for this particular battle?"

"I love her." He said simply. "I can make her happy."

"Can you? Do you intend to marry her?"

"Yes." He said, without hesitation. "Eventually."

Her tone was politely curious, but she wasn't expecting him to answer to quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You plan ahead, don't you?"

"When necessary." He allowed. "I know, though, that when I eventually ask her she'll ask you what she should do. I'd appreciate your support."

She took a long sip of her tea, meeting his eyes intently. "I can honestly say, that the way you are now…you are nowhere near being worthy of Tskushi-chan."

Akira winced at her absolute bluntness.

Rui seemed nonplussed. "I can make her happy." He said, again.

"No." She shook her head. "You can't. You may have the wealth, the position and the power to try to make her happy. You may even have the skills to seduce her into thinking she's in love with you, but at the end of the day such things don't last."

"You are such a cynic, Yuki-chan." Akira couldn't help but comment. He drew back when she shot him a leveled look.

"Tsukushi-chan loved Domyouji-san." She stated, eyes hard. "They went through so much together, and she was prepared to go through more to be with him. He made her happy. Even though it's been year, I don't think she's over him. She hasn't even told me yet why they broke up. I've never seen her so broken as she was in the first few months he left. I will not allow such a thing to happen ever again."

"I won't hurt her." Rui said, his tone firm.

Her eyes softened. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to, but you can't care without hurting. You'll be treating her like glass, placating her at every sign of irritation and that's not real love either."

"You don't believe he loves her." Akira remarked.

Noting the cold that was beginning to show in those marble eyes, Yuki said carefully. "I believe he _thinks_ he loves her, but just as he loved Shizuka-san, his feeling may change. If Tsukushi would ever begin to return his feelings, that would be one of her worries."

Rui wasn't one to question his feelings. He felt what he felt. But at the same time he could understand what Yuki was saying. Before he could even think of asking Tsukushi to share the rest of her life with him, he had to make sure she was the only one he wanted.

"You may have gotten her to see you as a guy, Hanazawa-san, but you've still got plenty of obstacles in your way." She finished off the rest of her tea, and turned it upside down on her plate. "For now, I'll tell you what you can do to make yourself at least worthy of this path you've chosen." She took a moment to find the right words, closing her eyes and assuming a serene pose. Her eyelids snapped opened to a direct gaze. "I believe a man shows his true character when he has had everything he owns taken from him. The entire Makino family is a testament to that. By all means, Hanazawa-san, pursue our Tsukushi-chan, but do so as common man." She stood and loomed over him. "Rid yourself of the influence of your name, the weightiness of your portfolio, and the years of knowledge of one of your class. Pursue her in our world. Prove that even when you have nothing but your own hands that you still have the confidence to love her and the strength take care of her."

She opened her bag and placed a few bills beneath her plate. "Good luck, Hanazawa-san. Please give my regards to Nishikado-san." She lifted the box of kittens in her arms and walked away.

Akira watched her leave the café, and gave a small shudder. _Scary._"Remind me never to get on that girl's bad side." He glanced at Rui, and found a thoughtful look on his face. "Rui?"

He said nothing for a long while, before stating, "I need a job."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?"

"Do you think my parents would agree to disown me for a while?"

"You're can't be serious."

"I should wear a disguise or something. Maybe dye my hair?"

"Rui—"

"Well, I'll see you later Akira. Please don't tell Tsukushi or Soujiro about this just yet." He tugged on his jacket and left him sputtering at the booth, with the bill.

(-)(-)(-)

That night, Dame Hanazawa contemplated her son's request.

_"Mother," He had said. "I would like the freedom to know what it is like to have nothing before I ask her of everything."_

So, he wished to prove himself worthy of Makino-chan did he? She found it curious that the girl resisted him, and that he would go to such lengths to win her. _His father's son,_ she thought fondly.

She had heard that the girl had a previous relationship with another member of the F4. Surely, she only knew too well of the dangers of their world for one who did not have the position to protect herself. _So, naturally she'd be wary of Rui's intentions._

When he had first introduced the girl, there was a tender quality about him she hadn't seen before. _This is the one,_ she had thought immediately. The research she had done on her background had only confirmed the rumors. The strength of her will and the genuineness of her character, was something many of her peers attested, however much she was disliked. But even with her approval there were still far too many obstacles that would keep her from accepting her son. _Perhaps I could help…_

(-)(-)(-)

A/N What could Rui's mother have planned? What does Rui intend to do to truly become "worthy" of Tsukushi? How will Yuki make Soujiro pay for eavesdropping? Stay tuned for…Chapter 12!


	12. New Job

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. The dresses the Terrible Trio wear are not mine either.

(-)(-)(-)

Memu poke her head into the room. "Onee-chan, are you busy?"

Tsukushi glanced at her from the computer. "I'm almost done with this evaluation." She gestured her in, and turned back to the screen.

Memu sat on the bed, taking a moment to pet Shiro as the white kitten rubbed against her side. "Ne, do enjoy working with us, Onee-chan?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask, Memu?" She checked her notes and made an amendment.

"It's just…after the spring line the terms of your contract will have been fulfilled."

Something in the young girl's voice had Tsukushi's hands stilling on the keyboard. "Yes, I suppose it will." At the beginning she went out of her way to ensure that the contract had no loopholes to bind her to their project indefinitely. "I can help you find new models if you want, but I'm not cut out to be a dress-up doll forever." Her voice was gentle, but firm.

"I know, and we have no right to ask you to be. We've already gained so much ground in the company thanks to you."

Even though their mother owned several companies, practically they entire industry, and that they had been named as coheirs to it, they insisted that they earn their way to the top. The board of directors and stockholders would not take them seriously otherwise. Creating their own line with limited resources, and working with one of the smaller, less known companies was their way of starting at the bottom and working their way up. They succeeded. Orders came pouring in, and every article of clothing they designed was pulled off the racks in record time. The fact that they had made high-class clothes at prices affordable to the working class made it a hot item.

Tsukushi shook her head. "It was because you had such interesting and brilliant designs, because you and Emu had a dream you refused to give up on. It is through your own hard work that you've had so much success. Are you afraid I'll spill your secrets to a competitor?" She asked, lightly.

"It's not that. It's just…we'll miss you."

Tsukshi's eyes softened. She went to the girl and put her arms around her. "You still get me for a few more months and I'll visit often, I promise."

Memu shook her head, sniffling. "You'll get busy again. And so will we. Between school, and the company, not to mention Kenchi—" Memu clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ah, please don't tell Onii-chama about Kenchi."

She smiled. "I won't say a word. How about this?" She took out her day planner and flipped to the calendar. "Once every week the three of us will have an outing. On a weekend, or after school we'll go somewhere together. What do you think?"

Memu looked doubtful. "Every week? Won't that cause conflict?"

"Not if we plan very carefully. Now, why don't we—"

Suddenly, Emu burst excitedly in the room. "Nee-chan!"

She watched as the girl struggled to catch her breath. "Did you run here, Emu?"

"I've got a memo!" She panted, holding up a piece of paper. "A fax…from the company president."

"Eh?" Tsukushi took the paper from her. The missive was short, stating only that her presence was requested at the main office tomorrow afternoon. "Is this bad?"

Emu shook her head earnestly. "Mama said not to worry. She won't tell me what it is though."

"They probably want to thank you, Onee-chan." Memu said. "For your hard work on everything."

"Eh? But why do I have to go there?" No matter how comfortable she'd gotten in their world, she hated the business district. A place with cold tall buildings, filled with workaholics just wasn't her scene. Not to mention, it brought on just a few bad memories from the past. "If they're going to just thank me, they would have sent an impersonal letter."

"They aren't scary monsters, Nee-chan." Emu said, amused.

Tsukushi sighed. There was no help for it. She'd have to go. "I guess I should dress nicely." She said, her voice resigned.

(-)(-)(-)

Rui was hungry.

He had had enough on him to rent a room at a small hotel, and a meal for the night before, but it was now midday and he had no money left. All he had with him was a few changes of clothes and his violin. The confrontation with his father still rang in his head.

His parents seemed less than pleased with his decision.

"_For a girl? You wish to turn your back on your birthright, on your entire family for a girl?!" Even over the phone, his father was formidable in his fury. "And if I deny your foolish request? If I find a way to make this Tsukushi Makino disappear, what will you do?"_

"_I will find her." He said, simply. "Even if I have to search for a hundred years. I will give my heart to no other."_

"_Rui dear," His mother was distressed at the tension between father and son. "Surely, you're being too hasty about your future. If you met the girls that your grandmother had in mind then perhaps—"_

"_Mother." His voice was soft, but uncharacteristically sharp. "You can say such things to me, when you yourself forsook familial obligation for love?"_

_Dame Hanazawa winced at his tone. Never before had Rui shown such willful rebellion._

"_With or without your approval, I will learn her world. Understand it and become part of it." He stared at his grandmother's photo above the mantle. "Find me a woman that surpasses her, and I'll consider it. I will continue to honor my family, and when the time comes for me take my place as heir I will be ready, but there is something more important I need to work for first."_

"_Fine. Do as you please, but know this," His father's voice was a growl, ripe with promise. "Whether you fail or not, I do no approve of Tsukushi Makino."_

After a terrible night's sleep, and not a yen left for breakfast, not to mention the regret at having quarreled with his father…Rui sighed. _It'll all work itself out…probably._

For now, he was hungry.

Having lived in Tokyo most of his life he knew every district of the city. For some reason he found himself wandering the interesting zone between the Shopping District and the Market District. _Maybe someone has an opening._

As he passed he found himself being drawn in by a delectable smell wafting through the air. His stomach grumbled. _Smells good…_

The smell led him to the backdoor in an alley. Standing in the doorway he saw a girl, around his age, bustling between the stove and the island in the middle. The kitchen itself was relatively small, but clean. "Lucky Cat," the sign on the wall read. He recalled passing a small night club with that name.

"Either tell me what you want or go away." She told him. Dicing up some vegetables with a particularly large knife.

"It smells good." He told her. "What is it?"

"Tokoyaki." She said, shortly. "We do not give out free helpings."

"Who are you talking to, Nami-chan?" An old man asked, stepping through the door at the front of the kitchen. "Ah, young man, can we help you?"

"Ji-chan, remember what happened the last time we took in a stray?" Nami asked, turning down the burner.

As if on cue a small Dalmatian came barking and ran inside from behind him.

"It never left." She finished, glaring at the intruder as it tracked muddy prints onto the clean floors.

"Are you a musician?" The old man asked, eying his violin case.

Rui nodded.

"How about a trade?" The man suggested.

(-)(-)(-)

_I knew this wouldn't be good._ Tsukushi thought, rifling through the racks of dresses.

The minute she stepped foot in _Sonore Reflet _headquarters, she was shoved into a room and told to "Dress these girls and then wait for the president."

Inside the room she found several dozen racks of dresses, and none other than the Terrible Trio waiting for her. Yuriko, Erika and Minako.

"Ne, could you please hurry? We still have to get our hair done before the party tonight." Yuriko whined, from her seat at the wall.

"What is taking you so long, anyway? If you knew your job, you would have at least given us some choices by now." Erika said.

It was a good thing Emu and Memu required she wear a veil to this thing. It was decided, to protect the company and herself, her identity would remain a secret. If it were any other way blood would have been spilt by now.

She answered, following the persona they created. "Because each of you has her own unique beauty, a certain delicacy is required." She took out a dress and looked at it more closely, before putting it back. "Though I will most likely be choosing a design, you may find different to your tastes, it will be suitable to your personalities and body types."

She grabbed an orange Chiffon dress and walked over to Erika. "For Ayuhara-san, this style beautifully exposes her slender form and expresses her friendly, yet careful personality." She nearly choked on her words, but the dress did look well on her. She knew from pervious encounters, that Erika enjoyed using her body language to flirt. The dress was made of a flexible material that didn't restrict any movement yet fit her form well, the bodice was cut to show just a hint of cleavage, the hem ended in a V style below her knees, and the dark and light orange hues were sure to attract appreciative glances. Erika held the dress up in front of her and looked to her friends for judgment.

"It's cute, Erika-chan." Yuriko said, slightly surprised. The girls usually wore nearer the same style dresses, all usually bright green, pink or blue.

"What should I do with my hair and make-up?" Erika asked, in a far friendly tone than earlier.

Tsukushi reached out to touch her hair. "No hairspray. Curl it, but let it curl softly about your shoulders. Start off tight, and let it loosen as the evening draws to an end. Very light make-up. A face like yours needs very little to accentuate your looks." She didn't mean to flatter the girl, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt her to be objective.

"And what about me?" Minako asked, expectantly, now more eager for her suggestions.

Tsukushi turned back to the dresses, and smiled as she spotted one. "Do you feel like wearing something bold, Yamano-chan?"

Minako eyed the Chinese Dress she held. It was dark blue with a beautiful pattern of falling flowers and silver dragons. "Why?" She asked, curious about her reason for choosing it.

"Despite your Japanese upbringing, you are proud of your Chinese heritage, are you not?" She smiled at the surprised look on their faces. "The pin you wear in your hair is from the Ming Dynasty, right? A family heirloom passed to you, no doubt." She silently thanked Rui for taking her to so many exhibits at the museum.

The dress was sleeveless, backless and of ankle length, totally different from what Minako would even consider, but for some reason, Tsukushi was convinced it would suit her. "Even sitting in a chair, you hold yourself with grace. You would have no problem socializing in a normally constricting costume, and with that innate elegance in body language you'll be able to wear it comfortably." She pictured the dress on her. "To have symmetry, wear your hair in a bun. " She demonstrated with her own hair, twisting it and using pens to hold it in place. "It's best if you do it yourself, as hair stylist tend to twist too hard or leave it too loose, but that would be your prerogative. Your make up should be light, and add just a touch of blue for your eyes."

"How do you know all this?" Yuriko asked. "You look nearly as young as we are, but you seem to know so much."

In this case, she didn't see anything wrong with telling to truth. "I was the model that helped finalize and amend the beginning designs. I did nearly as much research, so the clientele would be pleased no matter which outfit they chose." She scanned the room, and walked to the number that caught her eye. "Oh, yes. This definitely."

"But it's nearly all lace." Yuriko protested.

She was right about that. The dress she picked out was made mostly out of white lace, it had an inner garment of silk, but any girl would feel exposed just looking at it. The dress as a whole though, wasn't too bad. The sleeves were drape just at the forearm, the round neckline was of modest cut and the ankle length hem was both elegant and stylish.

"Do I look like someone who would wear something like that?" Yuriko demanded, angrily. "Something that transparent…why only common prostitutes would wear such a thing!"

Tsukushi knew what she was trying to do, and she struggled not to let her temper get the best of her. "It was not my intention to offend you, Asai-chan." She said evenly. _I'll be damned if I let you screw with the hard work the twins put into this._ "Lace, since ancient times, has always been a symbol of purity and chastity. Young women would wear lace on their wedding day. As such, this dress was designed with the Renaissance era in mind. Rather than be revealing, it was meant to be enticing. People will not gawk at you, they will gaze. Perhaps you may even meet your true love tonight."

Despite her dislike of the girl, Tsukushi knew that Yuriko was a hopeless romantic. She may be a disgusting flirt at times, but she was probably saving her heart for someone. _She's disappointed it wasn't one of the F4, but that doesn't keep her from trying._

"How do you know that I don't have a boyfriend already?" She asked, speculating over the dress.

"The charm on your ankle." Tsukushi answered immediately, nodding to the anklet and the little bell on it. "There is a folklore that the man destined for you will trip if you wear the charm when he is nearby, for the tie that binds you will pull him. As for the dress," She held it in front of her. "It will fit you well. Though this dress will most assuredly turn heads, only suitors will approach you while old men will only gaze. You will appear innocent, and pure like any young maiden. Wear little or no make-up and keep to your usual hairstyle." She forced a teasing smile. "Let me know if you meet your future husband tonight, ne?"

The girls laughed airily, obviously pleased with her analysis. She mentally rolled her eyes.

The front door opened and the three were ushered out, each calling her thanks over her shoulder. _Seemed to respect my advice, even though they didn't ask my name,_ she thought. _But that was sort of fun._ Matching clothes with different people was an interesting pastime.

A few moments later, she was startled as the wall behind her opened up. Emerging was a woman she recognized from photographs as the company presidents. She bowed. "Sakurai-san, it is an honor to meet you at last."

The woman inclined her head in acknowledgement. "The honor is mine, Makino-chan."

The smile did nothing to ease her nerves. Sakurai-san, though still retained the gentle features of her youth, was known to be an intimidating and impressive figure in the fashion world.

"You are no doubt wondering why I have asked you here today." She said, walking up to her. "I see tremendous potential in you, young lady."

_Potential? In what?_ She hoped to God the president wasn't going to offer her a career as a model. "Thank you, Sakurai-san."

"It is because of you that not only did the Mimasaka-sans' designs succeed, but that we were able to improve our products that were already out in the market."

"Eh?" The puzzled shock on her face made the older woman laugh.

"Your notes, dear girl." She smiled, a kinder smile than earlier. "The evaluation reports you did for every stitch that went into every collection, were brilliant. Such new and innovative techniques! You touched on subjects that none of my top altercation specialists even thought of. Everyone was floored by the simplicity of it."

"Uh, thank you, Sakurai-san, but surely they couldn't have been that helpful. I only wrote about how I felt wearing each piece. There was nothing brilliant or innovative about it." She said, embarrassed at her praise.

"Not at all. The way you quickly analyzed each of the girls earlier was inspired as well. I'm amazed you could have been so objective with them, considering your history. You picked out fitting pieces like a veteran stylist. Which is why I'd like to offer you a job as one of out fashion consultants."

"Eh?!" Her eyes went wide. "You'd like to what? I'm only a simple college student, Sakurai-san. I grew up in a humble background, barely able to afford second-hand clothes. I know nothing about fashion! Your company will go bankrupt in a week!"

The woman laughed outright. It was an odd combination, this professional corporate lady, laughing with such mirth. "Oh, I like you, Makino-chan. I like you very much. Now I understand why Usagi-chan recommended you."

_Usagi-chan? That's Akira's mother!_

"Before you turn me down, I'd like to point out that you already went through our interview process." She nodded at the racks of clothing before them. "For any position with this company, applicants are asked to dress random or not-so-random strangers. How they perform will determine whether they are accepted or not. You are a natural, but you will need some formal training. Eitoku has Fasion Design as a course concentration, yes?"

She'd been taking general courses until she decided on a major. She had a feeling Sakurai-san knew that. "Yes, but_—_"

"Wonderful. We will pay your tuition for the remaining two years, in which you will work as an intern, and afterwards you will come work for us at any of our branches. What do you think?"

Her head was spinning. "I-I don't know what to say…I'm a bit overwhelmed." She said, weakly.

"Did you enjoy yourself? When working with the Mimasaka girls, and dressing the young ladies earlier, did you have fun?"

Tsukushi blinked. "Well, yes…"

"A wise man once said 'If you choose a job you enjoy, you'll never work a day in your life.' You may explore it more as an intern, and see if it is to your liking. You may have your own representation when going over any of the contracts, and I'll personally ensure that none of them are binding, until you are ready. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

Tsukushi sighed. _What is it about strong women that allows them to steamroll all over me?_

As if reading her thoughts, the older woman dropped her hand. "I'm being pushy, aren't I? I'm sorry. It's a habit." Instead she went to the desk near the window and took out a manila envelope. "Inside here is the paperwork for your employment here. Go over them, and take some time to think about it."

_No pressure._ She though, relieved. "Thank you, Sakurai-chan. It has been an unbelievable honor." She bowed, and hastily made her way outside. Once pass the front door, she leaned weakly against the wall. _Just what have I got myself into?_ For some reason she had picked up a shadow of trouble wherever she went. _At least this kind of trouble has nothing to do with the F4._ She thought of Akira, and his hand in all this…She sighed again and straightened her shoulders. "Okay, I can handle this. I just need to think it out."

She felt more than heard her phone vibrate in her bag. _Nishikado?_ "Hello? Nishikado?"

"Makino, is Rui with you?"

"Eh? No, I'm in the business district right now. Hanazawa Rui is missing?"

"He left home two nights ago. The servants aren't saying anything, and his mother is very worried. Has he contacted you?"

"No, he hasn't." Tsukushi began to feel anxious. _What's Rui doing? What do I feel that this is somehow all my fault?_

"Akira and I are going to go check his regular hang-outs, is there anywhere the two of you go together often?"

"I can't really think of any. I could look around though. I'll call if I find him, ne?"

"Us too. Good luck."

She closed her phone with a snap. _Rui, what are you doing?_

(-)(-)(-)

"Izumi?"

Rui glanced up from the dishes at the voice. "Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering, but what exactly is this?" She held up a glass picture filled with a pinkish red liquid. "I don't recall us having such a thing in stock. In fact, I'm pretty sure that no store in Japan sells this."

"It's juice." He told her, rinsing the suds off the plate and sticking it on the drying rack. "There was only a little bit of the strawberry and orange ones left. Not enough for anything, so I mixed them together. Taste it." He handed her a cup, and she poured herself some.

"I-It's good." She said, surprised. "It's really weird but it's tasty."

Rui nodded, and finished washing.

"Ah, Rui." The old man called from inside the club.

"Yes, Kojima-sensei?"

"What do you think of these?" He asked, showing him a wide array of piano sheet music. Some were of old ballads, others were of more modern songs. "Do you think you'd be able to play them on that fiddle of yours? Perhaps combine the classics with something today's generation would appreciate?"

Rui smiled, enjoying the idea of it. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Nami-chan, you can learn this too, yes?"

"Ji-chan, no one wants to hear me sing." She said, flatly, crossing her arms.

"But you have a lovely voice," Rui commented. "At least you did when I heard you in the shower."

She went red, and scowled. "If I sing, who will serve?"

"If we have the same crowed as last night, we'd be able to afford at least two new workers. For tonight, I can go borrow someone from somewhere, ne?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Let's see the music then. Maybe we can liven this place enough to actually turn a profit."

_This is going to be fun._ Rui thought. _I wonder if Tsukushi will stop by._

(-)(-)(-)

_Note: Sonore Reflet- French…Echoing Reflections_

A/N And there's Chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the reviews and continual support. Look forward to Chapter 13!


	13. Trying

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

_I think I may have done something wrong._ Rui thought, watching as a frightening amount of suds began to regurgitate from the machine and spill onto the floor. He had a feeling it probably wasn't a good sign.

"Wah! Izumi, what the hell did you do?!" Came a panicked voice.

Rui looked up. "Nami-san. I think the washing machine is broken."

Nami quickly descended the stairs, and ran to the machine. "It was fine, when I used it yesterday!" She pressed a few buttons, and the machine sputtered off. She spun to face him, an incredulous look in her eyes. "How much of the detergent did you use?"

He glanced at the empty box in his hands, and shrugged.

"You used the whole box, didn't you?" Her tone of voice was deadly calm.

Feeling a small prickle of apprehension, he watched as the girl before him seemed to exhume a black aura as her anger began to build.

"I've never done this before." He confessed, quietly.

"Eh?" Just like that, the black aura dissipated.

Her blank disbelief, made him feel all the more foolish.

"This." He gestured to the washing machine. "Ordinary things like washing clothes, or cleaning, or even grocery shopping. I've never done things like that before. There was always someone else to do that."

He waited, braced himself for her reaction.

"I see." She said an indiscernible look on her face. He blinked when she tossed him a mop and a bucket. "Then pay attention, and you just might learn something."

Nearly three hours later, after Rui had mopped up the floor to Nami's satisfaction, he had come to the grim discovery that his clothes were several sizes smaller than they had been before he tossed them into the machine.

_I need to buy some clothes._ His eyes were suddenly very open to the limitation of his new world. Money. He needed money to buy things. Kojima had given him room and board in exchange for playing his violin every night and Nami took care of the cooking for all three of them, so that took care of his basic needs, but he was still depending on others to look after him.

Yuki's words haunted him. _"Pursue her in our world. Prove that even when you have nothing but your own hands that you still have the confidence to love her and the strength take care of her."_

He was really beginning to wonder. What exactly did he have to offer her? When she looked at him, she definitely saw past his name, and wealth, but could she want what was there? He was just now learning how to do ordinary things, and found it disheartening that everything he knew from grade school would be all but useless in this world. _Her_ world.

He now understood what Yuki meant. As he was, he really had _nothing_ to offer Tsukushi. But maybe…if he worked hard, he could find something that would impress her enough to win a chance.

Nami didn't bother glancing up from her stew when he strolled into the kitchen. He watched as she sipped a bit from the ladle she was using to stir it. He made a note to ask her to teach him to cook in the near future.

"I'm assuming your clothes couldn't be salvaged." She remarked, adding some spice to the boiling pot. "There's a thrift store a few doors down. Acquaint yourself with the area. Because we open after 6 now, we both have the days to ourselves, and you'll find that there's always an odd job to do if you know where to look." She nodded at the envelope on the counter. "There's your pay. It's not much, but thanks to you, this place now makes enough to pay its employees. Mind your spending, buy only what you need and be careful of pick-pockets. Tomorrow, you and I will be going to the market, after that you will be expected to do the shopping." She turned down the stove, and moved the pot to a cold burner. "The first weekend of every month is cleaning day. That's this Saturday. You _will_ participate. Any questions?"

He blinked. "T-Thank you."

Nami smiled. "Don't thank me yet. I don't know the details, and I won't ask questions, but life isn't going to be as easy for you as it has been." She tossed him the envelope. "Come back when you've bought yourself a decent wardrobe."

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi stared at the papers in front of her; among them were the paperwork the president had given her. The Mimasaka's lawyer Shiori Siy had come over the day before to help her understand every term outlined in the contracts. All she had to do was sign them, and she'd be an intern at _Sonore Reflet_, with the promise of a position there upon her graduation. The offer was very tempting. Even as an intern she'd get some of the benefits of an employee: generous starting salary, opportunity to travel anywhere in the world, opportunity to meet and dress celebrities, models and people of great importance, and full-paid tuition for the rest of her terms. It was more than she could have hoped for in a career. She was afraid it was more than she deserved.

She sighed, and turned her gaze out the window of the school. She didn't have class today, but she wanted to explore the Fashion and Design department. It was an area of the school she had passed often, but was never interested enough to visit. The professors themselves were an odd lot. While some seemed strict and critical, pointing out every flaw in the designs, others were flamboyant and had a penchant for drama. Many of them were foreigners. The collections she saw were made with the intention for the runway or the stage. The class was made up of the same self-important bunch of snobs she knew populated the majority of the school. The looks they sent her clearly said that she wasn't welcome. The entire industry seemed so complex. It was a world she considered impractical to be a part of.

_So, what am I doing even considering it?_ She needed to really mull over her options. _Is this really the direction I want to take in my life?_ If only she could talk to someone who could help her put everything in perspective. She sighed. _Yuki is busy with her various part-time jobs, and Hanazawa Rui is…_She suddenly felt very lonely. _When did my world get so small?_

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Tsukushi didn't have to glance up to recognize the sneering voices of Yuriko Asai. How could she have forgotten? The Terrible Trio spent their days at Eitoku University in the modeling section of the Fashion department. Though neither of them were impressive beauties, they had the money and power to convince people that they were.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming to this part of the school." Erika said, examining her well manicured nails.

"Maybe she thinks that if she hangs around, someone will notice her and take her into their section." They laughed airily at the thought.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"Do yourself and the world a favor, commoner," Yuriko's eyes were cold and her smile disdainful. "go crawl into a dark corner and die."

Tsukushi met their snooty hateful gazes. "Will you promise to come with me? Then I _really_ can do the world a favor."

Yuriko narrowed her eyes. "You dare speak to me with such insolence? You may be leeching off the F4 for the time being, but in this department, we reign."

"You won't last a week." Minako predicted, laughing with her friends.

Tsukushi held back the grin. "Now, where have I heard that before? Didn't you say that when I first started high school? We all know how that turned out."

"Yes, but that was because you—"

"I hope I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

The girls stiffened, while Tsukushi turned to glance at the newcomer. The man was a head taller then her, and was dressed comparatively more casually then the rest of the staff she'd seen there. The thing that stood out most was, oddly enough, his hairstyle. Most male teachers, no matter the department, had short clean-cut hairstyles. This man, with his shoulder-length wavy, dark hair, could easily be mistaken for a student. "What are you girls doing? You were due back at the studio ten minutes ago."

Yuriko turned and smiled brightly. "Ah, Miyagi-Sensei, we were just taking a little break and chatting with our classmate."

"We've known each other since high school, you know." Erika added.

"Is that true, girl? You were just chatting?" The man looked right at her when he asked.

There was something about his tone…as if he was testing her. "A friendly chat now and then, is nice." Tsukushi said, and then gave a short bow. "I'm sorry if I kept them too long. They are probably needed with fittings and whatnot."

"So, we'll be going back to the studio now, Sensei." The girls quickly made their exit, leaving the teacher to stare at her curiously.

"Despite the way they act, I know what's in those girls' hearts," He said. "That was no friendly chat, Makino-chan."

She was only slightly surprise that he knew her name. "I consider it motivation, Sensei. People, who enjoy flowers, don't expect a weed to grow back each time they are pulled out, but they do." She shrugged, when he raised a brow at her analogy.

"You are going to be one of my more interesting students, Makino-chan." Miyagi said.

"But I'm not sure if I'm even going to sign up, Sensei."

"Nonsense. I have friends at _Sonore Reflet._ I listen to the grapevine. If I've heard anything about you, it is that you aren't one to give up once you've chosen a direction. You have a track record of succeeding, no matter what you try. Coming here was just the first step." He held out his hand. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to try your hand at fashion?"

_What the hell. Might as well try it at least._ She took his hand and they shook. "I guess I'm in."

(-)(-)(-)

Clear across the country, Rui was in the middle of nowhere. _I fell asleep, and missed my stop,_ he acknowledge ruefully. He looked out on the miles of grassy fields and dirt road. It was a nice day at least. Nami had given him a day pass, and a list of things to collect at different parts of the city. It was so he could get used to the bus system, he knew, but it seemed far more complicated than he thought. He checked the map he had grabbed off the bus. After a moment of futilely trying to estimate where he was, he came to the conclusion that he was well and truly lost. _What to do, what to do…_In the past he probably would have just called for a ride, now he didn't have that luxury. He also did not have enough money for cab fare, should he ever find a taxi station or a payphone for that matter.

Rui sighed. _I dislike this feeling…this lost, helpless feeling._ Resolutely, he started walking. He was lost, so as soon as he figured out where he was he could find his way back. On the side of the road he saw a weather-worn sign nailed to a tree. Pushing back the brush, it read _Welcome to Arakawa._ If he remembered correctly, Arakawa was a ward of Tokyo, a good few miles away, but still in the same prefecture.

"Um, excuse me, Onii-san." He felt a tugging on his sleeve and glanced down at the little girl. She looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Mama said that we shouldn't talk to strangers, unless it was necessary." She sucked on her hair nervously. "Can I ask for your help?"

Rui smiled. The girl called to mind what Tsukushi would have looked like at her age "Of course, princess. How can I be of service?"

She led him to a nearby lake. The scenery itself was very peaceful. Mountainous background, a clean fresh scent in the air, and miles of untouched greenery. Seeing nothing amiss, he gave her a questioning look.

"There was a small dock here a little while ago. Shin-chan was sitting here when I saw him, suddenly there was a loud crack and now Shin-chan is over there." She pointed in the direction of the lake.

Squinting, Rui could make out a small figure floating out in the middle. _The dock broke while he was sitting on it, and the current brought him away._

"Please go get him, Onii-san. Oh, please." The girl's eyes filled with worry tears. "Mama said that there were sharks there, and that we must never go so far from shore. I don't want Shin-chan to get eaten!"

_Sharks? In a lake?_ It was probably a tale used to keep the children from drowning themselves. "Stay here, princess." Rui looked around for something he might use to get over to the boy. Seeing none, he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the cold water. He swam out to the boy, quickly told him to hang on and struggled to pull the heavy make-shift barge ashore.

Collapsing on the bank, he watched the boy blink owlishly at him, before stepping onto land.

The girl was thanking him profusely, insisting that he dry up at their house. They led him to a small village-like place down the road.

"Mama!" The girl called out.

"Kisa-chan, not so loud." A weary voice replied. Stepping out from a small house, was a stout woman. "Oh, my, it seems you've brought him a wet stranger." She commented, gazing at Rui.

The boy on his back giggled, when he let him down. Kisa was explaining the whole event to her mother, when she raised her hand for silence. "How can I ever thank you, young man? Would you like some of my homemade brownies? My daughter's hand perhaps?"

Kisa giggled, and batted her eyelashes at him. The girl couldn't have been more than eight years old. He had forgotten that some folks were a tad old-fashioned.

"Ah, no it's alright. I was just passing through." Rui said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Onii-chan isn't from around here." The girl said, smiling shyly. "A bus comes by every few hours." She gestured at the stop sign on the other side of the road.

"Until then why don't you join us for lunch?" The mother suggested.

"I don't want to impose." He began, but she waved away his protests.

"You rescued my son. It is the least we can do."

(-)(-)(-)

"Come on, Yuki-chan. It was months ago, and I already apologized. How long are you going to punish me?" Soujiro said, reaching out to touch her hand.

She pulled it back, and crossed her arms. "If apologies were enough, we would not need the police. You crossed the line, Nishikado-san. Spying on us for no reason…unforgivable." She turned her head away. "I hope you got an earful!" Yuki wasn't really angry with him, but she didn't want him to think he would get away with such things again. She peeked at him at the corner of her eye, stifled a giggle at his pained expression.

"So, you knew I was there." Memories of what he'd heard still made him shiver. _The horrors of being a woman…_ "But, I've learned my lesson." He insisted, sincerely. "I'll never do it again."

He had seen her sitting at the fountain near the park, and had gone to join her. It amused her that to any passersby, they looked like a couple who were reconciling after a fight. She wondered if he realized it.

She sighed, and granted him a small smile. "I'm still not telling you what Tsukushi-chan does after school."

"Why is it such a secret?" He said in frustration. "Not even Akira knows. Why can't that girl be open for once? It's because she keeps secrets that causes so many misunderstandings."

Yuki giggled. "Such a serious face, Nishikado-san. Are you thinking of all the times she appeared as a pretty girl you could not recognize?" She laughed when he flushed.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you." It wasn't a question.

She grinned, impishly. "Absolutely." She ruffled his hair. "It's because Nishikado-san is so easy to tease."

"Humph." He looked away, pouting. "And we still haven't found Rui."

Her eyes softened. _He's worried, and maybe a little lonely. _"I'm sure he's fine. Even if he is doing something foolish, I think that Hanazawa-san is someone who can take of himself."

Soujiro sighed. "Well, if nothing else, he could always sell his body to survive."

"Nishikado-san!" She said, aghast.

"What?" He saw her expression, and smirked. "It's not so difficult earning a living that way. He might have something more to offer Makino when he comes back." He felt a bit of his pride return when her face exploded in red.

She stood up, and leaned her face close to his. He edged back, wondering what she thought she was doing. She blew on his face. "Ack!" He had time to yell, before he fell into the fountain.

Yuki straightened, and gave a bright smile. "It was nice talking with you, Nishikado-san. I'll see you around." She sent him a friendly wave, and walked away.

"Cheh!" He climbed out of the fountain, and grimaced at his soaking clothes. _I guess I was asking for it. _

The way he saw it, he could either go home and change or just buy something dry to wear. Ignoring the strange looks people were giving him, he fished out his phone. Just as he had finished dialing his driver's phone number, something caught his eye. _Is that Akira and…Makino?_

Across the street sitting at table inside a small restaurant, Akira and Tsukushi were sharing a big bowl of ramen noodles. Akira was talking animatedly about something, and Tsukushi was smiling. The scene itself was odd enough, but that smile…he had only ever seen her smile like that for Rui.

Snapping the phone shut, he walked towards them. _What's going on?_

(-)(-)(-)

"And so of course, we got caught. Who wouldn't wake up to all that noise? Tsukasa was so sure that no one would bother us, though. He was the great Domyouji after all. Too damn bad it was Tsubaki."

"Was Nee-chan mad?" Tsukushi asked, eyes shining with anticipation.

"Even at the ripe age of fourteen she scared the hell out of us. She had her hair all up in curlers, and her face had some kind of green mask on…she looked like Medusa except twice as scary. We didn't talk, we didn't blink, we just screamed our heads off and got the hell out of there. Spent the whole night in a closet with various useless weapons in our hands."

Tsukushi laughed, picturing it all. "Worrying your nannies, no doubt. What a nightmare, looking after you four."

"It feels like so long ago, but we did have a lot of fun." He slurped at the ramen noodles. "I guess this is what people call 'growing up', ne?"

Tsukushi smiled. "Nostalgic, isn't it? Yuki and I have been friends since we were young, too. Because we're so busy, we don't have a lot of time to just sit and talk. When we do find time, it is a very sweet feeling."

"Oi, what is this?" Soujiro demanded, walking up to them.

"Hey, Soujiro. Why are you all wet?" Akira asked, surveying his dripping clothes.

"Probably had a run-in with Yuki." She snickered. "She must have done something unexpected again, and Nishikado-kun doesn't know how to expect the unexpected."

"Yes, well…like I'd ever learn to expect my best friend to go on a date with a working virgin." He retorted.

Rather than get flustered or angry as he was expecting, Tsukushi gave him a slow smile and purred, "Oh, are you afraid your angel will get taken away, Souji-chan?"

Soujiro recoiled instantly. Her tone, that look, that disturbingly intimate nickname…_damn her!_ "C-Could you not do that?"

She blinked innocent brown eyes at him. "Do what?"

"That!" He pointed accusingly. "Acting like that…it's weird!"

Akira couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. _God, when was that last time I saw that flustered expression?_

"Is something the matter, Onii-chama?" Memu asked, appearing in the doorway. "We can hear you from inside."

Akira's smiled dimmed fractionally. "Ah, sorry, Memu. I didn't mean to laugh so loud."

Tsukushi heard the faint note of bitterness in his voice, and a saw a quick look of hurt cross the young girl's face.

Soujiro blinked. It wasn't like Akira to sound like that when addressing one of his sisters. He definitely felt the tension. He raised a brow when Tsukushi reached over and touched Akira's arm, while smiling at Memu. "Everything's okay, Memu-chan. Nishikado-san here, was just being a little silly."

Still, she shot a worried glance at her brother. "A-Alright then."

When she had gone back inside, Tsukushi said soothingly. "It's her first date, Akira-kun. It took all her courage to tell you about it. You could at least give the boy a chance."

"I am giving them a chance. I'm here aren't I?" He grumbled. "If he was closer to her in age I wouldn't have such a problem with it."

"This, from the playboy who goes after older women." She said, teasingly.

Soujiro looked back and forth between them. _Chaperoning? They aren't on a date?_ "So, you're here to control that protective-older-brother instinct of his?"

She nodded. "Emu-chan asked me to. She knew Akira-kun would interfere, so she suggested a double date." She shrugged. "Though he's still having trouble accepting that fact that Memu-chan is—"

"Don't say it." Akira cut her off. "She's merely infatuated right now. He'll end up breaking her heart, and then I'll have the grand pleasure of breaking his neck."

Soujiro was taken aback by this new side to his friend.

"You don't know it'll end up like that." Tsukushi said, reproachfully.

It also surprised him, that Makino Tsukushi would be the one to calm him. _It's a testament on how close they'd gotten lately._ Over the years, Tsukushi had unconsciously wormed her way into their tight circle. One of the few whom they called friend, he shouldn't have been surprised at the situation.

"Anyway, have either of you heard from Rui?" Soujiro asked. "It's been at least a month, now."

Tsukushi sighed. "Not a word. I've looked everywhere I could think of. I thought I knew him well enough so I could predict where he'd go. I guess, I was wrong."

"I heard that he already took the exit exams. He graduated from Eitoku all on his own." Akira commented. "He always had been the smartest of us four."

"But still, it's unlike him to just go off for so long without saying a word. You are his best friends after all." Tsukushi bit her lip, worrying.

"What about you?" Soujiro asked. "You are the woman he loves, there's no way he could go so long without seeing you. Though considering, you _are_ looking rather cozy with one of his best friends, I don't think he'd want to talk to you right now."

Tsukushi blushed, and snapped. "Who's looking cozy? I'm just as worried about Hanazawa Rui as either of you. I can just imagine what his mother must be going through and—"

She was cut off at a sharp, incessant buzzing of her phone. Taking it out of her purse she frowned at the number. "Hello?"

"Makino-chan, there appears to be a little emergency. We need you to come down to the office right away."

Her eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the voice of the company president. "Eh? What sort of emergency, Sensei?"

"I don't have time to go into the details, but it appears that after you dressed those girls for your interview, others have wanted your expertise as well. We've been getting quite a few calls."

"B-But I'm just an intern!" She protested. "Technically I'm not qualified…" She trailed off, realizing how intently Soujiro and Akira were trying to listen to her conversation. "I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She pushed her chair back, and counted out her half of the meal.

"Oi, what was that about, Makino?" Soujiro asked.

"I'll tell you about it some other time." She said. "Your driver should be waiting around the corner, right Akira-kun?"

"There's no way I'm leaving Memu alone with that little punk." Akira said, flatly.

"And as much as I want to find out what you're up to, my clothes are beginning to cling in some really uncomfortable places." Soujiro grimaced.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then I'll just go catch a cab."

She rushed down the street. They watched as she hailed a taxi and jumped in.

Akira chuckled. "Despite the years, she hasn't changed much."

"And neither have we." Soujiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "So she's interning somewhere, is she?

Akira grinned. "Apparently, yes. I know most of the cab drivers in the city. I could probably figure out where she's working now."

Soujiro shook his head. "Your connections are really amazing."

(-)(-)(-)

It was in the early evening by the time Rui got home. Wordlessly, he handed Nami the bag of the things she had him fetch and made his way to the kitchen. After he left Arakawa, he was determined to complete the task Nami had set for him. He had learned two things on his journey: it was wearisome taking the bus everywhere, and bus drivers were the keepers of great wisdom. He only needed to ask, and he was given precise direction on what bus to take and when.

Opening the fridge, he saw that Nami had left him a plate of spaghetti. He enjoyed the fact that she enjoyed trying her hand at different cuisines. Sitting down at the table, he noted the newspaper on the side. _I should get a day job soon._ Opening it to the classifieds, he scanned the help wanted ads. He was looking for something that paid well and could give him on-the-job-training.

His quiet was disturbed by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. He thought about ignoring it, but with a resigned sigh he picked up the wall phone. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence when he heard a familiar voice. "Rui dear."

"Mother?" He shouldn't have been surprised, that she had found him, but was surprised nonetheless.

"I've been so worried. Are you well? You've been eating enough? I know that sometimes you forget to eat."

Rui smiled, it felt so good...so unbelievably good to hear her voice. "I'm doing well." He told her. "I remember to eat."

"It's been nearly a month now, won't you come home? Reconcile with your father?"

He sighed. The regret he felt the night he left still haunted him. "I can't, Mother. Not yet. I feel that he's asking me to give up something precious, and I can't do that."

"I understand. For what it's worth, I really do like your Makino Tsukushi."

His eyes softened. "I'm glad. I often wonder why father suddenly disapproves of her. He seemed to like her well enough when I introduced her."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Don't blame him, Rui. He has heard many awful things about that girl. Some mostly vicious gossip, but there was some truth in them. He fears for you. That this girl will use you, hurt you…he is convinced that she is less than a good person."

"He judges her. He judges her without even knowing her." His fists clenched. "If he drives her beyond my reach because of it, I will never forgive him. He can disown me for all I care."

"Oh, Rui. I wish you wouldn't speak so harshly. He's only doing what he thinks is best."

She was nearly close to tears, he could hear it. He didn't want his mother crying because of his selfishness. "And I am doing likewise. I'm sorry, Mother, for worrying you."

"Well, I'm told all mothers must let their children leave the nest sooner or later. Will you stay in contact at least? A letter every now and again?"

"Of course." He paused for a beat, searching for the right words. "I miss you."

"And I you, dear one. Have no fear, all will work out as it was meant. I love you."

"Good night, Mother."

When he hung up the phone, Rui was both warmed and distress. He had always known that his mother loved him, but it was as if he was feeling it for the first time in years. It washed over him like summer's rain. _Everything will work out, I only need to keep looking forward._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi dragged herself through the doors of the Mimasaka mansion. She had just gone through several hours of scheduling with some of the wealthiest families in Japan. In exchange for her complete anonymity, she'd be at the beck and call of the type of people she'd avoided most of her life. _You'd think they'd know how to dress themselves by now._

She poured herself into her bed, politely declining the maid's offer for tea. _Dinner will be in a few hours._ She had made it a point to get everyone to sit at the table for dinner every night since her first night. She had yet to meet Akira's father, but he was usually out of town anyway.

_Maybe I'll take a nap._ Just as she was closing her eyes, her door flew open, revealing a very upset Memu.

"Onee-chan!" She wailed.

"Ah?" She blinked when the girl ran to her, crying. "Memu? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Onii-chama…Onii-chama…" She couldn't get the words out, she was sobbing so hard.

"After you left, Onii-chama totally ruined their date." Emu told her, walking in more calmly, behind her sister. "He was hovering closely the whole time. Even to the point where they said their goodbyes and he took her home."

"Oh, Memu-chan. I am so sorry." Instantly feeling guilty for abandoning her, Tsukushi drew the girl in for a hug. "Was Kenchi-kun upset?"

Memu sniffed, giving her a watery smile. "No, he was very sweet about the whole thing. He called me a little while ago to apologize if he had been too forward. It was his first date, too."

"I feel terrible. I was supposed to control Akira. I am so sorry. I'll talk to him about this, believe me."

"If Onii-chama acted this badly with you, imagine how he's going to act when it's my turn." Emu commented to her sister. "Maybe I'll wait a bit before telling him about Yuki-kun."

"I should have stayed, but Sakurai-sensei said it was an emergency." It felt like a pitiful excuse. It was a pitiful excuse. _I'm going to be even more torn between my career and my personal life from now on._

Their eyes widened giving her their full attention. "Sakurai? The president of our company?"

She nodded. "I'm an intern at _Sonore Reflet_." She fell back into her pillow. "Except before I was an intern, I unknowingly took the interview test. I was supposed to dress these girls for some kind of party. Now, I'm supposed to dress every woman in high society."

"But, that's great, Onee-san. You're making your mark as a professional consultant." There was awe in the girl's voice.

"Yes, but I don't have any experience. I've only just enrolled in the Designs department, and have only been an intern for a few weeks. No experience, little education, and only a little talent. I'm not yet qualified for this. My credentials suck. I tried to explain that at the meeting today, but no one seemed to care."

"That's only to be expected, Nee-chan." Emu told her. "With every change in fashion trends, people get more and more competitive. Ladies want to be unique, but also follow the accepted trends. They don't care what it takes."

Memu nodded. "And you, Onee-san, have the raw gift of giving them that. It is now fashionable to wear clothes that fit a person's personality, despite the season. Trouble is, people don't know themselves well enough. That's why they ask for you."

Tsukushi sighed. _From being a dress-up doll, to an on-call fashion consultant. Why can't life ever be simple? _"Well, in any case, there's nothing I can do about it now. We'll just have to deal with these things as they come, ne? Be it high class society—"

"—or protective older brothers." They finished.

(-)(-)(-)

Dame Hanazawa replaced the receiver onto the phone, and wiped her eyes. _My little boy is on his way to become a very fine young man._ She would worry, will always worry as a mother was apt to do, but she was at peace with the knowledge that her Rui was finding his own way.

_As for that girl, that delightful Makino Tsukushi…I still have plans for her._ Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. _This will be such fun._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

I am, and have always been a Rui/Tsukushi fan, but I am also objective enough to see the flaws in this pairing. One of the big things is Tsukushi's relationship with Tsukasa. I've had many reviews asking for Tsukasa's return, and many that give off an eagerness for a happy ending with Rui and Tsukushi, but I need to stress that it will take time. A _lot_ of time. Tsukasa and Tsukushi went through so much together, and Tsukushi is still recovering. When I say "so much", (those who know the series will know) I mean how hard they fought to be together, all the obstacles in their way, the pain they went through, etc. Rui has a lot to contend with. Her feeling for Tsukasa, her feeling for him, and the walls in her heart she put up to keep from getting hurt again.

You guys are in for a long wait before I hand you that "happily-ever-after" ending. I hope I haven't discouraged anyone for continuing to follow the story, I really do intend to make it worth the wait.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Special thanks to those who decided to check out my other fics. Look forward to chapter 14!


	14. No Worries

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi could feel a headache brewing behind her temples. She was struggling, keeping her mild-tempered, professional persona in place. At present, she was in the shopping district with her first client of the day and her mother. Niah Chen was well known in the music world for her unique and passionate style with the violin. Her mother was her manager. Niah was also fourteen years old and currently involved in a heated discussion with her mother on what she would wear to her first debut party. Predictably Niah cast her eyes at tight, low-cut dresses, while her mother insisted on more demure, conservative numbers. She hadn't been able to get a word in edge-wise.

They had only been together for less than an hour, but mother and daughter had long since forgotten her presence, and spoke to each other in harsh tones, only half of which she could understand. She was not fluent in Mandarin, but she knew enough to recognize an argument.

"Would you please talk some sense into her?" They turned to her and said.

She blinked, and took the dresses they held up. Niah had chosen a sleeveless, backless dress that had a very deep neckline, and her mother had picked out its counter high neckline and long sleeves. Neither dress was something she'd consider. _But what to do?_ She was putting herself in the middle of a family dispute. To agree with one would anger the other, and to disagree with both would land her in hot water. "Both of these dresses are lovely, but neither conveys the appropriate message for Niah-sama." They narrowed their eyes at her, and she quickly went on. "This," She held up Niah's choice, "says that you are proud of your body and that you aren't afraid to let anyone know. Considering your body type, Niah-san, and the jealous tendencies of girls of your class, more than likely you will be experiencing several wardrobe malfunctions as soon as you let your guard down." Niah frowned considering it, her mother smiled smugly. "Your choice, Chen-sama," She held the dress in front of Niah, "though a beautiful piece, would look better on you than on her."

"Because of my age?" She said, her tone was soft, daring her.

"Your maturity." Tsukushi corrected. "Despite being graceful and beautiful, she is still a teenager. The design is rather stiff, and at her age, in a social setting, she'll be very uncomfortable. On her, the dress would say that she is young, but wants desperately to appear older. Similar to a young child trying on her mother's high-heeled shoes. She won't know how to wear this dress."

"And it's ugly." Niah said, under her breath.

Tsukushi ignored her. "May I make a suggestion? I am familiar with the collection in this district." _I should, considering how often I'm here._ "I am confident that I can find at least three that will satisfy both your tastes. If it's not too much trouble, will you give me this chance?"

Niah sighed, appearing bored. "Do what you please."

Her mother straightened her spine, and crossed her arms. "Do not waste anymore of our time than necessary."

Tsukushi smiled inwardly. _Got em. _

Two hours later, the Chen's had dropped her off back at the office handing her a small rose pin as a token of their thanks. At first she protested, but Niah's mother waved her hand dismissively. "We recognize your talents. That pin shows honor." She bowed to them, as they drove off.

"Ah, been given another brand, have you?"

Tsukushi turned to the voice. "Brand, Satobe-san?" Satobe was the president's assistance, and also her supervisor. He was the only one, other than Akira's mother and the president to know her identity as the masked consultant.

"They call it honor," Satobe said, "But really they're trying to claim your services as theirs exclusively." He examined the pin, and handed it back to her. "You get one from all your first-time clients, right?"

Tsukushi shrugged, stepping into the bathroom to change. When she wasn't out with clients, she was either at school or interning. Removing her mask, and donning the red employee uniform she met him outside.

"One of these days you'll have to give a press conference. You can't remain a secret forever. What'll you do with those brands then? It's an insult not to wear them."

She studied him as he walked her to the elevator. He was half-Japanese and half American, and it showed in his coloring. His short black hair, and light skin made him fit in well, but for his height and very western features, he could almost pass for full. "I suppose wearing them all would be an insult as well?"

He looked aghast. "You wouldn't dare. Such a thing…you would bring about World War III!"

Tsukushi giggled. Despite his mere five years with the company, Satobe had gone through many fashion battles. He knew intimately of the rivalry, not only between companies, but also between clients. He was a perfectionist, who had foresight in what would be popular tomorrow and what would not. He was an important member of the company, and she was lucky to have him as her mentor.

They arrived on the 5th floor, and Satobe escorted her to her desk. Knowing he had the manners to wait until she'd checked all her messages, and filed her client's reports, but would nonetheless blast her with a list of things to do, she went through her messages and notes quickly.

"Now, the real work starts." He said, cheerfully.

(-)(-)(-)

As Tsukushi worked the morning away, Rui was caught up in a dream.

_He found himself walking down a warmly lit hallway. The soft wood beneath his feet and the faded paint of the walls held an odd familiarity, as if he had treaded there before. The moon shone in from somewhere ahead of him and the salty smell of the ocean wafted in with the breeze. Someone was singing. He recognized it as the Chinese love song he'd heard Tsukushi had dubbed her favorite, despite not understanding the lyrics. Sure enough, at the end of the hallway Tsukushi stood outside on the porch, leaning against the railing. She wore a bikini top, and her bottom half was covered with a matching purple sarong wrap. _

_He went up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Tsukushi." He murmured._

"_Where have you been?" She asked, tilting her head as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I've been waiting."_

"_I-I don't know."_

_She reached up behind her and caressed the side of his face. "It's okay. You're here now."_

_He pulled back a little, so he could see her eyes. Her beautiful deep caramel eyes. She blinked at him, and smiled tenderly. There was something there. He recalled seeing that something in her eyes before, once on a lonely night on a beach, and each time she looked at his best friend. Now, that look was just for him._

"_What's the matter, Rui? You're so quiet. More than usual."_

_He shook his head, burying his nose into the crook of her shoulder. "Just thinking. Are you happy, Tsukushi?"_

_She didn't answer for a moment. She turned in his arms, and reached to bring his head closer to hers. Shyly, she touched her lips to his. "I'm with you." She said, simply. _

_How long had he wished for this? Longed to have her just like this. Giving in to his silent cravings he started kissing her shoulder, trailing up her neck. Purring in contentment, she angled her head to give him better access. "Rui." She sighed. "Don't let go." _

_He'd thought he had seen every facet of her, but never had he seen her so soft and yielding. His arms tightened around her. "Never."_

The thunderous sounds of bells near his head jerked him rudely from sleep. Rui groaned, frustrated longing always followed dreams that never lasted long enough.

He glared at the source. Nami had given him an old wind-up alarm clock. It was set to wake him by way of the little hammer continuously striking the large bells adjacent it. Unfortunately, it had slipped his mind to ask her how to turn it off. Resigned, he threw the clock under his pillow, and got out of bed. _What an unpleasant way to get up every morning._

Today, he was to look for a job. He didn't feel particularly qualified for anything, considering he'd just had crash training in cleaning two weeks before and rudimentary cooking skills to begin with. His ears still rung from all the scolding Nami gave him. He didn't have many skills that weren't given to him by paid tutors or abroad lessons, but he'd just have to see what he could use when the time came.

Between the _Help Wanted_ signs in front of the windows and the classified ads in the paper, he had quite a few places he wanted to check out. The first stop was a Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from the Dango Shop.

(-)(-)(-)

"Makino-chan, will you come here for a minute?"

Tsukushi looked up from the paperwork she had been filing. "Linu-san?" She wondered what the Head of Human Resources would want with her. Sighing, she followed her into her office.

"Have a seat." Linu invited, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. "Do you enjoy working here, Makino-chan?"

Tsukushi blinked. "Yes, very much. Between my classes, and my exposure of work here I've learned a lot about fashion and the processes of designs."

"But the majority of your work here is office work. Don't you feel like it's a waste of your talents?"

"Eh? Of course not." _Why does everyone talk like this? Like they're testing me or something. _"Every great project comes with mountains of paperwork, and as a beginner at everything related, I have no problem starting from the bottom. I'm just glad to have a chance to be here."

Linu smiled, nodding in a satisfied way. "Good answer. Because the President, and Mimasaka-sama took a major interest in you, I was afraid you were simply using your connections to get a free ride with our company. But I've heard things about you, Makino-chan. Your coworkers say that you are quick, efficient and have no complaints, no matter what jobs they give to you. You have been with us for at least three months now, and not once have you asked for any raise in pay or status. So, I feel that you are more than ready and deserving for the assignment I'm about to give you."

_An assignment?_ She didn't know whether to feel excited or anxious. Who knew what this woman would assign her?

"How would you feel about assisting famous fashion designer Maruyama Keita?"

Her eyes widened. "Eh?!" Despite her limited knowledge, she knew of Maruyama and his work. He was one of the few top designers that specifically targeted the working class in several of his clothing lines.

"It will be more like job shadowing, and you'll probably end up being his errand girl, but at least you'll get more exposure and gain experience. What do you think?

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he won't be offering himself again."

"Yes. Absolutely yes! How can I ever thank you for this amazing chance?"

Linu smiled. "For years he's been a freelancer, never committing himself to one company."

_There's always a catch. _"And you want me to convince him to sign up to _Sonore Reflet_? As his assistant I'll hardly be in that position."

The woman just smiled. "Feel free to take the rest of the week off."

Unsure of what she's getting herself into, but looking forward to it anyway, she stood up. "Thank you. You won't regret giving me this assignment."

(-)(-)(-)

"So, you are the young maggot who thinks he can just waltz into my galley, eh?" a voice boomed.

Rui glanced up from his seat. The man before him was tall, and broad-shouldered. He placed him to be in his early fifties, and despite the apron and sauce-stained shirt emitted an air of authority.

"Sir, yes, sir. Permission to join this establishment, sir." He stood at attention, to his fullest height and looked him directly in the eye.

For a moment, the man's lips twitched. "You have any experience in this field, son?"

"No, sir. I've been little more than a dish boy, sir."

"What're your plans for the future then?"

The question caught him off guard. Rui blinked. _The future? It has always been that I take over after my father. _"I-I just want to make a living, sir. Maybe go back to school." It wouldn't hurt to enroll at the public university; it would give him more pliable skills. He could work his way through college. _Just like Tsukushi._

"You got an awful pretty face there, private. You ain't from around these parts." It wasn't a question. "Mind telling me a little about yourself?"

Lucky for him, he prepared for this question. "My name is Rui Izumi. 22 years old. My parents are well off, and I've been expected to take over the family business. I left home a few months ago to live on my own with my own merits. I want to earn my own way. I want to be independent, and self-reliant." Truth, with no specifics, something he couldn't help and he knew the man was fully aware of.

_Search for self-worth._ It was something the man understood well. He nodded. "Very well, Izumi. You seem like a stable one. Folks around here call me Luc." The men shook hands. "I got a low tolerance for laziness and disrespect. The minute I catch you less than stone cold sober or flirting with the customers on duty, you will be relieved of your position. Square?"

"Understood, sir." Rui kept his smile controlled. _I just got my first job._

(-)(-)(-)

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Akira asked.

Tsukushi looked over from the heavy box she was holding. "What does it look like, Akira? I know I told you that I was moving today."

Akira glanced at the stacks of boxes in the foyer. "You know you can pay people to pick up your things and deliver them to your new place."

She snorted. "Why? I got a friend that's going to lend me his moving truck, and his hand cart. It's a waste of money to hire someone to do something I can easily do myself."

"It's not like you can't afford it." He had finally learned about her internship at the company, and her generous salary. "What's the point of having money, if you aren't going to spend it?"

She set the box down with a grunt. "It's called self-reliance. I'll spend some of it, eventually. I still need some furniture and things."

He followed her to her room as she went to fetch another box. "You'll probably go for second-hand things even there, no doubt. You're such a miser."

"I'm frugal, and don't be a snob. Some of those second-hand things are in very good condition." As she struggled with the last box, he took the other end and together they carried the box to the others. _Did I really have this much stuff?_ She thought in dismay, looking at the array of boxes. She felt like their number grew since she had first moved in.

"My dad's coming home next week, and apparently he wants to meet you." He commented

"Oh, yeah? Mimasaka-sama wants to meet me?" She thought about the possible motives behind it. "Sure, ring me up. I'll come over."

Suddenly a moving van pulled up to the gate. "Oi, Tsukushi? What are you doing living here?" The guy called out. "Isn't this a little out of your price range?"

She waved to him "Kin-san, I'll be right there." She smiled at Akira. "Thank you for everything, Akira-kun."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the twins and mother get home? They're going to want to say goodbye."

"Oh, I think I'd end up crying if I did that. Besides, I'll definitely visit. And before I forget," She patted her jean pockets and pulled out an index card. "This is my home number, and my address. Since you're probably going to find out anyway, just call first."

"Going to kiss him goodbye, too?" Kin called. "Shall I come back later? Give you two a good few hours to part?"

"Shut up, Kin-san!" Tsukushi yelled, blushing.

"It wouldn't take us a few hours." Akira commented, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. "Ow."

"I was going to invite you to come along, but never mind." With a huff she went to open the gates.

"That really your boyfriend, Tsukushi?" Kin asked, backing up the van.

"Nah, just a friend. I really appreciate this, Kin-san. How is Ayano-san doing? What about little Kyochi-chan?"

"Kyochi is walking now and Aya loves being a mother."

Akira watched the exchange, envied how easily she was able to stay herself. Most who'd come as far as her, would forget their roots. "If you let me tag along, I can help you pick out some furniture." He remarked, suddenly keen on spending more time with her in her world. "I can usually pick out quality stuff, no matter where I look."

Tsukushi gave him a curious look. "Are you willing to hand over your body for the manual labor involved?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, you can come." She nodded, "Help load these boxes, please."

"Man, you don't know what you just got yourself into." Kin murmured to him.

(-)(-)(-)

Rui walked home after his shift at the restaurant. Considering it was his first day, he didn't think he did too badly. He had learned how to make several of the dishes, and he had met a few of the regular morning customers. His boss seemed pleased with him even if he did have a lot to learn.

He checked his watch, and saw that it was only just past noon. He didn't have to head to the Lucky Cat until eight that night. _Should I get another job?_ His initial intent was to find as many jobs as he could handle, but after the morning shift at the restaurant…he was _tired._ The crux of it was, he was too awake to be tired _and _sleepy. _Up early every morning, up late every night… working all the time…where did she find the energy?_

"Excuse me, young man." A woman said, bumping into him from behind. Rui stepped aside as an old lady gingerly passed, a tall stack of boxes in her arms.

"Ne, can I help you with those?" He was very much afraid she was going to stumble. She looked very fragile.

"Oh, that would be such a blessing. I hate to trouble you, but I just have so many deliveries to make." She handed him a few of the boxes. "What is your name, dear?"

"Izumi. Rui Izumi." He noticed that each box had an address written on the side. He knew where these places were.

"Izumi. My you are a handsome boy. If only I was a few years younger, ne? You may call me, Ima."

"Don't you have a delivery boy for these things, Ima-san?" He had noticed that any shop that offered delivery of their goods had runners to do so.

"Ah, well, earlier this week that boy had gone and run off with the girl from the morning shift. So, I run the deliveries by myself all day. It is a bit tiring, but I figure these old bones could use the work-out, ne?" She gave him a helpless smile.

"You shouldn't have to do that, Ima-san."

"Oh, never you mind. This is only temporary until the guild can find me a new runner." She said, taking a box from him, and handing it to a man at a hat cart.

"Guild?" He questioned.

"Why, the merchant's guild, dear boy. So as to keep the peace, and make sure things run smoothly, and protect the area from the mafia or worse the greedy rich folk who want to buy out everything. A couple of the older, long-time merchants started the guild, and rumor has it, they have their throats on many who want to take advantage of us small business people. Why else do you think this area hasn't been renovated into one of those fancy hotel resorts?" They turned to an inconspicuous set of stairs, and she handed several boxes to the young girl there, who accepted them gratefully.

"The guild," She continued, "supplies all the shops with runners, so if in case a runner is sick or has to quit, they can quickly find a replacement. As well as, helping owners settle disputes, they even handle about half of the start-up costs of opening up a new shop. They are one of the reasons this area is so diverse." She gave a happy sigh. "I grew up in this little village, and it just keeps getting more and more amazing."

She pointed out shops that had changed, shops that had just opened and owners that had had feuds over the silliest things, and shops that most people wondered why were still in business. Rui had to smile. _What a fun place to be. No wonder my executives hate places like this so much._ "What are the chances that they might take me as runner?" He asked.

"Well," She gave him an appraising look. "you do look like you've seen too much of the softer side of life. Are you sure you could handle it? The guild elders are quite harsh in the interview process. I've seen grown men run out of there in tears."

"I'm willing to work hard. Would that help?"

Her old grey eyes softened. "That it would. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gain. Why don't you go over to the guild office over there on 99th street and try your luck?" They dropped the last box in an unmarked mailbox, she thanked him for his help and they went their separate ways.

Rui checked his watch. He still had a few hours before he was due back at the _Lucky Cat_, but who knew how long it would take to get into the guild?

Just as he was about to head to a pay phone, he felt someone tug at his sleeve. "Can I help you?" He asked the young boy.

"Izumi-san, I was sent to inform you that you have no need of reporting to the night club called _Lucky Cat_ tonight. Kojima-sama, says that they have booked a band, so you have the night off. Nami-san, says that you must pick up juice." The young boy bowed and made to run off.

"Oi, wait a moment." Rui said, before he got too far. It had just occurred to him that this boy was a messenger. "You're from the guild?"

The boy nodded. "I'm to report there for my next assignment. If I'm too slow, I won't make it home in time for dinner."

"Would you mind bringing me along? I have business there."

The boy shrugged. "If you can keep up."

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi looked around her studio apartment, and gave a happy sigh. It may have been very small by Akira's standards, but just having a place to call her own, was a blessing in and of itself. Rather than choosing a place that Soujiro described as "befitting her elevated status", she went with the top floor of a building in the vicinity of the dango shop and many of the places she used to work and shop at as well as being a good walk to the train station. _Location, location, location and not a bad view to boot,_ she thought, admiring eclectic scenery of rooftops, people going here and there as well as distant a view of misty mountains.

She turned to face her new home. All day yesterday, Akira had talked her into putting off unpacking to spend the day looking for furniture. She found this treasure in an old newspaper she had used for packing. The corner apartment, on the top floor in the tallest building in the area, she was the proud owner of a one bedroom, one bathroom, and a fully functional kitchen. She had thought about getting a two bedroom, just in case her family had to move in, but the bedroom and the living area was enough room for four. _Compared to our old house, this place is a palace._

Her eyes roamed the various pieces she had bought the day before. Along with the Kotatsu that had always been in her family, she had a long plush red couch, with two matching arm chairs. She had set those near the big window. Nearby, in the kitchen were her brand new microwave, rice cooker and hot-water heater. Akira had insisted that they be new, for fear of the thing exploding. Though she seriously doubted a little rust would cause such a thing, she didn't argue. As an unasked gift, the twins had sent her a flat screen television, and had had it installed while she was out. She had was going to return it, but Satobe refused to hear of it, saying something about it being mandatory that she keep up with the fashion world.

The other piece she wasn't sure on getting was the dinning set on the other side of the kitchen wall. A simple Chestnut table, with six matching chairs seems a little bit of a useless luxury, but she had considered that it would be nice for her family and friends to have a place to sit during meals. After checking the bill at what they had spent, Tsukushi felt slightly ill, but Akira wasn't even half done.

She walked across the soft brown carpet to her bedroom. They had met up with Yuki, and she helped decide on what would go in there. Neither of them would hear of keeping her old bed and dresser. Next to the window was a queen size bed with a carved cedar frame. Her chestnut dresser, with its wide array of drawers sat at the wall opposite the bed, next to a full length mirror. At that point she put her foot down, telling them both that they were done for the day, only allowed to escape when she promised to arrange a time for Yuki and some of their other friends to decorate.

Just thinking about the day before made her exhausted and she hadn't even unpacked yet! As she was reaching for a box, she was startled by the ringing of her wall phone. "Hello?"

"Makino-san?" She recognized the voice of the landlord Morida. "There seems to be a situation down here. There are two gentleman, both who refused to give their names, insisting to be told which apartment you're in, while still not telling the other. As I've never been in this situation, I'd appreciate some guidance."

Her lips twitched, the man was her grandfather's age, but twice as sharp and as strong. He could throw them both out if he wanted. He was just enjoying himself. "I'll be right down, Morida-san. Thank you for your patience." She glanced down as her white kitten Shiro twined around her leg. "I wonder who's come to see me."

(-)(-)(-)

Rui slowly woke up from the haze that overcame him when he walked into the guild. As he regained some of his senses, he registered that he was in darkness, tied to a chair. He struggled to free himself, feeling the bite of the ropes dig into his the flesh of his arms and wrists.

"It will do you no good to struggle, little prince." A voice said. "Once bound, you cannot free yourself. Your fate lies in our hands."

Rui stopped struggling, a twinge of fear running up his spine. They called him little prince. He knew enough about the way people spoke to understand that anyone called a royal was most likely either an arrogant person, or a person from a high class. _This could be trouble._ "What do you want with me?"

"Us?" Said another voice, significantly angrier. "Wasn't it you that came from your world into ours? Using your music, and your polished manners to woo jobs that you do not deserve? Now you dare to come here? You dare to leech into the place that has protected so many from the honor-less, greedy worms created by you royals?"

"Calm yourself, my friend," this voice was a woman's. "Getting angry will solve nothing. Truly, little prince, you do not belong here. You are the heir to a fortune. You have no need to be among us, among our people. You should be either in school, or at your father's side learning to succeed him. He has given you a life of luxury, and it has shown your ingratitude that you choose to run from your responsibilities."

"So, tell us, little prince. Why are you here? Answer carefully and honestly, because your life depends on it." They spoke in unison.

"I want to become a weed."

His blunt statement was met with silence, he quickly explained. "Those in my world are flowers. Carefully bred, excessively nurtured and to end up easily pricked, picked or arranged to stand in a vase. Weeds and flowers and picked all the time, but while a flower will die a weed will grow back. The girl I love is a weed, who has an amazing store of determination and strength. A flower cannot grow alongside a weed, for their roots will suffocate one another. I want to become a weed."

The three digested his words, and the meaning behind them.

"And then?" A voice said, finally. "What happens after you've successful become a weed? You will eventually return to that garden. So, flower or weed, your course seems a futile one."

"Not if I grow so tall, that the garden must shape itself around me." He could sense the blank confusion from his captors, but didn't know how to make himself clearer. "As to the guild, I only want the skills and the experience. I realize I will walk away with much more. Should you accept me, I will see a part of this world no one of my ilk has seen, but I will vow my loyalty. Silence will follow me when I return to that world. On my honor."

There was a sigh.

"Kids these days do not know how use metaphors properly." Someone muttered. "Flowers and weeds…ridiculous."

"You are hereby on probation, little prince. You will be followed, you will be tested, and everything you do and say will be recorded and reported to us. Tomorrow you will be given the training of a runner, schedule coordinating with your work at the two restaurants and your school hours."

He didn't question how they knew he had just enrolled at Tokyo University, or how they seemed to know everything else. He simply nodded, and stood up when he felt his bounds loosen. He saw a door open, and the light shone in.

"If, in the future, we learn that you have violated your vow of silence, or committed any acts of betrayal against the guild or anyone in the Merchant district, the punishment will be severe. Am I making myself clear?"

Rui nodded, and bowed in the direction of the voices. "I will work hard."

When he left, the woman said. "So, he's the one our little pearl is giving so much trouble."

"He will have his hands full, no doubt." One man said. "She will be horrified once she learns of his whereabouts and why."

"I heard she moved recently. Has her own place at the tallest tower in the middle of town. Bless her, she really refuses to forget her roots." The other said.

"Do you think he'll catch her?"

"He's willing to understand and become a part of her world, if he doesn't catch her, it won't be because he didn't try."

"Hanazawa Rui, you just might be what our dear Tsukushi needs."

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi made her way to the lobby, where she soon heard the sound of two very familiar angry voices. One of them was, no doubt, Soujiro's and the other…Her eyes widened when she saw who was with him. Giving a laugh of delight, she ran to the other boy and jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "When did you get here?"

Soujiro narrowed his eyes at them. The F4 had made it their business to know everyone in Tsukushi's life. He was certain that he knew everyone that would elicit this sort of reaction from her, but this person was unfamiliar to him. To say that he was annoyed that some strange guy was asking for her apartment number, and yet insisted that he go away and not darken her doorway was an understatement. Without so much as introducing himself, this guy had insulted him and assumed he deserved entry into his friend's loft. Now, said friend was embraced by the guy while beaming and chirping happily.

"Oi. You shouldn't be hanging around guys like him, Makino. He'll only lead you to trouble." The boy even looked like a ruffian. He wore a worn hooded jacket, had several a piercing in his ear, and held himself in a stance where he could easily begin fighting.

Tsukushi gave him a puzzled look. "What're you talking about, Soujiro?"

"Your new boyfriend. I do not approve of him." He said, flatly, giving the guy a cold glare.

They were both startled when Tsukushi started laughing. "Just wait, until I tell Yuki about this! My boyfriend? Soujiro, this is Susumu."

Soujiro blinked. _I know that name._

Susumu snorted. "Idiot rich boy." Soujiro frowned at him. _He doesn't like me._

"It may have been awhile since you saw him, and he has grown a lot, but I think I'd know my own brother." She sent a grin at her landlord. "Sorry for the trouble, Morida-san."

"It was entertaining. I'm going to enjoy your residence here, Makino-san."

She led them to the elevator. "Akira-kun, didn't come with you?"

"After what you put him through yesterday, he was so exhausted he cancelled all his dates and his meetings with me."

"If he worked harder he wouldn't be so tired." Susumu muttered.

Tsukushi was suddenly aware of the tense atmosphere, so she did the natural thing…she smacked them both with the back of her hand. "Lighten up, the both of you. I just moved to a really nice place, I have a good job, my family is happy and healthy and I have an adorable white cat. If you're good I'll order pizza and we can use the kotatsu."

Grudgingly, the two struck a silent peace. Whatever discord they had between them, could wait until after the pizza.

(-)(-)(-)

On the other side of the world two concerned people were talking in hushed tones.

"Has there been any change?" The woman asked.

The man shook his head. "It's been nearly two years, and still the young master hasn't fully recovered."

"Has he confided in you what happened? All he does these days is work, barely allowing time for food and rest. He will grow ill because of this."

"I dare not even speak her name to the young master. His friends write often, even though he does not reply, all three of them continue to write to him."

The woman sighed. "What should we do, Nishida-san? Should we bring her to him? Allow them time to make things right?"

"Your father would be furious, Tsubaki-sama. I'm afraid we may do more harm than good. I think that allowing them to meet, allowing the others to even know of the young master's condition, should be our absolute last resort."

Tsubaki nodded, knowing the consequences of them meeting. "We will give him another month, and then we'll decide what to do."

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. What did you think? As always thank you for the reviews. I'm always surprised that I get a new alert or favorite every week. Pleasantly surprised, so thanks for those too. Here's a question for you readers though. What makes you click on my story? When you first see it on the page, what tells you that it might be a story worth reading? Something besides that fact that it's a Rui/Tsukushi fic. Let me know. Stay tuned for Chapter…wow, 15. I think I may actually get 100,000 words with this fic. Ja ne!

I'm also open to challenges. Any ideas you have for a story, send me a message and I'll see what I come up with.


	15. Susumu

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"So, what do you guys think?" Tsukushi asked, bringing in the pizza that was delivered. "It's still a little messy, since I didn't get a chance to unpack, but it's not too bad."

"You've come up in the world, Nee-chan." Susumu commented. "I remember you said once that one day you'll live on the top floor of the highest tower. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"A year or so ago, I would've said that this place was a dump." Soujiro said, "But you've got a nice view, reasonable rent, close distance to the market district and train station, and you've got a trustworthy landlord. You've chosen a good place, Makino."

Tsukushi beamed. "Thank you. Now, you may have pizza." She opened the box and grabbed a slice.

Susumu made a face at her slice. _Seaweed, cheese, pepperoni and wasabi dip. _It had been awhile since he saw his sister's odd favorite toppings. Still, he noticed she only made a quarter of the pizza to be like that, which meant she knew it was odd. "So, Nee-chan, how's the fashion world working out for you?"

"Oh, pretty much what you would expect. Prissy girls, and vain women who want to look like the fairest in the land, going in and out of the office. The work is interesting though, especially in class." She opened a bottle of vinegar, and they winced as she poured it on her slice. "At first I thought it would be dead boring. Fabrics, history of designs and threads…ugh, I really wasn't looking forward to it. But it wasn't like that at all. It's actually really interesting. In fact, next week, I'm going to be assisting one of the top fashion designers that the agency is targeting."

"Sounds exciting. You'll make a name for yourself yet." He toasted his drink at her.

"What exactly steered you in this direction, again?" Soujiro asked.

"Ah, that's right. You never really knew did you, Soujiro?" She smiled an amused smile. "Remember all those times I came to school dressed very nicely? It was because I was helping Memu and Emu with their debut fashion lines. I was asked to critique the work, so I did lots of research on why I liked or didn't like something. Soon I was in it so deeply, that I guess it grew on me."

She sat back after her third slice, stuffed. "So, Susumu, you've decided transfer to a public high school?" She giggled when his eyes widened. "What? Did you think I wouldn't know? Mama and Papa didn't say a word, but when you show up on my door step with all your stuff," she nodded at the bulging backpack in the corner. "I know it's not just to visit."

"Is it okay, Onee-chan? Can I stay here with you?" Despite the years, she saw the old Susumu still inside him. The boy who was a little anxious, and unsure. "Please, let me."

She bopped him gently on the head. "What are you saying? What makes you think you need to ask? So, what's your plan? Have you chosen a school yet?"

Susumu was warmed by her unhesitating acceptance. Despite their years apart, and her new lifestyle, she was the same. Still the supportive older sister he had always looked up to. "I was thinking of Tokyo Academy, I'm not sure of my concentration yet."

As Soujiro watched them talk, he couldn't help but envy how close they were. There was a wealth of love and affection incomparable to the coldly polite relationship he had with his siblings. He blinked when he realized that Tsukushi was talking to him. "Sorry, I spaced out. What was that?"

"I said, how's working at your father's company going? Akira mentioned that a lot of his associates think you're too young and inexperienced."

Soujiro sighed. "If it were any other family, I wouldn't be having near as much as a hard time. The Nishikado family is one of the oldest in Japan. I was raised on a foundation of tradition, and so have our businesses. Father's business allies are all conservatives who do not like change, and expect us to run as we have since my great-great grandfather. I am young, and they don't have faith that I won't change things."

"Won't you? Don't all companies change frequently to compete with one another? Don't you want to change things, so you will be the one running them?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

"It's not that simple. These people are not very open to change, and as powerful as my family is, without their support, we could lose everything very quickly."

Susumu scoffed. "Are all upcoming businessmen such pansies or is it just you?"

"Susumu, don't be rude." She admonished.

"If men in power let others dictate how they run their business in all aspects of it, then what's stopping them from entering shady deals? In the end, who suffers for it? The people who depend on their company for their living that's who." He gave Soujiro a disgusted look. "And you. What kind of heir attempts to succeed his father with such a negative outlook? If you have such lousy confidence, why don't you just sell your shares, and move to an island somewhere?"

Soujiro studied him for a moment. "Wow. He really is your brother, isn't he Tsukushi? He even sounds like you." He stood up, and ruffled his hair. "For what it's worth, thanks, kid."

Susumu swatted the offending limb. "Whatever. How long are you going to stay? Don't you have nightclub to be getting to or something? Some girl that—"

"Okay, Susumu, that's enough." Tsukushi had a feeling that her brother has reached his limit of tolerance and wouldn't stay civil for much longer. "Seriously though, Soujiro. Don't you have to be going? Yuki said that you and she would be going to some art gallery, aren't you going to be late?"

"Eh?" Soujiro checked in his watch in alarm, and swore. "Thanks for the pizza, Tsukushi. Nice seeing you again, kid."

Tsukushi closed the door after he rushed out.

"Is that guy going out with Yuki-san?" Susumu asked, finishing of the last of the pizza.

She thought about it, before shaking her head. "They're just friends, I think. Yuki mentioned that Soujiro likes to use her as something like an escape, and Yuki doesn't mind."

"Aren't you worried that she'll get crushed by his world?"

The quietly asked question spoke volumes of what he was thinking. Tsukushi sighed, and sat down next to him on the sofa. "If she ever gets pulled into that world as deeply as I was, I'll be sure to support her, just like she supported me, and if or when it starts to come crashing down on her, I know she has the strength to keep going. Just like I did."

The one thing Susumu always admired about his sister was her unbreakable will, but why was she so easily forgiving? "Why don't you hate them? Those spoiled, greedy people that only know how to do cruel and manipulative things to get their way. That probably have never worked hard in their lives. That get their golden futures handed to them generation after generation. The ones who tear down people like us all the time. Why don't you hate them?"

"Oh, Sumu," Tsukushi said, using the nickname of their childhood. "Hate is very tiring. It weighs down on your soul until you can't breathe. Besides, in the end they are just people who struggle to live with their lot in life."

"That's no excuse." He clenched his fists. "They made your life so hard, nee-chan. Had you gone to a public high school, like Yuki-san, I'm sure you would've been happier. Had you fallen in love with someone not from that world, you wouldn't have been so burdened. If those kinds of people weren't in your life you wouldn't have had to struggle so much."

"I'm sure you're right, Susumu. Life at Eitoku was hell. Loving Tsukasa Domyouji brought me a heartache I'd never imagined before. The longer I'm friends with the F4, the more trouble will come to my life." She placed a hand on his arm, and looked him directly. "But you know what? I don't regret a single moment. You aren't wrong in thinking that their world is a vicious place filled with evil-hearted people, but they aren't all like that. Eitoku made me strong, Tsukasa made me strong, and Soujiro, Akira and Hanazawa Rui have become very dear people to me. Don't hate them, Susumu. Pity those that think to look down on us for our working class background, for they will never have the joy of freedom we do."

Susumu sighed. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan. I didn't mean to get so moody on you." He gave a half smile. "I really do like this place."

Tsukushi smiled back, "And I haven't shown you the best part yet." She took his hand, and led him out the hallway. A few steps from her door, was an open stairwell. She led him up the steps and up onto the roof. By then, night had fallen and they had a perfect view of a starry night. The space was wide, weatherworn and very empty, but had as much potential as a canvas. _A perfect sanctuary,_ Susumu thought, _she still understands me so well._

"Thank you, Onee-chan." He said. "I promise to work hard, and stay out of trouble."

Her eyes twinkled. "Be careful, Susumu, because I'll definitely hold you to that."

(-)(-)(-)

For the first time in Rui's life, he really felt like he was going to die. His lungs were burning, he was drenched in sweat and he could feel his entire body crying in agony. Chest heaving in exhaustion, he touched the counter at his last checkpoint.

The woman in front of him pressed the button on the stopwatch. "Hmm. If you were one second later, you would've done the whole thing over." She said, looking down at him dispassionately. "You'll be happy to know, that since training was today both of your bosses have consented to giving you the day off. You may go home. Report to the runner's department of the guild for your assignment after class on Monday. Dismissed."

Rui staggered out the door, and promptly collapsed onto the pavement. Leaning against the cool side of the building he contemplated the wisdom of his choice. The training to be runner was nothing short of inhuman. According to the Proctor, the woman whom he likened to some sort of cross breed of Spanish inquisitor and Spartan drill sergeant, all runners knew every corner of the Merchant district and could go from one end to the other in less than one hour no matter which route they took. As training, they set up checkpoints in the major areas and if he could get to each checkpoint within the allotted time, then he passed. It was so simple really. Every runner had two dependable tools with him at all times: direction and speed. He was given a map to each checkpoint to memorize and one hour. It took him all morning to reach each one in the correct order within the time limit. His body had paid the price for it.

Groaning, he got up and made his way back to the _Lucky Cat_. If there was ever a time he absolutely needed sleep, it was now. The bed squeaked under his weight as he fell in. It was three months now since he left home, and spring was in full bloom. He often wondered if it was worth it. It had been so long since he had seen her, since he had heard her voice and longer still before he ever would that some days felt so empty. _I miss her. I miss her so much._ All he really had were the pictures on his bedside table. Three framed pictures stood there. One was of his parents, another was of the F4 and the last one stood closest to his head was of Tsukushi. As he drifted off, he thought distantly, _Her birthday is coming up, I wonder if I'll get to see her then…just a glimpse would be enough…_

(-)(-)(-)

"For the last time, Nishikado-san, the answer is no!"

Soujiro sighed. Yuki Matsuoka was a tough nut to crack. When she was against something, it would take persuasions of the greatest kind to get her to change her mind. Good thing he had lots of practice. _As always, this is going to be fun._ "Come on, Yuki-chan. Don't be this way." He put a companionable arm around her shoulder and smiled into her eyes. "It's only one day out of the entire year. What's the harm?"

"Tsukushi does not want to make her birthday to be too much a big deal." She shrugged off the arm. "The first few times, because she's never really had the chance, I've gone along with whatever you guys would have planned." She scooted away from him. "Why don't you use that devious mind of yours to come up with something simple? Something that she would actually enjoy?"

He tried to look contrite. "Have we been that bad? Does she hate it so much that we want to celebrate her being in our lives while we can?" He chuckled when she merely looked like she wanted to hit him. "Ne, Yuki-chan, you're very cute when you're irritated."

Yuki sighed. Getting irritated would not help her win this battle. She sat back and gave him a shy smile. "I would like to help you, Nishikada-san, but Tsukushi-chan definitely has plans that day."

Soujiro blinked. That smile…whenever he saw that smile, he knew she was up to something. For some reason, Yuki was always one step ahead of him whenever it came to Tsukushi. "You've already got something ready for her, don't you, Yuki-chan."

The smile turned to a grin. "If you're good, Nishikado-san, I might invite you as well."

"For all I know, you could have nothing planned and are only going out of your way to confuse me." He ran his fingers through his hair, an amused frustrated habit he had. "You've gotten too good at that."

Yuki giggled. "What a delightful compliment." She checked her watch. "If you come grocery shopping with me, I might let you in on it."

"You just want my body for the manual labor of carrying the bags." He accused.

She fluttered her eyelashes, in exaggerated flirtation. "One of the many things it's good for, I'm sure. The walk will do you good."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

As she laughed, they walked to the store. It had stopped surprising Soujiro that many of the shop keepers they passed recognized and greeted him. This was an area he was familiar with because he often went there with Yuki. The first time, he was bored and had called her. She brushed him off with the excuse that she had errands to run, and he proposed that he go with her. Being with Yuki usually meant a new experience. _I wonder if that's what Rui liked so much about Tskukushi._

"Hello, Satou-san. What's in stock today?" Yuki asked, eyeing the produce. Satou's stall tended to have the freshest vegetables at the fairest price.

"Ah, Yuki-san and her young master as well. How are you today?" Satou pointed out his newest shipments. "Came in just this morning. My brother delivered it himself."

"Uwah, they looks so good. Nishikado-san, why don't you—?" She turned to find that Soujiro was no longer beside her, but a few stalls away. "Nishikado-san? What're you doing?"

He looking up the street. "I think I just saw Rui." He turned to the stall in front of him and addressed the woman behind the register. "Excuse me, the young man that just delivered a package to you. Do you know him?"

The woman blinked, and nodded enthusiastically. "Why that's young Izumi. Handsome, isn't he? Like you, good sir." She smiled, toothily.

"Are you sure that was him, Soujiro? Maybe this Izumi person just looks like him. Tsukushi met an American that looked like him once."

"I could've sworn it was, but then what would Rui be doing here?" Even though it had been months, their missing friend was never far from their minds. Akira and Soujiro both hired men to find Rui, trace his path since leaving home and report back, but each man they sent out would find nothing. It was as if Rui had fallen off the face of the planet. He looked down as Yuki rubbed his arm. It was a comforting gesture he appreciated from her now and again.

"We'll find him, Soujiro, when he wants to be found. In fact, I'm willing to bet he'll show up at Tsukushi's party."

"So, she's having a party is she?" He questioned. "Weren't you lecturing me earlier about not going all out on her birthday?"

"I'm not going all out. This _is _going to be simple. I've got a friend who helps run a nightclub near Tsukushi's apartment. She said that it's no trouble having a party there. The food is good, the service is worthy, and the entertainment is a crowd favorite."

At his doubtful look she assured him, "I know it's not as big as the last few years, and we'll probably be in the middle of a crowded scene, but Tsukushi will love it. Good friends, good food and a long night to enjoy it all. That's all she really wants for her birthday."

"What's the nightclub called?" He asked, resigned.

Yuki lit up. "It's called the _Lucky Cat_."

(-)(-)(-)

Susumu glanced up from the television when the phone rang. Rather than picking it up, he let the machine take it, figuring it was probably for Tsukushi anyway.

"Nee-chan. Oh, where are you, Nee-san?" It was a young girl's voice, one he did not recognize. "I'm at Higurashi park right now. If you get this, could you please come?"

She sounded very distressed, and by the familiarity she spoke with she must be very close to his sister. According to the wall clock, it would still be awhile yet before she came home from her errands and he had time to kill. He grabbed his jacket, scribbled a note for Tsukushi and left for the park.

When he got there he only saw a few people there with their pets. Walking along the path, farther into the park, he tried to find someone who stood out…someone who didn't quite belong. Then he saw her. A girl, a few years younger than himself, sitting at the fountain wearing what his sister would call "designer fashion".

"Hey." He greeted. Seeing her up close, he thought she was rather pretty. Long bouncing brown hair, direct green eyes…yes, she was definitely a looker. She was also crying.

Apparently, even in tears she was far from letting her guard down. She barely acknowledged him. "I'm only in middle school, and my Onee-san will be here soon. She'll kick your ass if you mess with me."

Susumu raised a brow. "Since when do little rich girls talk like that? Tsukushi-nee-chan is running errands, and I was curious so I came in her stead." As she continued to eye him suspiciously he said. "My name is Susumu Makino. Tsukushi is my sister. You must be one of the Mimasaka twins."

She relaxed fractionally. "Yes, my name is Memu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Susumu-kun. Nee-san speaks of you fondly."

He nodded. "So, you sounded kind of upset on the phone. Care to spill your guts to a complete stranger?"

She cocked her head, a habit she unconsciously picked up from Tsukushi. "How old are you exactly?"

"Seventeen. I may not know much about girls, but I've been known to give good advice now and again."

She sighed. "You're exactly as Nee-chan described you. Kind, considerate, straightforward…I bet your girlfriends never cheated on you."

He gave a short laugh. He had been too busy working and going to school to bother much with girls. "Guys that cheat are the worse." He sat next to her, offering her a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears. "And the reasons are even filthier in your elite class."

"What do you mean?" At this point, she did want to hear any of the clichéd he-doesn't-deserve-you crap. She got enough of that from her sister.

"Men who think they have it all…wealth, power, good looks…tend to have the mindset that there is nothing they cannot have. In this case it's girls. Rich boys, liken themselves to playboys, in that they think they are just so amazing that they can get any and every girl they want. It's like a game. See how many girls you can get with before you get caught."

"So, I was played." She said, slowly. "Because I'm young, and the daughter to a powerful family."

"Unless it was a misunderstanding." He offered. "If you catch him with another girl, it doesn't automatically mean he's cheating."

She gave an elegant snort. "When your boyfriend performs an archeological dig in another girl's mouth, he isn't exactly being faithful."

His lips quirked at her description.

Memu sighed. "No doubt this will happen to me again in the future. Probably when I'm old enough to get married, too. Is it really too much to ask that I find some nice boy who will love me, just because I'm me? Can't it be that simple?"

He patted her shoulder awkwardly, as he saw tears welling up and fall. "Well, I wouldn't look at it like that." He shrugged when she blinked up at him. "Think of it this way: Wealth and beauty are the bait, it's your choice whether or not you let yourself get reeled in."

She was silent for a moment, and let out a short laugh. "That's all you got? A metaphor about fishing? Meaning what? That there are plenty of fish in the sea?" She started to giggle at the silliness of it.

He chuckled. "Okay, so I'm not so good with metaphors. My point was, now you won't get reeled in so quickly. Don't consider this a mistake, so much as a learning experience. I'm sure he made you feel special in his own way. Besides, now you know what to do when some other guy tries to sweep you off your feet."

"Yeah, tell him to put me the hell down because I can walk by myself." She smiled when he laughed.

"You know something? You're all right, Memu-san. That guy is going to really regret tossing you aside."

"Oh, no doubt. When I caught him with that girl, I did the irrational thing and poured his own milkshake over his head. Immature, petty and terribly overdone, but it felt _so_ good."

"So, are you going to be okay? Do you have a ride home and everything?"

She nodded. "I've got a car circling the block. I'll just flag him down, and go home."

"I'll be sure to have Nee-chan call you as soon as she gets home." He assured her.

"I'd appreciate it. Ne, Susumu-kun, would you like to have dinner at our house tomorrow night? My father's coming home from his long trip. Tsukushi-nee-san will be there also."

Susumu thought it over and the possible perils of accepting. "Sure, looking forward to it."

(-)(-)(-)

An old woman, in another part of the world, looked over the reports with obvious displeasure. _My grandson is missing, and my foolish daughter is planning something like this?_ She had worked hard to compile a list of suitable matches for him. She had a small stack of beautiful, educated and well bred girls for her grandson's choosing only to find that the boy had run away from home and was apparently infatuated with some commoner.

She reached over to her desk phone and pressed a button. "Send him in."

A tall man, in his early thirty's, walked into the room. Standing tall and proud in his well pressed suit, you'd never be able to fully discern his profession.

She handed him a file. "I want you to go to Japan and find out everything you can about this girl. Until my grandson is found, and safely married I want you to keep close watch on her. She may be in the company of some very influential people who could easily sense your presence. Stay in the shadows."

"It will be done, Madam."

She nodded, and dismissed him. _She will not get him. This Tsukushi Makino will not sink her claws into my Rui, not if I have something to say about it._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Does anyone else think that Susumu is a tad out of character? In the anime and the drama I felt that he was more like his parents than his sister, but since he had seen her so heartbroken from breaking up with Tsukasa I thought….that's the last straw… that the change was a long time coming.

I told myself I wouldn't put any fluffy scenes with Soujiro and Yuki, but it was either get it out now or lose it completely and it wasn't as fluffy as it could have been. Maybe consider it a plug for a possible sequel. I make no promises.

I know I'm always putting in ambiguous stuff that doesn't seem to make sense, but it'll all tie in together later.

As always thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I also take suggestions…anything anyone wants to see happen. I won't guarantee that I'll use them, but I will think about it and give credit if I do use them. Also, if you leave an anonymous comment and want a reply…please leave your email address so I can actually reply. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 16.


	16. Family Dinner

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi woke to the sound of loud thumping. On the pull-out mattress next to the bed, Susumu groaned. "Nee-san, there's someone at the door." He raised his head, and glared bleary-eyed at her. "Shall I get the bat?"

Tsukushi shook her head and reluctantly got up and went to see who it was. Susumu followed, bat in hand. She rose to the pads of her feet, and looked through the peep hole of the door. She sighed, "Go back to bed, Susumu." She pulled the door open. "Hello, Emu-chan."

The girl swept herself in, all the energy of her years of sugar and perhaps more than a few shots of caffeine, speaking a mile a minute. "Good morning, Nee-chan. Memu is sleeping, or she would have come with me." She looked about, wide-eyed. "How do you like your apartment? We could tear down that wall if you want, create a bigger place for you. We were going to do it while you were out with Onii-chama, but the contractor didn't think we'd have time. Memu said that you'd like it the way it is, but I thought you'd like more room for your family. Anyway, why are you still in your sleeping clothes? It's already five o'clock, and don't you usually—"

"Emu!" Tsukushi interrupted. "It's a Saturday. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I forgot to say. Papa came home last night, and he would like to meet you." She turned her brightest smile onto Susumu. "You, too, Susumu-san. Now, why don't you two get dressed and we can get you ready for dinner tonight?"

Tsukushi could feel the irritation come off waves off her brother. He had never been a morning person, but to be unceremoniously disturbed from sleep and then ordered about by a girl several years younger was bound to make his temper sharper than usual.

"Emu, there will be plenty of time for that. Both of us are very tired from yesterday, so would you please come back later?"

Emu blinked, suddenly realizing that Tsukushi wasn't as enthusiastic about her plans as she was. "But, Papa is here. He hasn't been home in a long time, and I want him to like you, Nee-chan."

Tsukushi eyes softened. She patted the girl on head, comfortingly. The girl had told her of her fear of those she liked disappearing because of her father's ire. "People like us are only likable if we get enough sleep, ne?"

"Yes, but…Papa has very strong ideals on respect and if things are not done a certain way…"

"Ne, little girl," Susumu said, speaking up. "Your father's a yakuza boss, right?"

Emu stiffened, both from the question and the address. "My father is a great man."

"A man like that wouldn't want to be lied to. Do you really think showing up dressed like we were from _your_ class is a good way of showing respect? Is that how it is?"

The young girl went red with indignation. "What do you know of _my _class? The smallest thing could cause the gravest of insults!"

"And dressing above our station is showing great respect? I doubt your father, the great Mimasaka-sama, is that narrow minded." Susumu turned and headed back for the room. "Nee-san, I'm going to sleep a little longer."

Tsukushi sighed. When Susumu had told her that Memu had invited him as well, she was more than a little surprised, but more so that he had accepted. She worried over his new prejudice for the elite, coupled with the typical temper of one his age. For now, she could only watch over him. Turning an apologetic look to Emu, she said. "There's no way he's going to let you tug him along to find him something to wear. It's just not his way. As for me, I do have something suitable for tonight." She saw that the girl was still looking at the direction her brother had taken, miffed. "In a way he's right, Emu." She captured the girl's attention. "Your father is no fool. Whether we come dressed as royalty or paupers, it doesn't matter. So long as we come as ourselves, I believe that it would be alright. Don't fret."

Emu nodded, deflated. "I am sorry for barging in here so early, Nee-chan. I guess it's been so long since I've seen Papa, that the memories make me a little crazy." She let herself be hugged by the older girl. "I guess, I don't need to worry."

She smiled. "Definitely. I'll see you tonight, ne?" She closed the door behind, and went back to the bedroom.

"Once upon a time, Nee-chan, you would have angrily told anyone who woke you this early to go to hell." Susumu murmured.

Tsukushi stepped over him and climbed up into her bed. "Once upon a time, Susumu, you wouldn't be so quick to yell at a little girl."

(-)(-)(-)

"Come on, Akira, why are we still running around?" Soujiro huffed. For the past three hours they went from mall to mall looking for a gift for Tsukushi. "Can't I just go grab something and be done with it?"

"I can't give her a gift this year," Akira said, scanning the racks of clothes in the store. "It was a condition she set for buying her some of the stuff in the apartment. Rui isn't around, so we have to make sure to get her something good."

"What's with you? You've never made as big a fuss before." He complained.

"Let's just say, that I owe her this year." _Possibly for the next ten years…_Considering what he went through with his sisters and how she helped them with their blossoming careers, not to mention tonight's dinner with his father… saying that he owed her was an understatement. He rifled through the shelves of random jewelry before moving on to a different store. "And your presents for Tsukushi usually suck."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean? I have excellent taste in gifts."

Akira chuckled. "Oh, yeah. The dominatrix outfit you got her one year was great. Real tasteful. Then there was that male stripper you decided to invite to her party with her girl friends. Last year it was a rubber chicken. God knows what was going through your mind with that one. Who knows what you'll get her this year?"

Soujiro shrugged, grinning. "I ran out of ideas. She seemed to like the chicken." They both recalled how hard she laughed when she opened the ornately wrapped box to find the rubber toy.

Akira shook his head. "You know she won't wear jewelry. You can't exactly buy her a yacht or a car." He wondered if he was the only one thinking that it was pathetic that they had such a hard time buying truly personal gifts. He knew Soujiro had this much trouble with Yuki as well, though he'd never admit it. "Tsukushi likes practical things. Something she could use on a regular basis even though she's really busy these days."

"Much as it scores my pride to do this, I want to have something _before_ the party starts." Soujiro took out his phone and dialed a number.

Akira checked his watch and grinned to himself as Soujiro's call was met with hissing disapproval from the person on the other line and a loud click. "Yuki-chan is in class right now. She can't help you."

Soujiro sighed. "But I hate shopping. Yuki could have at least given me a hint before hanging up."

"If Tsukushi knows us well enough to get stuff we like on our birthdays, we could at least try to return the favor, don't you think?" Seeing his acceptance, Akira cheerfully pushed him into the women's department of the retail store. After another half-hour of strange looks from the other customers, they finally settled on something._ You'd think they'd never seen guys shopping together before.  
_

"You sure she'll like it?" Soujiro asked, glancing at the plain shoulder bag. It's wasn't sparkly, it was inexpensive and there were many others just like it. There was nothing special about it at all. "I saw a dress in the display window; maybe that one would be better." He looked speculatively toward the window. "Ne, remind me again why we're doing this today? Isn't her birthday the day after tomorrow?"

"You shouldn't put these things off, and I have a feeling she's going to be mad after tonight."

He raised a brow. "What happens tonight? Your father has come home, right? You think he's going to do something to her?"

Akira shrugged, the thought had crossed his mind but not in the way Soujiro was thinking. "He's going to like her. No doubt. He already does, from the research he's been doing."

"So, what's the problem?"

He hesitated. He had a feeling he knew what his father was up to, but he wasn't sure and was forbidden to talk about it. "He's still a control freak. It's where my sisters get it. He'll want to fix it so her future is perfect. Everything will mysteriously fall into place. Tsukushi never did take that kind of thing so well. Also, she hasn't said anything, but I can tell she's got issues with him herself. Tonight isn't going to be pretty."

Soujiro clasped his shoulder companionably. "What's this? You actually sound worried, Akira. Could it be that you secretly hold a flame for our little weed girl?" He chuckled at the face his friend made. "I think Tsukushi can handle herself. I can't wait to hear all about it."

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi checked herself briefly in the hallway mirror, before following the alluring scent of tonight's meals as it wafted through the big house. Straightening her shoulders, she entered the kitchen and made a beeline for her prey. "Monsieur Pierre," she put on her most innocent smile.

The old French chef turned at her voice. "Ah, Tsukushi-chan, you've come back have you? Has that stupid boy finally come to his senses?"

She laughed. As soon as she moved in last summer, she had immediately made friends with the head chef. She had gone to see him to gush over how much she had loved the meal, and instantly became the house favorite. "I'm to meet the lord of the manor. Akira-kun invited me."

Pierre's eyes widened at this. "Bocchama invited you to meet the master?"

She nodded, eyeing the soup he was stirring, wondering if he'd let her have a quick taste. "He said something about how the master wanted to meet me." One of the cooks opened the big oven and an even heavenlier scent floated her way. She recognized it as Pierre's old-recipe brownies, her favorite. She smiled at the young man, askance in her eyes. He sighed, and offered her the plate, putting up one finger. _Just one, but I'll bet Pierre will prepare some for me to take home._

Happily she bit into the warm treat, and sighed. "Why so quiet, Pierre-san? Is Mimasaka-sama really that frightening? Will I have less than ten fingers when I leave tonight?" Her tone was teasing, but his eyes remained very grave.

"Tsukushi, you do know of the master's reputation, don't you?"

She cocked her head. "I've heard rumors."

"Then you know of what might happen to you, if the master dislikes you or if you offend him in some way. However accidental." He added quickly.

Tsukushi shrugged. "I can be respectful. I know my manners."

"But he will test you," the older man warned. "He will purposely go out of his way to incite your temper. He's very good at it."

She frowned. "If he's like that then why is he so powerful? Surely, he's got to be at least an honorable man to get to where he's at. Even if he's been less than scrupulous and a crummy father."

Pierre scratched his head, unable to fault her reasoning.

Tsukushi finished off her brownie, and gave him a half-smile. "Don't worry about me, Pierre-san. I've dealt with worse than the most powerful crime lord this side of the equator."

A maid walked in just then, "Makino-san, the master would like to talk with you before dinner." She smoothed out her skirt and followed. She smiled to herself as the maid led her to the room she had claimed as her sanctuary during her stay. _The master's study, I wonder why I felt so at peace in there._ The maid opened the door, and stepped to the side to let her in. Tsukushi smiled at her. "Thank you, Mari-san. Well wishes to the others."

The girl smiled shyly, and excused herself.

The man sitting behind the big desk stood up as she entered. He gestured to the seat adjacent his, and sat back down as she complied. "If you'd give me a moment, Makino-chan. I just need to finish this." He requested, and bent his head to the paperwork in front of him.

She was surprised with how soft his voice was. Almost like Akira's but slightly gruffer. As he worked, she took in his features. He didn't look like a yakuza boss. Quite the contrary, he looked…the closest comparison would probably be the Greek god statues she once saw in an art book. His defined cheekbones place him young, mid-forties perhaps and his hairstyle had a certain generic quality about it; as if he could take on any persona at varying ages. All in all, not quite what she had pictured as a yakuza leader, but if she were to picture Akira's father without the reputation she might have come close.

He finally shut the folder he had been looking over, and gave her his attention. "I have heard many things about you Tsukushi Makino. Having sent several informants to look into your background, I've been given quite an interesting read." He watched her face closely.

Tsukushi kept her expression unconcerned. "And what have you learned, Sir?"

"You have a history of violence for one." The quick grin she tried to hide puzzled him. "Also, that you've had quite the list of admirers in your high school years. Raging from models, to future-politicians, to the heirs of vast fortunes."

She understood his intent with the subject, but from some reason being called a fortune-huntress didn't bother her. Still, she thought it better to say nothing, and shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her. _For one so young, she hides her thoughts well._ "I've read about your family as well." _That got her attention, _he mused as her eyes snapped to his. "Hard-working, but has a history of debt. Rather obscure even in the working class. Their only claim to fame being their daughter, whom they can somehow afford to send to such an elite high school."

"My parents want me to have a bright future, and I now have the means to ensure the same to my younger brother." She stated, her voice even. Keeping in mind what Pierre had said, Tsukushi reminded herself that this was just another challenge from a rich bully.

"Ah, that's right. You've taken your life in the direction of the fashion industry haven't you? I must say I was surprised. Nothing in your resume and previous employment indicated you for such a turn. Was it a secret dream?" His tone was indulgent, almost patronizing. "As it was, no doubt, your mother's dream for you to marry well."

She cocked her head to one side, her eyes never leaving his. "When life gives you lemons…"

"Life? Can you really say that you've earned you current position at the country's leading fashion agency on your own merit? That you were able to graduate from the prestigious Eitoku university and still attend the university division on your own? That you associate with the likes of the F4 simply because you _want _to?"

As his voice started to rise, Tsukushi sat straighter in her chair. "So, according to your reports, I'm a violent, fortune-huntress who leeches off her poor family, and lures the sons of the elite into her clutches to further her ambitions. Is that about right?" She smiled pleasantly, which irritated him to no end. "Then there must be a reason you wanted to meet with me."

He pursed his lips, slightly deflated. "If I told you to stay away from my family, made it so you were expelled from Eitoku, fired from the agency and ensured that no descent school in Japan would accept your younger brother, what would you do?"

She pretended to look thoughtful. "I have to wonder, is there a guideline for how to deal with commoners in the elite handbook? First ask nicely, then try to pay them off, and if all else fails threaten all they hold dear. I guess it really is the same. In answer to your question, Sir, I'm sure of my worth and my resources. Besides," The confident light in her eyes annoyed him. "I have your family on my side. If I stayed away, not only would they find me, but they would discover the reason behind it. I don't think Usagi-chan would be very pleased with you for even suggesting it."

He tried to be angry, but he was far too impressed. He chuckled. "Well done, my dear. You have excellent control." His aura exhumed a far friendlier light. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsukushi-san. You may call me Raiku." He stood up and held out his hand. She stood and shook it, confused a little about his intentions now. He obviously knew a little more about her than what was in the reports, so why did he want to meet her?

"Though reports can be informative, they tend to be objective and don't tell the full story. The reports say you went to Eitoku, but they don't say why or how you fared there. Reports won't give me the nature of your character." He was also curious as to why his son and his friends seemed so drawn to her.

"Hmm." Tsukushi was floored. She was really hoping on disliking this man, but he was obviously different than what she expected. He also had yet to reveal what he wanted. "May I ask, Raiku-san? Why the sudden need to meet with me?"

The man smiled. "All in good time, Tsukushi-chan. All in good time."

(-)(-)(-)

"Ne."

Akira nearly jumped as someone nudged his foot. He glanced behind him to find a familiar young man, dressed casually in slacks and a button-up shirt. "I know you." He tried to place the face, "Ah, Tsukushi's brother. Susumu-kun, right?"

He nodded, a puzzled look on his face. "You live here, right? Aren't you going to go inside?"

They were both currently standing outside the gates of the estate, Susumu having just arrived, and Akira pacing back and forth.

Akira said. "Yes, but I'm trying to brace myself."

"For what? It's dinner with your family not the firing squad of the Imperial Guard."

He chuckled. "You're about as charming as Soujiro described you to be. Well, maybe if you were invited too, it can't be too terrible, whatever that old man has planned." He motioned to the guard, and the gate opened.

"It's been awhile. I don't remember you being this agitated." Susumu commented. "You were the calming one."

"I've been through some agitating things. My younger sisters have just discovered boys." He felt that statement said it all.

"Well, at least you know Memu-chan will be more selective next time." This might have been the wrong thing to say, because Akira's eyes narrowed on him.

"You know my sister?"

Susumu shrugged, following. "Crying young girl at the park, turns out to be my sister's friend and there you go. You don't have to worry though. I'll keep my hands off."

Akira relaxed, feeling foolish. "Sorry. It's like an evil switch wired in me."

Susumu laughed, surprised with how likable this man was. "I'm surprised you recognized me. Your friend mistook me for Tsukushi-neechan's new bad-boy boyfriend."

It was Akira's turn to laugh. "Yes, Soujiro would do that."

"Onii-chama!" They both looked up to see his sisters descending from the staircase. They had long since given up the frilly-dresses of their childhood, in favor of simpler designs.

"And you brought Memu-chan's guest." Emu smiled. Unfortunately, Emu favored long skirts. She stepped on the hem, and was falling forward, arms flailing. "Kyaaah!"

Before Akira could move, Susumu ran forward and caught her. The impact sent them both sprawling. "Are you all right?"

Emu blinked up at him. _He saved me?_ "Ah, yes. Thank you."

"Mou, Emu-chan! I told you not to walk so quickly." Memu helped her sister up, noting the dazed look on her face. She had yet to take her eyes off Susumu.

"I-I owe you my life, Susumu-san." Emu bowed, blushing.

Susumu stood up, dusting himself off. Uncomfortable with such gratitude, he patted her awkwardly on the head. "Just be careful next time, Princess."

Akira groaned to himself. _Fantastic,_ he thought, recognizing the dazed sparkle in her eyes,_ my younger sister now has a crush on an older guy. When will it end?_

"Ah, you've arrived." His father appeared, leaning against the doorway to the dining room. "Dinner is served. Come join us." He held out his hand to Susumu. "You must be Susumu. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am called Raiku."

Susumu shook his hand. "I'm sorry for intruding." _I have a feeling this is going to be one weird night._

(-)(-)(-)

Through dinner, Raiku sat Tsukushi to his right, Akira directly across from her, the twins next to him, Susumu across from them and Usagi at the opposite end.

She couldn't help but notice how tense Akira looked, as if he was anticipating something awful happening.

"Ne, Tsukushi-san, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

She sighed to herself. He had been asking questions all night, each question going from mundane to personal in a blink. "Because I work all day. I have a full course load at Eitoku and I intern at the agency. What little time I have leftover, I don't want to share."

The man actually pouted. "It's criminal for such a young thing to be such a workaholic. You'll get wrinkles and ulcers." He smiled charmingly. "Ne, I bet you could fit a good man into that busy schedule if you try."

She smiled back, understanding his game. "Ne, Memu, what is the good policy for career women?" She asked, glancing over at the girl.

"Um, bad men will distract you from your career, while good men will wait and support you." She piped, nervously.

Tsukushi nodded her approval.

"Ah, have you been influencing my girls while I've been away?" Raiku asked, raised brow.

Tsukushi laughed. "I was scolded by that saying many times, when I escaped with—" She caught herself, tried to cover. "A friend."

Akira snickered, slightly relieved for the direction. "I remember those times. _He_ would come for you, and take you wherever, leaving poor Memu and Emu wondering over the clothes you took off in." He grinned, at the narrowed look she sent him. "You wouldn't return until many hours later."

"He?" Raiku questioned. "So you do have a boyfriend, Tsukushi-chan? Or is this person just a friend?"

She watched his expression carefully. "Hanazawa Rui was kind enough to accompany me on my self-approved breaks from modeling. We're simply close friends."

His eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. He had heard rumors on the young man's regard for this girl, but thought nothing of it. Now, it may affect his plans. "Is that so? Are you close with Hanazawa-chan?"

She shrugged. "As close as I am with Akira-kun and Soujiro-san."

His eyes went shrewd. "And how close are you to my son, young lady?"

Tsukushi felt she was slowly being lured into a trap, and tried to struggle. "He's like an elder brother. I've seen the protective-older-brother instinct in action." She grinned at Akira as he glared at her. "Ne, Akira-kun, has the condition gotten better?"

The twins stifled their giggles. "Nee-chan, maybe now is not the time for that one."

"My girls like you." Raiku observed. "Do you trust this woman, son?"

Akira, having forgotten his earlier misgivings, nodded. "Tsukushi-chan is a good friend, oyaji."

"Hmmm." He turned his attention back to Tsukushi. "Is it true that your birthday is coming up, Tsukushi-san? You finally join the world of adults?"

"In age anyway. My friend Yuki has something planned." She took a bite of her meal, and savored the taste.

"Would you mind very much if we threw a party for you?"

Akira and Tsukushi tensed up immediately. "You don't have to do that. I don't know that many people, and I'm uncomfortable with the fuss."

"We would've thrown her a party too, but Yuki made us promise not to. I gave my word."

"Ah, but that's for her birthday." Raiku grinned as understanding dawned in his son's eyes, quickly replaced by horror.

"I don't understand, Sir. What other occasion can there be?" Tsukushi asked.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Darling," Usagi exclaimed. "Yes. We must do that. Dear me, we have so much planning to do."

Suddenly the twins stood up, excited. "Oh, wow. Really, Papa? You'd do that for Tsukushi-neechan?"

"Hold on, what's going on? What is he planning?" Tsukushi didn't like the look of conspiratorial eagerness on their faces, nor did she find comfort in the grimness of Akira's expression.

"Why a debut party for you, of course! No young lady should enter adulthood without one." Raiku smiled at the animation on is wife's face.

"Oh, and that night we can also announce your engagement." Usagi hand went to her mouth. "Oh, my. I didn't mean to say that just yet."

Akira and Tsukushi paled.

"It's all right, my little Usagi-chan," Raiku said, blowing her a kiss. "I was waiting for the right time anyway." He took Tsukushi and Akira's hands in his, placing them one on top of the other. "To you both, I give my blessings."

"EH?!"

"I give you my permission to date, and to eventually marry."

For the first time in Akira's life, he fainted.

(-)(-)(-)

Author's Notes:

Wow, this chapter feels really stupid. It will be important to the overall plot, but it just feels so stupid. Ah well. Don't worry; her birthday party is in the next chapter. Consider this necessary filler. I can't believe I got this far. Anyway, thanks so much for the positive reviews on Susumu. I took into account some of the suggestions you guys had; hopefully I fulfilled or will fulfill your expectations.

Also, I'd just like to mention…though I don't mind betas or being corrected, I know I miss stuff as I read through the story before I post and edit…but if you feel the need to point out any grammar or spelling errors in my story, I'd appreciate it if you'd just message my profile rather put it in a review.

One last thing, please keep in mind that I'm still a student, so it'll take me awhile to update. It messes with the inspiration wheel.

Thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned for chapter seventeen.


	17. Tsukushi's Birthday

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Rui looked himself over in the mirror. His naturally blonde hair was now a crow black. He touched a few strands, curious at how natural it felt. Without the brands of shampoo and conditioner it was accustomed to, his hair had grown unruly. It tended to stick up to one side as he got up each morning, and then expand as the day wore on. It wouldn't have bothered him, if his hair didn't get in his way as he ran errands or cooked at the restaurant. At Nami's suggestion, Rui began wearing bandanas. He was pleased with how the simple cloth effectively changed his look, and practically kept his hair at bay. Today was the first day of school. He wanted to fade into the background as much as he could to better observe.

"If you're done admiring yourself in that mirror," Nami drawled. "It's time for you to catch the train to school. Be sure to come right back here as soon as you can, we'll be pretty packed and we need all the hands we can get."

"You know, with your pretty face all you'd have to do is stick your head outside and ask, and you'd have free labor in a snap." He fixed the tie of the Tokyo University uniform. It was the only school that accepted him regardless of his lack of background paperwork. Having taken the aptitude exam, he was able to transfer into his third year. "Try it. Give yourself the night off."

Nami rolled her eyes, but he saw her lips twitch. "I can't. We have a new band performing, and I have to be there. Also, a friend of mine is celebrating her birthday so I can't miss it." She eyed his hair, temped to ask, but did not. Instead, she handed him his book bag, remembering how absurdly pleased he was to get it and his uniform the other day. She shook her head._ This guy to too weird._ "Good luck, Izumi. Hope you have a good day."

He nodded, and took off. Rui was excited. Though he had technically finished two years, he had felt like seeing how far a degree at a regular university could take him. As he stepped through the gates of the school, unfamiliar anticipation swelled. _This will be interesting._ He turned as he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry."

Rui blinked, but the girl had already rushed pass him and into the school. _Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan goes to this school?_ She had been in a hurry just now, but no doubt she would've probably recognized him. Giving a mental shrug, he made his way into the building just as the bell went off. _We'll see how it goes._

After a few minutes in the administrative office, armed with his schedule, books and the student handbook Rui made his way to the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student with us today." The teacher gestured him in. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Rui Izumi. It's nice to meet you." He gave the customary bow, and went to the only empty seat by the window near the back.

He could feel the eyes the appraising eyes of his classmates. He opened his book to the page the teacher had written on the board, and took out his notebook. As the class settled into the lesson, he looked over the other students out of the corner of his eye. He was delighted with how typical they all looked. None of the girls wore shiny jewelry, none of the boys had overly arrogant airs about them, and everyone was busily taking notes while paying close attention to the teacher. _So this is a real college…_Grinning to himself, Rui settled into his seat and followed their example.

(-)(-)(-)

The minute Tsukushi stepped onto her floor at _Sonar Reflet_, the sight that greeted her was unlike the clean, calm environment that frequented there. Instead it was pandemonium. Every phone seemed to be simultaneously going off, and each haggard person who answered flustered out an answer only to have the phone ring immediately afterwards.

When Saotobe spotter her, he grabbed her by the forearm and shuffled her into the President's office. "Good morning to you, too, Saotobe-san."

"You've been careless." He said, his tone accusatory.

"What do you mean?" Could the chaos in the office be somehow her fault? Did she accidentally misfile an important document?

Saotobe held out a copy of the morning's newspaper. On the front page were two pictures side by side. One was of the masked consultant, and the other was her last school picture from Eitoku. Calmly she read the article. Apparently, one of her clients had put a tracking device on her persons and had had her followed and felt it their civic duty to inform the public of her "mockery of the fashion industry, making a farce of the honored profession of consultants and betraying the trust of innocent women with her lies and deceit".

Tsukushi gave a short mirthless laugh. "Unbelievable."

"It's a good thing you took the back way in today, Makino-chan. They have gathered outside, waiting for you." Satobe pulled the shades open, and she could see the swarm of reporters on the sidewalk below. "Fortunately, all they have is circumstantial. You could have picked up the tracking device somewhere, and despite these reports the public is taking a rather skeptical view of this."

"No matter how the public sees this, I'll be watched more carefully from now on until everyone knows for sure. The press won't leave me alone." Tsukushi felt trapped. The last time the media took an interest in her they'd bombarded her life for days, until the F4 made them go away. If it was just her, she could've probably coped on her own, but there was Susumu, her parents' business in the fishing village, not to mention the company. What was she going to do? _But, I haven't done anything wrong._ Suddenly angry, Tsukushi re-read the article. _How dare they! I didn't ask to be their damn consultant, I told them I wasn't qualified and this is how they repay me?_

"What do you wish to do, Makino-chan?" The president spoke the first time since they entered her office.

"This is a ploy." She said, teeth gritted. "They're dying to know the identity of the masked consultant, and they figure this article will either confirm that it's me or lure out the real face behind the mask." She tossed the paper in the trash. "They can forget it. I won't respond to their dirty tricks."

"You cannot just refuse to respond, Makino." Saotobe said, "You have to address the press either as the consultant or as yourself. They'll be rudely grilling almost hostile, and you've got a volatile temper. Heaven forbid you cause more harm but silence is not an option."

"In general this company has always had good relations with the press, and no major scandals. We wouldn't have hired you if we thought you were capable of tarnishing our sterling reputation." Sakurai said, kindly. "I'm leaving this up to you. Whatever you tell them, we're on your side."

Tsukushi blinked in surprise. She knew full well the things they could say about her, the painful things they would bring up. No matter what the truth was, they would twist it. "Someone has broken the contract." She said, quietly.

Sakurai nodded, gravely. "By tonight every one of your clients will know that attempts to unmask the mysterious consultant have been made. Whether or not they truly suspect you, they will be informed that you will no longer be servicing them, no matter what you say to those reporters."

Tsukushi gave a tired sigh. _Couldn't they just be satisfied that I made them dress best? None of them even tried to get to know me._ She stood up."I'll get back to work now, Satobe-san, Sakurai-san."

"What about the press?" Satobe asked.

She shrugged. "What about them? I still have work to do. If they stick around until the end of the day, I'll talk to them. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused, but this company does not revolve around me." She bowed to them and walked back to her desk, the president and supervisor shaking their heads and smiling.

Tsukushi slumped in her chair, ignoring the curious stares of her coworkers. _What a way to start the day. First the dinner with Akira's father and his ridiculous plans,_ she made a face remembering how Akira had fainted. She had made some excuse about having exams to study for, and Usagi had a car drive them home. _And now, I'm being targeted by the press._

Shaking her head, she checked her messages and went through the stack of files and notes left for her to file. She didn't see the look of surprise and then admiration on her coworkers' faces.

After a few hours, she glanced up at the tap on her shoulder. A young boy stood there, probably the twins' age. He held out small box to her. She recognized the logo as the one from the Dango shop she used to work at.

Opening the box, her eyes widened. Nostalgia washed over her. The cake was small, slightly bigger than a regular-sized muffin, but with its white icing and smooth shape it couldn't be anything other than a cake. She had taught Rui how to make it herself.

"He said to say that it'll keep, if you don't want to eat it right away." The boy set the box on her desk, gave her an insolent salute and took his leave.

_A runner?_ Tsukushi noticed that there was a note on the lid.

_Dear Tsukushi,_

_Still thinking of you, always. Happy Birthday._

_Rui_

Her eyes softened. Rui. They had been apart for so long, and yet he was still there for her. She missed him. She missed him very much. Smiling softly, completely cheered, she went back to work. _Thank you, Rui._

(-)(-)(-)

Rui left school that afternoon, and headed to the restaurant to cover his lunch shift.

"That you, Izumi?" His boss called from the front counter.

"Hey, Luc." He greeted changing clothes in the back room and pulling on an apron. The other two part-timers were already hard at work at the stove, which left him with serving customers, and dish duty later.

"Wasn't today your first day? How was it?" Luc asked.

Rui shrugged. "Not bad, considering all the stories I've heard." He smiled at the older couple that walked in. He took their order and handed the stub to the cook. "Slow today." He commented to Luc.

"Monday." He responded. Regulars were busy on Mondays. "You staying for the dinner shift, Izumi?"

Rui shook his head, remembering what Nami had told him this morning. "My other boss would have me flogged for even thinking about skipping out on her tonight."

Luc chuckled.

"Hey, Luc! Makino's on the news!" One of the part-timers said.

Rui froze at her name, and immediately followed Luc to the kitchen. His eyes going to the screen. _Tsukushi…_

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi took a deep breath and stepped outside. The flash of so many cameras from every direction nearly blinded her, and the flurry of questions from the large crowed was deafening.

She had to fight the urge to run back inside. She wanted to coolly walk past the reporters and catch the train home, but there was a thick wall of bodies surrounding her and wouldn't budge. _Relax,_ she reminded herself, _they can't bully me if I don't let them._ She straightened to her fullest height, and looked at them directly. Her eyes widened at the nature of questions she heard.

"Is it true that you are engaged to the heir to the Mimasaka family?"

"Does your engagement have anything to do with the disappearance of the heir of the Hanazawa financial group?"

"What can you say about the rumors concerning—"

Tsukushi held up her hand, an amused grin on her face. "It must be a slow day in the newsroom, for all of you to be troubling yourselves with little me." She felt confident, in control. She had leverage. "Ne, I'm busier than when I was in high school, so please don't follow me everywhere whenever you hear rumors of something."

"Makino-san, do you have something to hide?"

Tsukushi shrugged. "It has always saddened me that reporters these days are willing to twist, and sometimes disregard the truth just to get a story." Her look told them she hadn't forgotten how difficult they made her life at an already painful time. "You want an interview, you earn it." That said, she walked straight through the crowed, this time they parted for her.

(-)(-)(-)

Luc whistled in appreciate, understanding her ruse. "I'll be damned. That girl can hold her own."

"How do you know her, Luc?" Rui asked.

"Tsukushi used to work here, Izumi. She was around twelve, I think. Couldn't do much at first, besides the dishes, but she got the hang of it." He laughed a little. "Doesn't give up, that girl."

Rui smiled, not because of the proud-papa expression on Luc's face, but because he caught sight of the box she was holding so carefully. _She got my present._ He had worried over what to get her, until he asked the oba-san at the Dango shop to lend him some time I the kitchen.

He imagined the surprise in her eyes, and how her expression would soften. As the customers trickled out, he went around wiping down the tables.

"Rui."

That voice…Rui's head shot up and stared in the direction of the doorway. "Father."

(-)(-)(-)

_Déjà vu,_ Soujiro thought, as he watched his friend pace back and forth over the sand. He and Akira were at the sanctuary of their childhood: a playground at the far side of an out-of-the-way park. They met there running away as children, and often came back since then. He recalled sitting on the swing not long ago, Akira at his left, and Rui atop the jungle-gym while Tsukasa paced ranting about some commoner who dared to bruise his face. Only this time it was: he was sitting on the swing, none of his other friends around, while Akira…calm, carefree Akira…paced ranting about some commoner who was now his fiancée.

Soujiro couldn't help it. He chuckled. The sound made his friend stop abruptly to glare at him. "Something funny, Soujiro?"

He grinned. "Did you really faint?"

Akira made a growling sound, and Soujiro laughed. He had never seen him this angry, and over something so little. "I'm sure your father doesn't actually expect you to marry Tsukushi. He's bluffing."

"Unlike most parents, Soujiro, my father couldn't care less about the girl's upbringing or social class. He looks at their character. He's been throwing girls at me for months, ranging from simple country misses to high class babes from abroad. Now he's targeted Tsukushi. He knows that she's spent time with my family, he knows that she isn't friends with me for my money, and she must have made an impression when they met because he's convinced that I have only been holding back because one of you guys is already in love with her!" He collapsed on the ground, reminded why he didn't get angry very often: it took too much energy.

Soujiro cocked his head to one side. "Feel better?"

Akira sighed. "Yes." He was the calm one. The peacemaker. He gave the sound advice, and now that the shoe was on the other foot he didn't know what to do. "The crux of it is I can't come up with a single solid reason why he's wrong. Mother loves her. The twins adore her. The F4 as a whole approves of her. She might as well be perfect."

Soujiro assumed a thoughtful pose. "Tell me something, Akira." He got off the swing and plopped down in the sand next to him. "If it weren't for Tsukasa or even Rui, would you ever have looked at Tsukushi?"

Akira made to remind him about his preference in older women, but the serious look in his eyes changed his mind. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're the type. If you fell for a girl, or at least wanted one, you'd back off if someone close to you also wanted her." Soujiro's insightfulness surprised him.

Akira gave a short laugh. "Here I thought I had everyone fooled." He never planned to tell anyone, but what could it hurt now? "Once. Once I looked. I looked at Tsukushi and thought that a girl like her…" He trailed off, unwilling to reveal more than that. "But it's different now. She might as well be my sister for all the chemistry between us. All my father is going to do is piss me off and possibly hurt Tsukushi. I don't want that."

Though not truly convinced, he asked. "Have you talked to Tsukushi since then?"

He shook his head. "Her phone's been off. I think she might be angry with me for being so useless." He groaned thinking about it. He couldn't believe he actually fainted. How pathetic could he get? "I could have said something. Warned her it was a possibility. We could have come up with some sort of plan to put it off."

"Is it a sure thing? Are you two official engaged?"

"We're courting." He made quotation marks in the air. "He actually used that stupid word on me."

Whatever Soujiro was going to say to that was lost when his phone rang. "It's Yuki. Hello." He said into the phone.

"Nishikado-san, have you changed your mind?" Yuki asked.

"About running away with you, Yuki? Never."

She paused a moment, and then laughed. The sound full and openly amused. He had always loved her laugh. "You've forgotten!" Her voice was filled with mirth. "I can't believe you've forgotten. Maybe I won't tell you. We'll make this an all girls' night. Tsukushi-chan won't miss either of you."

Soujiro's eyes widened and she giggled at his muttered expletives. "Her birthday!" He glanced frantically for the time, and his body sagged with relief. It was still a couple of hours before Tsukushi was due to arrive at the club.

"We still have some time, Yuki."

He could just see her impish grin. "I know. See you soon." She hung up.

Akira chuckled. "You should have seen your face." He always knew that behind the cute Yuki, was a bold personality. "She called to remind us to meet her for Tsukushi's party?"

"She's gotten too good at predicting things. She knew I'd forget, and she called to give me just enough time to go home, grab her present and then find the club." He didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed. "It's her birthday, the perfect time for you to get back in her good graces."

Akira nodded. She wouldn't be as susceptible, but she might be forgiving enough to listen to his side.

(-)(-)(-)

Luc saw a gentleman in what he'd assumed was an expensive suit standing in the doorway. He raised a brow when Rui had addressed him as his father. _Apparently "well off" was a bit of an understatement._ As father and son stared at one another, the restaurant suddenly went quiet. Luc cleared his throat and inclined his head to an empty booth at the back.

As he walked with his father, Rui wrestled with anxiety. When he last spoke, Rui all but turned his back on all his father had achieved for him. There he sat, a plain white shirt, torn jeans and a dirty apron while his father stared impassively in his pristine suit. "Are you well, Rui?"

The question caught him off guard. He didn't answer right away.

Takai Hanazawa took a moment to study his son. His face was fuller than he ever remembered, and his delicate looking hands had a sturdier strength to them now. His boy had become a working man. The revelation made him feel just a little older.

"I am well, Father." Rui said, finally. His father looked the same, but he could sense a weariness in him that wasn't there before. "I…I'm sorry for not sending word."

"When you first left, I had every confidence that you'd return, or would stay close at least. After a month, and learning that not even your friends knew of your whereabouts, I feared the worse." He gave a grateful smile to Luc when he set a cup of teach in front of the two.

"Mother called." Rui remarked, grinning internally at the surprise on his father's face as he took a sip of tea. The brand was cheap, and easy to find, but with an additive of natural sweaters it was remarkably delicious.

"Yes, she did. I was relieved." He set the cup down. "Hasn't this gone far enough, Rui? You've been gone half a year. If I allow you to see this Tsukushi Makino, will you come home?"

"It was never about your permission." Rui said. "I want to be worthy of her."

"In what way are you not worthy? What is it exactly does she think you could not offer her?"

Rui knew it would be futile to list all the reasons, so he went with the simplest. "What is my worth, Father? If we were to suddenly go bankrupt, our name forever shamed throughout society, and everything we own taken from us…what sort of man would I be?" He had slowly come to realize that underlying reason Tsukushi had despised them at the beginning, why she had rejected Tsukasa and many others who sought after her and why Yuki would not give him her approval. "It is that man that will be rejected or accepted by Tsukushi."

_Either I have severely misjudged the girl, or she is playing a cruel game. _Takai thought. "I understand, but I fear all this may be in vain." He watched his expression carefully. "She had dinner with the Mimasakas the other night. Raiku has given his blessings. The two are on their way to becoming engaged."

Rui's face betrayed none of his surprise. "They do not see each other in that way."

"Feelings change."

How well he knew. "I still won't return with you, Father." He had left for Tsukushi, but now he stayed for himself. "As for Tsukushi…I'll wait. However long it takes. I'll wait."

Takai grew frustrated. "Rui, be reasonable! Your decisions affect the lives of so many others. In this aspect, you are similar to Domyouji-san! Your grandmother has even been making noises about coming here herself."

Rui said nothing. He knew the risks when he left home.

His father sighed. "I won't discount your feelings, but you do have responsibilities. You can't simply walk away from them."

"Give me the five years," Rui conceded. "If within in those years, I don't become what I want, I'll return." Upon his graduation from Eitoku, his father had agreed to give him a few years of complete freedom before succeeding his position in the business world.

It was the only compromise either man was willing to make. Takai nodded. "Alright, but you must keep contact. Your mother worries."

Rui clasped his father's arm. "It's good to see you, Father." He had five years to grasp at a future he wanted. _It will be enough,_ he promised himself.

(-)(-)(-)

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Susumu?" Tsukushi asked, rechecking the contents of her purse. "The _Lucky Cat_ isn't like most clubs. I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself."

"It's your night, Onee-san," He said, not looking up from his text books. "Besides, if I get bored, I'm sure there's something on that thing that will entertain me." He nodded toward the flat screen.

Susumu knew that she felt guilty leaving him alone so often, especially since she'd be busy next week with some famous fashion designer, but really he was seventeen, not seven.

"Alright, but I'll have my phone on, so call me if something comes up. Hell, it's only a few blocks away, come find me."

"Sure, sure." He glanced up when she slipped on her shoes. "Onee-san?" He pulled out a box from his bag, and went to give it to her. "Happy birthday, Onee-san." It was a bracelet, set in a circle of colorful flat stones that matched the motif of the necklace she usually wore.

She smiled, when he clasped the bracelet on her wrist. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Susumu." She gave him a peck on the cheek and was out the door, calling over her shoulder. "Lock the door, and don't stay up too late."

Tsukushi walked down the street feeling oddly lighthearted. For the first time in her life, she had nothing hanging over her. After a few weeks at _Sonar Reflet_, she had successfully paid off her family's debt. Both her parents had stable, well paying jobs at the fishing village, she had the means to pay for school tuition, hers and her brother's, without overworking herself and her brother was working on a part-time job. For the first time in her life everything felt _normal._

Following the directions in her mind, Tsukushi found Yuki waiting outside the _Lucky Cat_. "Hi, Yuki!"

"Tsukushi! Happy birthday!" The two girls hugged, and Tsukushi glanced curiously into the club.

"What's going on? How come you're outside?"

She gave a sheepish smile, "Nishikado-san asked me. When were you going to tell me you were engaged? This is the third time now that I've heard it second-hand. As your best friend, I should be the first to know."

Tsukushi giggled. "I'll remember that next time. So, Akira-kun is in there is he? Is he all pale like he was the other night?" She snickered.

"He'll be relieved to know that you aren't angry. You're not are you?" Yuki watched her expression, knowing she had a tendency to sometimes ignore the things that upset her during special occasions.

"What for? Akira's father thinks I should date his son, even went so far as to give his permission for us to get engaged." She laughed, remembering the look on his face. _How I wish I had a camera._ "I'm not taking it seriously. I can't believe Akira is."

Yuki smiled back, "Okay then. I just wanted to make sure. Now, come join the party."

As she pulled her in Tskushi asked over the music. "Ah, these people aren't all guests are they?"

Yuki laughed. "They're here for the band. The people here for you are at the table in the corner."

Tsukushi saw the gloomy aura radiating from the two from across the room. "Do me a favor?" Yuki requested. "Try to look upset."

She shook her head, hiding a smile and then cleared her face to a serene expression. As they approached the table, Akira suddenly stood up. "Ts-Tsukushi?"

She quirked a brow at him.

"Oh, sit down, you." Soujiro said to him, disgusted. "Are you upset with Akira, Makino?"

"Well, that would depend." She said, walking around the table to sit at the chair Yuki pulled out for her. She glanced up at the still standing Akira. "What did you do after I left?"

"I-I thought up a bunch of things," He admitted. "But all I could really say was that I didn't feel that way about you."

"And how'd he take it?" Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, all intentions of teasing gone.

Akira shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm not going to propose to you anytime soon, Tsukushi." He was stunned when she reached out and flicked him lightly on the forehead.

"So, sit down already." When he sat, she tilted her head looking expectant. "Well?"

Akira's face softened into an easy smile. "Happy birthday, Tsukushi."

She smiled. "Thank you, Akira-kun."

Soujiro cleared his throat to get their attention. "Happy birthday, Tsukushi. I got you a present."

Tsukushi's smile faded. "Oh…Soujiro, you didn't have to." She glanced warily at the pretty colored wrapping paper. "You know, I think I'll open this at home, if it's all the same."

Akira and Yuki laughed. "Don't pout, Nishikado-san. You do have a track record."

"I was with him when he bought it." Akira told her. "I promise it's nothing weird."

Hesitatingly, Tsukushi slowly unwrapped the box. Tensing, she lifted the box and her eyes widened. "Eh? Soujiro, it's a…bag?" She pulled out the brown shoulder bag, surprise clearly on her face. "It's pretty. I like the size and look at all these pockets." She counted a space for her wallet, her cell phone and some pens. She looked up and smiled. "Wow, I love it. Thank you."

Soujiro blinked by the honest pleasure in her eyes. "Really? You really like it?" It was just a cheap bag. Soujiro was having second thoughts when he was wrapping it.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Yuki asked, taking a sip of her soda. "A guy like you, so used to giving expensive and extravagant gifts actually went out of his way to buy something you thought she might like." She gave a teasing grin. "Aw, Souji-chan is being sweet."

"Anything for his angel, right, Souji-chan?" Tsukushi winked. The three burst into laughter when Soujiro went red.

Akira stopped laughing abruptly as something caught his attention. Walking towards them was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her dark hair cascaded past her shoulders, and her walk was that of someone totally comfortable in heels. What held him the most was the directness of those cool green eyes. He gave a slow smile. Age held no bearing, he would have her.

Tsukushi noted the change in him right away. The subtle shift to play-boy mode. She raised a brow and glanced in the direction he was staring. The grin was immediate. "Nami! I'm so glad you could come over." Tsukushi stood and hugged her across the table, Yuki smiled at the stunned looks on Akira and Soujiro's faces.

Tsukushi turned back to them. "Soujiro, Akira, this is our childhood friend Nami Mitsukai."

"Nice to finally meet the infamous F4. Well, what's left of it anyway." The smile was openly friendly, devoid of any flirtation whatsoever. They both found it refreshing.

"Ne, Tsukushi, how do you like the band?" Nami asked.

Tsukushi glanced toward the stage. Five teenage boys, she placed them in upper high school, were currently playing what sounded like a rock and roll remix of _Fur Elise_ complete with lyrics. "Not bad. I'm very impressed."

"Glad you think so." Nami caught the eye of the lead singer and nodded. Suddenly all but the stage lights were off, and a spotlight settled on Tsukushi.

"Makino-san, this one's for you. Happy birthday." The boy at the mic said.

She flushed when the band started singing to her.

"Wah, Nami…" She slumped back down into her seat, covering her face in mortification.

Nami grinned. "Happy birthday, Tsukushi."

(-)(-)(-)

Across the room, Rui paused in the middle of collecting empty plates from the tables. _Tsukushi…_With the new band came more customers than usual. They were dangerously close to reaching the regulated limit. As a result, he and the other workers were running ragged.

Earlier in the evening he saw his friends and Yuki walk in. By then the placed was already packed and he was too busy going around taking orders, and waiting tables. He nearly sighed, _So, this is what it's like. Giving up doing what you want for responsibilities._ When Tsukushi walked in, he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. He had thought distantly that not seeing her everyday might change how he felt, but if anything it had only gotten stronger.

He watched as she approached the others, raising a brow when Akira shot out of his seat and after a brief exchange she suddenly flicked him on the forehead. He sat back down looking relieved, making him wonder what it was all about. He smiled at the wary look that came into her eyes when Soujiro pushed his present to her and the surprised delight as she pulled out a brown bag.

He had wondered why of all places, they chose to celebrate her birthday here then Nami had greeted them and it made sense.

He checked the wall clock behind the counter, and saw that it was a few hours until closing. If he worked hard, perhaps he would be allowed get off early, or at least have a little break.

When the band switched to a different song, and the house lights came back on he continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye.

(-)(-)(-)

"What's the matter, Tsukushi-chan?" Nami asked, "Aren't you having fun?"

It was just the three of them at the table now, Yuki and Soujiro having wandered off onto the dance floor.

"I'm having a blast," Tsukushi told her. "Good food, good friends, great music…it's just like Yuki said it would be."

"But?" Akira said. "Something's wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Not wrong…missing." She frowned, staring blankly at her plate. "Something is missing." Realization dawned on her instantly and she made a sound akin to the cross between a laugh and a sigh. "You know what? I think it's kind of stuffy in here, would you guys mind if I stepped outside for a breather?"

"Do you…do you want us to come?" Akira asked, almost reluctantly. He wanted to stay with Nami.

"That's okay. I probably won't be gone very long." She got Yuki's attention, and gestured where she was going. After a nod, Tsukushi took the back door out of the club.

Leaning against the side of the building, she breathed in the cool night air. Looking up at the moon, not quite full, she wondered where Rui was at that moment. Every time they got together for an event, Rui was usually there. It felt odd when he wasn't, especially on her birthday. She shook her head at her own foolish thoughts. Wherever Rui was, she was sure that he was busy doing important work.

She nearly jumped, startled out of her thoughts, when the door farther down the alley opened. Her eyes widened. "Hanazawa Rui?" She must be dreaming. It couldn't be real. Rui was a rich boy, he wouldn't be working at a night club in this area of town. Yet there he stood, torn jeans, wrinkled t-shirt and stained apron carrying black bags of trash to the large bin. He smiled at her, turned to say something to someone inside and then walked towards her dropping the trash in the bin on his way.

"Hanazawa Rui, what—" He cut her off by pulling her firmly into his arms.

"I've missed you." He murmured into her hair. "Very much."

It was either she was tired, or that she missed him too, because she quickly relaxed in his hold. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that day. I thought…"

_She thought she was the reason why I left._ Rui realized. The last time they had spoken she had rejected him, and he had come up with the plan to make himself worthy of her. "I don't have a lot of time to get into it. I work here during nights, at a family restaurant during afternoons and I got to school in the mornings." He'd make the most of the time he had with her. He brought up a hand to stroke her face, smiled as she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"You've been working all this time?" She asked sleepily, lulled by the circular motions of his fingers on her skin. "Why?"

"I wanted to." He said, simply. "At first it was so I could understand you, so we could be equal, but I've discovered that I like it."

She smiled, shutting her eyes and leaning against his frame. "Feels good, doesn't it? Having a purpose, learning your worth. Money can't buy that."

Rui was swamped with the need to kiss her. Here she was, soft and yielding in his arms sleepily talking to him in that unconsciously adorable way she had, and he'd have something to hold onto when they parted again. What was the harm? Instead, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, Tsukushi. You should head home. You're dead on your feet."

She nodded, looking apologetic. "I'll come find you soon." She had a lot of questions, and wanted to talk to him more, but she was far to tired. Yawning, she stumbled back inside.

Rui watched her go, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks.

(-)(-)(-)

A woman walked into the New York mansion of the Domyouji family. A slightly older woman greeted her at the door. "I'm so glad you could come so quickly. He's only been getting worse, and I don't know what to do anymore." The woman said, nearly in tears.

"Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him." The woman led her to one of the studies in the east wing. "If he's not at work, he's here. All day. He barely eats, hardly ever sleeps and his body is beginning to suffer. The doctors can't explain it. By all accounts he should be a little healthier than he is. It is as if his body just doesn't want to try any more."

"Tsukasa?" The young woman called, knocking on the door. "I've come to see you, my friend." The sight that greeted her shocked her. The boisterous young boy she watched grow into a young man, had radically changed in the last few years. His normally light complexion had turned chalky, his eyes seemed to have layers of bags beneath them and his face had a sickly gaunt look to it. He appeared not to have heard her, because he simply continued going through his papers, clacking at his computer.

"Come, Brother, surely you remember how to greet people. Don't you remember Shizuka?"

Again he ignored them.

Tsubaki sighed. "Let's settle you into a room, Shizuka-san." They shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry, he usually has more manners than that."

"Oh, I don't mind. He's in pain." That much was obvious. "My guess is that he still isn't over Tsukushi-chan." _He's also slowly losing the will to truly live._

"I can't drag her into this. I saw how broken he left her, and now as she is just getting her life on a stable course…" She shook her head. _Only as a last resort,_ she promised herself.

"Has he ever spoken of what happened between them? Everyone one had expected them to be married by now. What went wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think that it's too late to try to fix it." _Nishida knows_, Tsubaki thought, which meant either one or both of their parents were involved. "It just isn't fair."

Shizuka nodded sadly. "Life hardly ever is. I take it the others don't know." At the her affirmative she said, "Then, I must go back to Japan. I'll spend a few weeks with him, see what I can do, and then I'll fly to Tokyo."

Reassured, Tsubaki hugged her. "Thank you, Shizuka-san. I don't know what I'd do without you." _We'll save him,_ she vowed. She refused to lose her brother to the selfishness of their parents, not again.

(-)(-)(-)

Author's Note:

Phew! Longest chapter so far, I think. I hated the last chapter, but I made up for it in this one. 6,672 words! I put in lots of twists and turns everywhere. Scattered pieces of the puzzle that is The Siege, so let me know if I've lost anybody. I can answer questions that won't spoil the ending too badly. Willing to accept suggestions.

It's always great to get another alert, or favorite to those who just discover my fic and it's cool seeing familiar names when I get reviews. 14 reviews within a week! I was amazed. Thanks again.

Also, I will be away for a few weeks, and then I start in on a new term, so don't be surprised if my chapter updates aren't as fast.

Regardless, full speed to Chapter 18!


	18. Smile

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ah, Izumi." Luc greeted when he walked in for his shift. "You've got someone waiting for you."

Rui looked in the direction his boss was glancing and smiled.

"Feel free to start a little later today." Luc winked.

"You came." Rui said, pulling out the seat adjacent her. "I hoped you would."

Tsukushi smiled. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming the other night." Laughingly, she craned her neck to look him up and down. "Hanazawa Rui sure cleans up nicely. Or should I call you Izumi Rui?"

Rui chuckled. "My grandmother's maiden name on my father's side. Hanazawa would confuse people."

"I see." She reached out and touched his dark locks. "And the hair?"

He shrugged then, savoring her touch. "A change. I wanted to look normal."

"You have three part-time jobs, so you can support yourself and finish school. You've changed your looks so you don't stand out." She nodded a cheerful thanks when one of the boys brought her tea. "You've almost become a commoner. How do you like it?"

"It's interesting. Except," He amended, beginning to count on his hand, "waking up really early, getting very little sleep, dealing with bad tempered people, the trains are very crowded," He paused when she laughed. How he had missed her laugh. "And I don't get to see you."

Her laughter faded, "Rui, is this really okay? I mean, don't you have important responsibilities? Your future—"

"This is my choice." He interrupted. "My father has given his consent."

She still looked worried, memories of the past suddenly assailing her. _This happened before...with Domyouji. His mother gave her consent and then…_

Sensing where her mind had gone, Rui took her hand in his. "It's all right. That world isn't as strict as you think. It is full of compromises. You don't need to worry."

She sighed. "That night, you said that you wanted to understand me. That you wanted us to be equal. What did you mean?"

His thumb was beginning to absently draw circles into the underside of her palm, distracting her. "Do you remember when you were first red tagged? The things you said to all of us when you declared war?"

"Um," She bit her lip, trying to steel herself against the power of those blue eyes. Why were they suddenly affecting her this way? "I was really angry back then. I believed a lot of things that I don't believe now."

"You said that we were parasites that used our fathers' money and power to do whatever we wanted. That we had never earned anything on our own, that we couldn't do anything on our own. You also called us names." Her embarrassed smile was too cute. "I didn't want to be that guy anymore. I want to become someone who is able to do anything with his own power. Someone worthy of you, Tsukushi."

Tsukushi instantly felt her face heat. He still hadn't released her hand. He was making her nervous. He always made her so nervous! "I…that is… this won't—"

Rui's eyes were laughing. Immensely pleased by her reaction. He'd forgotten how adorable she became when flustered. Now she had her cheeks puffed out in annoyed embarrassment. He knew that leaving wouldn't necessarily change her feelings for him, and that in the five years he had he could very possibly never win her, but that she looked at him now in a way different than before was something. It gave him courage to keep trying. "Ne, why don't you tell me about your new world? I saw you on the news the other day." At her relieved sigh, he sat back and listened to all she'd been up to since he'd been away. It surprised him that she'd entered the fashion world, but hearing her talk about her duties as both an intern and a consultant he could tell she obviously enjoyed it. An hour later she left, promising to stop by again sometime. The idea of seeing her regularly warmed him.

"So that's your lady, is it?" Luc asked, eyes twinkling. "I'll be damned. Never thought Tsukushi Makino would ever catch anyone's eye. Seems to be all grown up now."

Rui smiled. "I'll start my shift now, Admiral." He gave a salute and headed for the back, thoughts of her still on his mind.

(-)(-)(-)

"You want me to what?"

"Double date with me and Akira." Soujiro repeated, feeling more foolish by the minute as she continued to stare at him incredulous.

"What on earth for? You two must have gone on hundreds of double dates before. Why must you involve me?" There was something he wasn't telling her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're meddling again, Nishikado-san."

Soujiro knew he had to have her on their side for this. "Consider it something new for the two of us, Yuki-chan. It won't be anything big. First, dinner and then perhaps a movie. You can even choose the places you like. It'll fun, ne?" He knew he had to tread carefully in this territory. He and Yuki did not have a name for their relationship, something a little more than friends but a little less than lovers. They were both content with it, but it was something he held over her and used to his advantage a few time more than he should. An outing together here and there was one thing, but blatantly using her to meet his own ends was something else.

"Hmm." Her expression softened a little, which relieved him. "This girl must be special to Mimasaka-san, if you're willing to use us as an icebreaker." He gave a half-smile. She was perceptive. She knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, and had a fast enough mind to draw the appropriate conclusions.

"You're so smart, Yuki-chan. Smart, beautiful, classy. Why didn't I marry you when I had the chance?" They both knew had several engagements pending, not that that was anything new.

She laughed. "It's not too late, Nishikado-san. Move out of your parents' house, and get a job and maybe we'll talk."

He grinned. "So, that's a yes, then?"

"Well, that all depends." She watched his face. "This girl, the one that Mimasaka-san is trying for, she wouldn't happen to be a friend of mine, would she?" She smiled knowingly at the surprise he couldn't hide. "To my knowledge, Nami has refused to so much as have coffee with Mimasaka-san. She will not agree to a double date."

"She might if you asked her, Yuki-chan." He gave her his most charming smile, knowing it wouldn't affect her but the effort counted. "You can tell her that Akira just wants to get to know her. Won't it feel less like a date if you're there too?"

"Nami-chan does not like playboys." She said, bluntly. "Especial the kind that goes after married women. That itself condemns Mimasaka-san in Nami's eyes. You, too, Nishikado-san. She was only civil because you are both important to Tsukushi-chan. Tell Mimasaka-san it's best to give up on her."

Soujiro sighed. "It's…not that simple." He wondered if he could explain it well enough. Would she even believe him? "He's been different. Almost distracted. We went to a new club the other night and he barely paid attention to his dates. His eyes would wander to the couples there. He wants that. I could see it. It's not necessarily this girl, so much as the idea..." He looked up at her and noted the understanding in her eyes. "I've never seen him look like that before."

"Mimasaka-san, no matter how much he enjoys his dalliances, is something of a romantic isn't he? I bet he believes in things like true love and soul mates. So, of all the women he knows, he chooses to target Nami." She pursed her lips, deep in thought, making Soujiro speculate on how much she wasn't saying about Nami.

"Yuki, we can trust this Nami Mistukai, right? Akira isn't being reckless, is he?"

"Of course he is."

He blinked in confusion.

"A rich boy, a playboy at that, pursuing a girl below his station, out of his league who is clearly not interested can hardly expect a welcoming reception. Nami has been hurt before, and Mimasaka-san is that type. How can we be sure he'll remain faithful?" She shook her head. "I won't ask Nami to take a chance she doesn't want to take. Mimasaka-san can either keep trying or give up entirely. He probably only likes her because she doesn't want him. As a whole she's a good person, but when it comes to such things she is frank and has no mercy." Despite her words, she gave him an encouraging smile, and patted his hand. "Don't lose heart, Nishikado-san. Mimasaka-san can be persistent. He might change her mind. Then, I'll be happy to go on a double date with you."

"Well, it was worth a try. Are you busy tonight, Yuki-chan? There's a new club I want to check out."

She just smiled, rolling her eyes.

(-)(-)(-)

"They're still there, Onee-san." Susumu told her, looking down at the reporters from the window.

Tsukushi smiled, handing him the bento box. "Well, I'm sure they'll let you by Susumu. Others have also been able to leave the building."

Susumu accepted the lunch box, and stuffed it into his bag. "You could always take the back way again, Onee-san. I don't think they've figured out that there are other ways out of the building."

Ever since she confronted them outside the office weeks ago, they had been following her everywhere. She had hoped that they'd get bored of her and move on to someone else, but she had been labeled "F4's Secret Jewel" and they continued to plague her. It was that title, she supposed, coupled with rising rumors of being Akira's fiancée that kept many of her classmates silent, but she knew many of them were dying to give their opinion. She looked out the window, and counted. _Perfect._

"Why are you doing this, Onee-san?" He looked over the plate of muffins she had on the counter, frowning. "Those people down there are not your friends."

"They've been standing out there every morning for the past two weeks, some since dawn. They probably didn't even have breakfast. It's the least I can do, since I haven't been answering their questions."

He looked at her suspiciously, and she laughed. "Ne, remember not long ago when Domyouji broke up with me?" It was strange to Susumu that she could speak of it so casually. "Do you remember how public the press made it?" At his nod she continued. "At the time Shizuka-senpai called me and gave me some advice on how to deal with them. Back then the F4 somehow made them go away, but this time I've asked them not to interfere." She slipped on her jacket, tucked her bag beneath her arm and held the plate in both hands. "Call it a distraction tactic."

When the front doors open, Tsukushi blinked and stifled a giggle. Several cameramen were leaning against the wall, fast asleep. That didn't stop the reporters from rushing at her.

"Makino-san, viewers want to know! Are you in love with any member of the famous F4?"

"With your new job at the company, and your relationship with Akira Mimasaka, why do you choose to live here?"

"Is it true that you are the famous masked consultant that has been servicing the higher circles?"

"One at a time," She requested, smiling when their eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

"What is the nature of your relationship with each member of the F4?" One woman asked.

She looked thoughtful. "I don't know. You'd have to ask them. Friendship at least. Mutual respect naturally." She thought of all they'd gone through together, and her face unconsciously softened. "They are very good men. Honorable. They would choose what is right over what is easy any day, no matter the consequences. Genuine respect and trust must be earned with them, but once they're on your side they're not likely to betray you."

"What can you say about the rumors surrounding a possible love triangle between you, the heir to the Mimasaka Corporation and the currently missing heir to the Hanazawa family?" A man asked next.

"It does not exist." She made eye contact with one of the men holding a large camera, and offered him a muffin. He looked confused for moment, but the hunger he obviously felt was too much. She smiled, and began passing muffins out. "Sorry to burst your bubble," She continued. "But love triangles hardly exist in real life."

"Are you saying the love triangle between yourself, the heir to the Hanazawa family, and the heir to the Domyouji financial group did not exist?" He asked shrewdly.

Tsukushi froze, eyes widening. Rather than lash out, as they all had expected, her face took on the saddest expression they had ever seen. She smiled, allowing the remnants of her old heartaches to surface. "I will not talk about that with you. Not ever." She shook her head, and they watched in slight awe as she seemed to visibly pull herself together, all of them knowing she was far too young for it to be an act. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to work now. Please enjoy the muffins I left with your cameramen." It was then that they all realized that for the entire time, not only had they run out of film, but that no one had remembered to take any photos.

(-)(-)(-)

Rui stared in blank puzzlement at the girl before him. She was bowed at the waist, with her hands extended. Her offering was a small envelop. "Please accept this." She had said. He had seen enough movies to recognize a confession, it never really happened to him at his years at Eitoku as the girls were much bolder there, but he was still puzzled. He didn't even know this girl's name.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked genuine curiosity in his voice. He had only been in school for a little over two months; he hardly made any friends and did not know half the people in his own class. He answered questions when called upon, but kept to himself for the most part. He had thought he was doing a good job at not drawing too much attention to himself.

The girl raised her head marginally, peeping at him through the curtain of her hair. "I-I've been watching you since you transferred, Izumi-san. I-I r-really like you." Her face was so red, she stuttered and she also seemed to be trembling.

"I'm sorry." He watched as her face fell, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I already have someone in my heart. You should give this to someone else." The hurt he saw in her expression was very real. Rui was stunned. Should such a thing like a small crush bring that much pain? He was urged to do something comforting. He reached out and patted her gently on the head. When she just stared at him through red eyes, he said, "Penguins have to travel very far in order to find their sweethearts. They travel many weeks with others, searching, just like them. It's a long wait, isn't it?" Feeling that that was sufficient comfort, Rui got up and made his way down the hall.

The girl blinked after him, and started giggling, her face still red. Though it had hurt to be rejected, he had been oddly nice. There was no pity or disgust, simply innocent confusion. She knew his parting line would forever bring a smile to her.

(-)(-)(-)

"Usagi-chan, this really isn't necessary." Tsukushi said, trying to stave off the women with the measuring ribbons.

"What do you mean, Tsukushi-chan? What ever will you wear to the party if we don't make it for you?" The older woman laughed. Tsukushi still marveled at the cuteness in it. She imagined a woman her age laughing like that would sound airy and condescending, but she really had a very girlish laugh.

"This party is unnecessary. I don't need to debut in society. Such things are only for the girls of prominent families." She never thought that Raiku was serious on his plans for giving her a debut party. She had even forgotten about it, until several of his men appeared after work earlier that day and rushed her into their car. She'd spent that last hour trying to keep her clothes from being taken from her and replaced with anything remotely dressy. She lost the battle with the maids for her uniform jacket, but would not let them touch the skirt. "Stop it, Mari-chan." She frowned at the girl, who gave an apologetic smile and continued to tug at the garments she could reach.

Usagi smiled warmly. It pleased her that she knew and acknowledged all the servants. She was initially surprised with how quickly her staff came to adore her, but soon realized that that was just how it was. Tsukushi-chan was very likable. She would love for this girl to be her daughter.

"Don't you want to look pretty for Akira-kun?" She asked, teasingly.

Tsukushi let out a frustrated huff and surrendered her skirt. "Akira-kun wouldn't ask this of me. He knows I don't like the fuss." She clutched the blouse to her, staring down her opponents the maids and seamstresses who had her cornered. She did have a camisole beneath her blouse, but she really didn't want to return to being a dress-up doll.

"Mama! It's finished!" Memu and Emu ran in, each holding what looked to be their newest creation.

Tsukushi didn't look at it, shaking her head. "I'm already a member of society. It's only old tradition that dictates such things. I'm a modern woman of the working class. It wouldn't be right at all." But her protests fell on deaf ears as they descended on her.

(-)(-)(-)

Rui walked from the guild, having just finished his deliveries, when he saw a group of men outside the _Lucky Cat._ They appeared to be in a heated argument with Nami.

"Listen up, little girl, third rate places like these ain't gonna last. The only reason business is picking up is because you've got pretty boys in there. Soon as they're gone, this place'll be dead."

"I don't care!" Nami growled. "There's no way I'll ever sell this place, least of all to spineless dogs like you. You'd better scram before I call the police."

The leader of the group, the one who spoke, laughed. "The police ain't gonna do a damn thing, girlie. Know why? Because they're afraid of us. Our gang is big, our boss has men everywhere. If we want something we just take it." Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, and jerked her up against him. "Anything anytime."

"Let go of her." Rui said quietly, approaching them. "Now." Then men turned to glance at him. There were seven of them, most of whom were twice his size and probably ten times as mean. Lucky for him, he knew how to fight.

"Oh look," one of the men sneered. "Knight in shinning armor to the rescue. Go away, boy."

Ignoring them, he walked toward the man that still held his friend. "Nami, we have to get back inside, we close in an hour."

Appreciation filled her eyes. They both knew that there were secrets the other kept, and both understood the need to not call too much attention to themselves. She struggled out of the man's grip, he only tightened his hold.

"Ne, try pinching the flesh between his thumb and forefinger," He said, conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather.

Nami did as instructed, and the man cried out in pain. No one noticed how easily it came to her. "Wow. That was useful. Thanks, Izumi."

Enraged the man raised his arm to strike.

"What's going on here?" Kojima stepped out from behind them.

The men visibly stiffened. Kojima had this odd mystic aura about him that sometimes frightened people. Many people believed that not only was he a master of all forms of martial arts, but was somehow equipped with spiritual strength.

"This isn't over." The man growled, and stormed off with his men in tow.

"You two mustn't pick fights." He chided. "There are peaceful ways to resolve all conflicts. Too young to cause wars."

"They were trying to intimidate me to sell them the club." Nami said, defensively. "And then they were talking about how they were this impressive gang that could take whatever they wanted without consequence. Excuse me for getting a little annoyed."

"Temper." The old man reminded her. "You have right to your anger, little cygnet, but between one who wins a battle by force and one who wins wars without, who then is the stronger?" He clasped both their shoulders, his grip surprisingly firm. "I will retire tonight. Be sure to lock up and turn off the lights."

(-)(-)(-)

Akira resisted tugging on his tie, marveling at how swiftly he got himself in this mess. How had he been so preoccupied as to miss it? Both of his parents, despite their innocent and seemingly carefree natures, seemed to have a frightening amount of cunning. Somehow, they were able to complete all preparations for Tsukushi's debut without his notice, only reminding him of the event a few hours before guests were due to arrive. He pressed his fingers to his temple, feeling a headache brewing. Upon arriving home, his mother immediately tossed him at the awaiting professionals, who held him hostage with what they called "necessary preparations", a bunch of useless primping they'd never insisted on before, and by the time he was released the party was in full swing, with all guests awaiting the guest of honor.

He was a fool to think just pretending was going to make the problem of his father's misguided meddling go away. He was ordered to wait by the stairs, and escort Tsukushi in when the time came. This was going to be a disaster. Every circle of the elite was there, not to mention some of his father's associates from various countries. He was being set up. No matter what he did or said, by the end of the night every person in that room is going to be under the impression that Tsukushi was his. His family accepts her, they personally see her introduced to society, and they'd probably be tossed into situations together…dates or something of that nature. It wouldn't be long before rumors of marriage started flying around. How the hell was he going to get out of this? If Tsukushi wasn't mad before during that dinner, she'd certain be pissed after tonight.

"Oi, Akira!"

Startled, Akira nearly jumped. Soujiro stood beside him, a curious look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a party? I had to hear from my father. Something about your fiancée's introduction? What have you been keeping from me?"

Akira groaned, and it dawned on Soujiro that it was a sound of someone in a complicated mess. He couldn't stop the grin if he tried. "So, your father has his heart set on Tsukushi does he?" His grin widened at the glare his friend sent him. He patted his shoulder genially. "You could do worse." He pictured Tsukushi as a lady of the Yakuza and chuckled. It almost suited her.

"How could I do this to her? Her life has been fine. Ordinary. She likes it that way. Now, I'm going to take it from her. Just when she was getting over that whole thing with Tsukasa." Soujiro's amusement faded. It was just like Akira to think of how this would affect Tsukushi.

"There will be time to talk about that later. For now, just help her get through tonight."

Akira almost found it funny that their roles had switched. He was the level-headed one. He didn't get into trouble like this. Next to Tsukasa, Soujiro was the one who got himself into troublesome situations because of his impulsive nature. Yet now, he was the one giving the advice.

_It must be her,_ he thought. _Life only gets this complicated when she's involved. _He suddenly registered how still Soujiro had grown. He stared at something behind him. Puzzled, Akira turned. His jaw nearly fell to the floor.

Descending toward them was Tsukushi. Only she was transformed into an almost unrecognizable beauty. The blue dress was simple in design. Sleeveless, low-cut and loosely formfitting, it suddenly made him very aware of her figure. Hair gathered to one side, large curls resting on the creamy skin of her shoulder and a nervous smile to top it off, he finally understood what Rui found so appealing there. _Has she always been this lovely?_

Tsukushi stopped on the last step, wondering why Akira still had not said anything. He was just staring at her. "Akira-kun?" She questioned.

"I think he just fell for you, Tsukushi." Soujiro remarked, when he didn't answer.

She looked down at herself worriedly. "It's too much isn't it? I knew I should have chosen one of the others." She turned to run back up the stairs, and felt a hand reach out to stop her. She blinked at the hand that encircled her wrist, and the man it belonged to. "Akira-kun?"

"I-It's fine." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, and forced himself to look directly at her. At the still present nervousness he saw, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you look beautiful." He shifted his hold from her wrist to her hand, helping her down the steps. The move smooth and practiced, but for the slight tremble in his grasp. "You won't have heard of most of the people here," Whatever he felt looking at her now, he would examine later. For now, he needed to prepare her for the evening ahead. "You also probably won't be able to speak the same language. I won't leave your side, so just ask me and I'll translate for you." She nodded, a look of determination on her face. "For what it's worth, Tsukushi, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

She gave a half-smile. "So, get a girlfriend already. While you're at it, fix that shameless playboy act of yours."

Akira laughed. "Why mess with perfection?"

Soujiro hung back, as they talked on the way to the ballroom. There had been something there when Akira was staring up at Tsukushi. He had never looked at other girls that way before. _It could work,_ he speculated. If the love would grow, he could very easily see their life together. Soujiro laughed to himself as he watched them talk. What was it about her that drew so many people? Could no man get close to her and not lose his heart? He thought of Rui. This could be the start of a potentially bad situation between them.

For now, he would take on Akira's role, and try to set damage control when the time came. He only hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as before.

(-)(-)(-)

Dame Hanazawa sighed. She had not anticipated this turn of events. Having had lunch with her dear friend Usagi Mimasaka, she had listened to her gush about her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Imagine her surprise when the girl turned out to be her Makino-chan. Of course, she wasted no time correcting the woman. Stating that she was mistaken, for it was her Rui that loved Makino-chan and so she was to be _her_ daughter-in-law.

The woman giggled, her pleasant smile almost condescending. She spoke of how her poor Akira had simply been holding back out of honor, for what man would take away the girl his friend loved?

She shook her head. There was no arguing with that woman, but she wouldn't just hand over the most darling girl she had ever met. She would only have to work harder. But the woman was devious. Her and her yakuza husband. First, she would speak of the girl with her friends. Going on and on about her son's wonderful new girlfriend. Now, it was the coming out party. What better way to show society their regard than to introduce her as their own? There was no indication that Mimasaka boy had any interest in Makino-chan. By all accounts they were friends. Like the others Akira had noticeably grown more protective of her over the years, taking measure to ensure that no trouble came to her because of their association, but love? Oh, it was possible she supposed. The girl was unique and had amazing character, but at this point, he likely had no choice. Unless something drastic happened, the two would very likely be wedded before the end of the year.

She could not allow it. She had to carefully plan out her next move. She opened the drawer in her desk and took out her contack book. Her eyes skimmed page after pag, until they stopped to rest on a name. _Yes, she will do. She will do perfectly. _The smile was slow and sharp, an idea forming.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

It was hard to get back into the flow of the story after my break, so this chapter felt really choppy since I was somewhat forcing it out before I leaned too much toward another series, or another vein in the story. I hope I didn't disappoint.

I would like to address my surprise at all the reviews I received from when I decided to throw Akira at Tsukushi. I'm glad to see that many are open to the possibilities. That will be important later. Fond as I am of Akira, Rui will always be my favorite

I have started my new term, second to last before graduation, and I am sooooo busy. Accelerated schools really are more work than they tell you when you enroll. Due to a full-time course load and a senior project on my plate, updates will be far and few in between.

So, as always, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts and stay tuned for chapter 19.


	19. Trial

Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi hesitated at the entrance of the ballroom. There were so many people. Between her moonlighting as a consultant and her work as the twins' model she knew a surprising number of the faces there, but she questioned her decision of not running off when she had the chance. Could she really walk in like she belonged? Like she was happy to be there?

_What the hell. If I ran off now, I'd never hear the end of it._ She blinked when Akira tucked her arm through his. Before she could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Soujiro did likewise. The picture they made was almost funny. Here she was, walking into a ballroom for her "coming out party" with two playboys on her arm. _Well, this will make a statement._

The entire room followed a medieval theme. The ballroom looked like the inside of the castle, with it's realistic stone walls, velvet covered tables, the family crest hanging on tapestries around the room and the servers dressed like page boys. To top it off, near the front of the room was a canopy tent that hung over a long table. She could see Memu and Emu waving them over from their seats there.

Once they reach the table, Soujiro let go of her to pull out her chair. He heard her murmuring, "Don't make eye contact. Absolutely do not make eye contact." He grinned.

"Don't worry, Tsukushi-chan. They're not going to bite. Probably." His grin widened with the look she shot him. _Underneath all that glitter is the same old weed girl._

"Testing. Testing." A girlish voice echoed. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us." She giggled, with the applause. When it died down she continued. "Tonight is a very special night. Someone very dear celebrated her 20th birthday last weekend, and we wish to welcome her to society. She's been someone very special to my son for the past few years…"

"What is your mom doing?" Tsukushi hissed, "She was kidding about the whole engagement thing, right?"

Akira looked uncomfortable. "Well…"

She crossed her arms, the move both graceful and a little menacing. Akira couldn't stop the grin if he tried. "Akira–"

"…she has also been a shining role model to my girls, teaching them the value of hard work and self-discipline. Providing a strong mentor with all the love and guidance of a true elder sister…"

"You have to believe that I would have stopped this if I could." Akira said, earnestly. "I knew my parents were looking for a bride for me, I never really thought they'd target you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, well, thanks."

"…she hails from humble backgrounds. Raised from poverty, she was able to continue to thrive and make something extraordinary of herself…

She was quickly going from annoyed to angry, so he had better think of something before she socked him. "Tsukushi, my darling Tsukushi." He took her hand and brought it up to his face. "Did I tell you yet how beautiful you look tonight? You're like a diamond in a sea of cubic zirconium. Every woman in the room pales in comparison."

She raised a brow. _Is he seriously flirting with me?_ He was using the voice that never failed to grate on her nerves: his suave voice. She imagined he used it to seduce the many married women he went after, but really…She snatched her hand back. "And just how many times have you used that line, you playboy?"

"Aww, you wound me, my little lemon drop. You know I've always had you in my eyes. You bring vibrant colors to my dreary grey world. My heart sings a symphony when you walk in the room. Why if I counted the stars thinking about every wonderful think about you, I'd run out of stars. I worship the ground you walk on. I—"

She slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ugh. Stop! I can see how that might be cute if I was married and lonely." But he saw her fighting a laugh.

"…and now, I would like to ask the orchestra to play a song for Tsukushi-chan's first dance."

Tsukushi's eyes widened, when the lights dimmed slightly and a spotlight landed on her. _Dance? Is she serious?_ Honestly, didn't the elite ever do anything in moderation? She took a quick look at the clock. _8:45,_ it read. This is most likely going to go on until the early hours, whether or not she was present. She thought about making an escape and instantly felt a wave of guilt. _Usagi-chan and the others worked so hard, I guess I'll stay until the end._ She had a feeling she was going to have a long night ahead of her.

When Akira got up and held out his hand, she made a show of thinking about it and shook her head. There was a round of chuckles at her next move. She stood up, mimicking Akira's stance and offered her hand to Soujiro.

Soujiro raised a surprised brow, then giving a mental shrug, got out of his seat and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

"You know you were expected to dance with Akira, right?"

She smiled. "You're such a graceful dancer, Nishikado-san. I feel like I'm walking on air."

He stared at her. Coming from anyone else the comment would have been normal flirtation, but from her it was just…polite. _Weird._

"I see Akira taught you well." He spun her delicately, and her body moved fluidly.

"Yes and the twins got their shots in. My feet are now impervious to the pain of high heels. Payback for the evaluation reports." She said.

Soujiro considered her quietly. She was brash, had a quick temper, often acted without regard for consequences and was appallingly oblivious to the feelings of the people around her, yet here in this setting she seemed to fit in so effortlessly. "You really do look nice tonight, Makino."

She laughed. "You always look so surprised when you see me in a dress. Why is that, Nishikado-san? Am I really such a shapeless tomboy?"

He grinned. "Well, you've definitely filled out." He let his hand slip to rest at her hip. She caught his hand and placed it back on her waist, giving him a warning pinch before letting go.

The smile never left her face as she said mildly. "Watch the hands."

When the song ended, they were both surprised when another guy asked her for a dance. Soujiro relinquished her, and grabbed the first beauty he got close to, keeping her in his peripheral vision. She smiled politely, gracefully flowing into his lead of a waltz. _With the way she's dressed and how she acts, you'd never know she wasn't born into this world._

She said something, and the guy laughed, obviously charmed. _She plays the game well._ After him, she danced with several more gentlemen, some her age and others several years older. Then it was Akira's turn.

"How cruel, making me watch while you're in the arms of so many. You're heartless." He swept her up, and twirled her around the room.

"You're so full of it. I saw you out there with all those older women." But her eyes were laughing, obviously in an infinitely better mood than earlier.

"Don't be jealous, my dove. You are most definitely the peacock with the most beautiful feathers."

She laughed at that. "Peacocks are male."

"Alas, I'm losing my touch. I gotta say though, you're doing better than I thought."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You've charmed practically everyone here. I think they all had an image of you tonight. The girl from the working class, that snagged the Mimasaka heir. I think they thought you'd be full of yourself because you've suddenly gained all this power."

"Eh?" She cocked her head in confusion. "Power?"

"Well, you're pretty intimidating on your own, but since you've become friends with us…"He shrugged. "Don't tell me you never thought of the benefits on being in with the F4."

She shook her head, "You know me better than that, Akira. My mind doesn't work like that. There's nothing that I want that I can't get myself." She gave a half smile. "Can't you accept that there are some things you can have that don't come with strings attached?"

Akira stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. _Tsukushi…_

"Then again, there were a lot of times I thought you four were more trouble than you're worth. First the hazing, then the jealous fangirls, kidnapping… now _this._ I really appreciate all the trouble your mom went through for me tonight, but if she thinks I'm going to show my gratitude by…"

All hint of teasing gone. "I know. I can't tell you how much I hate putting you through what you're going to go through. But thank you. You could have just told my mom, and my dad to stuff this idea, but you're humoring them. I can't thank you enough for that."

"What do you mean _all you're going to go through_? Just what do you think will happen?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? My sisters adore you, my parents really like you, my father's associates approve of you…it'll only be a matter of time before it starts. You'll have to be very strong, you might fall for me." He laughed at the face she made. "Of course, I wouldn't blame you, it's happens all the time."

_Okay, time to take this player down a peg._ She looked at him, lowering her lashes as she had seen another woman do. She reached up to touch the side of his face; she saw his look of surprise. "And you Akira-kun? Do you also…approve of me?"

Akira blinked. _Was that a purr in her voice?_ His throat went a little dry, when she started to press the pads of her fingers gently into his cheek.

She hid a smile, seeing that she had his full attention. "You're not playing with me are you?" She trailed her fingers up to his ear. She had no idea what she was doing, but she was finding perverse enjoyment in silencing him like this. Predictably, his eyes lowered to her lips and then she made her move. She covertly grounded the heel of her shoe onto his foot, not enough to break it, but enough to wipe the smirk from his voice. When he involuntarily stopped forward from the pain, she whispered in his ear. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. This is me, remember? I don't play those games." She patted him on the shoulder, and walked off the dance floor.

Soujiro was openly laughing, having seen the whole thing. "Score one for the weed girl. How's the foot?"

_I asked for it,_ he acknowledged. "I don't think it's broken, but I don't really feel like dancing anymore."

Soujiro helped him back to the table. "Where'd Tsukushi go?"

Memu and Emu blinked, just noticing her absence. "Ah, I think she must have gone to the ladies' room. She said she needed to breathe."

Akira felt a prickle of foreboding; he had noticed a few of his men ease out of the room. Not enough to be noticeable, but from key places around them room. He also had the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something, but he shrugged it off. _This is Tsukushi though, she'll be okay._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Something had been bothering her all night. She'd been unable to relax, and now she finally understood why. The person standing in front of her…this woman in a pretty designer dress, and perfect hair wasn't really her…felt like a stranger. Sure, she had fun dancing and socializing will all the guests using the mannerisms and behavior that the twins had drilled into her months before, she could act the part expected of her but it was all really beginning to wear on her. She usually had no trouble being herself, never even thinking about pretending to be otherwise. At work she had to be polite to her customers, as a consultant she used a similar professional person, but she had never felt as fake as she did tonight. A year ago she would have found a polite way to escape the evening, but she owed it to Usagi who had been so kind to her.

She sighed, patted her cheeks and walked out into the hall, where she was promptly surrounded.

Several men in black suits, closed in on her. "Don't make a sound." One of them warned.

"Sure, okay." She responded, and darted past them. They gave chase, and she ran down corridor after corridor up various flights of stairs, and past doors into rooms that led to more rooms and corridors.

"You guys just don't quit." She panted, when they had her cornered. "It's not a fair fight either; I can only run for so long in this dress."

"You will come with us." One said. _He's not even winded,_ she thought resentfully.

"What is this about? Do you guys know what'll happen to you, if anything happens to me?" She thought frantically if she'd angered anyone recently. Maybe these guys were employed by one of Akira's lovers, and they were now sent to dispatch the competition.

_I am not going down without a fight,_ she thought. When a man lunged for her, she ducked, and punched him in the stomach. She kicked another, and evaded several others. But she was tired, and hadn't gotten into a fight in years so it was only a matter of time before she found herself slung over some nameless man's shoulder having collapsed in exhaustion. They lugged her through the house, and brought her to a room. She did not recognize the occupants as anyone she knew.

The man lowered her to the ground, and bowed in unison with the others. "We brought her, as requested."

"I see the little harpy put up a fight." Both amusement and disapproval in the man's voice. "Then again, you can't really expect a lowly commoner to act with decorum no matter how she's dressed."

The man leaned down to look at her. "She's not that pretty. What could Mimasaka-sama possibly see in her? Maybe she's good in bed, or perhaps…" He was classic, modern Yakuza, without the stereotypical brawn and tattoos. Tall, lean and an edge of mean that could easily transform a good looking guy into a cold-blooded killer. If Tsukushi wasn't so angry, she'd be frightened. Without warning, she pulled her arm back, and punched him with all her strength.

The force of the blow knocked him back, not on the ground, but enough to take a step away from her. Unfortunately, her fist weren't used to so much violence at one time. Wincing she shook off the sting that seemed to seep into her bones. Rising to her feet, she glared at him. "What is this about? Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The man wiggled his jaw; she was satisfied to see that it was starting to bruise. "You can take the hellcat out of the street, but you can't take the street out of the hellcat." He murmured ruefully to himself. He nodded to the men, and they grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving.

He got in close again, reaching out a hand to touch her face. "At first glance you're quite plain, but you've got this spark. Once molded carefully, you could be something amazing."

She jerked her head out of his hold. "I don't need to be molded by the likes of you. I'm doing fine on my own, thank you."

"You've such spirit. Why would you tie yourself down by marriage? Are you really the fortune huntress they say you are? Or do you just have the unfortunate luck of attracting the ridiculously wealthy?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Ne, why don't you dump, the young master and come away with me? My life is much less dangerous than his, and I probably won't stray from you nearly as often as he will. My fortune even rivals his, and in a much more legitimate way at that. I could make your dreams come true." He leaned in, and she could see the intent in his eyes. He was going to kiss her.

_Forget it, buddy!_ She leaned her head back, and then slammed it forward into his head. She wrenched herself out of her captors' grasps, consequently ripping a noticeably large enough piece of the dress in her haste to get away.

"What the hell do you know about me?" She glared poison daggers as the men were about to move toward her again, the wrath in her eyes pinning them in place. "I guarantee that my dreams won't be coming true through any association with you. And don't speak ill of Akira. He's twice the man you will ever be. Don't touch me." She snapped, as one of the men made to grab her. "Look what you did to Memu-chan's dress. Just wait, there's no way I'm taking responsibility for it." The man paled, and the others wisely kept their distance.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want with me?" She asked, defiantly. They were in the wrong here, not her. She had done nothing. Even if they were to hurt her, she had no need to cower, she was innocent.

"Surely, you cannot be this naïve. Were you to wed to the young master, you would take a role in all aspects of his life. Even this one." When she still looked confused, he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, where on earth did he find you? There must be a way to send you back. Rest assured I do not approve of you. Once he tires of you, he'll discard you like he has many others. Women like you are a dime a dozen. The novelty of your kind wears off quickly. Worry not, though, I'm sure he'll leave you a nice trinket to­ remember him by, or perhaps a parting night at his favorite suite. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Tsukushi was so angry she was speechless. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard that sort of talk before. She knew how the girls at Eitoku used to whisper behind their hands about her. She was neither rich, nor very pretty, yet somehow she managed to slip into the sacred circle of the F4. The gossip she heard often made her sick. But this man…he knew nothing about her. "How nice it must be to be right all the time. To be so assured of your knowledge in everything."

The man blinked, clearly not expecting her response.

She crossed her arms, staring him down coldly. "I'm a violent fortune huntress, who only seeks to further her agenda. Using my parents' hard earned money, I selfishly enroll into Eitoku. After my second year, I seduce the wealthiest man there. When we ended, I went on down the line to his best friend. As soon as he left society, I changed my target to Akira-san. With his influence, I was able to get a place in the fashion world. Now, I'm a few months away from a proposal, which will inevitably end in an expected heir, years of misery and a messy divorce where I suck every last yen from his family. Congratulations. You've foiled my evil plan. Now, I'll have to switch to Nishikado-san." As she seemed to exhume a black aura, her voice had no inflection and her eyes only growing darker in anger.

"Am I wrong?" He challenged, though in his mind he wavered. He hadn't exactly read every document in her file. It he was to be completely honest, this girl frightened him. "How could one such as you be anything other than a spoiled, princess? The jewel of the F4 they call you. How could someone who struts about on Eitoku grounds know anything of human suffering? The true way of the Yakuza is a harsh one, and those accustomed to this life will not survive."

She laughed then. A cold sound she hadn't used in awhile. "A spoiled princess, am I? Know you the viciousness of the princesses in this world? Especially to one who has the gall to soil the hallowed halls of Eitoku with her dirty commoner self? The Jewel of the F4, am I? Know you of the red tag? For two years I sat by as the F4 amused themselves with the pain and suffering of others, until one by one they left school. I myself was nearly raped. But I would not give them the satisfaction of surrender. Somehow, I gained their friendship, how? I'll never understand, but in no way did I ever lower myself to becoming a leech." Despite the situation and her still bubbling temper, she was feeling far more human than she had when she left the party. This girl…this person yelling at a cold blooded Yakuza member in a torn dress, body tense for a fight…she knew to be the pure Tsukushi Makino. "I do not pretend to be an expert, but even I know the true way of the Yakuza has been lost for many generations. Yakuza were once warriors, soldiers and samurai who valued respect and loyalty above everything…Men who took lives when necessary, but acknowledged the value of human life. You and your men are nothing but violent bullies, who follow leaders pushed by greed and the agenda of politicians. It's all become about money and power. Playing god with life, and disregarding it as anything more than good business. You dishonor the traditions handed to you by the elders. As you rise up in your ranks you become self-seeking men that trust no one, lest you be discarded." She shook her, sighing, not noticing how still the men had become. The truth of her words weighing heavily on them. "Furthermore, I do not need anyone's approval to live on my terms."

Silence reigned, and then out of no where came a clapping. First it was just a lone pair of hands, and then it grew to applause. The walls around them rose from their place and revealed a crowd of around 40-50 people, most wearing similar black suits, and others wearing traditional kimonos.

Her eyes widened when her captor smiled. She blinked in astonishment when he dropped to his knees in a reverent bow. Her captors followed his example, as did the people surrounding them. This meant something, she knew it did. They were showing her honor in deferring to her this way. _But why?_

"Congratulations, my lady, you have passed."

She stared at him. _It was a test?_ To test her will perhaps? _Why must I always be tested?_

"Ah, I have missed it."

Tsukushi turned as Raiku and Akira entered. She saw Akira instantly pale at the sight of his men bowing to her. "What's going on?"

Raiku beamed at her. "Well done, my dear. Hikaru, too, I see. You have indeed exceeded my expectations."

"Father—"

"Now, now, Akira-chan. You know as well as I, that what's done is done. Ah, but I wish I could have seen it for myself. She must have been extraordinary."

"That she was, Master. She did not back down for an instant." Her captor said, the one called Hikaru, apparent pride in his voice. "It will be an honor serving my lady." Several men grunted in agreement.

"I'm right here. Will someone please tell me what is going on?" She had the sinking feeling that her life was about to get more complicated.

Raiku smiled, indulgently. "Why your adoption of course. Tonight has been your assessment trial. For any outsider to be adopted, he or she must meet the three approval laws: approval of the leader's family, approval of his allies, and acceptance of his men. Now, no matter where your future may lay, you will always have the protection of the Mimasaka family. This is my gift to you, Tsukushi-san. A gift you have proven worthy of having."

Tsukushi stared dumbfounded. She shifted her gaze to the audience. "Did you not hear anything I said?" _What's the matter with these people?_

Hikaru bowed to her. "We are proud to serve you, my lady."

She looked around to Akira. "You. We need to talk. Now." She missed the satisfied smile on Raiku's face, but not the soft chuckling of some of the men. She grabbed Akira's wrist and walked quickly out of the room.

(-)(-)(-)

Akira was kicking himself as Tsukushi dragged him through the house to his father's study. He knew he was forgetting something, he just knew it. Of all the things to forget, it just had to be this! It all made sense now. He first thought his mother simply wanted Tsukushi as his wife, but it appeared she was going to be just that in every sense of the word. They intended for her to be his partner. _Of course she's going win their approval, she wasn't raised to be weak the same way other girls were._ He shut the door behind them, and waited anxiously for her to say something. She didn't disappoint.

"What the hell was that, Akira?" She didn't sound angry so much as bewildered and more than a little shocked. "First those men chase me, and then that guy says these awful things and then the wall…all those people, the bowing…" Her eyes were wild with panic. Her whole body was shaking. "What does it mean? What have I done?"

Reacting to her distress, he pulled her into his arms. "Calm down. Breathe."

He felt her take in a shuddering breath, then letting it go. "It'll be okay. This really isn't as bad as you think." He helped her to the window seat. She looked up at him, her expression was one he'd never seen. It was a look that spoke of a desperate hope, clinging trust. _She's scared. She's really scared._ "The trial and their acceptance… it was all to see if I can really trust you. The guys went through it, too. Today's yakuza may be much different than before, but the loyalty is still there to some extent. In a way, I can see how this would be necessary. By making you one of us, we can ensure your protection."

"Why do I need to be protected? I'm nothing special to you, Akira. I'm your friend—"

"That's just it." He interrupted. "I care about you, Tsukushi. I have a lot of enemies, and their number will only grow as time passes. They'll hurt you to get to me, more so since my family loves you. You might as well have a target tattooed to your forehead. This way at least, you'll always have the benefit of my name to safeguard you, even if we do grow apart one day. We don't expect you to take part in the business or anything. I certainly don't plan on telling you anything you don't need to know. If it makes you feel better, many of my mother's closest friends were adopted in the same way, some of them just don't know it."

Tsukushi sighed heavily. _Just when my life has been its closets to normal…_She couldn't deny that she and Akira had grown closer over the past year. Next to Rui, Akira had also been there for her during one of the darkest times in her life and she honestly did trust him, but could she accept this new thing he brought to her?

Her silence must have worried him because he asked, "Is this too much for you? Do you hate me so much that you'd like to cut off all ties now?" His smiled was pained and tired, making him look much older than he was.

"And let you escape my wrath for the trouble you've caused? Yeah, right." His expression softened in relief. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If…not saying that they will, but if… they made it a condition to marry me…in order take over after your father, would you do it?" She didn't know what made her ask that, but it was important she know where his loyalties were.

He blinked. She looked so shy, yet so serious at the same time. _So cute,_ he couldn't help thinking. "I would never force you into anything, Tsukushi. There's always another way. Always."

"But if there's not?"

"Then I'd give it up." He said it simply, but if he really thought about it he knew that it was true. Better to lose his place, than forcer her into one she did not want. _Just for you_, he added silently.

She still looked wary, and a little anxious. Her eyes widened when he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It'll be all right. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hesitantly she leaned into him thinking that just this once, she'd let herself depend on someone else. _Just this once…_

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro sighed to himself, leaning against the wall outside the door. _Well, this was unexpected._ The whole night had been weird from the beginning.

Just when he'd wrapped his mind around the only plausible reason for Tsukushi's party, she was put through the adoption trial. He understood that Usagi wished to draw her into her circles that she might be accepted as Akira's intended, but he'd never have guessed that her husband would try to do the same. When she ran past him earlier, dragging Akira by his wrist, he caught the wild panic in her eyes. _She's now tied irreversibly to the world of organized crime, of course she wouldn't react well._

He had followed in case Akira needed someone to hold her back, predicting the girl would vent her anger out on his friend. What he didn't expect was to see her trembling, looking so frightened and…vulnerable. What surprised him more was how gentle Akira was when he comforted her. They were close now, as close as she and Rui once were and now Rui was in love with her. Would the same fate befall Akira?

Having known her for as long as he did, he was objective enough to know her appeal. He was probably the only one who could safely say that she would only ever be his friend. She would need one when Akira and Rui came to blows over her. In some ways he hated her. She was the Yuko Ono of their group. Because of her they were all but broken up. Tsukasa had cut them off, Rui had disappeared, and now Akira was dangerously close to falling for her. Then again her life hadn't exactly been peaceful since she got redtagged years ago. For a moment he wondered about Rui. What was he doing right now? How would he react if he knew?

(-)(-)(-)

Unbeknownst to Soujiro, Rui was having trouble of his own.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Very sorry for not updating sooner! I'm trying to piece together what I want from this story without going off on another tangent. It's surprisingly much harder than I thought.

Thank you to my new beta and ever faithful reader **Angry-Girl,** for helping so much with this chapter during my writer's block.

This chapter…even if it's kind of long... is more filler than anything…as will the next one me thinks. Ah, well, it all matters in the end. I guess…

Thanks so much for the reviews. Still totally surprised when I get another alert, but in a good way. As always I'm open to suggestions, even separate challenge fics if you like. Stick around for chapter 20.


	20. Rui

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do now own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

Rui dodged the blow and threw his arm out at his attacker. He had been walking home from the restaurant when they had jumped him. Last week they caught him unawares and the bruise at the side of his face still pained him. He had defended himself well enough, despite it being five against one, but this time they sent more people each equipped with a weapon of a sort. One of them got him at the back of the leg with a metal pipe. He was able to remain upright, but he knew he'd be limping the next day.

He took down two more guys, but he was getting tired. It was late, and he didn't have the stamina to take them all. With each guy he took down, five more swooped down on him. One of them got in a lucky shot to his side, and that was all they needed. He had doubled over in pain, and they descend attacking at once, kicking him and punching him on every available surface. He fell to the ground, instinctively covering his head. It was some time before they stopped.

"This is the fate of those who go against the Black Hand." The leader said, stepping out of the shadows. "Stand in our way again, and you won't be so fortunate." He spat on him and walked away, his entire crew in tow. Later the humiliation of it would set in, for now there was only pain.

It wasn't much longer before Rui gave himself over to oblivion.

(-)(-)(-)

"…I think he's dead, Obaa-san." A voice said, decidedly.

"Nonsense," A familiar older voice replied. "He's a strong one. Have you called the doctor, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Obaa-san." The same voice replied. "He will be here soon."

"Who do you think did it?" Another voice asked, male this time.

"Don't you dare poke him, Jun," Rin warned. "You may make his injuries worse."

"It was probably the Black Hand," The old woman said gravely. "They've been making trouble lately. Trying to bully their way to power…buncha hooligans. That's why I insisted your father finish school. Let me tell you, kids these days… "

Rui opened his eyes then, his body screaming from the simple lift of his eyelids. "I-Ima-san?"

The old woman smiled. "Izumi. Seems you've taken an awful beating, dear boy."

He gave a weak smile. "You should see the other guys." He was relieved that it was her that found him. The kindly old lady had first told him about the Merchants' Guild owned the oldest bakery in the area often gave him a warm bun when he was late for school and missed breakfast, and now she had scooped him up off the streets. Anyone else might have just left him there to die. He would have to find a way to thank her.

He tried to sit up from the couch, and gritted his teeth against the stab of pain that shot through him. "Ouch."

"You mustn't move," the woman, Rin said. He recalled Ima telling him of the niece and grandson she had living with her. "We don't know the extent of your injuries."

The boy, Jun, chuckled. "Nii-chan looks like he got run over by a stampede of women at a shoe sale."

"That's not funny, Jun." Ima admonished.

"Have you seen the floor after the shoe sale? It looks better than he does."

Rui ruffled the boy's hair.

"What on Earth could you have done to them, that they'd beat you senseless like this?"

Rui shrugged, and winced at the shot of pain the small movement caused. "Bad luck." In truth, he recognized the men that first attacked him from the night they confronted Nami at the _Lucky Cat._ Since then, he had seen them around noisily intimidating shopkeepers out of their tip jars and some merchandise and stealing from random pedestrians. The last straw for him was seeing them try to steal from some elementary students, and he moved to intervene. _No good deed goes unpunished, I guess._ It probably wasn't that he stopped them that one time that made them come after him, just that he went against them at all. In his experience, men who sought power eliminated every minor obstacle as an example for other obstacles that might crop up.

"Obaa-san, the doctor is here." Rin lead a man in, his worn medical bag in hand.

Rui laid back down, and braced himself for the poking and prodding that was to follow.

All in all, he only had a few broken ribs. The rest of his body was just in pain. He was lucky. He had had worse injuries on misadventures with his friends as a boy. Blame it on Tsukasa's overwhelming curiosity. _Work is going to be a little harder from now on._ He already knew that the Guild wouldn't excuse him from work because of his injuries. He had seen other runners still on the job with crutches. _I can still work. It's not like I can't walk._ Sure, simply breathing was painful, and he'd have to take care not to get into anymore fights until he healed, but he wasn't going to let a few cracked ribs stop him from doing his jobs.

(-)(-)(-)

In addition to his daily routine, Rui began to stop by Ima's bakery in his spare time. He started off by lending a hand during rush hours, or cleaning up at closing, depending on his schedule that day. Recently, he'd made use of his extensive knowledge by fixing things around the store. He refused their insistence on paying him, happy to help. It made him feel good to repay at least a fraction of their kindness.

One day, he was walking by and he saw a group of boys inside the shop. "I'm telling you, Old Woman, the Black Hand will see this as an act of willful disobedience."

"Just who do you think you're talking to, young man? I'm twice your age, I don't need to be obedient to brats like you." Ima-san said. "I don't care who your boss is. He's not getting a yen from me."

"Why you!"

Rui saw the guy raise his arm, and moved quickly. He caught his arm as it came down to strike. "You shouldn't mess with Ima-san. She'll curse you."

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we met?"

Rui said nothing.

He traded smirks with his friends, then looked straight at Rui. "Trash this dump."

"Just try it." Ima growled. "If you think that just because I'm old I'm above killing children, you'd better think again. I know things, boy. You'd best not test me."

The boys did not move, but their leader narrowed his eyes at her. "We won't forget this, old woman."

On their way out they shot him a glare and knocked over the basket of croissants on the shelf.

Rui let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Are you all right, Ima-san?" To his surprise she didn't look at all afraid. She was seething.

"…dolls, it's been awhile since I used them…just a few pricks from my sewing needle…that will teach them…" Her eyes seem to burn. _Almost demon-like,_ he thought.

"Obaa-san, who know what they'll do next? Why don't you close up shop for a few days? Go visit Okaa-san in Kyoto?" Rin suggested, clasping her hands together anxiously.

"I will not run from the likes of them. There have been many of these little monsters before them, and there will be many after." She straightened her back, and Rui felt a wave of admiration.

She wrapped up a bun and handed it to him. "Here you go, Izumi. Sorry for the trouble."

"I'll stop by more." He said. "And I'll ask Luc to keep an eye out."

She smiled warmly, all trace of the vengeful demon gone. "Such a sweet boy."

He smiled back. "Take of care, Ima-san."

Two weeks later, he saw them carrying her out on a stretcher. The windows all smashed in, and everything inside either broken or destroyed beyond use.

"Rin-san." He saw her about to climb in to the ambulance.

"Oh, Izumi-kun." Her voice was strained, as if she was seconds away from breaking down.

"What can I do?" He asked, feeling helpless and useless.

Her sad eyes softened. "Nothing. It's alright. We'll rebuild, as we have before and Obaa-san will recover."

He watched them drive away. He looked to others on the street, Ima's neighbors, those that owned shops beside her. They looked away, going back to their work…business as usual. _They don't care._ A slow anger grew within him. They could have stopped it. All they needed to do was intervene and Ima wouldn't have been on her way to the hospital by now. _They didn't want to risk being the next target._ Disbelief warred with rage. _They just let it happen._

(-)(-)(-)

Rui trudged through the rain, his mind in chaos. What sort of world was this? He thought he knew of the unsavory side of people in the corrupt dealings and malicious manipulations of the elite society he was raised, but this…

In this world nobody cared. Honest people like Ima-san who didn't hurt anyone were bullied mercilessly for simply standing her ground. Everyone else was either too afraid to do anything or simply didn't care. Only the strong survived, and to hell with everyone else. Scum bags who used violence and intimidation simply got away with it.

There were too many of them to fight off on his own, and if no one else cared, why should he? He plopped down at the side of the building, resting his head on his arms, propped atop his knees, unmindful of the cold that set into his bones from the rain. He was just so tired. He was tired of fighting, of caring…of pretending to be something he was not and being helpless to do anything. He just felt so lost.

"…Rui? Hanazawa Rui?"

He blinked up at sound of the familiar voice. "Tsukushi?"

She stood over him, holding an umbrella, shielding them both from the downpour. "What're you doing? Are you all right?"

He only continued to stare at her. After a moment he reached out and touched her cheek, as if to confirm that she was really there. "Tsukushi."

The look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen in awhile. Eyes full of grief, anger and a wealth of other things…he looked so lost. She covered his hand with her own. "Come on, Rui. Let's get you inside."

Rui found himself sitting on her couch, while she stood in front of him, drying his hair with a towel. He could feel the icy grip on his bones ebbing away. Tsukushi had always had that affect on him…warming him when he was cold.

With a sigh, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close.

She paused in her ministrations. "Rui?"

"Just for a minute." He murmured. "I know you don't really like to be held, but if you could just spare me a few minutes…" He blinked when she slid her arms around his neck and cradled his head to her chest.

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

With her words, he felt a burden lift from his shoulders. How did she do that? How did she know exactly what to say? Gazing up at her, something occurred to him: she grew up in both worlds, had more than her fair share of suffering as a result, yet she became this incredible person still. This woman he loved possessed a will unbreakable by suffering.

"How do you do it, Tsukushi? How do you go to that school every day knowing what those people did to you? What they're capable of. How did you live in this neighborhood and still come out as strong as you are?"

She absently stroked the back of his neck, and he shut his eyes, savoring the sweet feeling. "It helped that I had people to support me. People that I loved. My family, my friends…you." She blushed a little at that.

"Me?" He asked softly.

"Mhmm. You really supported me during the rough times at Eitoku. Gave me a reason not to give up. I never thanked you properly." She felt him shrug, and pulled back as far as his hold would allow. She lifted his chin so their eyes met. "A life free of pain and hardships does not exist. People do what they have to, to survive."

"Is it enough? Surviving, I mean. What about those that can't as easily? Are we supposed to just watch?" What he hated most was feeling so powerless. Bad things were happening to good people and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Without the influence of his name or the wealth, he truly felt the limits of his worth. Never before had he felt so weak, so unworthy of her. _So, this is what Yuki-chan must have wanted me to discover._

He blinked when her eyes warmed to his. "Are you feeling powerless, Hanazawa Rui? Because you can't make other peoples' problems just disappear anymore?" She stroked his cheek, seeking to comfort, ease the pain she saw there. As he had done for her not long ago. "Those who aren't rich often help each other get by."

"If they cared." He muttered, sighing.

"Oh, they care. Most people may turn the other way when bad things happen to others, but it does bother them. It's just that…like you, they feel powerless to do anything…so they do what they can to stay out of it. That's why the Guild was created."

The Guild? The Black Hand had been causing trouble for weeks, and the Guild had yet to do anything. Where was the Guild when Ima's store was broken into? Where was the Guild when Ima was attacked, when _he_ was attacked?

"Ah, now you're getting angry."

He stared at her, and pulled her close, clutching her tighter. "I feel out of control. If you weren't here I might…"

"Shhh….don't think about it. Just let it go for now."

They stayed like that for a long time, the story spilling out from him in quiet, broken sentences. _He has suffered._ She could see the change in him. He _cared_. Because he cared he wanted vengeance. To hunt down every single member of the Black Hand himself, damn the consequences. Once upon a time he would have simply returned to his elite life. _He thinks differently now, reacts differently._

"Revenge would probably feel good. They probably have it coming and more." She was conscious of how still he grew. "But would it stop it from happening again? Wouldn't Ima-san still be in the hospital? Destroying the Black Hand won't help her now."

Rui sighed, heavily. He knew what she was saying. Revenge wouldn't help, and more people would get hurt. "I can't just do nothing."

She smiled. "I have an idea."

(-)(-)(-)

Dame Hanazawa looked at the photos in front of her. Makino-chan alongside her dear Rui appeared to be cleaning up a bakery. Pictures of them sweeping up the broken glass, and others replacing the things lost what must've been a break-in.

The phone rang. Looking away from the photographs, she picked up the receiver. "Hello, Mother."

"What have you planned now, you foolish girl? You cannot possibly believe that this child is at all worthy of the Hanazawa name."

She smiled. "I have an event organized, Mother. I've invited all the girls on your list. With luck, he should be engaged by the end of the year."

There was a long pause and then. "So, you have found your wayward son, have you?"

"I have not. We'll be the ones testing them. It'll be a sort of mother-daughter experience of us, don't you agree?" She suppressed a giggle as she pictured the face her mother was probably making.

"She has agreed to this? Rumor has it, she's all but engaged to the Mimasaka boy. She suits that world much better."

Her smiled faded, understanding the implications in her words. "There is no ring on her finger yet, Mother."

"Please do not tell me you believe that he _loves_ her." She scoffed.

"Regardless. I've sent out the invitations and already have the island ready."

"Hmph. You're efficient, I'll give you that."

"I'll see you soon then." At her sound of affirmation she set down the phone. She sighed. If she didn't move quickly, Usagi would ensure that Tsukushi be unavailable for the event and she still hadn't located the other girl. She had been to the coming-out party, she had seen the way the boy looked at her. She needed more than a little luck for her plans to succeed.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

A little shorter than normal, but here it is. I felt that this chapter came out of nowhere. I wanted a scene where Rui learned that that world isn't as peaceful as it had been for him. I also wanted a scene where the two of them grow close again. Big thanks to my girls **Domyouji Love **and **Angry Girl **for their help and inspiration. Please check out my new oneshot _Drunk Yuki_. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Stick around for chapter 21.


	21. Akira

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

"We've had this conversation before, Nishikado-san." Yuki moved pass him, a stack of books in her arms.

Soujiro took a moment to appreciate the view. Yuki, with her hair up in a tight bun wearing a simple black skirt, looked every bit the sexy librarian.

"And kindly stop ogling me, you accursed playboy." She said, not looking away from the books she was re-shelving.

He grinned. "You're still my favorite girl, Yuki-chan."

She scoffed. "That line isn't going to work this time. I refuse to get involved."

"So, cold…" When she didn't respond to his teasing he said, "Come on, Yuki. All I'm talking about is a day out between friends. It's nothing we haven't done before."

There was something in his voice, just a touch too casual. Anyone else wouldn't have heard it. Yuki wasn't like anyone else. She shelved the last book on the cart and turned to look at him.

"Oh? Have you found Hanazawa-san then? This reeks of a double date no matter which way you look at it."

His eyes rounded in contrived innocence. Her eyes narrowed in response. "You're hiding something."

"Why would you say that?" He suppressed a grin when she came up to him and poked at his chest.

"You have never gone out of your way to set up an outing like this before. You and Mimasaka-san are usually on your way somewhere by the time you invite me. You must especially want Tsukushi there. Now, I'm going to ask you once, why are you trying to set them up?"

It was just like her to see right through him. He had met with her earlier that week to talk about his parents' plots. He had purposely left out his suspicions of Akira's growing feelings, but this was Yuki. Of course, she'd consider all the possibilities.

"I'm not trying to set them up. I'm just…" He hated how helpless he sounded.

Her eyes softened. "You're intentions are good, Nishikado-san. If feelings grow between them, and mutual love becomes a more solid possibility, then I'd definitely be on your side, but in this case we can't be so careless."

He sighed, all traces of amusement gone. "I see another triangle in the future, Yuki-chan. Rui has disappeared. He's been gone for almost a year, but he'll be back. For Makino he'll come back. Akira is still unaware of his feelings, but when he is, he'll pursue Makino with everything he's got. I don't want them hating each other."

"They won't hate each other—"

"But Makino—"

"It's been over two years since her break up with Domyouji-san. He was the first man she'd ever given her heart to and it shattered her. You would ask her to go through that again?" She asked, quietly.

"Neither Rui nor Akira would hurt her." He argued. "They both come from loving families and know how to treat women well. She has a prize no matter who she chooses."

"A prize? Do you really think everyone in that world will treat her kindly? That's she'll live happily in a gilded cage? And even if she let herself love again, do you really think she could handle hurting any of the two men who have come to mean the world to her? It was Mimasaka-san and Hanazawa-san that were there for her during the lowest points."

"I was there, too."

"Yes, but not only are you not pursuing her, tears frighten you. In this, Nishikado-san, you have to leave it alone for now. If the situation escalates to that point, they'll have to respect Tsukushi-chan's decision."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait? Last time, with Tsukasa and Rui…the four of us actually spilled blood."

"It's hard, I know."

"But it will work out, right?" He looked to her for reassurance.

"It'll definitely get worse before it gets better," she cautioned. "But fate owes Tsukushi. Don't worry."

Soujiro didn't know if she really knew what was to come, but he was convinced that if things went wrong, they would both be there to pick up the pieces.

(-)(-)(-)

Akira looked up at the bright neon sign and down at the note card. He was in Bangkok on the twins' birthday last year and rather than accept the several hundred boxes of fluffy stuffed animal he brought back, they insisted he make it up to them in this way. What this was he didn't understand. "An amusement park?" Sure enough, the address on the card was the city amusement park, but why send him there?

"Ah, Akira-kun?"

He blinked. "Tsukushi?"

She stood there, in what could only be termed a "cute" outfit. Obviously of his mother's choosing, with the added effort to look modern and fitting to Tsukushi's style. The sundress seemed to flow around her petite form, a pair of jeans beneath. Her hair straightened in her usual low-maintenance do, but had a sheen that spoke of a professional touch. He had been set up.

"So, this is the game they want to play," She commented, holding up a list, written in bright pink and blue. The twins' handwriting listing all the attractions in the park. "I've never been to this park before. Ne," she asked with a teasing smile, "does your family own it?"

"What are you doing here, Tsukushi? I can't see you giving in to their senseless whims."

"It's my day off." She said simply. "I've got nothing better to do, they made sure of that. So, why not?"

He shook his head. "If _we_ had done this to you, you would have told us off and then stormed off to do something with Yuki."

"True," Her smile would not be dimmed, "but you all would arrogantly pull me into a car and then announce right then that you were bored and that it's my job to entertain you. You'd manhandle me, too. Never mind what other plans I had. Anyway, we're here and I can't think of a better way to spend a Friday afternoon then at an amusement park with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" His eyes widened.

She laughed. "Well, I may not have a boyfriend, but Japan's lady killer is just as good."

He blinked, and grinned. "Well, thank you." He bowed, gallantly. "I might not have a girlfriend, but a weed can be just as pleasant company as a handful of tulips." He held out his arm. "After you, my pretty weed."

She giggled. "You're too kind, Lady Killer-san."

To his surprise, Akira didn't hate it. He thought it would be strange and awkward, but Tsukushi's enthusiasm and curiosity was infectious. He would have thought the whole day to be a childish waste of time, but Tsukushi herself seemed to go out of her way to ensure he enjoyed himself.

They spent the whole day going through the park. They stopped at the different stalls trying out games from shooting ducks to tossing Ping-Pong balls into empty fish bowls. Then there were the rides. She dragged him to everything that spun, flew and free-fell. They had just gotten off a pendulum ride, and he saw her eying a rollercoaster. Then he put his foot down and only steered her to the game booths. They made a contest of it, seeing which one of them could get the biggest prize.

"You've really never been here before?" He questioned, hours later, arms laden with prizes they had won. He handed them off to one of his men, and she did likewise. Her stash was slightly bigger than his, they noticed, but wisely said nothing.

She shook her head, "Yuki and I swore we'd take our first boyfriends here, but we ended up going to the zoo. Then there just wasn't time." They stopped at different food stands. She introduced him to the joys of cotton candy and kettle popcorn, treats he'd never taken the time to sample.

"Why'd you go to the zoo?" He asked, popping a wad of blue cotton into his mouth. They were sitting at a bench, watching couples and families pass by.

"Yuki's boyfriend at the time thought a place like this was uncool." He chuckled at the face she made.

"Well, it is." He remarked. "No self-respecting guy would come here unless he really liked the girl forcing him to go."

Tsukushi grinned. "Didn't you have fun today, Akira? The twins didn't force you. You could have saved yourself such an uncool experience by just saying you'd take me somewhere else."

He grinned back. "I've been here before, I'll have you know."

"One of your married friends going through a midlife crisis?"

"Actually, the four of us rented the park out the day it opened."

She snickered. "Of course you did. How old were you? Eight? Nine?"

"We were five, and only in an empty park would we have the dignity to puke our guts out after every ride." His eyes sparkled, when she clutched her stomach laughing. She had a very appealing laugh. He wondered why he'd never noticed. "I'll show you the candid shots Rui took. He had the good sense not to stuff his face before every ride. He wasn't yet nice enough prevent the suffering of his ignorant friends."

She smiled, "My guess is that you comforted your friends on all the scary rides, and patted their backs when they vomited. You probably let them try all the games first, and voluntarily went last."

When he just looked blankly at her, she patted his knee genially. "Isn't it nice to not have to do that now? Even if it is uncool at our age."

She got up and stretched, while he just stared. _She wanted to give me a break from always worrying about everyone else's fun._ He realized now how easily they could have just called Soujiro and Yuki, and thwarted his meddling mother and her young accomplices plans at setting them up, but as soon as Tsukushi arrived he unconsciously wanted to spend the day with her. He frowned. _Am I starting to fall for her?_

"Ne, Akira-kun, would you play a game with me?"

An hour later, they were in line for something he'd never thought he'd be in line for. The Tunnel of Love. He had heard of it. It was ride, on a boat-like craft shaped like a swan, through a tunnel. Though he was leery of the explosion of hearts and bright lights, and the lovey couples in line with them, the look in Tsukushi's eyes disturbed him a great deal more.

"Is this revenge for something?" He asked her. "Because I let the twins do what they want to you too many times? Because I didn't stick up for you when my mom wanted to play frilly doll dress up with you?"

She grinned at him, and then latched onto his arm. "Akira-kun, do you not want to go on the ride with me?" She pouted, an over-the-top, complete exaggerated pout. She lowered her lashes. She pulled back and appeared to shirk away from him. "You said, you wanted to make this work, Akira."

"Uh, hey…" People were beginning to stare, and several of the men frowned at him in disapproval. She looked up at him, a sad tearful expression on her face. "Is this really the end, Akira-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes. Saw the gleam of mischievous challenge in hers, and acted quickly. He swept her up in his arms, twirled her around and into a dip. "Tsukushi, my pearl, my rose. Can you ever forgive me?" He held her close, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. To the observers it was the ultimate romantic pose, he even heard several women gasp, just barely holding back a squeal. "I will get you for this, Tsukushi. When you least expect it, you'll pay for putting me through this indignity." He growled in mock anger.

Tsukushi giggled. "I've always been curious about that place. They only let couples in and Domyouji and I didn't really have that couple aura." She smiled at the girl in the ticket booth, and went through on Akira's arm.

"I better get dinner after this. I'm not the type of guy to go through the Tunnel of Love with just anyone, you know." Akira helped her down into the boat and seated himself gingerly on the seat. It worried him that the boat-like craft came with seatbelts.

The ride was…interesting. The dark tunnel was actually quite nice. The first scene was of a starry night. The constellations were placed on the walls and ceiling. It was as if they were really outside with a perfect view of the sky. Similar to the view from an observatory. He was sure he saw several shooting stars.

The next scene followed a nature theme. They passed through a curtain of ivy and emerged to an Eden. All around them was explosions of greens, blues, reds and every color of flower. The plants were real and the flowers were blooming. The boat took them behind a waterfall, and down a natural steppe of water. The air was clean, and very realistic.

"Wow, they really went all out." He murmured. "Who'd have thought a treasure like this was in this park?"

"It _is_ for couples." She said, reaching down and trailing a hand through the water, watching fish scatter at the disturbance. "But I'm feeling a little suspicious."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, two things can make a ride romantic for couples right? Beautiful scenes likes this, and then something scary." When he raised a brow she elaborated. "I'm supposed to cling to you in terror. Imagine this ride like a movie."

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Should be interesting."

The music, that had been soft and really set a heavily quixotic atmosphere, suddenly turned dark and foreboding. The water took on a swamp-like texture, reeds and tall grass stinking out everywhere. A mist settled in around them. They passed a grave yard on either side of them. Old tomb stones set into the ground a broken, run down riverboat sitting on the water's edge.

Akira thought he saw something in the water when suddenly a bony hand shot out of the water and grabbed for his arm. With a shot of surprise he jerked away from his side and toward Tsukushi, violently rocking the boat.

"Woah, hey. Akira, what's wrong?" She waited for the rocking to stop, and looked at him. He looked cool and composed, but there was a wild look in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." But he didn't move from his spot close at her side. She looped her arm through his and patted his leg.

"Don't be scared, Akira. I'll protect you."

It stung his pride more than a little that no matter what popped up and grabbed her Tsukushi didn't even flinched, especially since he felt he'd jump out of his skin or have a heart attack every few seconds.

The tunnel began to narrow and then made to a sudden sharp incline. "W-What's going on?"

"I think we're going to go through a drop."

His eyes widened. "What? I did not sign up for a drop! I'd like to get off now. Get me off this ride, right now." He was still reliving the trauma from the time with Shigeru.

"Calm down, Akira. This is going to be fun." She smiled reassuring. "You can hold onto me if you want. I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, I'm really getting revenge for this!" Then they reached the peak and then plummeted, both of them screaming. Tsukushi screaming in delight, Akira in terror.

"Hmm, nice expressions here." Tsukushi mused, when they picked up their photos afterwards. "That was worth the wait. Thank you, Akira." She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you had fun." He rubbed his stomach, trying to stave of nausea. He really hated roller coasters. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure. I owe you dinner. Let's stop by the market on the way home."

(-)(-)(-)

Akira stared in fascination at the large pot on the kotasu. He heard his men saying they wished for a hot pot during the winter months, he didn't know what they meant.

"Stir it would you," Tsukushi said from the kitchen. "So the top portion gets cooked as well."

He did what he was told. "Isn't this a lot for just the two of us?"

"Well, Susumu lives here, too. Also, we can pack up the leftovers for the rest of the week."

"Huh." Experimentally, he took the spoon and brought it to his lips, tasting the soup. His eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't know you could cook, Tsukushi."

She laughed, bringing in bowls. "I did live on my own for awhile in high school, and my parents didn't always have time to cook. Besides, it's kinda fun."

"If you say so." He was remembering all the times the twins forced him to play chef in their kitchen, and shuddered.

"So, Akira, I've been really curious something. What does the tattoo on Hikaru's arm represent? I've seen some of the other guys with them, too. But not all."

He shrugged. "With every new leader, there is a different mark. Some men have every mark from every transition of power since before my grandfather's father. Others are new and vow their loyalty to the current leader. Hikaru has been hesitant to trust anyone. He wears only my symbol because he has chosen to trust me. All the men have a choice."

"But what does it mean. It's a purple circle with red lines connecting six red dots. It almost looks satanic."

He grinned. "I'll admit, I wasn't really thinking of what it would look like when I drew it. I was seven. It makes sense now though. The red lines represent blood, in that it's the same and it connects us. The six dots represent the elders, the first samurai that began our ways. While the purple circle represents unbreakable, uncompromising honor." He took a sip of the soup and swallowed. "At least, that's what I tell the men when they're brave enough to ask." And he was rewarded with her laugh. He rolled up his sleep and showed her his. "I was given three different colored pens and told to draw on myself. This is what came out." It was the same symbol but in the distinct scribble of a child. "Permanent marker, a special set that lasts just as long as a real tattoo."

She smirked. "I'm sure that makes the best first impression to new recruits."

He opened his mouth, about to reply when he felt something soft brush against his leg.

Shiro rubbed herself against him and meowed.

Tsukushi blinked, when he shot straight up, rigid as a post. "Akira?"

"You still have the white rat?" He asked stiffly.

"Shiro is not a rat. What's with that expression? She's being super friendly right now."

Shiro blinked up at him, and then climbed into his lap. "Go away." Akira said, through clenched teeth.

Akira could swear the little thing smirked at him, then proceeded to climb up to his shoulder and lick his face.

Tsukushi laughed at the appalled expression on his face. "What is with the F4 and animals? Domyouji had that same expression when I took him to the pet shop. I recall Yuki telling me once that Soujiro freaks out over snakes."

"Let's just say that I had a bad experience with cats. Tsukasa and his stupid ideas for birthday presents."

She grinned, but didn't ask him to elaborate. She took Shiro from him and placed her on her shoulders, where she curled around her neck and nuzzled the hallow of her shoulder.

He gave the cat one last disgusted look before saying, "By the way, Tsukushi, you haven't been experiencing anything weird lately, have you?"

"Weird?"

_How do I ask this?_ "Like phone calls, death threats or certain people coming up to confront you about your connection to me?"

She looked thoughtful. "No, but…I did catch Hikaru walking away from the mailbox a few days ago. I thought he was coming to talk to me…and once in awhile I could swear I'm being watched, but I'd always figured its just your men stalking me." She shrugged.

He nodded, relieved. "That's good. That means our relationship is either speculation or too trivial to be dealt with. They don't consider you a threat and so you're still safe."

She gave him a warm smile. "That's to your enemies, what about mine?"

"Yours?" Was there anyone in this world that truly hated this girl?

"Hikaru mentioned once that you go out less. That you work more, preparing to take over after your father. The only time you go out, you're with me. Don't you think that will earn me a few enemies?" When he still looked confused, she said. "Your women, Akira. You have lovers everywhere. Beautiful, powerful women who are greedy for you. Now it appears you've dumped them for a younger woman. I'm surprised that life is still so peaceful."

He scoffed. "My women are not that immature. They are understanding, empathetic creatures that take disappointment with grace. You have nothing to fear from them."

She finished off her bowl and didn't argue. Maybe he was right. For all she knew, Akira might select his women on the basis of character. She snorted at the idea

A few days later Tsukushi woke up, blindfolded in the trunk of a car. She had been stepping out of a department store on one of her errands when someone had come up from behind and struck her. She groaned as the car hit a pothole. After what felt like an eternity the car came to stop, and the lid popped open. The cold air hit her, and the terror sank in. This was bad, this was very bad. The sense of dread wouldn't leave her and her fear heightened when she was pulled from the trunk and hoisted on someone's shoulders. No one said a word. She knew that this wasn't another test, the feeling was darker more menacing. She could feel an aura of hate and intense dislike coming at her from somewhere.

She was set down on a cold marble floor. She felt her limbs being bound, the person not making any effort to be gentle. _I won't cry. I absolutely will no cry. _She hated this, being helpless, at the mercy of another. _So help me, I'm going to find out who is behind this and give them a piece of my mind._ She was afraid, terrified out of her mind, as she usually was in these situations, but a part of her would always be angry no matter how often she was kidnapped.

She gasped when she was suddenly drenched with a cold, sticky liquid. "A fitting picture for such a dirty girl." The voice was familiar. She racked her mind with it. It was most definitely female, most likely one of Akira's old lovers, considering how mature it sounded. Sharp nails dug into her cheek and lifted her head, a cold hand grasped her chin and moved it from side to side. "What does that man see in you? You are an ugly creature, a talentless leach, and a nobody on top of that. I know about you, Tsukushi Makino. You'll only drag him down to your level."

Suddenly she remembered. "Chen. Tram Chen."

There was a pause. "You know of me? So Akira-kun speaks of me, does he? Our love is pure, and shame on you for trying to steal that which will never belong to you."

"Akira's too much of a gentleman to tell me about his lovers. But I know you. My bag…check the strap on my bag." She heard the clicking of heels tap across the floor and then a gasp of outrage. Every "token of honor" given to her was always a pin of some sort, so she put them on the only place that made sense to put them: along the strap of her school bag.

Heels rushed at her, and she suppressed a cry when hand rushed down to slap her. The force of the blow followed by the sharp digging of nails to her face nearly undid her.

"Tell me the name of the woman you stole this from you little thief, or shall regret the day your whore of a mother spawned your miserable soul." Her voice was a vicious hiss.

_Like hell I will_, Tsukushi thought. "No. Nee-sama does not wish to serve ill bred women with neither honor nor grace. You shall never know her true identity." This was perhaps not the wisest thing to say, but the woman had called her mother a whore. Even in her fear, even in her blindness, she registered the fury at such an insult. _Good._ She gritted her teeth when she was yanked to her feet by her hair.

"I will show you the fate of the worthless rats that dare defy me." The woman had gone mad in her rage and that made her all the more dangerous. She was shoved down a long hallway, then forced down a spiraling staircase. The air turned dank and musky, the only sounds she heard apart from her ragged breaths was the steady drip of a loose pipe. The temperature changed, cooling suddenly. At first she thought they were outside, but the surface beneath her was flat, different from the texture she associated with the ground.

"Here, give our guest a bath." The sharp grip on her arm withdrew, only to be replaced by rough hands. She was hoisted up, and then left dangling. Without warning she was plunged into icy water. She screamed instinctively and then quickly shut her mouth to conserve air. She squirmed, trying to get free when she was pulled back up to the surface. She gasped, coughing up water.

"Now, I want you to cut off all ties with the Akira-kun. Say you will never have anything to do with him again."

Not even a little part of her wanted to give in. "His parents are planning for us to marry." She had enough time to take a breath of air as she felt herself falling. They left her in much longer, and as she was getting lightheaded they pulled her up again.

"Do you want to die, little girl? I'm sure it would make your family sad to find your lifeless body on their doorstep. Who will support them when they spend everything they have on your funeral? Or perhaps they'll simply dig a hole in the ground and bury you." She laughed, as if the thought amused her. The blindfold she wore loosened from the weight of the water and slipped down over her face. _How can such a cruel woman have such a lovely face?_ She stood there in a beautiful kimono, her hair pulled up in a stylish bun. She looked ready to leave for a dinner party.

"If you give me the name of the woman whose pin you have, I may let you live." Her voice was pleasant now, almost kind, but the mean light hadn't left her eyes.

"Go. To. Hell." They dropped her. This time she didn't have the strength to struggle. Her lungs burned with the need for air, and blackness covered her vision. In her mind's eye she saw Rui. Rui smiling at her, his sleepy half smile. She tried to go to him, but every time she got closer he only drifted farther away. She wished to be held by him. She always felt safest and most cherished in his arms. She wanted to be there one last time.

Out of nowhere she felt a sharp pressing on her chest. _What's that? It hurts, stop it._ The pressing persisted, the blackness disappeared, and Tsukushi took a sharp breath, only to gag on the water still in her throat and coughing it up. When her vision cleared the first thing she saw were dozens of men standing around, some held Chen's men at gunpoint, and others surrounded Chen who was bound and gagged. Abruptly, she swept up against a hard and warm chest. "A-Akira?" He tightened his hold for a minute before standing up, cradling her in arms. "Finish them." He said, before making to leave.

"No! Akira, you can't!" He looked down at her, the cold look in his eyes was one that she'd never seen. Though she didn't want anyone to die because of her, begging for their lives wasn't something he'd be willing to listen to at the moment.

"She called my mother a whore." She said quietly. "She nearly drowned me. She doesn't deserve to die."

His eyes bore into hers before nodding once. "Leave them. No blood will be spilled today." The men slowly left their captives, not looking away from them, and not releasing their bounds.

When he looked at her again, his eyes were warmer. The cold looked replaced by concern.

"Can you walk?"

She smiled weakly. He understood that she didn't like to look weak. He gingerly set her on her feet, keeping his arms around her for support.

"I will not be replaced by that cheap slut!"

Tsukushi heard a gun fire, Chen must have escaped her bounds, and she saw the bullet heading for her. She couldn't move, she stared in frozen fascination as the bullet sped toward her, then she felt Akira shove her out of its path. Later she'd be impressed with how quickly they acted.

The closest men wrested the gun away from her, and hit her with the base. The others quickly returned to the posts of their captives and held them down. As for her, years of first-aid training kicked in. She immediately pressed on the wound of his arm where the bullet went through. Hikaru came to her side and offered his shirt. She ripped it in strips and tied it tightly around his arm. "Boss, I've called the car. What should we do with them?" He jerked his head to the prisoners.

"Leave them. We're going home." Akira gritted his teeth on the pain. With as much dignity as he could he got to his feet, took Tsukushi's hand with his free hand and started walking.

The men walked in silence behind them. "Maybe we should go to the hospital, Akira. That bandage won't hold long." She said meekly.

"I'm fine."

The adrenaline that pumped through her as she tended to his wound was wearing off fast. The cold from the water sank into her bones, and the fatigue from the entire ordeal was weighing heavily on her. Once outside, Tsukushi climbed into the nearest opened car while Akira followed, the door shutting behind him.

The drive off the Chen estate was silent, both lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi."

She turned and blinked at him.

"I should've had them following you more closely. You've been relatively safe for awhile, so I guess we got complacent."

"Are the men okay?"

"Eh?"

She tilted her head. "They must've been hurt, right? Or else I'd never have been kidnapped. Are they okay?"

His eyes widened. His expression softened considerably. "They're fine. Miserable at having failed me, and you, but they're okay."

She nodded. "Thank you, Akira. For coming for me, for saving me." She was mortified to feel tears leaking out of her eyes, but she couldn't stop them. They only fell harder when Akira pulled her to his side with his good arm.

"I was so scared." She sobbed into his shirt. "I really thought I was going to die."

He stroked her hair as she cried. "I'm never letting anything happen to you again. I promise." Akira didn't make many promises, but the ones he made he kept. "I'll protect you."

She pulled back a little when her tears lessened. "Sorry." She sniffed, embarrassed. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, and he couldn't hold back.

He bent his neck slightly and gently touched his lips to hers. He pulled back and checked her reaction. Her eyes were half-lidded, and then she pitched forward landing on his lap. Either from the kiss or the stress of the ordeal, he could only guess, but she was out. Tsukushi had fainted.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Phew! Long chapter. Sorry no Rui, but he'll be back. I wanted to set up the Akira/Tsukushi portion of the story. The idea behind this chapter was that Tsukushi seems to fall for guys that save her. First Rui, then Tsukasa, and now Akira. Tell me what you think, would you?

As usual, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Stay tuned for…woah…Chapter 22.


	22. Impasse

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"_Rui? Hanazawa Rui?"_

_Rui was surrounded by darkness. Tsukushi's voice echoed around him. _Where are you?

"_I'm scared. It's so dark…" He wanted to go to her. Something in her voice made him instinctually want to hold her. Suddenly there was light, but something was wrong. Whenever he dreamed of her she was always smiling, waiting for him, here she looked asleep, but her face…that expressive face was contorted in fear and pain. _

_Then he heard a piercing scream._

Rui jerked up in bed, gasping. He looked around frantically. _A dream?_ No, it felt too real. He'd never had a nightmare as clear before._ Tsukushi_…he needed to see her. Just to assure him self that she was alright…safe.

He rushed out, hopped the train and got halfway to her house before he realized it: she didn't live there anymore. Where did she live? Her apartment…he had forgotten the way. It was near the train station back at the merchant district, he remembered. He turned and suddenly there she was. On several posters across a wall was Tsukushi.

A sense of déjà vu hit him. It didn't feel like that long ago, he sat on the bench and gazed up at his first love. Shizuka had been everything to him at the time, and he remembered yearning to be by her side. He'd also been irritated because the clothes she wore in the photo showed quite a bit of skin. Now Tsukushi was there and had come to mean more to him that Shizuka ever did. His feelings a limitless depth, that just kept growing. Looking at her though, a familiar irritation welled up. Her clothes covered enough, and she wasn't in the arms of anyone, but her expression…that sleepy expression with her half-lidded eyes and lax face…was one of her unconsciously sexy expression he didn't like others to see.

"Ugh, I told them not to use me. He promised he wouldn't use those shots. I swear that man hates me." He turned his head sharply at the voice. Tsukushi smiled. "Hello, Hanazawa Rui."

He blinked. "You look beautiful."

She blushed, as she always did when he complimented her. "I'm no model, and I was barely awake. He called me at 3 a.m. in an angry panic because his model had come down with a cold. I agreed to sub, even though I stopped being his assistant a week ago."

"He? You mean Maruyama Keita? You must have impressed him."

She flushed in embarrassment. "I…lost my temper. He said something…and I got mad. He just told me to not be so sensitive and get him a cup of coffee, no milk, one cube of sugar."

He frowned. "I want to rip them off the walls."

"Eh?" His frown was never a good thing. She had only ever seen it when he was angry or sad. "You don't like them?" Suddenly, old insecurities welled up. She wasn't that pretty. It was foolish to feel even a little happy that the editors wanted them. Still for Rui to say that so frankly…

"I want to be the only one to see this expression."

She blinked, her heart started to thud loudly in her chest when he leaned in. "Such a sexy face…I want to keep it for myself." Her face exploded in red, eyes wide. There was nothing she could say to that. Her voice seemed to have abandoned her. She unconsciously licked her lips. His eyes followed the movement.

"Hanazawa Rui?" There was a strange air about him now. It was almost predatory. She smiled nervously. "I can't help my expressions. You've always been able to read me like a book." She was relieved when his expression shifted.

She was right, she was far too honest to hide her feelings, especially from him. "I had a bad dream tonight." He said.

"A bad dream? You go out in the middle of the night when you have bad dreams?"

He shook his head. "I needed to see you. I dreamed that you needed me, but that I couldn't get to you. I just needed to see you."

Slowly, shyly, she sat down next to him on the bench. "I'm alright. There was a little bit of an episode yesterday, but I'm okay."

An episode. She had used that term before, and it was never anything good. She considered the entire two weeks she was mercilessly hazed by the entire school an episode. "What happened?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I was kidnapped. One of Akira's psycho ex-girlfriends got me at her house and nearly drowned me." Apparently the careless tone wasn't enough to assure him, because his eyes rounded in appalled horror. "Akira came to my rescue though. He pulled me out just as I was losing consciousness, and was about ready to kill everyone in that room. I'd never seen his eyes so cold." She shivered, remembering the expression. "He was satisfied with letting me exact my revenge in a different way, but he still blames himself that she got her hands on me at all. The men especially feel bad." She smiled then, an amused indulgent smile. "They're almost like young boys. Falling over themselves to get things for me. It'd be annoying if it wasn't so…cute."

He studied her. She looked happy, a level of happiness he'd never seen before. Was it because of Akira? He recalled his father once warning him that Akira's father's machinations to set them up, though he doubted its success at the time, he could easily see her future with him. The yakuza world would welcome her, with her spirit and her character she would be easily respected and well liked, as she was nearly everywhere. He felt cold, suddenly aware of a distance between them.

"You seem happy."

The quiet comment seemed to startle her. She looked thoughtful. "I guess I am." Her reasons surprised him. "This is the most normal my life has ever been. Despite yesterday, and the really weird attachments with the people in my life, everything is so…normal. I get up, make lunch for me and Susumu, go to school, go to work and then go home." She smiled. "I've always wanted normal. Now I have it." What she did next stunned him to stillness. She scooted closer to his side laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm a little afraid it's not going to last." She blinked in confusion when he moved to shift his arm away, and again when he simply curled it around her form to pull her closer. _This is nice. _Indulging yesterday's wish, she let herself lay against him. The fear and anger had worn off, but the weariness had clung to her. Being in his arms, safe and cherished, it all went away.

He had been afraid she'd be stiff and uncomfortable in his arms, but her simple acceptance of his embrace washed away his doubts. He loved this girl. He really loved her. Tenderly, he kissed her hair. "Peaceful times don't always last, but neither do chaotic times. I'd enjoy while it lasts."

"Hmm…What about you, Rui? Are you living in a peaceful time?"

"Yeah. The Black Hand has mysteriously disappeared." She pulled back at that, a crease in her brow.

"What did you do?"

He grinned. "Apparently the leader's father runs a small shipping company. I might've let slip something of his son's activities. It was a domino effect from there. I even got a part time job out of it."

She laughed, delighted with him and threw her arms around him. "You're the best, Hanazawa Rui."

They sat like that for awhile, both savoring each other. The quiet moment was interrupted with the vibrations from between them. Her cell phone. "Ugh." She ignored it, petulantly refusing to answer a summons of any kind.

"Ah, there she is." Someone said from somewhere behind them. "Oi, Makino!"

She turned her head, recognizing the voice as Soujiro's. She sighed.

"You can't just turn off your phone like that." Akira said, relief in his voice.

"Oh, what's this? You've got a secret boyfriend, Makino?" Soujiro asked, ready to tease.

Rui grinned and turned to look at them.

"Rui?" Both Akira and Soujiro stared in disbelieve at their long-lost-friend.

Rui sent them a two fingered salute "Yo."

"Don't 'Yo' us. So all this time, you've been here?"

"I've been working, Akira. Just like I said I would." He tilted his head to look them over. Since they met in preschool there wasn't a day they didn't see each other, now it's been months. He was inordinately relieved that they were the same. "How're you doing? It's been awhile."

Soujiro sent a narrowed look over to Tsukushi. "How long have you known he was here?"

Tsukushi shrugged, not having moved from his side. "The weekend of my birthday. He was first to greet. We even had lunch a couple of times since." She glanced at him. "Thank you for the cake by the way. It was delicious."

"How come you didn't tell us? Yuki doesn't know does she?"

"I go to school with Yuki-san." Rui answered. "But she doesn't know it. As far as she knows I'm stilling missing."

"Ha!" This information pleased Soujiro for some reason. Finally something he knew that Yuki did not.

"Wow, it's good to see you, Rui." Akira said. "What've you been doing all this time? You've got to tell us."

He and Tsukushi shared a conspiratorial look. Both smiling, like children who had secrets. Akira frowned, realizing how close Tsukushi sat. For some inexplicable reason, it bothered him. Though he was happy to see his friend after so long, to see Tsukushi so snug against him brought on a foreign irritation.

Rui caught the expressions on his face and met his eyes squarely. He didn't remove his arm from its purchase on Tsukushi, if anything it tightened marginally. Akira smiled, a subtly forced smile. "We should catch up, but first we need to bring Tsukushi back to the hospital."

"Eh?" Oblivious to the undercurrent of tension between the two men, she protested. "But I'm fine. They can't keep me there against my will. I haven't done anything."

Soujiro chuckled, the sound hiding his nervousness. His two friends had yet to look away from each other. The tension was similar to back when the four of them came to blows, same place too. "It isn't prison, Makino. The doctors say you can leave once your scan checks out, which you're scheduled to have in the morning."

"But—"

"Tsukushi, you should go." Rui told her, turning away from Akira to look at her. "It wouldn't due if you fainted on the job." When it looked like she was about to argue, he leaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Please? Just for tonight."

She sighed. "One night. I'm not missing another day of school."

"Soujiro will take you back." Akira told her. "I'd like to catch up with Rui for a bit."

"You know what? Why don't you just go home, Makino? Just be sure to be at the hospital for your scan first thing in the morning. The three of us have time to make up for." Soujiro kept his tone light.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, as if searching for a reason for their sudden agreeableness. Not five minutes ago they were intent on making her go back to the hospital. But the promise of her own bed without all the shushed noise and antiseptic smells was too much to pass up.

They watched her drive off in the limo then turned back to each other, all aware of how the night might end if things went wrong.

Soujiro looked back and forth between them anxiously. He wasn't one to back down from fights, in some ways he relished the opportunity to shed his well-mannered facade and allow calculated aggression to dominate his actions, but fights between his friends always left an unpleasant feeling in him. It was one thing to wait for Tsukasa to calm down, but Rui and Akira had never fought over anything, neither caring enough about something enough to keep it for himself. Always the first to share.

"So, where've you been, Rui? We've been looking for you for months. Since when are you one to up and disappear like that? Without so much as a goodbye?"

Rui acknowledge the accusation in the tone, and the bit of hurt that with it. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to start completely from scratch. Cut myself off from everything of that life."

"Including Tsukushi?" He gave an involuntarily flinch, Akira saw. "She was upset. Seemed to think it was her fault. Were you ever going to contact us? A call? A letter?" Tsukushi was restless and listless the first week of his disappearance. Oh, she made an effort, for him, his mother, his sisters, but you could tell she was greatly troubled. Rui's thoughtlessness was something he'd never expected.

"I did what I had to."

Infuriated, Akira grabbed Rui by the lapels of his jacket. Rui narrowed his eyes.

"Oi, oi. Calm down you two." They jerked their heads toward Soujiro.

"Pffft!" Akira let go of Rui, as they all laughed.

Rui sighed. "Ah, I've missed this." He hadn't realized how important his friends were to him.

"So, you've become a commoner?" Soujiro asked tentatively. "How? Why?"

"I left home, took on a new name, got a few jobs and a place to stay." He didn't talk of how hard he worked, how much he had to learn, and how difficult it all was. He didn't have to. "At first I wanted to be able to stand beside Tsukushi. Yuki said that I wouldn't be worthy of her, until I came to her as just a man. No wealth, no power…she's a lot wiser than you give her credit for, Soujiro. Then…I guess, I wanted to stay. See how far I can go as just a regular man." He shrugged.

"But what about your family? Surely your father's not just going to let you walk away." Soujiro know all to well how difficult it was attempting to break away from family.

"We agreed on five years. If I don't get to where I want to be in five years, then I go back." He thought about his new shipping job and a vague idea began to form. Wouldn't it be something…to reach to the top of his father's industry using his own worth?

Akira let out a breath. "Woah. You don't go halfway on anything do you?"

"I've been busy." He admitted. "And so have you, haven't you, Akira?"

Soujiro blinked, tense.

"Tsukushi told me how you saved her yesterday. Thank you." His last two words held a subtle message of possession.

"I'd do anything for Tsukushi." Akira's tone indicated he was not backing down.

"Hopefully, it doesn't happen again." A warning.

"It won't." A promise. They stared each other down for another moment, before sighing in unison, both aware of what the other was feeling.

"I don't want to fight you, Rui." Akira said. No matter his feelings for Tsukushi, whatever they were, Rui was his brother.

"I just want her to be happy." Rui said. "But I can't give her up to you."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel. I was able to stop it before, but it's too late now."

They were at an impasse. Both wanting to keep their friendship intact, but neither willing to give up the girl they both wanted.

Soujiro gave a loud drawn-out sigh. "This girl…I really don't see her appeal. I mean she's ordinary looking. She's too stubborn and independent. She's also got a bottle rocket temper. Too much trouble if you ask me."

"That's because you have Yuki-chan." Rui told him.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Soujiro, when are you going to stop denying your feelings and ask her out?"

"I—"He frowned. He didn't think of Yuki like that…did he?

They laughed at his expression.

"So, it's decided then?" Akira asked.

Rui nodded. He held out his hand, the shook on it. "We leave it up to her."

"So, Rui, where exactly are you? Do we have to wait another year before we see you again?"

"I have a cell phone now." He took it out. "Prepaid. Same number as my old one."

"Huh." They looked at the bulky cell. "Alright. Let's meet up. Have lunch somewhere."

They parted ways, Rui for home and Soujiro and Akira for a nightclub. Soujiro gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Yuki was right, and hoping that things would stay just a peaceful for a time.

(-)(-)(-)

When Tsukushi got home she found Susumu slumped over his books, muttering math equations. She took a blanket from the closet and covered his form. She looked down at him and felt herself smile. He was working so hard to maintain his grades. He had gotten into Tokyo University on a full scholarship, so long as he kept his grade point average. On top of that he worked part time at a nearby grocery store. Her little brother was definitely growing up. She wondered what she'd do when he brought a girl home. She giggled at the thought.

Walking quietly to the bedroom, she saw Shiro curled up on her pillow and something shimmering on her nightstand. Picking it up she discovered it to be…a mask? It was a beautiful coral red mask, trimmed in silver. Unlike the masks she wore when she moonlighted as consultant, this one felt ceramic. It wasn't heavy, but it definitely artistically crafted to be worn. Beside it was a small envelope, the same motif as the mask. She yawned. It was late, she'd read the note in the morning.

(-)(-)(-)

"Why wasn't I told of his condition?" Kaede Domyouji demanded.

"There didn't seem much to report on, President. He's been working diligently, and the company you've put him in charge of has seen record profits since he started." Nishida said, not bothering to remind her of the numerous times he mentioned a change in the young master's health.

"I didn't think you'd care, Mother." Tsubaki said, no trace of the bitterness she felt in her voice.

"He's the heir to our family. Of course I'd care."

Tsubaki clenched her fists. "He'll probably live long enough to marry well and have an heir. Beyond that, what else is important to you?"

Kaede was shocked. "Tsubaki, you overstep yourself."

"I just know the source of his illness is pain he's had to bear since he left Japan." She kept her tone neutral. "He's going through the motions but all he really is, is a robot. A shell of who he once was. He doesn't shout, he doesn't smile." She remembered how he looked each day she spent with him. "When you look into his eye there is nothing. The workers are more afraid of him now than they were before. But he's doing his duty, and is a successful businessman. Isn't that what you wanted, Mother?" She spat the title like it was a dirty thing.

"Despite what you think, I had nothing to do with his falling out with that commoner." She'd been just as surprised as anyone upon hearing they had broken it off. She had given as close of an approval as she could to that girl.

"Her name is Tsukushi. She's a wonderful girl and he was at his best when he was with her, loving her. Something forced them apart. Tsukasa pushed her away completely and destroyed himself. You may have had no part in it, but the fact remains. He is slowly killing himself. Part of him is already dead."

Hours after she left, her words echoed in the sparse office. For the first time since she had gotten pregnant with Tsubaki, she wondered about herself as a mother. "Nishida?"

"Yes, President?" Her ever faithful man-of-affairs answered.

"Am I a bad mother?"

The question seemed to confuse him, but his answer surprised her. "Like all mothers, you simply want what is best for your children."

Yes. That was right. In her way she loved her children, and everything she had done was to ensure their wellbeing. She sometimes overruled their decisions that might result in their happiness, but that didn't mean she didn't want them to be happy.

"Nishida, prepare the jet. I'm going to Japan."

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

This chapter is just so…blah. I was writing it the same time as another one of my stories, but the plot I had going is beginning to escape me. A lot of you have wondered, of and on through the story about Tsukasa. I intentionally never mentioned what happened. Hopefully, it will have the BANG that I want it to. The main thing to keep in mind is that Tsukasa broke up with Tsukushi, and left Japan a year before this story began. He hasn't been keeping contact with his friends, and he's also cut himself from everything that would make him feel. They will meet again, but not for awhile. Tsukushi didn't tell anyone. At this stage in the chapter it's been two and half years.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and the alerts. It's fun to see how torn everyone is between Rui and Akira. Stay tuned for Chapter 23.


	23. Shock

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

A/N: Major props to my beta **Angry Girl** for giving me the inspiration for many of what happens in this chapter. Shout Out to my amazing friend **Domyouji Love** for simply being amazing. I dedicate this chapter to the both of you.

(-)(-)(-)

_The man loomed over her, savoring the black fear in his victim's eyes. Blood from her dead husband dripped from his fingers and his knife. The knife he would soon kill her with. He had enjoyed her futile struggles as he held her down, her whimpers heating his blood, exciting him. He pressed the sharpened edged into the soft skin of her throat, watching blood from the slight cut trickle down her neck. He raised the knife about to plunge it into her stomach—_BAM!

Tsukushi jumped as her door slammed opened, the novel dropped out of her hand in her fright. Akira stood in her door way, a deep set scowl on his face. She blinked at him. "Ah, I'm sorry, Akira-kun. Have you been knocking?" She scrambled off the couch to greet him, and check the damage on her door.

"What the hell has you so enthralled that you wouldn't hear it?" He raised his brow at the cover. So, Tsukushi was into slasher thrillers. "The ending to this one isn't very—"

"Don't tell me." She interrupted, shutting the door behind him, concurring the damage was minimal and could be easily repaired. "It was just getting good. Someone was about to die."

"Sorry, for interrupting." He said, amused.

She waved her hand dismissively, bookmarking her page and setting her book aside. "She'll still be about to die when I pick it up again. What's the matter? You look angry."

He let out an annoyed breath, not quite sure what he was doing there. He'd been in something of a rage since he left the meeting with the elders, and had wanted to walk it off. Before he realized it, he was in front of her door.

"Have you at least eaten dinner yet?" She asked, when he didn't say anything. She sighed, when he looked blankly at her. "Sit down. I'll go boil some ramen." She led him to the seating area and pushed him down onto the couch.

He watched her move around the small kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of her oversized t-shirt. After a few minutes, she set a steaming bowl of noodles in front of him and handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Eat, talk."

He didn't know if it was her simple acceptance of his presence at such an odd hour, or the magic of ramen noodles, but Akira found himself telling her about his day. He told her of his family's tradition of precedence, that he should have taken over once he turned 23, which was months ago. There had always been something worrying the elders, putting off Akira's "enthronement" as they called it. He couldn't take over after his father until he had the approval of all the elders. Today's meeting was simply the last straw. By the time he was finished, he had worked himself into a good rant. "Innocence! Of all the ridiculous things to throw at me! Good God, I haven't been innocent since I was thirteen! These men simply don't want to change. They know that I want to clean up the underworld, and that's too much of a change for them! I know it won't be easy, and I know it won't be quick, I'm not an idiot. I would go slowly, I would consider other people's positions, but things have to change. What the hell does innocence have to do with it?" He panted, and then slumped down into the sofa. He got angry again. He wondered vaguely that if he were more like Tsukushi, and lost his temper whenever it was rallied, then maybe he wouldn't feel so exhausted.

Tsukushi had seen Akira angry before, but this wasn't anger so much as frustration. She knew that he tended to hold things bottled in, it was his nature, but once the bottle broke he looked so drained. She wanted to help. For this man who wanted to take on the world and make it better, she wanted to do something.

Akira blinked when he felt firm hands grasp his shoulder. "Ts-Tsukuhi?"

"Close your eyes." She told him, kneading his shoulders with her whole hand. He hadn't even realized he was tense until he felt his muscles relax under her ministrations.

"I don't know much about the Yakuza. Even if you explained it to me, I probably wouldn't get it. I do know people. You are a great leader, Akira. Nobody doubts that." Her hands moved to his neck, the slight pressure of her fingers loosened the stiffness in the muscles there. "More than taking the values and responsibilities of your father, you've set yourself apart from him. Those men, most of them twice your age, respect you. The elders trust you, too. I saw it last time at your mother's party."

He made a sound of assent, her relaxing touch and soft cadence somewhat lulling.

"Don't be in such a hurry. Do what you can now, things only you can do. You'll get your rightful place eventually. There's no need to hurry." When he said nothing, Tsukushi craned her neck and saw that he was fast asleep. As soon as she removed her hands, he swayed to the side, his head landing on the couch's plush, cushioned arm.

She studied his face. Akira looked different asleep than he did awake. Even with his closest friends, she had never seen him as unguarded as he was now. It wasn't hard picturing him as a little boy, carefree and innocent. Half-smiling to herself, she went to the hall closet and covered his form in one of her spare blankets. "Sleep well, Akira-kun." She whispered, before snatching her novel and heading to her room. _Now, for the murder of the hapless Yuminoza-san…_

(-)(-)(-)

If anyone asked Yuki Matsuoka her ideal way of spending the weekend, she'd tell them she'd want to dedicate a whole day to herself. Whether she was out running errands, or just sleeping the day away, she wanted Yuki time.

Today was supposed to be the start of one of those weekends. She had no work, no homework and all other possible responsibilities had been dealt with. She'd even left her phone beneath her pillow, making it impossible for anyone to contact her. She wanted to explore downtown Tokyo. It had been years since she'd last took a proper look, without the presence of others dragging her pass or worries hurrying her along.

Alas, though, it wasn't meant to be.

"You're cheating."

"It's PacMan, how am I cheating?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Soujiro frowned at the score. The kid had beaten his score six consecutive times. "Rematch."

Shin, the seven-year-old son of her neighbor crossed his arms. "We've played too many times already. I think I hate this game now." He turned his back and walked to Yuki. "You're boyfriend is sore loser, Nee-chan." She smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Nishikado-san, you're ruining my date with Shin-kun."

"This couldn't wait, Yuki." He frowned at the kid, who frowned back. He took out his wallet and held out some bills. "Go get yourself an ice cream, and if you have change left you can get one for the girl you've been staring at, too." Shin went red, snatched the bill out of his hand and walked the short distance to the Ice Cream stand. Yuki watched him shyly approach the girl with his offering.

"Very smooth." She commented.

"Gotta know how to beat the competition." He drawled. "Now I have you all to myself."

"And yet, I have a feeling you want to talk about another woman." She rolled her eyes when he place his arm around her and pulled her close. This game, fun as it was, was the reason so many people mistook them for a couple.

"So, you heard about what happened." She had learned it was his way of keeping others from interrupting, when he wasn't in the mood to play playboy.

She sighed. "It's not the first time that she'd had to deal with the F4's past. She was even confronted by your girlfriends a few times. I'm glad she's okay. Her revenge was a little odd though."

"Revenge?"

She held her smile and said innocently. "You mean you don't know? Shigeru-san explained it, and it amazed me. How can something so simple cause so much trouble?"

Now his curiosity was piqued. As far as he had heard the Chens were unharmed. He would have thought Akira would have had someone killed, under believable circumstances, of course.

"She's had the woman blacklisted. No high end store in the shopping districts this side of the equator will sell her anything. She's also been receiving notices of apology. People are rescinding their party invitations, afraid that association with her will incite the same treatment. Their business isn't affected, and her husband and daughter are still able to buy things, but she is not."

Soujiro's eyes widened, then he burst out laughing. Yuki smiled in reaction. "A slow and painful death." He said, grinning. "A woman like that, with nothing to feed her vanity, will suffer a thousand times more. Tsukushi is inventive."

"I think it also served as a warning," She confided. "To all other of Mimasaka-san's women. Whatever her relationship with Mimasaka-san, they are to leave her the hell alone."

He agreed, but a thought sobered him up. "I have a bad feeling, Yuki-chan. I don't think that this is the end of it."

"Eh?"

"Akira has many enemies, and he'll want to protect Tsukushi, but the closer they become the more of a target she is. It'll destroy him if anything happens to her because of him." At his peripheral he saw her raise a hand behind his head, and thought she might try to comfort him. Instead, she brought the flat end down. "Ow! What was that for, Yuki-chan?"

He rubbed the spot and saw her frowning disapprovingly at him. "Your negativity is ruining my day, Nishikado-san."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"How's this for realistic? So, Tsukushi is a target. Mimasaka-san can't be everywhere and he can't protect her from everything. In case you've forgotten, a lot of bad things have happened to Tsukushi already, mostly because of her ties to the F4."

Soujiro winced at her blunt honestly, she ignore him and continued. "But she survived. What happens, happens. She wouldn't hold it against him, and she's not going to hide or change the way she lives, not for anyone. Of course I'm worried for her, but what can we do? "

He sighed. "Why doesn't she just do the world a favor and get married?"

Now she socked him in the shoulder. "Nishikado-san!"

"What? If she already had somebody, then Akira and Rui wouldn't be at odds, the world would go back to ignoring her, and complications will stop cropping up."

"Ugh. You're hopeless." She turned her head in time to see the little girl give Shin a quick kiss on the cheek and runaway blushing. She raised a brow as he walked back to them in a daze. "Okay there, Shin-kun?"

He nodded mutely, touched his cheek and smiled goofily. "Thank you for the ice cream, Nishikado-san."

He started walking, almost floating and Soujiro grinned. "No problem, kid. Next time, take her to a movie. There you can—"

"He's seven, Nishikado-san." Yuki said, dryly. "Don't corrupt him. You shouldn't take advice from a playboy, Shin-kun."

The boy nodded vaguely, clearly in a lovesick daze.

Soujiro imagined Akira with that look, and shuddered. They dropped him off at his house, and made the trek up the street for Yuki's place.

"I still have that bad feeling, Yuki." Soujiro admitted. He'd had that feeling before, and catastrophe of some kind usually followed.

"So, keep watch. Become their guardian." She suggested. "And keep your ears open. Some things you probably won't be able to prevent, but you can be there."

Soon they were at her door. "Do I get a kiss, Yuki-chan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Nishikado-san."

(-)(-)(-)

Rui was having a good day. He had passed an unusually difficult history exam, and was given a promotion at the shipping company. He had updated their records, and implemented a system that made progress more efficient. They'd even made a good profit. What was left was his essay.

He'd never really enjoyed writing, and the teacher was strict about composition, but he figured a few minutes at the library couldn't hurt.

"Be wary of isle 27," The librarian warned. "There's a crazy woman there."

"Crazy?"

She nodded gravely. "She's been muttering angrily, talking about doing strange things."

Curiosity piqued, he walked through the library. The isle was nearer the back, in an area of the library most didn't go. He heard the mutterings and caught words like "castration" and "conscious disembowelment". He smiled then, recognizing the voice. Around the corner, sitting atop a library shelf ladder, sifting through books was Tsukushi. All at the bottom of the ladder were books, all on fashion, fabrics and South America, that she'd either dropped or was intending to borrow.

When he looked up again, and caught sight of her bare legs. She skirt she had worn had ridden up as she had climbed up, he guessed. It wasn't slender, but it was shapely There was some muscle, but all in all it was undeniably feminine. The more he studied them, the more he wanted to touch them.

Tsukushi had been running ragged all week, due to the pre-fashion week preparation. Somehow, she got roped into being Maruyama's personal assistant, in exchange for him coming under exclusive contract with _Sonore Reflet_. He had sent her to the library to research styles that would compliment the theme. She had quite a few things to note down, but how was she expected to do all that and study for her finals? She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a hand stroke her leg. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She glanced down and met a pair of familiar marble eyes. "Rui?"

"Hi." He continued stroking the smooth skin of her calf.

"Uh, why are you doing that?" His touch was making her whole body tingle, and it was unnerving. His eyes, normally so light were darkened and smoldering.

He didn't answer, only continued to caress her leg, moving up boldly to her thigh and trailing down behind her calf. He leaned forward and kissed her knee intimately. "I dreamt this once."

"Y-You did?" Her voice quivered. She gasped when he gentle nipped her. What would she do? This sudden onslaught from him wasn't something she was prepared to handle. She would've liked to have gotten down, but her legs were too weak. She felt unusually warm, with a strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She heard a sound to the right and instinctively jerked her head, losing balance, she slipped off the ladder.

Fortunately, Rui was aware enough to catch her, but, unable to keep balance, fell forward with her. "Oof!" He caught himself on the backs of his forearms, sparing her most of his weight, but landed on top of her none the less.

He looked down at her as he got his breath back, and promptly lost it again. Her hair was spread out on the floor, warm brown eyes looking up at him in worry. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, so loud that he was sure she could hear. Realized, not for the first time that he not only loved her, but that he also wanted her. He watched her swallow, as if coming to terms with what he was about to do, but she said nothing. No weak protests, no stuttering questions. She just waited. _Not this time,_ he thought, _I need you to tell me._

Then she arched her neck. It was a small movement, but he saw it, and it was all the encouragement he needed. His kiss wasn't patient this time, nor was it gentle. His hunger, from lengthy times away from her, would not be held back.

Tsukushi knew she should have said something, anything to stall the obvious intent in his eyes, but she found that she couldn't. Every time he looked at her like that, it was so hard to think, so hard to do more than just breathe, and even that was a challenge. So, she let him kiss her and let herself go to the shocking power of his passion. And she responded. When his tongue swept past her lips, she fought with it. When his hands slipped beneath her blouse to touch her, she arched against him. He made her burn, and she'd gladly pull him in with her.

Someone cleared their throat. On a startled gasp, Tsukushi broke away from him and stared wordless at the intruder. A pink-faced middle schooler, stood there, gesturing helplessly to one of the shelves. One of the ones that they had just been devouring each other in front of.

Stark panic shot through her as she realized what could happened, what she wanted very much to happen and was too helpless to resist. Without a glance at Rui, she bolted. Away from him, the library, and the confusing things he was making her feel.

She took in large gasps of air as she dialed Yuki's number.

She must have sounded as panicked as she felt, because her friend's cheerful tone took on an apprehensive edge.

"Tsukushi? What's wrong? What happened?"

She took in more air, and tried to calm down. Her pulse was racing too fast. "He…He kissed me."

"Eh? So he finally made his move? You scared me." Yuki paused a beat. "Wait, he didn't go too far did he? I know he's experienced, but that doesn't mean he can—"

"I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I couldn't control myself, Yuki. It was terrifying." Her body was still trembling.

"Calm down. Breathe first, or you're going to pass out."

She did as she was told and felt her erratic pulse slow. "Now, go someplace you might feel calmer. You like high places." She saw a fire escape at the side of a building and began to climb. All the while, flashes of Rui bombarded her.

The times he held her while she cried, comforting her when she most needed him to. She'd been so afraid when he told her his feelings, certain that she'd never be able to give him what he so needed. She couldn't be without Rui. Even when she was with Domyouji, loving him, she couldn't break off her friendship with Rui. She'd been so selfish, always taking from him, and never giving back. He'd only ever asked one thing from her, and even then he'd never pushed.

It wasn't fair of her to let him keep hoping. Though she had long since gotten over Domyouji, after all her heart went through, it was surely too battered to give to anyone else ever again. The last thing she wanted was to force him through the same ordeal. But she couldn't deny how he affected her. She loved him. Of course she loved him. He'd been her first love, and then her best friend. She thought that that was all. But the way her body reacted to his touch…the way her pulse raced and heart thundered in her chest…when had her old feeling resurfaced?

"I can't handle this, Yuki. In the past five years, of all the times I've been in danger, this is so much scarier." She paced on the roof the building, heedless to anything below. "He's kissed me before, but it hasn't been anything like it was the first time."

"He has? When did he confess?" She asked eagerly.

"The first time surprised me, shocked me speechless." She continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "But today…I felt like I was on fire. In the library, of all places! I let Hanazawa Rui nearly swallow me whole in a public place of study!" Her blush was mortified.

"Hanazawa-san? Weren't we talking about—"

"I can't go through with this again, Yuki. Last time…with Domyouji…was bad enough. I'm not even sure I'm even capable of loving anyone. He deserves so much more than me, but he's not going to give up. Oh, Yuki, what'll I do?"

Yuki was silent for a moment and then spoke honestly. "A broken heart doesn't mean you can never love again, Tsukushi." Her tone brook no argument. Tsukushi sighed, remembering that her friend also had her share of heartache.

"But, Hanazawa Rui is my friend." Her protest sounded weak even to her ears. "I'll hurt him."

"Falling in love with him won't mean the end of your friendship. Even if you do end up hurting him. Can you say, right now, that the only feelings you have for him are friendship?"

"No, but—"

"And do you doubt Hanazawa-san's feelings?"

"That's not what this is about!"

As if she said nothing, Yuki went on. "He's loved you for a long time. Knowing that you loved someone else, and accepting that you couldn't return his feelings, he still stayed by your side. If I know anything about Hanazawa-san, it's that once he's sure of what he wants, few things can stop him. Can you say the same, Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi felt utterly defeated, "When did you get to be so wise, Yuki?"

She could hear the smile in her friend's voice as she said, "Oh, around the same time you decided it was wise to declare war on the F4."

They shared a laugh. "Maybe Hanazawa-san deserves my approval after all. After everything he's done."

Tsukushi didn't know what she meant and Yuki wasn't about to tell her. She had been feeling a little bit guilty when she'd heard of his disappearance, feeling she had been too harsh. Nearly a year ago, Yuki denied the blond heir her approval to date her friend, and the next day he had vanished from the elite world. She kept catching glimpses of a dark-haired boy she could swear was him, at her school and running around the area of her workplace, but it didn't click until Tsukushi's birthday, when she glanced out the window and saw her being held by him. How could she begrudge him her approval after that? She sighed though, _Poor Mimasaka-san. I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

Tsukushi was feeling much calmer now. Yuki had a way of making her think herself in circles until whatever she worried over seemed trivial. "Thank you, Yuki. I don't know how I'll face him again, but at least now I'll—"

Her phone was suddenly snatched from her. Before she could turn around, she felt the unmistakable cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against the base of her skull. "Don't move." A male voice said. He punched a few keys on her phone and handed it back to her. "Tell that bastard Mimasaka to come here, and give him a message for me…"

(-)(-)(-)

Akira slammed his fists on the desk. "Why does this keep happening?" It had been nearly an hour since Tsukushi's phone call, and he was still reeling with yet another failure at keeping her safe. He had men everywhere, constantly guarding her since her adoption, and every time someone wanted to kidnap her, they did. "Who is this man? What does he want with Tsukushi?"

"His name is Yi-Fu Tuan, heir to the Tuan International Diamonds chain." Hikaru answered. "Most likely, his intentions are revenge. He is targeting the only weakness you have outside your family and friends."

"Tuan Diamonds…He's not from a rival group. Should he mean anything to me?"

Hikaru nodded gravely. "This is personal. His target is you. You slept with his mother. Reports say she died recently. Suicide."

"_One life, for two."_ She had said, no doubt a message from her captor. Either the man meant to kill her, and make him watch or would kill him in her stead.

"Then what am I just standing here for? Tsukushi's in danger. What could there be possibly left to discuss?"

He was pacing in the office outside the conference room, as his father and several of the elders discussed their options and a possible plan. Finally an attendant stepped out and gave him their verdict.

"What did you say?"

"The council has deemed this a personal matter far too trivial for the clan's resources."

"Trivial? She is one of us! A maniac has her and intends to kill her. How is this trivial?" Akira was incredulous. They wouldn't help. The men he trusted to protect Tsukushi, the elders that had approved her adoption…they were now telling him they weren't going to help save her.

"This isn't the end of this." He said, quietly, dangerously and turned on his heel and ran. Not having the patience to wait for a car, he hopped on the first motorcycle he saw and sped toward his destination. _Hold on, Tsukushi, I'm coming._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi was beginning to go numb. The cold wind that had so refreshed her when she first came up now settled into her bones like an icy bath. The man, surprisingly young for the amount of rage she heard in his voice, had her stand near the edge of the roof, while he stood directly in front of her.

He faced her now, and saw that he might be just a little older than Akira. She thought he might have been one of Akira's enemies, but his hands that steadily held the gun at her looked soft, uncalloused by hard living.

"Would you mind telling me, what this is about?" She asked. "'One life for two', you said. Mine for two others that you loved?" She knew that no matter how gentle Akira was, that he was capable of taking life. She wasn't foolish enough to romanticize about the Yakuza world, but she knew that no matter how cynical she was that none of those men took life needlessly.

Her captor didn't reply, just stared back and forth between the direction of the staircase and her.

"I am sorry, for you loss, I mean. It can't be easy, and it probably won't ever get easier, but I am sorry." Tsukushi didn't know what she was trying to do, but she saw so much grief behind the rage. She couldn't just say nothing.

"You shouldn't be with the likes of him." He said, finally. "Our elite world that so many people strive to become apart of is twisted and destroys everything that was ever sacred, good or pure. If you stay with him, you'll end up like my mother."

"Did Akira…" She couldn't go on when he turned his pained dark eyes back to her.

He shook his head. "He didn't himself pull the trigger that ended her life. He was my mother's lover. She was happy while she was seeing him, even I could see it. It was a side of her I'd never seen. Then, inevitably, it ended. She went into such a dark depression. She seemed to come out of it little by little, until she found out of her pregnancy."

Tsukushi gasped, just imagining what happened next. She knew enough of their world to know that illegitimate children were not recognized in anyway by their families.

"My father was furious." He continued. "He shamed her publically and before he could serve her divorce papers, she was found dead in his study."

"If Akira had known—"

"She did go to him for help, but that bastard wouldn't even see her." He stiffened suddenly and took a firmer grip on his gun. "Nice of you to finally join us." He said, raising his voice.

Tsukushi saw Akira stride over, and heard the man cock his gun. "Stay where you are or this will be over quickly." He halted immediately. "Throw your gun away. Remember, all it takes is one second and your pretty little girlfriend is dead." Akira slowly reached into his side holster for his gun, and threw it to the side.

The man smiled, a grim smile and walked a few steps away from Tsukushi, not moving the gun away. "They call you Japan's lady killer. I bet even you didn't realize how well the name fit you."

"I had nothing to do with your mother's death." Akira said, quietly. "She was a good woman, and I enjoyed my time with her, but I didn't kill her."

He laughed, a humorless sound. "You think so? You think you can do what you do and not take responsibility for the consequences? How many suffer because of a relationship with you? How many women have died because of you? I know of at least two." Then he pulled the trigger.

Tsukushi was nearly deafened by the sound, before she was blinded by pain in her side. She screamed, clutching her side and feeling the wetness of her own blood. The white hot agony would not stop, and soon she felt herself swaying.

As soon as he heard the shot Akira moved with lightning speed, grabbed his other firearm, and shot him. He saw the man go down, and saw Tsukushi fall off the edge of the building. "No! Tsukushi!"

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Wow, fun chapter. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I appreciate everyone's patience. Believe it or not, this took me less than a week to get out. During the two months I thought about where I wanted to end this. It's been over a year since I started, and it's finally coming together. The end is in sight. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for Chapter 24.


	24. Flat Line

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me what room Makino Tsukushi is in?"

Unlike before the old nurse didn't stammer or blush, but regarded him gravely. "She is in our Intensive Care Unit. Only family may see her now."

"Is she all right? Please just tell me that. Is she all right?"

She was about to hand him the standard patient-confidentiality line, but something in his eyes stopped her. Rather than worry or concern, there was wild panic. The mother in her wanted to comfort him, but she knew it would be crueler to give him false hope. "The doctors have done the best they can, but she lost a great deal of blood. Another few minutes and she would have bled to death. As it is, we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

A fear, as Rui had never known, had gripped him the moment he heard on the news. The staggering terror would not ease until he saw with his own eyes that she was alive. This feeling was the most horrible he'd ever felt. He could hardly breathe.

The nurse led him down the hall and through a set of double-doors. Through the window he saw her lying there, so still, so pale.

Before the nurse could stop him, he was at her side. "Tsukushi." Murmuring her name over and over, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. He felt the pulse there, and though her skin was so pale, it still held the warmth that had always been there. He breathed in her clean, earthly scent, and felt his heart clench over the thought of that vital warmth fading from existence.

The slight rise and fall of her chest and the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor did little to allay his fears. Everything inside him was begging the fates not to take her from him. The pain beginning to settle inside him was an ache he knew would never ease until he knew for certain she'd be alright.

Vaguely, he remembered a time he felt something distantly similar. As a child, he remembered coming across Shizuka at the base of a tree bleeding and crying. She had fallen from the high branch she'd perched on to read. He had been so worried she'd die. He pressed on her wounds, and sent for a doctor. Within hours, his dear Shizuka was patched up and good as new within weeks. He had been her hero.

This was a world apart from then. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Tsukushi. His stubbornly strong, beautiful Tsukushi. Why was it, he could always be there to comfort her, but when she faced irreparable harm he was useless? This precious creature was perhaps an inch from death and he hadn't been there. He wasn't there to protect her, and he couldn't do anything to save her.

_Never again._ He vowed. Whatever it took, he would make sure she never ended up like this again. He sighed to himself and kissed the palm of her hand. "Come back to me, Tsukushi." He whispered. "Please."

"Well, it seems things have changed between you two since I last visited."

He turned his head at the familiar voice. "Shizuka."

(-)(-)(-)

Akira could not believe what he was hearing. First they turn their backs on Tsukushi, now this?

He had been summoned, within moments of watching Tsukushi die and be revived, he had been called to face the elders. To be _admonished._

"We realize you are accustomed to a certain lifestyle, but you are more than old enough to understand that there are consequences to your actions. Makino-san's life, regrettably, was collateral damage compared to Yi-Fu Taun's. She is simply the daughter of a poor man. He is the heir to a diamond corporation that has allies with most of the major groups. This could very well spark the next Red Flood." One elder said, using the term for the great bloodshed in Yakuza war. "As the next Kumicho of your family it is your obligation to take responsibility for your actions."

"You want me to _apologize_ for killing the little bastard?"

"From those looking for the excuse, this may seem like unprovoked murder."

"Like hell." Akira snarled. "That guy shot and killed Tsukushi, who was both innocent and unarmed. She is not only a dear friend of mine, but a member of the clan."

"Because he blamed you for his mother's death." Another man said harshly. "Do you think he would have if you hadn't had an affair with her?"

Akira felt like screaming. "Li-Fa Taun's death had nothing to do with me. Her husband is a cruel, unfeeling man who would not believe that the child she carried was his." There was a murmur in the crowd.

He really hated this. Whenever anyone faced the elders, they did so in the spotlight, so that everyone else in the room was in complete darkness. This was ridiculous. He had done nothing wrong. He should be at the hospital, not standing trial.

"Be that as it may, we cannot overlook how quickly you took a life. How immediate you sought your revenge. Our leaders are not cold blooded killers."

"You want, I should have let him shoot me?"

"We know well the difference between revenge and self-defense." A woman said gently. "Tell us which was in your heart when you drew your weapon."

It was on the tip of his tongue, but a vision of Tsukushi flashed through his head. The resigned fear as she stood there, the pain when the bullet pierced her flesh and her body going limp as she fell off the side. He remembered his rage, which still hadn't fully abated, and suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore.

His silence damned him. He took a deep breath and tried to make them understand. "In my situation, we all know how quickly decisions must be made. My actions were not ruled by feelings, but by instinct. A comrade had fallen, a gun was pointed at me. I reacted. If any of you can tell me you wouldn't have done the same, I will make a public apology to the Taun family for this transgression."

Rather than follow the niceties, he jumped off the pillar. He had explored enough in his childhood to know where he was going despite the darkness. His blood was still boiling. _Collateral damage?_ They dared to call her death collateral damage? What of all other innocents lost because of yakuza business? Children forced to work as beggars for their food? Young girls in prostitution to survive? Destitute families because a shark decided to bank on their debt? To the elders, these people who many looked to for hope in the underworld, these innocents were nothing more than _collateral damage_? He wasn't naïve enough to think he could create a perfect world where no one suffered, but such indifference wouldn't be born. _To hell with them._ He knew that politics existed in his world. Some things mustn't be said or done to offend the wrong clan and incite their wrath. Peace must be kept. Whatever lives were forfeited to ensure that peace would be of no consequences.

He clenched his fists. He was sick of it! There was no balance. There was no justice. Only greed, and the blurred lines of politics. He thought of Tsukushi and how she'd almost bled out on the tossed out mattress that caught their fall. Nothing would justify that. Yes, it was a personal attack having nothing to do with business, but that was no excuse to abandon her.

"_The trick to survival is to remember that it's nothing personal."_ His father had said once. _"Weigh your options. Which decision results in the outcome you can live with?"_

Things would stay the way they were. People would suffer, continue to suffer, until there was nothing and no one left. Personal or not, that was an outcome he could not live with.

He walked out of the tall building that was the Elders' main building. He shook his head. He could no longer let things go unchanged, which meant he'd have to renounce the elders. To do so would break the unspoken treaty with all the groups, and bring danger to his men, his family and everyone he cared for. It was unlikely he'd ever see a clean underworld, as what he was about to do would give anyone cause to lynch him, but it was still possible.

He slipped into the closest dive he came across. The bar tender recognized him instantly, and nodded in greeting. He nodded back and headed for the bathroom, knowing no one would disturb him until he left.

The bathroom was dark and dingy. The light bulb flickered back and forth from bright to dim. The smell of stale urine and waste colored the air unpleasantly.

He stood before the mirror, and studied his reflection. He had always thought himself a handsome man, but not always a good man. He possessed a darkness born from all he'd seen and all he'd done. A dirty part that no amount of good deeds or rich living could clean. He saw it now, in that mirror. A reflection of his filthy soul.

He tugged off his jacket, and began to unbutton his bloodstained shirt. The articles fell to the floor to reveal, not just the scars from past skirmishes but the thing that branded him under the elders. Crawling up his side were scales. Deep green dragon scales. Every top member of every group had it. The idea was that united, the yakuza had the strength of a dragon. He remembered getting at the age of 16. The instruments they used made the ink seep into the skin. It was an exclusive technique that made the process both permanent and painful. Removing it was dangerous, as overtime it sank deep enough into the skin to settle over major arterial veins. Not to mention it as an irreversible message of severance. If he survived, life could potentially become a living hell. But things would change. He could survive hell, so long as a great change followed. He took out his switch knife, and lowered it to his skin. _There's no going back now…_

(-)(-)(-)

_This is bad._ Soujiro acknowledged. People assumed, because of his wealth, good looks, and charm that keeping a playboy lifestyle was easy.

Most of the time, women knew the score and would play by familiar rules. Not one woman could expect more of his attention than another, or try to make something out of his actions to mean more than it was. He never had to measure out his affections, as every woman was the same to him. There were few exceptions, but too few for him to be careful.

In each group there was, what he called, an alpha cat. She would be closer at his side than the others, know she is the most beautiful in the room, and be intimidating enough to keep the others in line.

It was a fascinating game between women. When one girl would venture a bold move to capture his interests, one look from the alpha cat would have her cowering away. Sometimes he would purposely ignore the alpha cat, just to see what she would do. Tonight, his mistake was choosing two alpha cats to entertain him. They would hiss at each other, throwing thinly veiled insults back and forth, while making expert advances on him. He was the rope in a tug-of-war between them, neither willing to share or give him up to the other.

He gave a heavy sigh. _What a pain._ He had excused himself, with every intention of walking out, when he realized he'd forgotten his jacket at the table. He would've just left it, if not for the keys to his house and motorcycle and his cell phone in the pockets. It would be foolish to leave it with them, but he really did not want to return to the war zone.

Suddenly he saw his phone begin to shake. One of the girls was nosey enough to fish it out of his pocket and frown at the name displayed. "Who is Nishikado-san's favorite girl?"

_Yuki_. He hoped it wasn't important. Unlikely, he'd be able to get back to her quickly.

To his astonishment one of the alpha cats snatched the phone from her and answered. "Soujiro's girlfriend speaking." Her haughty smile gave way to a frown. "You know, it's pathetic when strange and desperate girls call him. Why don't you…" She trailed off. Soujiro raised a brow at how quickly color left her face. He watched her wordlessly hand the phone to the other alpha cat. The girl's eyes widened in shock at whatever Yuki was saying. She stuttered out broken sentences of a response then dropped the phone on the table like it was a hot brick.

Curiosity had him walking toward the table. What could Yuki possibly have said that could have caused such an immediate and complete change in their demeanor?

They saw him coming and abruptly stood up. They avoided meeting his gaze as they said, "We're sorry for our unladylike behaviour, Nishikado-san." They bowed and walked away like hell was at their feet.

Bringing the phone to his ear he said, "Hello, my alpha cat."

"To be called that by someone with the fidelity of an alley cat…I'll pass."

He smiled at her dry tone. "You've scared away my fun for the night. I hope you're ready for the consequences, Yuki-chan."

"Now is not the time for one of your pathetic attempts. I'm at the hospital. Tsukushi's been shot."

"She's been what?" The smile fell away, all hint of amusement gone. "Is she alright?"

"She's stable. I'm just as worried about Mimasaka-san. He came in with her, covered in as much blood as she was. After they wheeled her off to surgery, he disappeared. The look in his eyes was something I'd never seen. It was so cold. As if he was a man with nothing left to lose."

"Have you contacted her family?" He was already rushing out the door with his jacket in hand.

"Her brother is on his way, but her parents won't be arriving until late tomorrow."

"What about Rui?"

"He's sitting with her in ICU. Nishikado-san, Mimasaka-san blames himself, but he's also angry. He might do something he can never take back. You need to bring him back."

"I don't know how long this will take, Yuki. I won't know what to say to him."

"It doesn't matter. You'll figure it out. Just bring him back. You'll know where to find him. And, Nishikado-san?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled. Such a simple little phrase, but coming from her it seemed to hold power. "See you soon, Yuki-chan."

(-)(-)(-)

Shizuka gave him a quick scan, and raised a brow at what she found. In all the years she'd known him, the years she left and came back, he never seemed to change. He'd be a little taller maybe, but all in all the same. Now, it felt like she was looking at a completely different person. He was leaner, and there was an edge to him that hadn't been there before. The last time she'd seen any change in him was when she discovered that his heart had drifted to another. "I stopped by your house. Your bed barely looked slept in, and your parents say they hadn't seen you in almost a year."

He gave a half smile. "I've been away." Rui didn't have to analyze his reaction to seeing her, as he'd always done in the past. Pleasure. It was good to see her, he'd missed her. Curiosity, as she didn't usually have the time to visit without reason. But the constant longing he'd lived with his entire life was gone. He glanced at Tsukushi. Whatever ached he endured with his feelings for Shizuka was a pinprick compared to the pain loving Tsukushi brought him. He sighed. "Many things have changed since you left, Shizuka."

"Like your hair? I almost didn't recognize you."

He shrugged.

She smiled. "How are you, Rui?"

"I'm well. Better as soon as she wakes."

She went further into the room, and settled in the chair opposite Rui. With warm eyes she looked down at the younger girl and ran a hand down her hair. "Tsukushi-chan has become so lovely."

He made a sound of assent. "They tell me she was shot. That they don't know what will happen to her."

She caught the anxiety in his tone, and her eyes met his. "Tsukushi-chan will not die." She said it firmly, knowing it would comfort him than any number of assurances. "You will not think like that." It did little good. She had never seen the mix of pain and worry in him before. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"I've told her. Done everything I can think of to get to where she can see it. But if she really knows…I don't know."

Shizuka may not have been around, but she could guess what Tsukushi had gone through when faced with Rui in this state of mind. He loved her, and had probably become quite inventive in his pursuit of her. There was something blossoming between them that would be both glorious and beautiful. Did she really have a right to interrupt them? She thought of Tsukasa and remembered his state when she left. If he continued on his current path…

Shizuka sighed. "She probably does love you, Rui. She just doesn't know it."

Rui blinked, and smiled. "I know."

(-)(-)(-)

_Stupid. What the hell was I thinking?_ Akira scraped at his tattoo for hours, until his raw skin seemed to cry out in protest, but the ink was just so deep! So he dug deeper. Clenching his teeth against the pain, he drove the blade deep beneath the surface, hoping like hell he wouldn't accidentally cut through a major vein. If he knew removing the tattoo would be so difficult he never would have gotten the damn thing. After awhile, he felt like he was making some progress, getting a good portion of the scales with a major chunk of his flesh off. He had a new problem now, however. The blood loss was making him dizzy. He probably should have chosen a cleaner place to cleave at himself because dying from infection would not be a good way to go.

He had finally removed the entire length of the scales, when he collapsed, against the wall. That's how Soujiro found him. Bloodied and barely breathing, Akira was an alarming sight. Moving quickly, he took the remains of the discarded shirt and pressed on his open wound. "Akira! Open your eyes. Wake up. You can't sleep here." He continues to put pressure on the wound and kept calling out to him.

Akira groaned. "Soujiro?"

"You stupid, bastard. What the hell are you doing?" Anger colored over his relief. "What is this? Tsukushi's in the hospital, and you're in this hell hole butchering yourself?"

Akira tried to pull away. "You don't understand. I can't see her. I can't see any of you. Not now. Not for a long while."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why's that?"

"I just can't. She's already died because of me. Everyone's going to come after me now."

"You're not making sense. Let's get you some help, and then you can babble incoherently." He had him at the corner of the dingy bathroom, one handing pressing on his wound, the other dialing for his men.

Even in his weakened state, with his side burning, Akira tried to fight him. Struggling out of his grasp, while trying not to scream from the pain he snarled. "Get off me, damn it! I'm telling you that I'm not going to go see that boorish girl. I've got better things to do."

Soujiro studies his friend. His eyes were wild, his expression bordering on desperation, and he was also probably in a lot of pain. He sighed, and threw his fist out punching him in the jaw. He stared up, stunned. "You need to shut up, Akira. Tsukushi will be expecting to see you when she wakes. You owe it to her to be there. That 'boorish girl' got shot because someone wanted to see you suffer. Can you imagine how she might have felt? Alone with a stranger, the cold gun barrel at her temple, waiting like that for hours until you showed up? Then, through no fault of her own, she gets shot and falls off the building and proceeds to bleed to death? And the one person who can tell her why decides to disappear? No answers? No apology? When did you turn into such a gutless wretch?"

Akira slumped into the wall, the fight leaving him. "She'll hate me."

He nodded to his men as they came in to help carry Akira to the car. "Maybe. You'll have to make it up to her."

They set him in the leather interior of the car, and Soujiro slid in next to him. "She's possibly in more danger than she was before. I can't protect her anymore." He put a hand to his fiery side. "I gave it up. I gave up everything."

"We'll worry about that later. For now let's get you to the hospital."

They road in silence for the most part then. "Soujiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

(-)(-)(-)

A loud ruckus in the hallway caught their attention. Shizuka and Rui both instinctively looked toward the door.

"You bastard! What the hell have you done to her?" It was Susumu.

"Easy, kid. It's just a misunderstanding." Soujiro's tone was attempting to be soothing.

"My sister is in there fighting for her life. Just what part of that is a misunderstanding?" The younger boy snarled.

Rui reluctantly release Tsukushi's hand, Shizuka was already out the door. She raised a brow at the scene. A young man in an ill fitted sweatshirt had Akira by the lapels of his shirt up against the wall. Soujiro was attempting to diffuse the situation, and failing miserably.

"Ah, you must be Susumu-kun." Shizuka put on her brightest smile. "Tsukushi-chan has told me so much about you."

Susumu turned his head and glared at her. Shizuka, at 25, was still as startling gorgeous as she had ever been, but Susumu was too angry to let it distract him. "Todou-san." He acknowledged with a still nod. He spotted Rui behind her and nodded to him as well. "Rui-nii."

Shizuka's smile widened. "Has Akira-kun done something to bother you, Susumu-kun?"

"This doesn't concern you, Todou-san."

Yuki, who had been making her rounds, walked off the elevator in time to hear him. Taking her clipboard, she brought it down smartly on his head. "Susumu, put Mimasaka-san down right now." In his surprise from the attack, his grip had loosened enough for Akira to pull away. Since crossing the threshold of the hospital he hadn't said a word, just looked on with a cold, stony expression.

"Yuki-san—"

"And apologize to Todou-san for your rudeness."

There was such hard censure in her eyes, that Susumu felt like a child again. Sighing, he turned and bowed at the waist. "I'm very sorry for my rudeness, Todou-san."

Satisfied, Yuki asked. "Now, what has you so upset?"

"He blames Akira for Tsukushi's condition." Soujiro told her.

Yuki glanced at Akira. "It appears he blames himself as well." Then she noticed the blood staining his side. "Mimaska-san, you're bleeding!"

He looked down at his wound. He refused to get it treated, but consented to half a bottle of vodka poured on it to ward of infection. It was a pain he wasn't willing to ease himself of. He shrugged at Yuki's concern.

She put her hand on his shoulder, so he would look at her. "If you really feel it's your fault, you must atone for it. You can't do that if you're bleeding this badly."

"I can't fix this, Yuki."

"Sure, you can. You'll just have to calm down some and sit still." She gestured to a couple of hovering nurses, who rushed over eager to touch the body of a member of the infamous F4.

He gave a short humorless laugh and slumped down in the nearest chair to be attended to. Defeated, exhausted.

"That was well done." Shizuka told her.

Yuki smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Todou-san. I wish it was under lighter circumstances."

"Well, something is always happening around Tsukushi-chan. Maybe if I visited more often…" She trailed off, as a sound sliced the air. Everyone went still as they realized what it was.

The sound of a heart monitor, flat lining.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

BAH! This chapter was filler. I didn't have time or the brain power to finish it one sitting, so I ended up writing bits and pieces of it off and on here and there. It feels like a big mess. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for taking so long on it. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts.

Also, there are some of you who are pulling for an Akira/Tsukushi ending. I feel now is the best time to tell you that, that's just not going to happen in this story. However, I do have a oneshot up. It's called Her Stand. Consider it something of a consolation piece, and I just might consider a longer fic with this pairing in the future.


	25. Cherish

Yokwe Yuk

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Nurses were rushing towards a room. Tsukushi's room. Soujiro was just as concerned for her as anyone, but it didn't compare to the devastation he saw on the others' faces. Akira had gone pale. Yuki looked like she would burst into tears any moment. Susumu's face had blank disbelief. And Rui…It was more than shock, more than despair. He recognized the look on friend's face as being overwhelmed anguish.

"No." Rui whispered, falling to his knees. Less than five hours ago he had held her. Felt the rapid beat of her pulse as he touched her, kissed her. When she ran from him, he knew it was mostly because of confusion, but now… "Tsukushi." He turned, intent on dashing to her. He had taken one step when an irate nurse stomped out of the room, glowering in their direction.

"Which one of you brought this?" She held up a familiar white kitten by the scruff of her neck.

"Mou, Shiro." Susumu stepped forward and took the wriggling cat. "I'm sorry. She must've snuck in my sister's overnight bag."

"This is why we do not allow animals. She had gotten tangled in the wires connected to the heart monitor and dislodged them!"

"So, Tsukushi-chan is all right?" Shizuka asked.

"Makino-san's condition has not changed. Considering her history, we expect her to regain consciousness within the next day or so." She gave the cat a dirty look. "So long as there's nothing around that might interfere with the process."

"She'll behave herself." Susumu promised.

Rui let out a breath he'd been holding. "May I stay?" He asked her. He'd already called his respective bosses to inform them he'd be taking a few days off.

"Are you family?"

"As good as." Yuki told her.

"Fine then. The rest of you, abide by the visiting hours. I don't care who you are." She said, as Soujiro was about to open his mouth and tell her.

She left them in favor of the peace of the nurses' station.

"What a hard ass." Soujiro commented.

"Visiting hours end in thirty minutes, but you are more than welcome to stay in the waiting room." Yuki told them. "There's also a cafeteria downstairs."

"You're so efficient, Yuki-chan." Soujiro commented, lowering himself in a chair. "I didn't know you worked here. I'm sure that the patients are glad to put themselves in your capable hands."

To her credit she didn't blush. "How nice of you to say so, Nishikado-san." Moving past him, she stopped abruptly when he took hold of her skirt.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" With a quick tug he turned her to face him. "Between your school uniform and your librarian clothes I didn't know which was sexier, but now that I see this…"

"Only you would be flirting with a nurse in the intensive care unit." She made to take a step away, but his hold was firmer than she thought. With a sharp jerk, he had her stumbling back in his lap. "Nishikado-san…"

"I've never appreciated how good you look in a skirt."

"Better than Tsukushi?" She swatted at a hand that was making its way to the hem of her skirt. "You've yet to compare me to an angel." She gave a huff of exasperation, when she found that the only way to make him behave was to keep his hands in her own.

Shizuka chuckled at Soujiro's antics. Some things never changed. "What's this? Soujiro-kun did what?"

"It's an interesting story, Shizuka." Akira remarked, still looking pale and not completely himself, but bandaged up at least. "As pretty as Tsukushi is, she apparently becomes unrecognizable when she really cleans up."

Seeing how his hands were occupied, he rested his chin on Yuki's shoulder. "Better than an angel, Yuki. You are goddess divine."

"Yes, well, this goddess also has things to do. I'll send someone to untie you later, Nishikado-san." With that she bounded up, and Soujiro looked down to find both his wrists tied to the arms of the chair with a belt-like thing and knob-like lock.

"They're called wrist restraints in case you were wondering." She told him, with a grin. "A little different from any bondage equipment you're used to, I'm sure. Be good, Nishikado-san." She walked off, stopped to say something to the nurse at the station and continued on.

By now, Shizuka was laughing. "I like her, Soujiro-kun. Does she always do things like that?" She knew the little demonstration had been to lighten the mood, and appreciated their effort. Rui wasn't smiling, but the grief had lifted from his face. Akira hadn't laughed, but managed a smile.

"You'd think he'd learned by now." Akira said. "Yuki-chan is always one step ahead of you."

Soujiro tested the restraints, and found that though they weren't tight, they weren't made to budge either. He sighed, "Yuki-chan, is a complex girl. She is frustrated because she can't have my body, so she lashes out by doing things like this. The poor girl."

As intended, it raised a chuckle out of Akira.

"You can sit with her, Rui-nii." Susumu said, as the Soujiro regaled them with his past "battles" with Yuki . "I'll wait for my parents to get here."

Rui nodded, grateful, and went back to the room.

She lay there, as she had when he stepped out, as if sleeping. And he sat beside her, waiting. Always waiting.

"You always seem to go where I can't reach you." He murmured. "Why is that?"

It wasn't long before he gave in to the need to touch her. She looked so fragile lying there, he wouldn't let himself do more than stroke her hand.

"You really love her, don't you, Rui." Shizuka said, from the doorway. It wasn't a question.

"More than I thought possible." He said quietly.

"She thinks the world of you. I know no one has been there for her as completely as you have."

"I'm not half as good as she thinks I am." He remembered all the ugly feelings he harbored when she was with Tsukasa. The clawing jealousy, the rage when someone hurt her. That ache from each little rejection. The times when he purposefully stuck close to her side, to be there when she needed him, weren't always motivated by good intentions. Though he fought alongside them, for the sake of her happiness, he'd been waiting, always waiting, for her to turn around and look at him. "I'm selfish, and I'm greedy."

Shizuka smiled, and went over to place a hand on his shoulder. "You are also lazy, show a great apathy for many things, moody, and shall I mention, you drive like a maniac." Her smiled widened when he frowned at her. "But Tsukushi-chan knows all this, Rui. She can't be with you for as long as she has and not notice."

It was true. She understood him in ways that never failed to pleasantly surprise him. Tsukushi knew him better than even Shizuka. As he did her. Which was why he couldn't let go. Couldn't ignore his feelings, and continued to push her to see him as more than her reliable best friend.

"It's not that I can't live without her," He said, almost to himself. "I just know that I won't be." There was always a nagging feeling when she wasn't near, that something was not right, missing. He was usually too busy to give it much thought, but it was there. He turned his head to look at her. "Why do I feel like you've come to take her away, Shizuka?"

Shizuka sighed. "Have you spoken to Tsukasa? Have any of you spoken to him since he separated with Tsukushi?"

"He hasn't been returning any of our emails. We tried calling him, he has a different number. We went to visit him a few times, but he was always away." Though he had never forgiven his best friend for hurting Tsukushi as badly as he did, they were still brothers. "We got the hint, but the three of us send him emails anyway."

"He's not doing well." She told him grimly. "He barely eats, gets very little sleep, and is always working. When he stops to talk, it's like you're not even there. Depression doesn't even begin to describe it. He's so numb, holding himself together so tightly…sooner or later his system is going to crash."

"And you think Tsukushi can help?" He hated the part of him the vehemently argued against sending Tsukushi back to Tsukasa, or that was slightly happy that his friend was suffering for what he put her though.

"Do you know what happened between them, Rui? Why, when there was no longer anything in their way, did they fall apart?"

He shook his head. He did not. None of them wanted to push her into telling them the full truth. All three greatly disturbed from seeing their invincible weed so broken. "For weeks they seemed to drift apart. Tsukushi was busy as usual with work and school, and Tsukasa was constantly on the move. A meeting here, a conference there, we could never keep track of what country he was in." He clenched his fists, recalling how her face fell whenever he left without a word of goodbye. "The times they spoke to each other were few and far in between, rarer still when they saw each other face-to-face."

"They seemed so close at my wedding. I was so sure that he'd propose within the next year."

He made a sound she took as agreement. It was no secret of what Tsukasa's intentions were from the beginning. So what had gone so wrong?

"Their fights were getting worse than usual before the break up." He said quietly. He'd been there, he'd seen how their old-married-couple arguments shift to cold tones, and harsh words. Tsukushi never cried though. He'd see the pain in her eyes, but she never let it show.

"They hadn't spoken in days. Tsukushi and I were going to go to this ice cream shop that just opened. She called to say that Tsukasa wanted to see her. She sounded excited, happy that they might be able to make up." She seemed so brittle that day. So unlike herself, and very much like how he used to be. Detached, and indifferent as she calmly told them that she and Tsukasa were over. Her face, her usually open and expressive face, was empty. Blank of anything. "It wasn't until a few days later that she finally broke."

_No one had known where she'd gone. After searching the whole day for her, he found her sitting at their emergency staircase. She was curled up like a ball, staring down at the little Saturn necklace Tsukasa had given her. She had placed it on the ground in front of her, just staring at it. Before he'd called out her name, she'd taken a rock and brought it down upon it. Over and over again, he watched her smash the little pearl to pieces. It hadn't been just a trinket for them; it was a symbol, a symbol of Tsukasa devotion and a promise to Tsukushi. No matter what got between them, how often they fought, she always wore it. In the past, she could never bring herself to throw it away._

"_Why'd you do that?" He asked, climbing the stairs to her. He made to pick up the pieces, wondering if it might be salvaged somehow, when her trembling hand reached out to stop him. She looked up at him, such abject misery in her eyes. Her pained expression seemed to draw him in._

"_It hurts." She said, her voice a whisper, as if she couldn't bear to speak any louder. "It hurts so much. Make it stop, Hanazawa Rui. Please."_

_He recognized that expression, for he saw it on his own face in the mirror no that long ago. Her feelings were the same as his were on that lonely night on a beach. He knelt beside her, and slowly leaned his heard towards hers. She met him halfway._

_There was a desperation in her. As if he was the only thing keeping her from shattering. He reveled in it. Kissing her with a passion he'd been keeping deeply buried. But it wasn't right. He knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help wishing, even then. He pulled back when her tears started to fall. Crushing her in his arms, he told her. "Cry, Makino. You're not going to help anything this way. Just let go and cry."_

_And she did. She cried years' worth of tears, great sobs wracking her slight frame. And he held her, as her trembling fingers clung to his shirt he held her. Not saying a word, knowing nothing could bring comfort to her now, he let her cry._

Damned if he was letting her return to that. "I can't help you, Shizuka. I won't."

"Rui—"

"He probably had a reason." He interrupted. After all, he knew his best friend. "Tsukasa wouldn't hurt Tsukushi that way unless there was a good reason, but he wasn't gentle about it, and he ran away."

Shizuka sighed. "You didn't see him, Rui."

"And you didn't see her." His gaze swept over Tsukushi. "I gave her up twice, I'm not strong enough to do it again. I'm not even sure anymore if I can make her happy, but the last thing I want is to cause her pain."

_A different person, indeed._ Shizuka thought. Would the old Rui have been as determined as this one? She put her arms around him, and hugged him from behind, as she had done often when they were children. "You've grown into a fine man, Rui." Tsukushi was really lucky, but Shizuka suspected she knew that already. She could only pray the things will work themselves out, perhaps she could go see him again.

"Shizuka, visiting hours are over." Soujiro said, popping his head in through the door. "Akira's claimed an empty bed a few doors down. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, Rui."

He nodded, listening to their footsteps retreat.

Perhaps it was part selfishness, refusing Shizuka's unspoken request, but as much as he was concerned for his friend, the woman lying in the bed would always be priority. If she wanted to go see Tsukasa, he wouldn't stop her. If he decided to pay her a visit, he'd stand in the shadow. But he couldn't force her.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi woke up warm, and unusually sore. She opened her eyes, and saw the tiled ceiling that was unmistakably that of the hospital. Yesterday's events came rushing back to her. A deafening shot…obscene pain…blackness. _He shot me! That guy actually shot me!_ She jerked up, and gasped at the pain in her side. Swearing softly, she stilled and waited for it to pass.

"You shouldn't move too much, Tsukushi." A voice murmured.

She turned her head. "Rui."

"You'll tear the stitches." He sat down on the other side of the bed, opposite her injury. "How do you feel?"

Aside from the pain in her side, there was the obvious. "I'm hungry." She said, embarrassed when her stomach grumbled.

Rui chuckled, a sound of relief. He had been out of his mind with worry, but she seemed to be fine. "The nurse brought this a little earlier." He reached across her to pull the tray table closer. He pulled the plastic cover off, and presented the balanced meal by standards of Tokyo Hospital. Fish soup, whole wheat bread, and side of fruit. He raised a brow at the portions, but Tsukushi didn't seem to mind as she dug in with her usual gusto.

She was halfway done with her meal, when she stopped abruptly. "How long have I been here, Hanazawa Rui?"

"You were brought in late yesterday. The doctors will probably want to keep you a little longer to make sure there's no permanent damage."

She turned wide eyes at him. "A-And has anyone come to see me? Someone besides F4 and Yuki?"

"Shizuka is here. Your brother is in the waiting room, waiting for your parents." He wondered why she was asking, but didn't like how worked up she appeared to be getting.

Suddenly, she jumped out of bed, nearly falling going to the wall and throwing open the closet. "My things…where are my things? My bag and my jacket…" She was about to turn to rummage through the drawers when he caught her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hanazawa Rui?" She looked up at him, but he had his eyes shut.

"You like to worry me, don't you?" He held her close breathing her in. "Please return to your bed, Tsukushi."

"But—"

"Whatever it is can wait." Feeling the argument brewing, he acted.

With a startled gasp, she found herself swept up in his arms. "P-Put me down, Rui!" Her face red with embarrassment.

"I will. In a second." He had one arm under her knee, the other curled around her middle. He had her full attention, something she gave only when he did things like this. "Give me just a second…" He held her tight against him, slumping in the chair by the door. The scare of losing her wasn't new, and he never got used to it, but this was the closest he ever came.

"Rui?" Noting how still he'd gone, she looked up at his face. His face was tight with anxiety, his shoulders stiff with tension. Instinctively wanting to comfort, she put a hand to his shoulder and rested her forehead against his. "I'm all right. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You were shot."

"Yes."

"Then you fell off the building."

"I landed on a mattress"

"You nearly bled to death."

"I know."

He crushed her to him, mindful of her stitches. "Please, don't do it again."

"Once was enough." She brought her free hand to cup his face. "Don't you know, Hanazawa Rui? I'm indestructible."

That got a short laugh out of him. Then he sighed. "I love you, Tsukushi."

It warmed her like nothing else when he said it like that. Not that it meant any less when he said it differently, but when he said those three words whilst holding her and gazing directly at her…something inside her softened. It was part of the reasoned she resisted him so adamantly, because when he tells her he loves her, has it right there in his eyes for her to see, and does everything possible to leave her in no doubt, she believes him. Believing was one step to accepting his feelings, one step to returning them. Was she really ready for that?

"You really do, don't you." It wasn't a question, and it was said with a combination of wonder and resignation. It was her turn to sigh. "You give up someone as wonderful as Shizuka-senpai, you step down from a life that was everything familiar and for what? A girl who—"

"A girl who is everything I didn't know I'd want." He interrupted. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Tsukushi. It's not going to go away, and neither am I." He kissed her forehead, making her blush.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "You are crazy, Hanazawa Rui." Then, for the only explicable reason that it felt right, she brought her arms around him and let herself enjoy the rightness of being held by him.

Neither noticed the silent figure on the other side of the doorway.

Akira knew that they were close. They'd been each others' pillar during their lowest points. Rui with Shizuka. Tsukushi with Tsukasa. He knew that they loved each other in an almost metaphysical way. He'd just never realized how connected they were until he heard Rui tell her, and saw how they just held each other. He was never one to believe in soulmates, but watching them he knew that that was what they were. No matter how much he wished to be that person for her, Tsukushi had Rui. She didn't need him.

"Lovely couple, aren't they?"

He turned his head to see a woman a head shorter than he, looking indulgently into the room. She looked vaguely familiar. "Makino-san." He remembered. Tsukushi's mother.

She nodded. "Many people have said that my girl isn't good enough, doesn't look like they'd even suit, but as you can see love doesn't care about those things."

He said nothing.

"Nothing against Domyouji, but there's just something about Hanazawa-san and how good he is to Tsukushi. Some might call it fate."

He was startled when he felt her take his hand, in that motherly way. "They have a connection, a bond. But she also has one with you. She speaks of you and I can hear the smile in her voice. You may not have her love, not in that way, but you do have a place in her heart. I hope you wouldn't take that for granted."

"I…I'm grateful. Tsukushi is…" He watched Rui rise, and set a sleeping Tsukushi back into bed. "a good friend." _Friend._ He knew how precious a rare real friends were. He'd been lucky in that area. Tsukushi turned on her side and tucked her hands beneath her pillow, as he'd seen her do when she lived at his house. _Friend, huh?_ He could live with that.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Shorter than usual. Reeking of filler. So much else I want to put in for the end, that I don't even know if I'm rambling. Plot is important, and I'm definitely sticking to the plan I have for this story, but I didn't realize how long it was. That's what I get for just building on plot bunnies and making things up as I go along. Ah, well…maybe I'll go work on Unofficial now.

Thanks so much for your reviews and alerts. Shout out goes to all the readers who sit and just read chapter by chapter in one go._ I_ can't even do that so…kudos to you. Glad my story is riveting enough to sacrifice sleep on. Stay tuned for chapter…woah…25.


	26. Recovery

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi Makino was tired. She had been tired before, of course, but this bone weariness was a new level of tired she was unaccustomed to.

It wasn't so bad at first. She would rather not to have been shot in the first place, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would (but that might be the drugs). She got to catch up with her family, something that didn't happen often now that everyone was financially stable and busy keeping it that way. Akira's mother and the twins had even stopped by with flowers and a big stuffed panda. She did wonder a bit on why Usagi-san seemed a little sullen, but the twins just told her not to worry.

She knew, though, that any break from her responsibilities would eventually catch up with her. She had missed a major exam in one of her classes, and was falling behind on a project in another. While the agency had been understanding of her predicament, sending get well wishes and scheduling a two week leave for recovery, the designers she worked for hadn't been. Maruyama Keita had boasted of her talent, and agreed to lend her to others. A week before fashion week, no one wanted to hear that their top consultant was in the hospital. Her phone just continued to ring, when finally Susumu removed the battery and tossed it into the deep recesses of her purse.

Then came the reporters.

Like vultures, they swooped down on her while she was unable to escape or evade them, overrunning her nurses and bombarding her with questions, shoving their cameras, microphones and lights in her face. The stress was too much and she felt herself blacking out, the erratic beeping of her heart monitor being the last thing she heard.

When she woke up again, she was in a different room, alone. A sound at the door drew her, and she turned her head to see Akira and Nami.

"The associated press has been reprimanded, and banned from being 500 yards of you. Ever." Nami said, walking to her side. "You had been doing well enough before their visit that the doctor said you could be moved out of ICU."

Tsukushi tilted her head at the silent Akira. He looked pale and as tired as she felt. All the energy and drive she had always known him for was absent.

Nami glanced at him and then back at her. She squeezed her wrist and said, "I'll give you a few minutes." She touched her face briefly in an old habit of encouragement and moved to stand just outside the door.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked, stiffly.

"Better. All things considered." She was curious as to why he wouldn't come any closer. "Come here, Akira. So I can see you."

"I don't have a lot of time right now, Tsu—" He broke off as she started to get out of bed. He rushed to her side then, catching her as she lost her balance. "Not funny." He huffed and righted her.

What she was going to say, he'll never know, because she noticed the bulge at his side. Before he could react, she was lifting his shirt to reveal the thick bandages that wrapped around him. It was a testament, he supposed, of how close they'd become that she would bare his skin to her gaze.

Her eyes widened. "What happened on that roof, Akira?"

"Not this." He shrugged, and instantly regretted the movement. "I got rid of some of my tattoos."

He could see the wheels turning in her head, and he knew that, despite her limited exposure, she understood. She dropped her gaze. Before the guilt could swallow her, he cupped her head to face him.

"Stop. This was a long time coming, Tsukushi. Things need to change."

She looked up at him with so many questions in her eyes. He sighed, "Nearly a year ago I met this beautiful woman at a bar. She was with her friends, having drinks and flirting halfheartedly with younger men. She caught my eye immediately. But she looked so heartbreakingly sad. I've never seen anyone so sad."

"Yi-Fu's mother?"

He nodded, "At first, I did the whole charming seduction routine. I bought her a drink, and got her alone in one of the booths. I asked her what was so wrong that even I couldn't get her to smile. She—" He stopped and looked at her anxiously, "You have to believe, Tsukushi, that if I had known about the baby, I would have stepped in. I would have."

"I know. You are not the type to abandon someone in need. I also know it wasn't yours like Yi-Fu thought. F4 can't have children outside of marriage."

He stared at her, "How did you know about that?" No one, outside their immediate family knew. It was the one secret they hid from everyone.

"It's why you and Nishikado-san play around so much." She waved her hand dismissively. "Finish your story before the pain medication puts me to sleep and you have to go."

"Right," It wasn't important how she knew. It didn't really matter anymore anyway. "Li-Fa Tuan loved her husband. As cruel and unfeeling as he was, she loved him. He never hurt her, he saved her from her father's tyranny, and what little respect her gave her was more than she ever knew. She was grateful and longed for his affection, for his love. The only time he ever showed her a degree of soft feeling was when she birthed his heir." He sighed, feeling older than he was. "Li-Fa was raised differently, Tsukushi. Her husband was her master, and raising his children was her purpose. That was her world. Her husband viewed her as a possession, one that he polished and molded to match him, but didn't have the patience for as he ran his business. Li-Fa was desperate. She knew of me, of my connections, and she begged me to help her."

"You did something so that she got pregnant with her husband's child without his knowledge." It was starting to fall into place now, and Tsukushi was horrified of how tragic everything turned for the poor woman.

"It seemed she learned that her husband preferred men. He still viewed her as his, though, so when she told him she was pregnant, he either didn't believe her or thought she betrayed him. I was…away, when she came looking for me. Had I just kept an eye on her—"

Tsukushi took his hand. "Don't, Akira-kun. It wasn't your fault. She had so many choices, and she chose that one." She reached up to cup his face in both her hands, so that he'd look at her and listen to what she said, "You're going to start a new life, I can feel it. You need to learn to stop taking responsibility for things that you can't control. Let it go. Let it all go."

Without warning, Akira pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, Tsukushi. I'm going to miss you so much." He knew it would be awhile before he saw her again. By then she might already belong to Rui, so before he let go and gave his blessing he'd allow himself this one selfish act. He pulled back and placed his lips firmly on hers. It lasted for only a few seconds, but for him it was more than enough. Akira had never really been in love before, but with her…the wanting, the longing and the fiercely protective feelings…it was the closest he came. He saw the blank shock on her face, and the blush that seemed to engulf her whole head. "I'm truly sorry you were caught up in all this. Take care, Tsukushi," He said, and strolled out to meet Nami.

"And what exactly was the purpose of that? You know you'll only trouble Tsukushi." Nami remarked.

Akira shrugged, noncommittally. "How did you find me again?"

Nami gave an elegant snort, "Someone's always watching, Mimasaka-san. A call was placed from somewhere high up to my grandfather. The fact is, our organization and its activities is among the deepest secrets this side of the equator. For someone to be so in the know, that they were able to time it just before the elders could react is nothing short of diabolical brilliance. I told them I would take my place when a suitable partner was found. Either someone wanted to save you, or they desperately needed you out of the way."

The list was endless if Akira thought about it, but he had other things to worry about. "What happens now?"

"Well, now you need to disappear for awhile. Your family will remain in the standing they are now, while you familiarize yourself with the organization. Your disappearance will be an unsolvable mystery. You will need to know quite a bit, before you can return."

He smiled, for the first time in days. "Soujiro will not just accept the excuses handed to him. He will be stubborn and persistent."

She shrugged. "He is more than welcome to try." The two walked out of the hospital to a world seen but unseen. Years later they would be the most powerful pair the world will ever know, ruling with wisdom and judging with fairness. They would bring peace and development to the countries that needed it. They would be the diplomatic liaisons that stepped in before war ever became an option. And the person who made the call, that set it all in motion, would smile in her office thinking to herself, _I win, Usagi-chan._

(-)(-)(-)

"Ne, Tsukushi, are you up to having visitors?" Yuki asked poking her head in her room. When her friend just stared blankly at her, she frowned. An odd sense of déjà vu hit her. The last time she visited her friend in the hospital and she had looked at her that way it was because…She raised a brow. "Were you kissed again, Tsukushi?" She meant it as a joke but the way she flushed and dove under the covers told her that she missed a very interesting encounter. "Todou-san, maybe this isn't a good time."

Tsukushi peeked over the covers and tried to compose herself. "It's okay, Yuki. I'm fine for a visit."

Yuki nodded, "Then I'll just make my rounds." She glanced at the older girl. "Please, don't stress her too much, Todou-san. Tsukushi has already been through a lot."

"I understand." When she left, Shizuka moved to stand by her bed. "You have such good people around you, Tsukushi-chan."

She drummed up a smile, "It's good to see you, Shizuka-san. Have you been here long?"

"In the hospital only a few minutes, in Japan only a few days. I've heard you've been quite busy yourself. Sonore Reflet's newest gem? Even my hairdresser in Paris has heard of you."

She blushed, "I don't know how it happened. It started out as a favor to Akira's sisters. One thing led to another and suddenly…"

Shizuka smiled, "Are you happy? Does it make you happy?"

Tsukushi shrugged. It was too soon to tell really. It paid the bills, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. If it made her happy was something she would question later. "It has its moments. Satobe-san found out I knew you and has been nagging at me to get you to come back."

She laughed, "Rio Satobe has never forgiven Kaoru Sohma for stealing me. Was quite determined to steal me back." Shizuka studied the younger girl, she looked tired and pale from her ordeal, but her eyes were vibrant. Another day and she'd be raring to jump back into her work. "How are you, Tsukushi, really? I haven't seen you since my wedding. Things seem…different." They weren't talking about her career now.

Tsukushi tensed, feeling an echo of the ache that had broken so much of her. "I'm doing better," She said truthfully. "It was bad at first, but what break up isn't? I made my peace with it, and I'm moving on with my life."

There was more. They both knew there was more, but Shizuka knew it wasn't her place to ask.

After a moment of hesitation, Tsukushi asked, "Have you seen him, Shizuka-san? Domyouji? The guys don't really talk about it, but I know they miss him." When the most crippling of the heartache passed, and she desperately needed normalcy, she had been so grateful that they never abandoned her. That they reached out to her during her dark moments, trying to cheer her in their own ways. Knowing they were choosing her over their brother, was something she would never forget.

Shizuka sighed, remembering how he was when she left. She gave herself a mental shake. This girl, this amazing young woman she was speaking with, had been through an ordeal. She would not burden her with talk of her ex-boyfriend's withdrawal into himself and his spiraling health issues. Now was not the time.

Unbeknownst to her, Tsukushi could read very clearly the struggle on her face. She frowned. It had always been too painful to think of him, but she wondered now. _What became of you, Domyouji?_

Shizuka smiled, not completely successful in hiding the troubled sadness in her eyes. "He is stubborn, and working hard on his empire. Both of you have changed to shoulder the responsibilities of your adult life." Tsukushi opened her mouth to question her more, but there was something Shizuka wanted to know. "I'm surprised Rui isn't here. Yuki-san told me that none of the nurses could persuade him to leave you."

For the second time since she woke up, she felt heat envelop her face.

Though she could no longer doubt Rui's feelings for her, there was still that small voice in her head that told her she could never come as close to deserving him as totally as the woman in front of her. Not to mention it was awkward even thinking about discussing it with her. She was the closest equivalent to an ex-girlfriend Rui had, though they were never really _together_ in that way.

"It's… complicated." Tsukushi winced at the inane response. "And anyway, he probably had to go back to work." There was a curious heaviness in her chest she was suddenly aware of. Disappointment, she realized.

"He was frantic while you were unconscious. He held your hand so tightly…and the way he looked at you…it was like he'd be happy never looking away," The redness on the younger girl's face as she kept talking delighted her. She felt something, she knew it. Soon. She might not have admitted it to herself yet, but soon.

Shizuka clasp her hand warmly, "He'll wait for you, Tsukushi-chan. And he won't wait nicely, either. He's not the same person anymore. It'll be like a siege. Stay strong and trust yourself."

Tsukushi opened her mouth to reply but a nurse bustled in, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your medicine, Makino-san."

She made a face, and Shizuka laughed. "I should be going, anyway. I promised to have dinner with some friends tonight."

As she got up and adjusted her purse on her shoulder, Tsukushi said, "Ne, Shizuka-san? What do you think of my shoes?"

She glanced at the open closet near the doorway. On the bottom shelf, rested a pair of strappy leather flats with a path of sequins in a neat pattern around it. She smiled. _Wear beautiful shoes and they will bring you to many beautiful places. She didn't forget._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi was released from the hospital a little over a week later, with strict orders to attend a physical therapy session twice a week. The first one she was literally dragged to by Yuki and Soujiro who, she suspected, both had spies everywhere. These session worked to both strengthen her healing body and relax her over-stressed mind. With as intense as her injuries were and as the mountain of work she had to catch up on threatened to collapse on her, she was grateful for their insistence.

She was always tired, and sore, and tired… there never seemed to be an end to the work she had to do. As soon as she got one major project done, five more cropped up in its place. She wanted to scream out in frustration more than once, possibly take lighter fluid and a match to her desk, but she settled on simmering quietly. She growled at anyone who dared interrupt her. She once had a junior photographer in tears because he accidentally spilled coffee all over her notes. No one was brave enough to approach her, and often went to Satobe if they needed her for anything.

The thing was, she knew she was being an unreasonable ogre. She hated those people that took out their anger and frustration on others. She had always strived to at least try not to be one of those people whenever things were bad. If she survived Eitoku, then she certainly could…Her head shot up from her papers, causing the ladies walking by to flinch in surprise. Ignoring them, she picked up her jacket, and rushed out.

She made her way past the elevators, to the emergency staircase. She could feel herself get lighter as she climbed.

With both hands she pulled the door open, took a step out and immediately felt her body lock up. The sudden chill that skated up her spine was enough to pull a scream from her, but at the same time a pressure in her chest seemed to curl around her throat, keeping it in. her pounded heavily and painfully. No matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to get enough air to her lungs. The lack of oxygen made her dizzy and more than a little nauseous.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I breathe?_ She thought frantically. She fell to her knees, still gripping the door, unable to release it. She was terrified, and she had no idea why. She gave a violent start when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsukushi?"

She turned to meet Rui's concerned blue eyes.

Rui took one look at her trembling form and her wild panicked eyes, and pulled her into his arms. She let out a quiet whimper when he gently pried her hands off the handle. Holding her close, he didn't ask any questions or offer any words of reassurance. He simply rocked her, breathed with her, and waited.

After a few minutes, the tension seemed to drain out of her. The trembling stopped, her breath eased, and her heart slowed to its normal pace. The cold was gone. It was replaced by the incredible warmth that always filled her when he was near.

But as the panic ebbed, shame rose up.

She reached up to clutch at his sweater for a moment, before lying her hands flat on his chest and slowly pulling away. She stared at a spot on the wall, unable to look at him. Of all people, she hated that it was always Rui to see her at her weakest moments. She was supposed to be stronger than this. To suddenly become paralyzed on the spot for no reason was nothing short mortifying.

"Tsukushi?" When she refused to look at him, he cupped her chin and raised her head. "Have you eaten?"

She blinked, not expecting the question. She thought back to the little bag of fish crackers that was her last meal, and shook her head.

He nodded, stood up and pulled her with him. "Let's go."

"Eh?" But he was already pulling her hand and descending the stairs. "Where?"

"You'll see."

"But my work—" The tower of files on her desk.

"It can wait."

"But—" Maruyama would kill her.

He stopped and looked directly into her eyes. "Come with me."

_It can wait._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! It's been more than a year since I last updated, and I feel really really really guilty for not being on top of things. This story, and my other HYD fic are the only ties I have left to the series, so…the drive isn't as strong anymore. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and the PMs I received that got me to pick up the story again. I don't want to give anyone false hope by saying that I'll update regularly from now on and finish the fic before the world ends, but neither will I put it on hiatus or forget it completely. Look forward to Chapter 27 someday.


End file.
